Falling for the Kitsune: Editted
by Alrye
Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is. Warnings and Diclaimer inside. Beta'd.
1. I'm a Ghost

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_**/Flashbacks/  
**__\\Dreams\\_

Prologue: I'm a ghost.

* * *

It was a lovely mid-summer's night. The moon shone brightly over the town as townspeople settled into their warm, comfy beds for the night. A gentle breeze blew through the streets that were void of life, save for one lone shadow.

The figure wandered the streets aimlessly, sniffing around with his cloak whirling slowly about him riding the slight wind. Looking for a promising meal as he let his mind wander back to much earlier that very evening.

_**/Sasuke had been walking around the forest lazily, not really caring where he was going just as long as he could be alone and think without any interruptions.**_

_**He had left home for the time being because he had gotten into, yet again, another stupid fight with his brother about his personal life.**_

'_**So what if I'm 18, and I haven't settled down yet!' he thought angrily not appreciating his brother's need to nose in on his business.**_

_**He growled as he flopped down gracelessly onto the ground, crossing his arms as he scowled.**_

_**'Jeez, I can't stand any of the females that live in our town anyway. They are far too clingy, loud, obnoxious, and are severely lacking in what I want from my mate. What I do like is a nice firm ass with a cute little cock up front,' he thought sighing as he slumped back against the tree behind him.**_

_**Why was his brother so concerned about him finding a mate?**_

"_**It's not like going into rut is a pain for me," he spoke out loud to himself. "I do have a few choice meals, and a few friends who are willing to let me feed off their energy without having to invade their dreams! Besides I don't want just any partner; I want the perfect one that suits only me!" He let out a deep breath, and most of the stress that had begun to build since their fight.**_

_**'He should just fuck his own little blond and be done with it,' he thought bitterly.**_

_**He exhaled and looked up into the dark tree branches that hung high above him, letting the serene silence of the forest calm his nerves.**_

_**He started when he heard someone scream for help. At first he intended to ignore the screams, but a nagging feeling in his gut prevented him from ignoring the screams for too long.**_

_**He got up and slowly approached the clearing where the screams were coming from. Hiding in the shadow of a tree Sasuke peeked around it to see a young blond being manhandled by a local gang from the nearby town.**_

"_**Someone, help me! Daddy!" cried the blond, struggling.**_

"_**Shut up! Or we'll make this really unpleasant!" Even from where he was Sasuke could see the hand around the blonde's forearms become tighter.**_

_**The blond whimpered and tried to pull free, tears running down baby fat cheeks.**_

_**Sasuke stood still not knowing what to say or think at the sight before him, but he knew one thing though. The sight of tears in those beautiful eyes tugged painfully at his heart. And the whimpers and tiny cries escaping into the night air? They caused a different kind of tugging at his gut and groin.**_

_**Glaring at them, he felt something snap inside and he let at a roar that echoed around the clearing; the sound frightening the gang members away as the blond child curled up, covering their ears in fear.**_

_**Smirking, he was about to step out from the shadows and comfort the little girl when the forest was suddenly filled with demonic snarls. He glared at the surrounding area as his stomach clenched, a sign that he should be afraid, before he looked back at the blond, who had gotten up and ran off, dropping something in the process.**_

_**Sasuke waited until he was sure that no demon was going to try and jump him before he stepped out of the shadows. Walking over to the thing, he picked it up and saw that it was a jewel necklace.**_

"_**Hn, looks like I found something to cure my boredom," he whispered to himself, a dark smirk tugging at his lips as he walked off into the forest./**_

Sasuke blinked, realizing that while he had been deep in his thoughts that he had come to a stop outside of the mayor's house. He quickly hid off to the side and looked into the nearest window. He could see the mayor talking to a tall, handsome man with long red hair that seemed have specks of golden blond all throughout. They seemed to be having an intense conversation, so his curiosity had him listen in on them wondering what was going on between them.

"-condition's improving. It looks like your son will make it through. I'm glad you called me as soon as you did otherwise he may have not made it."

"Thank you so much! I don't know how to repay you for all your help! I'd like you to stay a while as a guest! I'm sure my son would be glad as well! After all you did save his life!"

The redhead shook his head as he looked toward the stairs where he saw his own child standing, rubbing his eyes childishly.

"Daddy? I'm going to bed…" the child said in a tired manner.

"Get some rest, Kit; we're going home tomorrow." He said with a much softer tone than he had been using before.

The figure was stunned to see the blond once more and even more stunned to know that the child was a boy and wasn't from this town! He wanted to follow the boy up stairs, but his conscience told him to be more respectful of the blonde's privacy as he changed for bed.

"You are leaving?" The mayor asked, a bit shocked.

"Yes, my wife will worry if we don't return home soon. Besides we just recently moved back to the town my wife was born in, and transferred our son to Shinobi Academy. He is going to start school soon and needs to study so he isn't left behind in his classes," the redhead said.

'Shinobi Academy? Wait, that's my school!' Sasuke thought, his pale pink lips pulling into a grin while in his head a chibi version of himself was doing a happy dance.

"No! I refuse to let you leave!" the mayor suddenly yelled, drawing his attention back to the two men inside the house.

"You refuse? You are honestly going to tell me that you are going to keep me and my son prisoner here?" the redhead asked, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

This was interesting; the man's tone and aura had changed completely as he stalked toward the mayor, his head tilted ever so slightly to the left. The mayor looked horrified before yelling out something incoherent and running to his bedroom. The redhead didn't move for a few moments, before heaving a sigh and sitting down in the recliner, his hand covering his eyes. His hand slowly slid from his face as he had fallen asleep almost instantly.

Sasuke leered before moving from the window and around the building.

'For the mayor, he's not too keen on dogs or guards… Ah, there you are,' he thought coming to a stop in front of, or rather below, a balcony and climbed up the vines that ran along the house's side.

He quietly climbed over the railing and adjusted the cloak he had put on to hide his identity. After he was sure his face was hidden he looked into the room and saw a small lump on the bed not too far from the French doors. He gently applied pressure on the door's frame with a gloved hand and the door slowly swung open.

'Careless, but I can understand,' Sasuke nodded to himself. 'It's humid tonight, and it's most likely going to rain tomorrow.' he thought as he slipped in.

He slowly crept into the room and looked around; it was plain and painfully so.

The child whined slightly turning from his side to lie on his back and sighed in content. Sasuke let a sly smile inhabit his features as he slowly climbed onto the bed, being careful not to wake nor touch the blond until he was completely straddling the lithe frame.

'Alright, Blondie, let's see what you're dreaming about.'

Closing his eyes, he leaned forward as he connected their thoughts and peered into the boy's dreams….

_\\It took him a minute to adjust to the boy's thoughts and when he did, he looked about observing his surroundings._

_It was a grand palace of some kind and he was surrounded by people in masks, he too was wearing one, but his was black while theirs were white. Everyone was mingling, and dancing, and chattering about as if he wasn't there._

_Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, he spotted a shock of blond hair and saw the child wandering about. He looked lost like a little lamb amongst wolves. The boy bumped into him, and he took hold of the boy's body._

_This seemed to shock him since he looked up and asked,_ "_Who! Who are you…?"_

_He almost moaned; the blonde's voice was soft and girly, but had a hit of huskiness to it. Just the right pitch that would sound unbelievable while moaning and screaming in pleasure. Shaking the impure thoughts from his mind he offered a hand to the boy, and asked in his own smooth and dark voice, _"_Care to dance?"_

_The blond nodded, and in an instant they were waltzing about the room. The boy was lost in the moment and didn't seem to notice as the scenery changed. He made it into a vast garden with endless rows of flowers on all sides. This took the blond by surprise and he quickly pulled away, but he caught hold of the small waist, and shuddered in pleasure at the mere feel of it._

"_There's no need to run, I'm not going to hurt you, angel," he purred as he trapped the blond with his devilish gaze._

_The blond was dazed, not aware of what he was doing as they got closer to kiss. The second their lips touched, he felt a spark of energy that made him growl in pure ecstasy and pull the blond closer. He was about to deepen the kiss when-\\_

He cried out in pain as he was brutally kicked off of the blond and through the balcony doors. He glared up at the bastard that dared to interrupt him, only to see the boy's father as said boy moved back while looking at him in fear, a hand pressed over his lips.

Sasuke rolled out of the way, his ribs screaming in protest from the movement, but he had to avoid the redhead, who nearly crushed him under his feet.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking livid.

"Let's just say that. . . I am a ghost," Sasuke responded as he faded from sight and left a black rose in his place.

The redhead was dangerous. He cracked two of his ribs with just one kick.

He was very strong for a human.

'But no worries, I'll be seeing a lot of that boy very soon.' He smirked as he ran as far from the town as he could before vanishing in a blaze of fire…

* * *

Meanwhile in the Mayor's house; the father was holding his sobbing son as the mayor and his own son stood frozen in fear at the damage done to the room.

"Dr. Kazuma-" the mayor began but was cut off by the redhead.

"I'm leaving now." He growled out as he grabbed their things and had his child get dressed in the bathroom.

The mayor said nothing as the redhead packed their things and when his son was dressed, picked him up and left without another word, taking the payment the mayor handed to him as he did so.

He drove all night long and was back in Konoha by dawn. He was pissed that someone slipped passed his senses. His DEMONIC senses! And to top it off, that little shit had even tried to molest his son in his sleep! He sighed, glancing in the review mirror to see that his normally gold eyes were bleeding red as his hands tightened on the steering wheel, his claws biting into his palms.

'Arashi's not going to like this; not in the least…' he thought bitterly as he hid his demonic traits once more and pulled up into their driveway.

He took his son up to his room and tucked him into bed before locking the windows and balcony doors, after making sure that no one was around or was hiding in the room as well.

There was no way someone was going to get close to his son twice in the same night. After he was sure that Naruto was going to be safe for the rest of the night, he went to his room to see that his wife was sound a sleep.

He lay in bed with his reading glasses on the tip of his nose and a book across his chest. It was such an adoring sight that he was almost compelled to keep his news for the next day. He shook his head smiling as he removed the glasses from his face, then the book, after marking the page it had been opened to, he set it on the nightstand, and then climbed into their shared bed.

"Mmm, welcome home, Kyuubi," purred his blond wife as he snuggled closer sharing their body heat.

"Hello koi," he whispered, kissing his forehead and sighing. "We have a situation concerning Kit… He was molested by a demon."

He felt his wife tense and sighed as he felt the man's grip on his waist tighten; he pulled him close and let his body relax, as they waited in silence for the alarm to go off…

* * *

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	2. New Beginnings

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter One: The new beginning

* * *

He growled as the alarm went off, but still, he rose from the bed, turning it off.

His wife sighed and stood as well. They fixed the bed before heading to the closet to change and then heading to the bathroom for their morning routine. Once both males were ready for the day, the redhead went to make breakfast as the blonde went to wake their son.

"Naruto? Sweetie, time to wake up..." He called softly as he went to sit on the bed with his son.

The blonde whined as he pulled the covers further over his head and mumbled about not wanting to get up. He smiled and gently caressed his back, his husband's words haunting his mind still. He pulled the covers down and was greeted with his son's smiling face and bright blue eyes.

"Morning, mommy!" he chirped as he sat up.

"Morning, sunshine!"

They smiled at each other before Arashi stood from the bed and told him to get dressed and then to come downstairs to eat. He did as told while Arashi walked down to the kitchen.

"Kyuubi," he said, the man tilted his head slightly to indicate that he was listening as he continued to cook.

"What happened?" Arashi asked, setting the table.

"Some dominant," Kyuubi hissed, "slipped passed my senses. And when I had finally sensed him, he was already trying to strip our child." He said in a tight voice, his hands gripping the frying pan even tighter.

"But that's impossible! You're a- you are one as well." He quickly corrected himself, just in case Naruto came down to the kitchen.

Kyuubi sighed; he was right, he was a demon, but he wasn't any ordinary demon either. He was a Demon God. The only demons that he could think to slip passed him were other demon gods, which was highly unlikely since he was the strongest one of all, and Furies. He paled when he made this realization and turned to Arashi with a look that told him everything as Naruto came into the kitchen in black shorts and a red skin-tight T-shirt.

"Morning, daddy!" Kyuubi smiled at his kit and grinned from ear to ear just like he did sometimes.

"Sleep well, my little Mira?"

"Hai... ano, daddy? About last night?" Naruto began, but Kyuubi shook his head.

"Don't apologize, okay. It wasn't your fault. Now eat up since we have to go shopping for school supplies." He said in a stern, but caring tone as his son nodded his head and sat down to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a grand mansion on the richer side of town, the doors flew open as the youngest of the clan came in. He was waltzing in near ignorant bliss as he hummed a cheery, dream-like tune as he made his way up the stairs in the main foyer and up to his room on the left side. The maids and butlers were stunned to say the least.

"Someone please go tell Master Itachi! Young Master Sasuke has lost his mind!" cried the Head Butler as they all snapped out of their stupor and hurried back to work while one maid went to find the head of the family.

Itachi was sitting in his study reading through some papers when two light knocks came to the door, his mate set down the novel he was currently reading and opened the door. They spoke softly as not to distract him, but he looked up when his lover squealed and tried to keep it down, failing quite miserably. The maid left shortly after as the blonde turned to look at his lover and smiled in a teasing manner.

"Itachi-kun, I know something you don't know!" He called in singsong, his thin cat tail curling as his ears twitched in excitement.

The other demon glared at him over the thin rims of his glasses as he set the papers down and stood up.

"Oh? And exactly what would that be, my little kitten?" Itachi asked, giving him the evil eye, but his lover was smart and immediately diverted his gaze to his chin. "Dodging me, I see."

"Yes, I don't want to give it way so easily. It's fun teasing you instead."

"And what if I do this?" Itachi asked, running a gloved hand over the blonde's spine and making his beautiful minx shudder in anticipation then glare at him as he recovered quickly.

"No touching! That's cheating Itachi!"

He smirked, cupping his firm backside in his hands and growling out lowly in his ear, "Whoever said that I wasn't a cheater? But fine, I will do as you wish. I won't touch you" Itachi paused staring luxuriously up and down at his mate, "but I have to say your body is responding faster than I anticipated. Right now you're growing hard; wanting me to touch you between those succulent thighs. Licking the seam of your delicious ass and groin." Itachi held in a groan. "Can you feel it? My tongue poking at your puckered rose bud?"

Deidara moaned he could feel his knees buckling as Itachi held him tightly to his body, an evil smirk on his face, knowing that the evil eye still works even if you look away; just catching the victim's eyes, even for a fraction of a second, and they were putty in their hands.

"Itachi, please, don't do that."

Itachi smiled as his cat's mewls traveled to his ears. He loved hearing Deidara pant for him.

"Sasuke-kun-" the blonde breathed in deeply trying to finish his sentence, "was happy. He's in his room, humming to himself."

Itachi froze, allowing the daze Deidara was in to vanish. He slowly let go of the Fury to walk back to his desk and sit down.

The look on his face was priceless.

His midnight black eyes were wide with his thin lips parted spouting mindless mutters as the tiniest of wrinkles formed on his forehead.

Deidara was glad to see that Itachi was stunned. It was something he hadn't seen in a long time, not since the death of his parents.

Shaking the depressing thought out of his head, he stood and left to go see Sasuke for himself, plotting to tease and blackmail the young Uchiha later.

* * *

Later on that same night, Sasuke stood in front of his closet, looking through all the various outfits that had collected in there over time. Sighing, he threw yet another shirt to the floor in growing frustration, muttering about not being able to find anything to wear. All he wanted was an outfit that was dignified and yet still sexy in a dark twisted manner. Growling again he threw a red shirt onto the floor and turned his head slightly when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Little brother, is there something wrong with your wardrobe?"

Oh God, it was Itachi. Great.

"Hn..."

He turned to continue, completely ignoring his older brother, digging for something suitable to wear before coming across the shirt he had been looking for. It was softer than Egyptian cotton, but still breathable. It had only 5 buttons so his chest would be clearly seen and had a slight Elizabethan look to it with the slightly frilled collar and laced cuffs.

He set the shirt down, completely forgetting that Itachi was standing in his door frame watching the peculiar behavior of the younger Fury.

"Now, where the hell did I put those pants?" he asked out loud. "Damn, I know they're in here somewhere," he mumbled disappearing into the closet once more where he began tossing slacks, shorts, and jeans out of the closet along with a few pairs of boxers and other clothes that were too small. He made a mental note to keep them so he could see how they fit his little pet.

Itachi caught a pair of boxers before they landed on his head and sighed. He was happy that his little brother was getting all dressed up for someone, and that he was finally in a good mood. He caught a shoe that was also sent flying in his direction and looked at Sasuke who had found his pants and the boots that went with his little... Outfit.

"Little brother, just who are you trying to impress?"

"Huh? Oh hi, aniki!" Sasuke said, truly noticing his brother's presence for the first time. "What am I doing? Well, I was thinking of dressing along the lines of a sophisticated ghost, but I want to hide my face so no one recognizes me. I guess you can say Zorro Style. Hm?"

Itachi sighed, he wasn't paying attention. As much as the chibi in his head was dancing around to see that his brother was finally in a good mood and trying to dress up for whatever he was going to do, it was his Uchiha pride and up-bringing that forced him to raise his hand and slap the boy across the back of the head.

"Itai! ANIKI!" He smirked. When was the last time he heard that?

"Sasuke, what is going on? You aren't acting like your normal self," he spoke as the younger version of himself glared at him, resisting the urge to pout and look away. "Sasuke, what's going on; I haven't seen you in this good a mood since... Since mom and dad died."

"I found a really cute female to pursue" Sasuke muttered after three minutes of silence. He looked at his outfit lying across the bed and smiled, before gasping and looking at the clock. "Oh shit, it's almost midnight! Gotta hurry!"

Itachi blinked as he was shoved out of the room and in less than five seconds of the door slamming behind him, the door opened again and Sasuke stood there looking for his approval.

"Huh? Oh, turn around. Do you have a cloak at the very least? I won't be able to have a mask ready for you in time..." Itachi said nodding in approval.

"Arigato, niichan! Bye."

He ran out of the house the cloak held tightly in hand leaving his older brother staring dumbfounded by the sudden new development. He jumped feeling his mate press himself into his back and purr softly.

"Koi, is something wrong?"

"No... It's just so nice to see him back to normal. It's been nearly ten years since I've seen him smile at me like that, or even call me 'niichan.' I really need to find out who is causing this. He says a female, but I know for a fact every single female here, he hates with a passion."

"Hmm, but he doesn't hate me. Are you thinking like a human or are you thinking like a demon?"

"Huh?"

"I see your brain took a vacation," Deidara commented smiling. "I meant: did he mean female as in pussy and boobs or female as in a tight little ass with a cute cock up front?" Deidara asked using Sasuke's description of a cute mate-to-be.

"I- I don't know."

"Baka. And you say that I'm blond. Jeez, Tobi-kun's got more brain cells working than you right now," he jeered before smacking Itachi in the back of the head, ruining any of those few working cells, and turning to walk to the Kitchen. A nice hot cup of cream sounded really good right about now.

Itachi stood there a few minutes more before his brain finally caught up to him. He was happy, a bit annoyed that he was compared to his schizophrenic cousin, and proud. His little brother was no longer a baby. He was growing up! He looked around real quick before he did a little jig in happiness. One he thought would be in private.

"I saw that," said a mischievous voice that he recognized. Damn, he should have looked around.

"DEIDARA!" Itachi yelled as his lover ran with the video camera he had in hand.

Deidara saved the tape and hid somewhere he'd remember knowing that he would soon be caught...

* * *

He stopped on a roof top, catching his breath. Maybe he had been too hasty, but screw that! He had a cute Mira to find and molest!

He took a deep breathe, many scents filling his nose as he tried to shift through them. He groaned in annoyance before he snapped up and hid in the shadows.

He saw the red headed man from before walking around a house not too far from him. He looked as if he was checking something out.

The red head walked to the tall stone wall and metal gate that surrounded the land his home was on, making sure it was locked and secure. From there he walked around the entire inner perimeter making sure there were no cracks in the stone before doing a second sweep around the house itself.

The redhead paused under a balcony, and turned in his direction with a sharp look. Thankfully Sasuke had ducked a millisecond before he was spotted. Carefully looking over the edge of the roof, he saw the redhead enter the house and watched it carefully.

Something wasn't right, he could feel it. The doors and windows on the first floor and second floor were all locked, including the balcony doors. Still it was eerie how the man seemed to know where he was hiding. He used his favorite move, haste, to get from the roof to the balcony without being seen.

'Mm, there are no barriers. Maybe he does this nightly out of habit? At least there are no booby traps either,' Sasuke thought as he carefully looked around the balcony door frames as best he could.

Seeing as there was nothing preventing him from entering the room, he stepped through the glass; vaguely making a reference to Alice stepping through the looking glass. Once on the other side of the glass doors he smiled seeing his adorable Mira curled up around a fox plushie, sleeping peacefully. He looked about the room and smirked.

The walls were covered in clouds and sky wallpaper that had cute little fox cartoons doing various things, one in particular was curled up in a ball sleeping, similar to that of his little female. A few pictures hung on the wall of the red haired man, what seemed to be a blonde haired woman and the little blonde himself.

'He takes after his mother,' he thought dazedly, moving towards the computer desk in the far corner of the room.

It had all his textbooks and note books lined up according to class, and his laptop was sitting in the keyboard drawer. A cup held pens and pencils as a case filled with color pencils sat on the desk beside his text books. He noted the bookcase filled with books necessary for school all across the third and fourth rows of the shelf while books for leisure were on the first two. He picked one out, and smiled at the demonic fairy tail book that all demons had at home, though some humans had it too. He set it back on the shelf and turned towards the left.

The bed was set in the center of the wall, two nightstands on either side of him. One stand had a lamp and book on it as the other had the alarm clock and a glass of water on it. The closet was on the left side of the bed while on the right a myriad of fox dolls and toys sat on a basket chair and on the floor neatly. The bed sheets were a pale yellow as the comforter was a lovely pale orange that suited the cute female sleeping.

He walked over to the bed, careful not to move anything out of place, it seemed to him that someone was a little OCD, what with the room being in order like a doll house.

The blonde whined and turned over, snuggling closer to his plushie mumbling about not wanting to go to school.

'But it's still the middle of the summer, love; I wonder what you're dreaming to night.'

He sat down gently on the bed and like last time leaned his head forward, connecting their thoughts together and peered into the blonde's dreams once more.

_\\The setting was a forest clearing this time, and the blond was on his knees carefully shifting his fingers through the blades of grass, looking for something. He worried a plump pink lip between pearly white teeth as he whined._

_"Where is it? Mama's going to be mad with me! I can't believe I lost it!" He whined._

_"Lost what, my angel?" he asked causing the boy to jump and look back at him._

_Upon seeing the cloaked man from before he got scared and back away from him._

_"Yo-you! Wait if you are here in my dreams that means-!"\\_

He opened his eyes quick and clamped a hand tightly over his female's mouth as said blond jerked and tried to scream.

"Shhh, I was merely bringing this back..." he dangled the simple black cord that had the blue diamond hanging form it.

The blonde's eyes widened as he looked at the necklace he had been searching for and he attempted to take it from the cloaked figure, but he pulled it back and smirked under his hood.

"Ah-ah-ah... You have to promise not to scream, and you have to let me kiss you."

He shook his head and tried again to take it, but the figure pinned him down on his bed, and held him down tightly. This was not how he had planned it.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this but it seems I do..." he spoke, his voice dropping in pitch until it was a dark baritone that seemed to entrance the listener. "Relax and close your eyes, this is nothing more than a simple dream. When you awake all will be as it should."

He looked at the blond to see his eyes become glazed over. He disliked doing this to him, but he didn't want to be found out like last time. Sasuke didn't think his ribs could take another kick like that. He closed his eyelids not wanting to see the dull shades of blue look at him as he leaned down and pressed his lips against the blonde's for the first time. He felt a spark ignite a fire in him, but much to his dismay, he was yanked off the blond, and was held face to face with a livid redhead as a blonde man stood behind him, his hands covering his mouth.

"You-" growled the redhead

"Nice to see you as well sir. . . I am Phantom and I shall be in touch very soon." He had vanished from the redhead's grip leaving behind the necklace as he hurried home and into his bed to hide from the world and chase his little Fox in dreamland.

* * *

Kyuubi was furious to say the least as Arashi shook Naruto from the spell induced sleep, but the boy showed no signs of waking.

"Kyuubi! He won't wake up!" he cried in panic.

"It's a spell a very strong one. We'll have to wait for morning. Stay with Kit. I will keep guard tonight." He kissed his mate, reassuring him that their son was fine, just sleeping before placing the necklace in his hand and leaving. He was going to go shopping in the morning for talismans to put around the house.

'That little shit has some balls...' Kyuubi thought standing on the balcony, a cigarette lit, and his eyes narrowed. 'Would it be wise to send kit to the academy?' he vaguely wondered glaring up at the moon.

* * *

FURY- another form of saying succubus (incubus). The Furies were said to be the mothers of a demonic race that haunted and tortured humans from the subconscious thus giving birth to the succubus and incubus as well as nightmares.

EVIL EYE- The evil eye is a sultry glare that the furies use on their prey to get them to fall into a trance like daze, allowing them to do as they please with the victim. It is very potent that even if you connect gazes even for a millisecond, regardless if you look away, the fury can still use their hold on you to do sinful acts such as forcing you to masturbate or stimulate your senses without ever touching you. They can even control your thoughts and make you act accordingly. The most effective way to avoid the evil eyes is by closing your eyes when you speak to a fury or looking at them through a mirror. But if they are one of the highest ranked furies, even a mirror cannot help you from their gaze.

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	3. Welcome to the Academy

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Two: Welcome to the Academy

* * *

Summer passed and fall was slowly beginning as the small town prepared for back to school shopping.

In the Uchiha household, Sasuke sat in his room in a foul mood, ever since his rash behavior last month he couldn't physically touch his little blonde, and it was pissing him off. Yes, he still molested him in his dreams, but the little bursts of energy from those weren't enough. Unless he was having a wet dream, which to his horror, he learned that the blonde never has and never will experience since he was such a goddamn prude!

His lips quirked, glad that he was going to be the one to corrupt the cute little virgin.

"Sasuke-kun? Why aren't you ready yet?" yelled a loud voice ripping him form his thoughts. "The opening ceremony starts soon and as a representative of your class you have to be there to greet the new students!" Deidara scolded picking up the discarded comb on his bed and fixing his hair into to the usual frame-the-face-and-spike-out-in-the-back style.

"So, what if I'm late?"

"I guess that means someone else will get to escort your little female around-?" He blinked when the sound of several doors slamming and the squealing of tires were heard before a maid looked in on him.

"Madam?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said blowing his blond hair out of his face and then walking out the room whistling to him self a job well down.

* * *

In the Uzumaki household, Kyuubi was making breakfast and Naruto's lunch as Arashi set up his bag and set the table. Naruto was up in the shower, his mind still a bit drowsy from staying up all night making sure that ghost didn't get in his dreams last night. He got out and then dried off before getting dressed.

Once he was done, Naruto looked in the mirror and cocked his head to the side examining the uniform: the white button up shirt was a bit tight, almost skin tight, but not uncomfortable. The pants fit a bit too snugly around his butt and naughty place and hugged his legs in a tight, but still loose enough allow him to run and sit with no hindrance. The shoes were plain black and his blazer fit a bit tightly as well.

He groaned and went downstairs.

"Mommy? We'll have to order a new uniform, this one's too tight." He said with a heavy sigh letting his parents see.

Kyuubi frowned, his eyes narrowing on the pants especially, not happy in the very least as Arashi growled, and picked up the phone and dialing the tailors.

"Naruto, go make sure I put all your books in properly, please- hello? Yes, this is Mr. Uzumaki-"

He had walked into the living room knowing that his mother was going to be yelling in a few seconds at the tailors for making his uniform so tight when they had told them to make it a little smaller on him since the thing was too big when they had first ordered it. He checked his notebooks and supplies. They were given two sets of text books each, one set to keep at home, the other to keep in the school itself making it easier for the students to collect their needed books, and to eliminate the excuse that they left the books at home. Once he made sure everything was there he came back into the kitchen to see his mom slam the phone on the base, and mutter darkly under his breath.

"Kit, come eat. The opening ceremony is going to start soon."

He quickly sat down, saying a quick thanks, and began to eat.

* * *

The Uzumaki family piled into the car, and drove to school; Kyuubi had his eye glasses with him lab coat. Arashi was wearing a set of jeans with a black shirt under a dark brown leather jacket, since he worked odd jobs every now and again.

His mother sighed as he read through a few files, and groaned and muttered about cheating spouses and threatening Kyuubi. The redhead smiled and laughed in humor as he told his wife that he would rather cut off his own balls than cheat on him, plus the blonde was a good romp in the sheets.

"Man, I should have told the woman to give me a job as a nursery teacher instead a private dick," he growled closing the folders and rolling his eyes. "In all honesty, people today get married for all the wrong reasons, and if it is 'love,'" and Arashi used that word loosely, "they end up divorced in less than a year."

"Well you did a fine job as a private investigator before. Remember; that's how we met." Kyuubi grinned. "And look at us, we were lying to one another and still got married! And have been married for the last 16 years! And as a plus: neither one of us has cheated!"

"That's true. And how could I forget; I was helping the police with that Mafia case and you happened to be one of the suspects. Back then you really were evil. Kidnapping me, and holding me against my will. Jeez, I was just a rookie back then."

"Hey, you know what they say? 'Love changes a man and makes him do things he never does or something stupid.' And besides, you loved every waking moment! It must've been awkward for you to tell the police chief that you were married to me about three years after that."

"Heh, it wasn't awkward. It was funny. He stopped hitting on me, and threw a fit. He was mad that I was married to a mobster, and was happy about it as well." Arashi laughed as Kyuubi grinned, his fanged teeth looking menacing, but in an oddly charming manner as he thought back to that day.

"Well, after I got married, my brother was forced to change his ways, though he's still the Mafia, he's just legal. He works with the FBI now."

"We're doomed. This is so not funny," Arashi said hanging his head as if the world were ending.

Arashi and Kyuubi were both silent for a moment before laughing.

Naruto just smiled. He had heard stories about his parents when they were younger. His parents were both troublemakers, and his uncle was a criminal until he became a dad and then completely reformed when he became an uncle. After all, his in-law was a police officer of sorts. His family was so weird compared to most people, but that was what made them perfectly normal.

"Here we are: Shinobi Academy, the pride and joy of Konoha," Arashi said smiling up at the huge campus.

He was back at his old school, and laughed when a few teachers walking by looking at him with wide eyes before a shout came from their left and in a split second a brown and white blur crashed into Arashi, knocking him to the floor.

"ARASHI-KUN/SENPAI!" shouted two fully grown men.

Kyuubi had tensed, ready to kill, but seeing that his wife was laughing and hugging the other two males back, he relaxed, if only by a little. They stood up and dusted themselves off, and smiled.

"Good to see you, Iruka-kun, Kakashi-kun." He smiled at them. They were both his underclassmen when he was at the school. The three of them would get into so much trouble. It was ridiculous how everyone always seem to know that it was always one, two or all three of them causing the trouble!

"Ma, ma! Senpai you look great! It's hard to believe you're only 29! You don't look a day over 16!"

"Actually I'm 36. Oh, this is my husband, Kazuma Kyuubi and our son, Uzumaki Naruto," he said indicating to the redhead, and the miniature blonde behind him.

The two teachers gasped and smiled brightly at them, especially when Naruto smiled back adorably.

"Well, I'm glad you two became teachers now I don't have to worry too much. Hmm," Arashi contemplated, "maybe I should do background checks on everyone. Wait, is that pervert still teaching?" He went off into his own little world muttering about things as the two teachers sweat drop and then looked to Kyuubi.

"Kazuma-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hatake-Unimo Iruka. I was best friends with Ara-kun when we were in the Academy. This is my husband, Hatake Kakashi."

They both shook hands with Kyuubi before he turned to Naruto telling him to hurry since the ceremony was just about to begin. Arashi snapped out of his thoughts, and grabbed his husband and son running to the ceremony, getting a pin for Naruto, and sending him on stage as they took seats with the other parents. The teachers all came up in two lines, and then sat up front. The Hatakes' both smiled at them and sat tall as the head master came out and began speaking.

Kyuubi looked to Arashi, who was messing with his nails, half way through the speech, and chuckled as he leaned in close to his ear and spoke softly, making the blonde blush and shove him away. He chuckled a little and looked at his son. Naruto was looking anywhere but the man speaking, most-likely bored to death just like his mother.

"-and so with great pride, I welcome the new minds!"

Everyone stood and clapped as the students were then ushered off stage, and to their new homerooms. The parents would come and meet with one another, and meet the new teacher before classes began.

Naruto was a bit lost since the students were sent to various other rooms. He looked around confused before bumping into someone.

"Wahh! Owie," Naruto cried. "Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" He blushed heavily as he looked up at the older male, hand still rubbing his sore tushie.

He was shocked to see a pale boy with midnight hair and abyssal black eyes. He wore the blazer loosely and his tie was undone. At the collar he noticed the Roman numeral 2 and gasped as babble poured out of his mouth while the person just stared.

"Are you lost?" he asked after a few minutes of listening to the blonde ramble.

"Ah- Yes, I got turned around and-?" He looked at the pale hand and slowly took hold of it.

He squeaked as he was pulled up and into a strong chiseled chest before he stepped back, blushing even more as the older male then led him by the hand down the hall.

"I take it you are Uzumaki-kun?" he asked his voice even and cool, sending a nervous shiver down his spine as alarms blared in his head to be wary of this guy. "Every freshman is assigned an upperclassmen to teach them the ropes and to basically look out from them. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, by the way."

"Ah- ha- hai…"

He blushed and bowed his head even more as they walked into a room and almost instantly everyone froze and looked at their joined hands, but Sasuke let go and pointed to the teacher and then left the room. Everyone continued to stare at the nervous blonde before he was glomped by his parents, who were wailing loudly that they were so worried about him, before Arashi felt his eye twitch.

"DO YOU MIND? WE'RE HAVING A FAMILY MOMENT!" Kyuubi 'eek'ed, and hid behind Naruto as Arashi glared hell at everyone, making them turn away and go back to their discussions.

Arashi calmed down and hugged his baby as he whined about him being lonely in the house now that his baby was going to big boy's school.

"Mommy, I got lost and Senpai was nice enough to walk me here- Daddy?"

"Hm? No it's nothing, Kit, I was just wondering why the room became so quiet."

"Don't know. Ah, we'll be late! Okay honey, you have fun and behave for the teacher!"

"No promises!" Naruto grinned, and his parents felt their hearts swell with pride. They hugged him one last time before they left with the flowing stream of parents going to work or back home as well.

* * *

He walked into his classroom and took a seat by his distant cousin and sighed with a slightly pleased look on his face. He had met his female formally, well, somewhat formally, but still he had met him. He looked so cute babbling and moving his arms animatedly when they bumped into each other, and the blush was even cuter. He smiled at his left hand, it tingled still from making contact with his smooth baby soft skin, and he could only imagine if the rest of his body felt the same.

"You seem to be happy this morning? Finally kill Itachi in his sleep?" his cousin asked noticing his longing look at his hand.

"Nope, better," he replied, closing his fist and flexing his arm slightly.

"Made him dress in drag in public?" He asked not exactly sure if that was possible.

"Ugh- Ew and no." He looked at his cousin as if he were ill in the head for saying such a thing.

"Then what?" he asked in annoyance, finally sick about beating around the bush.

"I met a really cute female over the summer vacation and he's a freshmen. I'm even his upperclassmen. And to make things better his energy is absolutely delicious!" He was on cloud nine, and his cousin didn't know whether to freak out or snap photo for blackmailing purposes.

"Well that sounds lovely. I think? Hey, did you hear? We're getting exchange students from Tokyo."

"Really?"

"Yes. I also heard they are the children of a mobster gone legit."

"Well that's not really surprising. Remember Itachi and I moved back home from France because of both the massacre, and the family's former business," he reminded as his cousin nodded his head remembering that both of their families controlled the undergrounds of France before signing up with Interpol and becoming legit themselves.

Everything from drugs and prostitutes to organized crime, their family had control over everything. Then when they were born, their parents had changed their ways and moved back home, but not before the massacre. Sighing he looked up as class began, he noted that Sasuke had fallen asleep.

'He must've stayed up all night trying to enter his freshman's dreams. He's such an Uchiha,' he thought as he began taking notes.

* * *

Naruto was busy writing, but his vision kept blurring and he was feeling a bit dizzy, maybe he should ask the teacher if he could go to the nurse's office? He shook his head and told himself that he was the son of Kazuma Kyuubi, a great doctor and that a mere dizzy spell was nothing to worry about! Nodding his head, he set back to work, but when his vision blurred then turned black he knew that he should've gone to the nurse's office…

* * *

He groaned and looked around the white room before noticing a young girl with bright pink hair sitting to his right as she read a book. She must've felt his stare because she had looked up at him.

"Oh good! You've woken up!" she said in a voice dripping with enough sugar to kill a hospital full of diabetics.

He cringed at the tone and slowly sat up. He looked about once more confused as to what happened after he blacked out.

"You fainted during class; Hatake-sensei was so worried that he nearly called an ambulance," she giggled. The sound was supposed to sound sweet, but it hurt his ears, almost like nails on a chalkboard that was really old.

"Um, thank you miss-?"

"Haruno Sakura. You are Uzumaki Naruto. I looked at your student handbook," she said pointing at the book with the student's ID and information that was sitting on the mini nightstand.

He felt something was wrong; he didn't like this girl no matter how sweet she was.

He sat up on the cot and rubbed his head where he bumped the desk, it was tender but otherwise nothing really hurt.

She stood up and adjusted her clothes and smiled down at him. He looked at her, but fell from the bed when she slapped him hard and glared down at him.

"Listen here, faggot: Sasuke-kun's my boyfriend! So don't try to steal him from me or next time I won't just slap you. I'll break your neck!" she stormed away and left him sitting on the floor holding his cheek and sobbing.

He jumped when the door to the infirmary opened and someone knelt down beside him.

"Hey, you okay?" he looked up to see the nurse, a kind lady with short dark brown hair and black eyes.

"No, I was slapped in the face," he said moving his hand to let her see. She gasped at the bluish-red mark forming on his cheek and went to get him an ice pact.

"Press this to your cheek. Who was it that slapped you? They should know the rules clearly state that hitting is strictly forbidden, especially in the face!" she exclaimed as he sighed and told her about the pink haired girl.

She sighed heavily as if it were a problem.

"Damn it, she's the daughter of the dean of administrations. I can't file a report on her," she cursed under her breath before helping him back into bed, and having him take a nap.

Once he was in bed she pulled the white curtains around the bed closed and set to work writing as he got comfy for a nap. He closed his eye's leaning against the ice pack before the doors to the infirmary opened up and someone walked in. He sighed and tried to sleep, but the curtains opened and he looked to see his Senpai standing there.

"Ah-ah, Uchiha-san, please that bed is occupied!" she cried trying to close the curtains, but he walked passed her, and looked at Naruto's face.

"Who struck him?" he asked.

"You know I can't tell you- Eep!" she jumped back as he sent her a deadly glare for telling him, an Uchiha, no.

"I said 'Who struck him?' Now answer me," he demanded in a low dark tone.

"Haruno, she's the Administrator's daughter. I can't file a report!" she spilled quickly as he snorted; some of these so-called adults had no back bone sometimes.

"I will handle him. Uzumaki-kun, are you feeling alright?" he asked softly, about to place a pale hand on his forehead, but the blonde slapped his hand away and shouted in his face:

"Don't touch me!"

Sasuke froze, but slowly relaxed and turned to leave, as the nurse closed the door behind him. Sasuke walked to the office, he was pissed that someone had the nerve to hit his Mira. And in the face, no less! He was also pissed because the blonde boy rejected him when he was trying to see if he was alright. He walked into the administrator's office and closed the door behind him.

"Mr. Haruno, we need to talk. . ."

* * *

PRIVATE DICK- is another term for PIs and detectives. This is suggesting that Arashi has worked or is working as a private investigator.

MAFIA- Not your typical gangsters, these mob bosses are demons that work the underworld to their liking, but eventually go legit much like the Uchihas, Hyugas and the Sabakus. Mainly because they became parents and didn't want to raise their children in such deplorable environments.

KAZUMA- Kyuubi's last name is an alias; his last name is Sabaku much like his brother. He took the name Kazuma to avoid the police until Arashi popped up and found out his connection with the Sabakus.

HITTING RULE- This is the same rule as in the other fic. Slapping any female in the face is basically calling them lower than a slut's shit and is a major no-no, sometimes punishable by death, depending on the environment and government. That's why it is highly offensive to slap any female in the face. In the Academy they made it a rule, this way no one is allowed to hit anyone in the school. But, of course, we have the rule breakers so yea…

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	4. Hello cousins, Goodbye sanity

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Three: Hello Cousins; Goodbye sanity

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked into the house. His cheek was no longer swollen since he was a naturally fast healer, but he'd have a bruise on his cheek for a few more hours. Still it stung to be hit by a total stranger just because his Senpai was nice enough to help him find his homeroom.

He set his house keys into a little jar on the small table beside the entrance hall, and removed his school shoes putting them in the little cubby case, till he noticed a set of shoes that did not belong to him, nor his parents, in the guest's cubby.

'What! Someone's here!' He slowly crept to the entrance of the living room and saw someone dressed in black standing in front of the fire place.

His eyes widened in fear as he immediately thought it was Phantom!

He quickly ran for the stairs, tripping over the first step, his bag falling and his books clattering all over the floor. He squeaked as the sound alerted the figure in the living room.

Scrambling blindly up the stairs, he tried to hurry away from his stalker, but screamed when his ankle was grabbed as he turned to kick Phantom only to come face to face with green-blue eyes and a mop of flame red hair.

"Jeez, Naru, you acted like I was some kind of rapist!" his cousin growled out, a bit miffed at having to chase his younger cousin down.

"Ga- Gaara?" he asked as the redhead snorted, before his eyes turned ice cold and stared hard at his face. "Wh-What! Is there something-" He felt his cheek and remembered the bruise, he yelped as Gaara tilted his head and poked it gently.

"Who hit you?"

"G- Gaara, you're hurting me!" he cried out, shoving at his cousin's chest to get him to back off a bit.

Gaara let him go and stepped back; the younger blond sighed and got up off the stairs.

He stood up and walked back down to gather his notebooks off the floor and said softly, "Some girl hit me, claiming that I was trying to steal her boyfriend and it was only the first day too! She acted all sweet and nice, and then she got nasty and slapped me."

"Tell me her name."

"Gaara, no! You cannot go and kill her! She's a girl!"

Gaara sighed, the blond was just too nice, and too human, for his own good. It was actually very nice, though, it made them feel more at ease around him.

Seeing that Naruto was still looking at him with large puppy eyes, he sighed again as he nodded his head in consent to leave the bitch alone . . . For now anyway.

"I won't. But if it happens again I won't hold back," he warned. 'Especially not when she clearly stated that you're a slut. She'll pay for this Gaara added to himself.

Naruto sighed and took his things upstairs, telling Gaara that he was going to change and then do his homework. Nodding in response he made his way downstairs.

Closing the lights he sat down on the sofa and stared at the front yard through the windows.

'He saw me in the living room and ran as if I was some sort of monster- well, a scarier monster. Did something happen when they moved back? Wait, he never told me who the fuck hit him! Oooh, he's good,' he thought glaring up at the ceiling as if it were going to burn open so he could glare at Naruto upstairs directly.

Then again, he was still pissed that someone had slapped his cousin in the face.

Naruto didn't know about them being demons, Arashi insisted to wait until the first of October to explain everything to him about his demon blood. Meaning he didn't know how offensive being slapped in the face was; all Naruto knew was that his parents and everyone on his father's side of the family found it very offensive and told him that it was a very big no-no that not even his grandparents dared to break it.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, he was tired and maybe a quick little nap will cure his overworked nerves.

* * *

Naruto had finished with his homework and came downstairs to see that Gaara had fallen asleep on the sofa. He took the blanket that they kept draped over the back and laid it over the redhead before heading to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

His father would be working late in the hospital, so he put his portion away for him to eat later, while his mother was busy stalking a supposedly cheating wife. He would be home soon assuming that he didn't have to follow her to some sleazy motel. And if Gaara was here that meant that his uncle and cousins weren't too far behind and that they'd be here soon.

He hummed softly to himself as he set a pot of water with some salt and olive oil to boil while he cut and cleaned the meat, setting aside three really bloody pieces for his father, uncle, and Gaara; they liked their meat extremely rare and bloody. He chopped up some peppers and when the water was boiling, he added the pasta noodles in.

He was so engrossed with preparing dinner he failed to notice a dark figure slink up behind him.

Feeling a cool breath on his nape he sighed and waved a dismissive hand as he said, "Go sit down, I'll be done in about an hour or two."

He went back to chopping the onions and shitake mushrooms to cook in the pan that was slowly sizzling with oil to cook the veggies and the meat.

He felt the breath still on his nape and turned to push Gaara out of the kitchen when he saw the Elizabethan style shirt and slowly raked his gaze up the smooth, strong neck to the pale rose lips that were tugged tightly into a smirk and finally up to the black mask, that covered the upper half of his face, making it impossible to see who it was.

"Well if you insist on making me dinner, why didn't you say so sooner?" Phantom asked in that dark distorted voice he used, almost like a hypnotic suggestion.

Naruto tried to scream, but a gloved hand covered his mouth and a strong body trapped him between it and the counter. He tried to struggle, but it was to no avail.

He froze feeling a gloved finger trace the fading yellow blemish on his cheek. Like I said, he's a faster healer.

He winced a little and looked over his shoulder, praying to see Gaara, or his uncle; hell, even his nosy next door neighbor!

"Look at me and nowhere else. What a pity, she slapped you so hard, but I am curious though. You've healed so quickly, how is that?" he asked his lips pulling back into a dark smile and Naruto shook his head.

"Now, now, no need to be so shy. I'm not going to hurt you as you can see my hands are covered," he pointed out chuckling as the blond flinched at the touch of his gloved hand.

It was true, Phantom never hurt him, but he liked to mess with his head. He'd get into his thoughts and control him to kiss him or to let him feel his body, but did nothing to harm him or indecent. He smelt something beginning to burn and the fire alarm at the other end of the kitchen went off with a shrill beeping. A second later the pale mouth was replaced by the black leather trench coat that his cousin was wearing.

"Who the fucking hell are you? And how the fucking hell did you get in here?" Gaara was royally pissed that much was obvious. Sand began to trickle out of nowhere on the ground, unnoticed by Phantom. Gaara was going to kill him; this bastard had the nerve to break into the house and touch his little cousin!

"Tsk, bye. See you again, my little angel." He vanished as he left a black rose in his place.

Naruto gasped and shut off the stove before a fire broke out and sank to the floor as he felt the shock of Phantom's presence creep up on him once more. He fell slowly to the ground slowly sitting there gasping for air, one hand over his racing heart as the other covered his mouth.

He felt like he would be sick as he curled up and began crying.

Gaara stood there, glaring at the rose before he turned and picked up Naruto and held the blond close to his chest and went into the living room. The blond sobbed into his clothing, curling up into his body.

He was seeking warmth and protection.

"I'm here, Naru. I'm here," he began to hum softly his tenor was close to a soothing bass that allowed Naruto to relax and eventually fall asleep.

'He must be the one Naruto mistook me for earlier,' Gaara thought to himself remembering earlier before his mind brought him back to the more important matter at hand. 'Damn him he got passed me! I'll tell Auntie and Uncle when they come home.'

He held the blond close, lowering his head and falling sleep once more.

* * *

Sasuke had been angry before with Mr. Haruno, but now as he looked into the house of his little female, he felt his blood boil and his control slip as he saw the red haired male kissing what was his while said blond was asleep, defenseless to fight back!

He stormed off in a blind rage, not wanting to cause a huge scene and make his brother clean up his mess yet again.

'This is not happening. There is _no fucking way_ this is happening! I didn't smell any other males on him. I was sure to check all his memories. He has no lovers to speak of! Where the hell did this bastard come from!'

He slammed the doors open one the windows shattering while a door broke off its hinges as he stormed up stairs and threw a fit in his room, screaming and throwing anything he could get his hands on.

The maids and a butlers looked at one another, not sure what could be the cause of such a drastic change in the normally stoic Fury, and were now at a loss for how to handle the young man. Not even as a child had he ever thrown a fit before

At least none that they were aware of.

"Why are you lot just standing about? What happened to the doors?" Itachi's voice came out ice cold and deadly as he walked in to see the destruction.

"Young master Sasuke's having a fit! He just stormed in, and is currently destroying his bedroom, Master Itachi," they immediately supplied not wanting to be the one to bear the lash.

He looked at the damaged doors and then to the hall entrance where Sasuke's yells could be heard. He knew that sound all too well: something must've really set him off.

Walking upstairs and down the hall to his brother's room, he managed to dodge the computer chair as it flew over his head, and he saw Sasuke sitting on the floor panting as he growled furiously at the floor.

"Little brother, what is the meaning of this? You are far too old to be throwing a temper tantrum," he scolded harshly.

The younger raven glared up at him, eyes blood red and his fangs were elongated as two ram-like horns grew from the sides of his skull, and curled over his ears and down the back of his neck and the tips coming to stop at the end of his chin. His tail was moving erratically in tune with his breathing as if he was going to kill someone.

"SASUKE!" he bellowed, his own control slipping as he pinned the younger Fury to the floor and forced him down under the evil eye.

For a total of 5 minutes, Sasuke thrashed around on the floor violently before falling lax and just staring listlessly off to the side.

Itachi slowly pulled back and pulled the younger raven into his arms.

He forced himself into his younger brother's mind, and saw what had upset his younger brother to this extent.

_**/ He was taking notes for A.P. History when the pink thing from hell came in from her rather long 'bathroom break' looking smug and sitting down**_

_**He normally ignored her until she said in a low voice, but still loud enough for him to hear.**_

_**"I went to see that human the school's been buzzing about, you know, that Uzumaki Naru-tard, or whatever that faggot's name is. Well, anyway, he fainted during class and from what I've heard, from some of the girls, was that Sasuke-kun brought him to class holding his hand, not dragging him by the wrist, but HOLDING HIS HAND! So, I went to see him for myself. He's definitely human if he couldn't tell that I was faking being nice to him! Honestly, humans are so disgusting. How on earth could daddy have let him into the school? Well, I got up and left seeing that he was dull witted, and boring. I hope he leaves the school since I told him not to get a big head since I'm betrothed to Sasuke-kun!"she squealed to the female crowd around her.**_

_**The girls sitting around her gave jealous growls at the 'betrothed' bit, but were totally in awe about the rest.**_

_**He glared at her from the back. He had known Sakura since he had been a child and that girl never left anyone alone unscathed.**_

_**He raised his hand telling the teacher that he needed to see the nurse for a feeding and watching man nod in approval. He stood up and left without an escort, sending out the message that he wasn't a child anymore.**_

_**He walked into the nurse's office to see that Shizune, the school nurse was typing furiously at her computer.**_

_**Shizune looked at him in confusion, as he nodded and walked over to the beds, but instead of going to one of the empty ones he pulled the curtains open to the occupied bed as she stood up bolt right.**_

_**"Ah-ah- Uchiha-san, please that bed is occupied!" she cried trying to close the curtains, but he walked passed her and looked at Naruto's face.**_

_**"Who struck him?" he asked.**_

_**"You know I cannot tell you- Eep!" she jumped back as he sent her a deadly glare for telling him, an Uchiha, no.**_

_**"I asked for who raised a hand to strike him? Now answer me," he demanded in a low dark tone.**_

_**"Haruno, she's the Administrator's daughter I cannot file a report!" she told him as he snorted. Some of these so-called adults had no backbone sometimes.**_

_**"I will handle him. Uzumaki-kun, are you feeling alright?" he asked softly reaching out to place a pale hand on his face, but the blond slapped his hand away and shouted in his face, "Don't touch me!"**_

_**Sasuke froze, but slowly relaxed and turned to leave. The nurse closed the door behind him.**_

_**Sasuke walked to the office pissed that someone had the nerve to hit his Mira. And on the face no less! He was also pissed, because the blond boy rejected him when he was trying to see if he was alright.**_

_**He walked into the administrator's office and closed the door behind him.**_

_**"Mr. Haruno, we need to talk. . ."**_

_**"Ahh, Uchiha-kun, please have a seat and let-?"**_

_**"Your daughter slapped a female in the face, and a human female no less. You know the rules, and so does she. She is no longer a child; she's 16. She should be dead for hitting them like that, and no less, my underclassmen."**_

_**The dark pink haired male looked shocked to say the least, but quickly smiled and chuckled at the raven.**_

_**"And what proof do you have of such accusations, Uchiha-kun? Did you see her slap this female? And since the roster clearly states that the only human attending this year is that Uzumaki boy, why are you so concerned?"**_

_**"She was bragging about, and stating clearly that she is my fiancée."**_

_**"You've chosen my daughter to be your mate? Oh, such wondrous news! I must announce-" the man rambled on before being interrupted.**_

_**"I didn't say I wanted to marry your child, Mr. Haruno; I simply said that SHE was stating that I am HER fiancé, not the other way around. And we both know that when it comes to her, she likes to hit others as means to demean all other females. I suggest you control her outbursts, and if I find out that you punished the human for something that wasn't his fault I can guarantee that my brother will not be pleased and you know what happens when he's displeased," he said, a dark grin on his face as the other male paled and shook in his chair.**_

_**"Y-yes, Uchiha-kun, I sh-shall speak with her tonight! Pl-please return to class," the man stammered.**_

_**Sasuke stood u,p and walked out of the office as the rabbit demon now shook violently in his chair; he was too scared to tell him no, or to demand that he marry his daughter. Uchiha's were very rare. Their species were unknown, but they were on par with some of the strongest S class demons!**_

_**He slumped in his seat and whimpered pathetically.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke had done his homework and changed his clothes, and was now standing outside of the blond human's house.

_**'Uzumaki Naruto, such a cute name for such a cute human,' he thought as he waited.**_

_**He sensed that there were two people in the house, one was definitely Naruto, but the other could have been the mother or the father, both of which were males.**_

_**'They seem like an unusual gay couple. . . Ah, he's moving!'**_

_**He stepped forward, using haste to move quickly and into the house pausing a few feet behind the blond as he was cooking.**_

_**The blond looked so beautiful humming and chopping up veggies.**_

_**He stepped up behind him and lowered his head as he breathed in his unique scent, sighing against the back of his neck.**_

_**He smirked to himself as Naruto told him dismissively, "Go sit down, I'll be done in about an hour or two."**_

_**He smiled as he stayed there watching how the blond carefully cut up a mushroom.**_

_**The smell of the food was delicious and he sighed once more, this must have irritated the blond for he turned with the intention of pushing him away, but froze looking at his chest and then slowly raising his gaze to lock with his own.**_

_**'Heh, he's pretty cute up close, and look at how wide his eyes are. Makes me wonder what's going through his mind right now.'**_

_**"Well, if you insist on making me dinner, why didn't you say so sooner?" he asked in a teasing manner as the boy gulped and trembled slightly. His voice was distorted a bit, an underlying hypnotic suggestion laced into it.**_

_**He attempted to scream, but Sasuke was the faster of the two and pinned him against the counter while covering his mouth with a gloved hand. He looked over his shoulder, but he quickly back at his adorable victim.**_

_**"Look at me, and nowhere else," he demanded lightly before moving towards the area he had been attacked. "What a pity, she slapped you so hard, but I am curious though. You've healed so quickly; how is that?" he asked his lips pulling back into a dark smile and Naruto shook his head.**_

_**"Now, now, no need to be so shy. I'm not going to hurt you as you can see my hands are covered," he said chuckling as the blond flinched at the touch of his gloved hand.**_

_**He was telling the truth, he never wanted to hurt the boy. Just used the evil eye on him a few times to kiss him, and maybe get a feel of his body in both the living realm and the dream realm.**_

_**He lazily traced the fading bruise, from the deep bluish-purple it was only three and half hours ago. It was nothing more than a yellow blemish the size of a quarter now. He leaned in to kiss the blond, but the smell of burning oil, and the fire alarm distracted him one second and the next he was standing a few feet away as a redhead stood before the blond.**_

_**'His father- No, this one is younger,' he growled darkly as the redhead glared at him and yelled, "Who the fucking hell are you! And how the fucking hell did you get in here!"**_

_**Sasuke glared at him one more time before turning to Naruto and saying, "Tsk, bye. See you again, my little angel."**_

_**He vanished as leaving a black rose in his place.**_

_**Once outside, he waited for the redhead to leave, but instead the redhead sat on the sofa with his blond in his arms and after a few minutes of looking at the blond sleep he lean forward and kissed him.**_

_**His own eyes shot wide and he left his mind slowly going blank as primal instinct chanting echoed in his mind.**_

_**'Female mine. Kill the dominant. Female mate. Dominant will take,' was the insistent train of thought dominating his mind./**_

Itachi sighed and laid Sasuke in a spare room as the servants cleaned and repaired the damage done.

It must've really hurt to see some dominant take advantage of a distraught female like that especially if it's the one you are interested in. He looked up hearing a soft mew, and looked up to see Deidara hiding behind the door and just below his head was his cousin Tobi and his own mate, Sasori, Deidara's older half-brother.

"Ano, Itachi? Is Sasuke-kun okay?" Dei asked in a soft voice.

"No, I forced the evil eye on him. I locked him in one of his more pleasant dreams. For now he's just a shell until 9 tonight," he said looking at the clock; it was now 6:30.

He'd be waking up soon.

"You shouldn't do that Itachi; it could really mess up his mind. Remember Madara always did it to Tobi, and look at him now," Sasori said, pointing at his pouting mate.

"Sasori's mean! Sasori's making fun of Tobi!" whined the other Fury.

"I know, that's why this is the second time I've done it. We can't use it on one another for the sole reason it could cause our minds to come undone or even kill us, but I had to. He was in such a rage, lord knows what would've happened if we left him alone."

They sighed, he was right.

A pissed off Fury was highly unstable. It was usually best for them to be put into a dream, even if as a result they become a shell, but luckily it was only temporary. They all took a chair and sat watching as Sasuke dreamed away. . .

* * *

Gaara sighed as he mopped the floor.

Naruto had gone to bed a few hours ago, too upset to be of much help. He had called his uncle's office and left a message for him. He had soaked and cleaned the dishes and was currently waiting for the delivery boy to show up.

He heard the keys in the door and set the mop against the wall as he walked to the door to see his aunt arguing with the delivery boy.

"Hello Auntie, and yes, I ordered the take out. That was 34.87, right? Here's 37, keep the change."

The young man left as they walked into the house.

Arashi set his bag on the sofa and put his hands on his hips as the redhead looked anywhere but at him.

Gaara would never admit it, but even for a human, his aunt made him really uncomfortable whenever they were alone together. Arashi sighed seeing that Gaara wasn't going to talk so he opted to go upstairs and change.

"When you are ready, tell me," he said before disappearing completely up stairs.

Gaara sighed as he set the food down in the kitchen and looked at the now clean stove top. He growled, his grip tightening on the counter.

'Damn it, if I had sensed him sooner, this wouldn't have happened! It's not like Naruto could've screamed, he was holding his mouth shut! Uncle should either be calling soon or should be walking in soon,' he thought.

As if on cue, the front door opened and Kyuubi walked in with a taller blond behind him with a blond and a brunette behind them.

"Gaara!" Kyuubi called from the living room and the redhead walked in, bowing his head and exposing the back of his neck to his uncle.

The older demon nuzzled the back of his neck and nudged his head with his nose as if to say he was forgiven and that he should look up at him.

"Uncle I'm-?"

"There's no need to be sorry, unless he did more than just molest Naruto?" he growled at the younger redhead.

"Kyuubi? What's going on?"

"Well Shukaku, a Fury is stalking my son. And from what Gaara left in his message, this Fury was here during the day. It looks like all three of you will have to keep a close eye on Naruto, understood Temari, Kankuro, Gaara? Arashi, I know you are there. You've always sucked at hiding."

"Heh, I'll remember that one the next time you decide to play 'hide and go fuck.' Damn, this guy won't give up and it's been 2 months! Most stalkers would have kidnapped and raped the victim by now," Arashi said in annoyance, he should know he was married to his stalker after all.

"Are you trying to say that I was too fast for you? As I recall you didn't protest in earnest about being raped. You could've easily stabbed me with that kunai you know," Kyuubi growled at him in annoyance.

"Kyuubi," Arashi sighed, "you are such a blond it actually hurts, and for the record love, I would've been able to shoot off your dick if I really wanted to get away," Arashi said, giggling as the redhead growled at the insult. "But still we should tell him soon or things will get even more complicated than needs be."

Kyuubi would've tackled Arashi if Naruto didn't come downstairs looking like he had been crying, which he probably was.

Gaara was the first one at his side followed by his older brother and sister, then his father and, finally, his aunt and uncle in a family group hug.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Naruto asked as they released him.

Arashi nodded as Kyuubi gave him a soft smile.

They sat at the table and ate, falling into a normal family discussion as the night wore on. . .

* * *

THE ONLY HUMAN- Shinobi Academy is a school mainly for demons and the like; it's very rare for a human makes it into the school. In Arashi and Naruto's case, it is because of their family history. They come from a long line of ninjas and assassins. Arashi's ninja skills landed him a spot at the school as well as a P.I. It also got him Kyuubi. Now Naruto does have his ninja skills, but he rarely uses them since he's such a sweet little thing! But beware when he gets mad (if he gets mad).

EVIL EYE VS FURIES- using the evil on human has no harmful side effects just a mild case of amnesia and lightheadedness, but against another Fury it could cause great psychological defects and even kill them. Itachi has only used it twice on Sasuke where as his uncle had used it daily on Tobi thus making him mentally challenged. In other words if the massacre hadn't happened Tobi would be worse or even dead because his father was abusive with his powers.

UCHIHAS UNKNOWN SPECIES- no one in the demon community, except for a select few, knows that the Uchihas are Furies. Furies are rare since they were mostly wiped out. Now Furies are the top of the S class demons, but are second strongest next to the Demon Gods. Demon God and Furies have the highest Sex appeal and fertility, thus making them the most wanted ideal mate. And because everyone wants them, they hide what they really are and sort of explains why no one's told Naruto yet. But for the record: Gaara, Kankuro, And Temari know exactly what they are and what Naruto is, a half-breed.

BLONDE JOKES AND INSULTS- Arashi is basically saying that Kyuubi is dumber than he looks and as a natural born blond, that is depressing if he can say such things. More of these random insults will be appearing randomly throughout the rest of the fic.

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	5. Troubles in School

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Four: Troubles at SchoolArashi sat on his bed, a book in his hands as he read it, Naruto was sleeping with his head on his lap and he was clutching his favorite plushie as if it were a lifeline. He looked up at the door and smiled softly at Shukaku as the blond demon walked over to the bed and gently brushed some blond hair out of the younger blond's face.

* * *

"He's gotten so big; I remember when he was as tiny as a football. You won't need to worry too much, Gaara will be a junior at the school while Temari will be a college junior, and Kankuro a college freshmen. I'm sure that if this stalker is as bad you say he is, he's most likely mapped out the entire school and the route he travels to and from school."

"Make me slit my throat why don't you," Arashi growled out rolling his eyes at the obvious.

"I'm saying that I can arrange a car to pick up and drop off the kids at the school," Shukaku said in a defensive tone as the blond prepared to pole-vault over the bed and beat him to death.

Arashi narrowed his oceanic blue eyes at the demon before snorting and returning to his book. Shukaku waited for the blond to speak.

"You are lucky that Mizu's not here or she would kill you," Arashi murmured as he turned the page of his book.

Shukaku gave a weary laugh at the mention of his late wife's name; he sat down on the bed's foot board and sighed as he fell into deep thought.

"A driver will be good, but then that would make him a target for others as well. They'll know that he comes from a family with money and will try to kidnap him," Arashi cut into his thoughts as he turned the page again.

"Yes, I see your point, but what if Gaara were his driver? No one would suspect him of coming from a rich family if he drives to and from school with his cousin."

"That'll work. Get going before I plant my foot up your ass, and be quiet; he's sleeping." he said as Shukaku let them be.

Arashi put his bookmark on his page and closed the book before turning off the bedside lamp, setting his reading glasses on the stand, and going to sleep. He would deal with this in the morning. . .

_\\ Naruto was sitting on a lone bench in a clearing, but it didn't look like a park or the forest, but there were various forms of plant life._

_He turned and looked at pond, koi fish of various sizes and shades of gold, red, and white. He jumped when he sensed that he wasn't alone, turning to see Phantom standing under a large willow tree._

_He was watching him, but made no move to try and touch him. He seemed to be thinking of something._

_All of a sudden, Naruto found himself picked up into the air by vines that grew out of the ground, and that he was naked save for a towel over his naughty place. Phantom walked up to him and barely touched his skin as he slid a gloved finger from his foot all the way to his inner thigh, leaning in to lightly kiss it as Naruto cried in shock as he felt far more pleasure than there should have been._

_"No-no! Let go please! Stop!" he cried out as Phantom shook his head and licked the other thigh._

_Naruto could feel that he had hardened, and was blushing in shame as he cried out for help. But no matter how hard he screamed, no one would come. He screamed as he came from only having his thighs teased, he felt dizzy as the vines slowly let him go and Phantom held him close to his chest and whispered softly into his ear._

_"I'm sorry, but I needed you so badly . . . She shouldn't have slapped you. If she or anyone ever slaps you again; slap them back twice."_

_"Wha-?"_

_He felt his eyes grow heavy as he fell limp in his arms...\\_

Naruto shot up in bed, the sun was beginning to rise and Naruto felt something cold and sticky in his night pants. He blushed in shame as he realized that he had a wet dream about his stalker. He got up, careful not to press himself into the sheets or disturb his mother.

Once in the bathroom, in his room, he took off his clothes and put them to soak in the sink while he set up the shower and began his morning routine. By the time he was ready for school, everyone was up and either getting ready or were eating at the table, his father was sound asleep in the living room having just gotten home from a late night shift at the hospital.

"Morning sunshine!"

"Morning mommy! Morning Shu-jisan!" He called as he sat down.

"Ohayo, gaki."

"I'm not a brat!"

"I was calling you, 'child' but if you want; I can call you a brat," he chuckle when Naruto gave him an adorable growl while trying to look scary with a pouting glare.

Arashi set his breakfast down and called up to his nephews and niece to hurry up or their food was going to get cold.

After everyone had eaten, Kankuro and Temari left in his car as Gaara and Naruto got into Gaara's car. They drove to school talking about the big move that was going to happen that weekend. Gaara and his family were moving into the house across the street that coming Saturday and were staying at their house until then.

"You woke up pretty early this morning; I heard the shower running from downstairs."

"Ah! Gomen I didn't mean to wake you up!"

"Don't worry about it I was already up, remember I'm insomniac."

Gaara had suffered from a very severe case of insomnia ever since they were little and his aunt Mizu; Gaara's, Temari's and Kankuro's mother had passed away from pneumonia. Gaara noted the slight darkening of those bright cerulean blue eyes and reached a hand over to gently squeeze Naruto's hand as they finally arrived at the school. Gaara parked his red Porsche next to Kankuro's navy blue Mercedes Benz.

Many students were looking at the expensive cars with envy before they saw their owners, Kankuro glared at the crowd as Temari stepped out and winked at a few pathetic Kozu staring at her. Gaara got out and everyone either blushed at how hot he looked or shrank back in fear when he looked at them with eyes of a killer, but he simply went around the front of his car and opened the door for Naruto to step out. A few juniors and seniors blinked in surprise as sophomores and freshmen murmured about the human-boy arriving at school with demons. Naruto looked at Gaara as he glared up at a window. Following his line of sight Naruto saw a few juniors in the window; one of them was his Senpai.

"Gaara, will you please calm down, no one's bullying me," he whispered softly, tugging on his blazer a bit before he finally forfeited his glaring match with the raven in the window before being led to the office to get their schedules, locker number and password. After that, Naruto went ahead to class as they got their things together and headed to their own classes.The lunch bell finally rang and Naruto got up to go meet with his cousins for lunch, but before he could get up, the pink haired girl from the day before was standing there with a few others. They were slender, a bit on the boney side, their hair was bright shades of pink, green, and blue and their faces were caked in heavy makeup.

* * *

"Okay, faggot, wipe off that make up right now! Only girls are allowed to wear makeup!" she said thrusting her hand into his face with a cleansing cloth.

Naruto looked from the cloth to her face before lightly moving her hand from his face as he stood up and said, "I have no use for makeup; it only makes you look like a clown and when you remove it you look twice your age."

They all gave loud screeches as they looked horrified. A few students who had lingered behind to wait for a friend, or were getting a head start on homework looked at them as Sakura, the only one with pink hair, glared at the blond and grabbed him by the hair yanking his head back viciously.

Screaming in pain he felt a few hairs rip from his skull as the pink haired monster scrubbed his cheek with the cloth. The other two grabbed his arms to keep him from flailing too much.

"Why won't it come off?"

"Itai! I-I told you- I do-don't wear makeup! Itai, itai!" he cried as someone went to get a teacher, another came and tried to pull the pink haired girl's arm back.

"Leave him alone, Sakura!"

"No! I hit you and I saw the bruise myself! Where is it?" She pulled harder on his hair as a teacher came in along with a few upperclassmen.

"Ms. Haruno, what on are you doing! Release him at once all three of you!"

"No! And if you tell me what to do, I'll tell daddy!" she screamed at Iruka as he glared at her. He grabbed the blue haired girl by her wrist and applying the smallest amount of pressure on the muscle between thumb and index finger, she screamed in pain and letting go of Naruto as the green haired girl let go afraid to upset the water demon even more.

Sakura was unfazed by this and yanked harder nearly snapping Naruto's neck; out of instinct Naruto bent with her causing her to fall with him, but she landed straddling him. He had his feet braced on her gut and with a mighty thrust, he set the bitch flying into the wall behind him and he laid there dazed from hitting his head and in pain.

"Someone get Shizune-san! Hurry!"

Naruto felt his head being lifted and something soft placed under it, a second later he could see Iruka's worried face and then the next he could see his senpai's cold face, but his eyes told him volumes of how worried he was for the blond boy. He tried to smile and say he was ok, but he felt tired and closed his eyes. . ..Gaara and his siblings ran into the infirmary and asked Shizune where Naruto was.

* * *

"He's resting right there. And like I have told the other students: let the boy rest and you will see him later."

"Shizune-sensei, Naruto is our cousin. We have to stay with him," Temari pleaded as she looked at the bed that Naruto was resting in.

Shizune looked at them as if they were insane before she shook her head and said in a firm voice.

"Young lady, I am not stupid, I can tell you three are demons. Uzumaki-kun is human; there's no way you four are related to one another. Now back to class; you'll see him after school." She shooed them out and closed the door.

"Gaara, calm down. Naru's fine!" Kankuro said as the redhead paced back and forth in the hall like a caged lion in a foul mood.

"He was slapped yesterday and now this? What if that bitch broke his neck? They should've take him to a hospital at the very least!"

"Calm down!" Temari yelled grabbing the back of his neck and applying pressure on his pulse, he winced as the blood suddenly stopped flowing to his brain and was forced to calm down or have to deal with being unconscious for the next few hours.

She let go and he leaned on the wall to try and clear the dizziness as Kankuro sighed and looked at the clock mounted on the wall, three hours until school let out.

"Pull yourself together; Naru's going to be okay. Just let him sleep it off, and then we'll take him home okay?"

Gaara sighed and nodded, his brother and sister were right throwing a temper tantrum was not a wise idea and besides that the school nurse was a very good witch. She would make sure that Naruto was okay. They walked off to their classrooms unaware of the pair of black eyes watching them carefully.

'So the three of them are familiar with Naruto? I can't have competition, not when I'm so close to breaking his resistance,' Sasuke thought as he walked out of the shadows and to the nurse's office.

"Uchiha-san? What are you doing here? If you are here to check on Uzumaki-kun, then please return to class."

"I was feeling a bit peaked; may I lie down and dream a bit?"

Shizune's black eyes widened a bit before she helped him to a bed and made sure he was comfy. He gave a nod and his closed eyes.

Shizune knew that Furies don't dream. They fed when they slept. She pulled the curtains closed around the bed and left the room.

Sasuke sat up once he was sure that the nurse was gone before he stood up and walked over to Naruto's bed and gently pressed his index and middle finger to the center of his forehead and a soft blue light emanated from his finger tips.

Closing his eyes he leaned over him and entered his dreams.

_\\ Naruto was sitting in a elegant pale blue room, in a low back chair. He was crying as he held his neck in pain. Walking up to him quickly, he knelt down and gently caressed his neck, a spark of white hot heat soothing the pain away._

_Naruto jumped away from him, but Phantom simply stayed kneeling, their eyes locked as the blond shook in fear._

_"You are in pain; sit down and let me see," he coaxed gently._

_"No. . ."_

_He smirked, the blond was interesting. He'd scream and run away or sometimes he'd defy him, it was amusing to see. Standing up, he made sure that the evil eye was directed at the blond who gasped realizing he couldn't move._

_"Relax; I just want to see your neck. You seem to be in a lot of pain. . ."_

_". . ."_

_Naruto closed his eyes as he felt those silk gloves gently probe his neck, the white hot heat once more clouding over his thoughts making his body tingle. He fell into Phantom's arms and purred as he gently massaged his neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He felt sleepy even in a dream and nuzzled his chest before muttering:_

_". . .I think. . . I like. . . Phantom. . ."_

_He froze, not a sound was made, save for Naruto's soft snoring._

_'He-he likes me?' He looked at the innocent blond, his chest tightening unbearably so as his words echoed in his head. 'What have I done?'\\_

Sasuke pulled back from the blond and quickly got back in his bed just as Shizune returned from the office, he could hear the hushed voices of Naruto's parents as they spoke with the witch.

". . . I did the best I could with the limited supplies I'm allowed to use, but please take him to Konoha Major Hospital and have his neck examined. I'm terribly sorry that this happened to your son Arashi-kun."

"It's alright; it's my fault for enrolling him here. I sort of figured he'd be picked on, but to this extent and within the first two days of the year?" he sighed and shook his head.

"Tell me who was it that did this?"

"Huh? Oh well it was Ms. Haruno, but this isn't the first time she laid her hands on him, just yesterday she slapped him for no reason. Oh, and Arashi-kun as a former student from this academy, you know boys aren't allowed to wear makeup. I left it alone because I figure he didn't want anyone to see the bruise that she left."

"Haruno? As in Haruno Hane? His daughter?"

"Yes-?"

"Naruto was slapped? When?" Kyuubi cut in.

"Uh, yesterday."

"But I didn't see a bruise, and Naruto doesn't wear makeup," Kyuubi said as looked at his sleeping son.

"Kyu-kun, take Naru home, I'm going to of speak with Haruno," Arashi said in a sweet voice that Kyuubi knew all too well.

He kissed his wife softly and picked up Naruto, careful to mind his neck before leaving. Arashi left the room as Shizune sighed.

Sasuke laid in bed a bit more, wondering what was going on before he got up and returned to class, telling Shizune thanks for letting him sleep.As the days slowly passed, Sasuke noticed that a lot of the school rumors were mainly on his cute little female. He was getting annoyed with everyone constantly pairing his future mate up with other males, especially that eyebrow less freak, Gaara.

* * *

'Sabaku no Gaara. . . He must be very close to Naruto. Damn it why can't that be me! Oh wait, duh. . . I molest the poor thing every chance I get,' he thought glaring out of the council room's window ignoring the counselor who was worried about Sasuke's sudden change in moods lately.

"Uchiha-sama, I'm very worried, never before have you ever needed to go to the nurse's office for a feeding; these sudden changes are very worrisome. Are you not getting enough nutrition at home?"

"I'm fine, I'm just torturing myself since no one tastes as good as them," he murmured to himself rather than the teacher.

"Them? Uchiha-sama, you shouldn't starve yourself, you are very delicate-?"

"I am anything but delicate, Sarutobi-sensei. But they are and therefore I must be careful when I feed from them."

Sarutobi looked at the young Fury and smiled softly, a plume of smoke streaming from the old dragon's nose. He had been around for nearly 20,000 years and it never ceased to amaze him how young love can quickly change a man.

"You are in love," he said suddenly, shocking the Fury from his thoughts and making him look from the courtyard down below to him.

The dragon gave a soft chuckle as he said, "It's actually very common in Furies to focus solely on the one that provides them with the most energy; this person usually ends up as a mate or even a concubine. Could you imagine your brother acting like a horny school girl with her long time crush turned boyfriend?"

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a second before a dark grin split his face in half as the dragon let out a healthy laugh at seeing the Fury's mood lighten up a bit more.

"Tell me, who is it that has you so distracted?"

"Forgive me, sensei, but to us Furies, we prefer to hide out special little trees in a forest at least until we can bring it home permanently," he said softly, his eyes softening as he spotted Naruto's class outside for P.E."Okay my youthful students! Today we're going to be doing the pole-vault, high jump and the horse jump! Now we all know the rules, when I call out your name you are to firmly plant both palms on the horse hurtle and throw your weight forward! The horse hurtle is made with a sensor pad to record if you did as told," said the teacher, who was surprisingly calm today.

* * *

Naruto's first week was a living hell until his father told him that it was okay to get mad and to lash back every now and again. Even his mother told him stories about when he was at the academy that a lot of the students picked on him because he was different from them and that he had very few friends.

Naruto was glad to have made a few himself, the gym teacher's son; Lee was hyper, but not as bad as his father. Another friend was the boy who tried to help him when Sakura nearly snapped his neck, Kiba.

"Rock Lee!"

He looked at his friend as he braced to run. When the whistle sounded he took off and slammed his hands down on the vault, but his momentum was too much and he fell gracelessly forward, getting a few harsh laughs from the sophomores.

"Lee, are you alright?" the teacher asked as the boy nodded his cheeks tinting pink in embarrassment.

Lee got up and stood to the side with everyone who went. A few more went when Sakura was called she gave a snobby huff before taking off in a near perfect sprint planting her hands on the horse, rolling her hips as if she were a stripper on a pole and jumping off then landing perfectly.

"THAT'S how you jump a horse! Heh, think you can manage, faggot?" she said in his ear as she bashed her shoulder into his and sat with her little crew.

"Ms. Haruno!"

"I'm fine, Gai-sensei! No need to lecture her!" he said softly as usual, the older male gave in to the puppy eyes and told Naruto he was the last to go.

Naruto walked back 20 ft. and got into the starters position, this caught everyone's attention as the air became still as if holding its breath and then it happened.

Gai started his stop watch watching the human sprint and place both palms dead center on the horse vault and launch forward and landing flat on his feet and raising his hand to catch a coin that no one notice he had thrown.

"My word. . . Eh? EH? UZUMAKI-KUN YOU MUST JOIN THE TRACK TEAM! 00:15.9 seconds! A new record! Not even our fastest senior could beat 30 seconds!" everyone looked from the ecstatic teacher to the sheepishly smiling blond. Even Sakura was stunned; she was the fastest in the class and number 5 on the top 20 fastest students, Sasuke being the fastest.

"There's no way! He's not-!"

"Be silent, Haruno!" Gai snapped a rarity in itself.

As the horse vault was moved aside and everyone lined up for the pole-vault, Naruto, Lee and Kiba sat on the floor chatting as they waited for their turns.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun! How did you do that?" Lee asked, amazed at his friend's talent.

"Well, actually I've always been good with track and field; my best skill thus far has been archery. My mom and I come from a family with a long history of such skills. My mom's a 5th degree black belt, and has even put my dad in a submission hold once!"

"Your mom sounds cool! Maybe she can meet my mom and they can have a duel!" Kiba said, excited to see a match between Naruto's mother and his own.

"Um, my mom's a man, Kiba. . ." Naruto pointed out the obvious.

"Eh? Really, he looks way too pretty to be a man! Hmm, you say you take after your mom so that means you'll be a sexy-ass beast when you finish maturing!"

"Inuzuka Kiba! You're up!" called Gai as the wolf got up and took the pole. He cleared the bar, but his form was shaky once he hit the top causing him to panic and let go too soon thus resulting in him getting stuck on the bar.

Eventually they got him down and the others went, Sakura showing off once more and just barely making it perfect. By then the juniors and seniors had gathered to watch the underclassmen screw up and fail, some applauding Sakura as she moved from the mat. Naruto spotted both his senpai and cousin and waved to them both before he was called by Gai to do his run.

He took the pole from Lee and smiled as Kiba told him not to worry if he messed up. He took 20 paces back and waited for the signal, once he got it he ran faster than he did doing the horse jump, planting the pole into the ditch he swung up and over the bar, making a perfect T and landing on the mat below with a soft thump. He stood and was yanked into a bear hug by the overzealous teacher and he looked to Lee for help.

"Bravo! That was even faster! 00:12.3 seconds! You are going to be a star on the field!" Naruto cried out for help and Lee pried his father's arms off of the poor human and rubbed his back as he sobbed comically in his arms saying he saw a white light and his grandma was waving at him from the other end.

Everyone was now muttering as they watched the human with interest now.

Sasuke was impressed with his speed, but deep in his gut his inner demon was in a heated frenzy thinking about the thrill this one would give when he gave chase. Nothing excited a male more than the thrill of the hunt especially if the prey is something of great value and interest. Gaara was smirking away as Naruto acted childishly, glad to see that the scars from last week had vanished and he was behaving as if he were home and playing around with the family.

'Aunt Arashi will be please to hear that his son has kept up the family legacy of super fast speeds even for humans.' He smiled softly imagining his aunt crying hysterically while praising his son and doting on him more than usual.

The last test was the high jump. Kiba cleared it with ease, only faltering slightly before the jump; Sakura got another near perfect, smirking triumphantly at Naruto as if to say he couldn't beat her this time. Lee cleared it with a little more grace than Kiba but still pretty good. It was finally his turn and he could feel everyone's eyes on him. He looked to Gaara who gave him a small wink as if to say he can do it and nodded his head.

Gai gave him the go and he took off, his mind going blank as his feet floated over the floor and in a beautiful arch he cleared the jump and landed gracefully on the mat and laid there in a daze. Everyone cheered loudly as Kiba and Lee ran up to the blond and smiled as he sat up and blushed sheepishly and smiled back.

Gaara walked up to them and Kiba looked at him as Lee shrank back a little.

"You did very well, my dear," he said in a soft tone before he leant forward and kissed Naruto's cheek making the crowd cheer and catcall; a few groaned as other were pissed. Sasuke was one of the ones that was pissed; Naruto was his!

Gai shooed everyone off as he continued his lessons until the bell rang signaling the end of class.

Naruto sighed as he stood under the shower's warm spray, he was tired and wanted a small nap, but if he slept, Phantom would be there. He blushed a little at how his heart picked up the pace a little it was almost as bad as when his senpai came to check on him or when he was being bullied how he always popped up to save him.

He shut off the water and got dried, sensing he was alone in the locker room. Once he was dressed he looked in the mirror to see that he still had some bags under his eyes. He was losing a lot of sleep, because he was afraid of what might happen if Phantom tried to keep him in his dreams forever.

'Don't be stupid Naruto! He hasn't harmed you once; so stop being a fairy princess and man up! Take a nap and if he's there kick him in the balls! You are the son of a very proud ninja and heir to a great legacy!' he scolded himself making a fist and glaring up at the ceiling as if it had offended him somehow.

He took his bag and headed for the lunch room Kiba and Lee were waiting for him and they even bought his lunch for him. He thanked them as they went to sit outside while it was still warm enough to be out without a jacket on.

"So Naruto, what do you think about demons? Are they scary or are they cool?" Kiba asked him as Naruto took a bite from his turkey sandwich.

"Demons? Hmm. . . I'd guess that it depends on the demon. I like were demons and fox demons, I'm scared of snake demons and other creepy-crawler like demons. My dad always told me these amazing stories about various demons and how they all act the same and yet completely opposite from one another. My favorite demon, aside from the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune, would have to be a Fury."

"Really? That's pretty cool! Hey, your dad's name is Kyuubi right?"

"Yeah, he says that his mother was obsessed with the great demons and named him and my uncle after the first great demon and the ninth great demon. My mom often joked that my father may look normal, but he was a demon in bed. Funny how I never got that joke until now."

"It must be wonderful to be with one's mate. Are your parents happy together?" Lee asked slightly saddened.

"Hm? Yes they are; dad and mom love one another to the point of death. My mom may joke a lot about killing my dad if he ever cheats, but it's hardly a joke. Mom's very scary when he gets mad or worried. It took a lot of convincing to get him to continue letting me coming here after the incident."

They fell silent for a few minutes and Kiba spoke again.

"Hey, how did your parents meet?"

"Huh? Well I never really asked them. I know my mom use to be on the police force and my dad was a doctor, but I never really understood how they met, I mean my mom rarely gets hurt. Maybe I should ask them. . ." he said truthfully looking up at the sky above.

It was true he never asked them how they met, but they often brought up random moments from when they were dating. He learned his father was a stalker by nature always following his mother about as if he was afraid someone would steal him away. He also knew that his mother wasn't always so guarded, he was usually a lot more carefree, but that was before he met his dad.

"Hmm, I wonder how they really met. . ."

They all nodded and sat in silence until the bell rang. . ."Mommy, I'm home!" Naruto called out; his mother poked his head out of the bathroom and smiled at him as he walked over and hugged his son.

* * *

"Welcome home, sweetie. . ."

"Umm, mommy? How did you and daddy meet?"

Arashi stiffened considerably before he gave a somewhat strained smile and said softly, "Dear, that will have to wait until you turn 16 in a month. Your father and I have something's to explain to you then so please wait?"

"Okay mommy! Oh and mommy, are demons real? My friend Kiba was asking me if I thought they were real."

"Honey as I taught; everything and yet nothing is as it seems. If you believe in your heart that they are real, then it must be true."

Naruto smiled at the vague answer, somehow understanding the hidden 'YES IT'S TRUE! AND I AM MARRIED TO ONE AND YOU ARE HALF DEMON TOO!' that seemed to be there. Naruto went up to his room do his homework and to take a small nap. . .

* * *

MIZU- I needed a name for Gaara's mother and Mizu stuck to me.

MORE PLEASURE THAN THERE SHOULD BE- incubi provide vast amounts of pleasure with even the slightest of looks making the victim feel nothing but the mind-numbing pleasure. Naruto knows that he shouldn't feel that much pleasure or any pleasure from his molester, but still he felt it more than he should thus resulting in a wet dream.

SLAPPING BACK TWICE- If you've read Under Autumn Leaves and read the Truth Part 2 where Rye smacks her mother and her mother smacks her back twice? Then you should know that slapping someone means they are worse than a slut but slapping them back twice means that the accusation is false and they can kill the person who falsely accused them.

GAKI AND JISAN- Gaki is Japanese for brat and for child; Naruto mistook his uncle calling him a child for a brat. Jisan is Japanese for uncle, grandfather or old man, Naruto was calling him Uncle Shukaku.

GAARA'S INSOMNIA- Gaara's had insomnia since his mother's death, some say he blames himself for not helping her in her hour of need. Others say it was because he's afraid to go to sleep and awaken the next morning to find that his father or one of his siblings died in their sleep. Now Gaara has a problem with going to sleep because he had been sleeping with his mother when she passed away. It scares him to go to sleep because he has nightmares of his mother dying over and over again in his head every time it gets worse and he gets premonitions like something bad happening to someone close to him, hence his lack of sleep.

HUMAN BOY- Now I'm going to explain this for the last time. Naruto is the only 'normal one there.' He's human as far as everyone and he is concerned. The students at Shinobi Academy make this into a very big deal because it's very rare to see a human come to the school and even more rare when they arrive at school with demons. Humans are considered low class and demons normally don't associate with them.

PRESSURE POINTS- Iruka knows that he's not allowed to hit a student therefore his method of punishment is pressure points. I have a cousin who's a masseuse and she told me that pinching certain nerves or tissues can cause blinding pain for only a few seconds. She pinched my hand like that once and I couldn't write for a week because it hurt so much. Many teachers use pressure points as means to calm or restrain a student. Temari uses them as means to remind her brothers that she is the eldest and therefore they must listen to her.

COUSINS- Everyone doesn't know that Naruto is related to the Sabaku siblings. And they forget that sometimes demons do marry humans and have kids.

SLEEPING FOR FURIES- since Furies are dream demons they technically don't sleep. Sleep to them is a cat nap where they leave the Living realm in which the humans live in and enter the Dream realm, the subconscious of a human. They can watch or interact with dreams as means to gather energy because it takes a lot of energy to maintain their human appearance. Sasuke normally doesn't require a nap, but as of recent Sasuke likes taking naps so he can see what Naruto's thinks and dreams.

ACTING LIKE HE'S AT HOME- Gaara means that Naruto is very shy when in new surroundings and often shies away, but after being at the school for about a week, he's relaxed and behaves like he's at home. He jokes around, acts like a child when he's overdramatic (Crying that he saw a white light), and just smiles a lot. But he still gets bullied and picked on.

SAKURA VS NARUTO- Now some of you are looking at me as if I'm insane. So let me explain: Sakura is a rabbit demon. She's built to be fast and for high jumps. If you've ever seen a nature documentary for Earth Science then you may know what I'm talking about. Naruto is "human". She's been humiliated and picks on him trying to get him to quit the school, but Naruto's incredibly stubborn for a sweetheart. Now since speed is Sakura's best feature aside from her intelligence (or lack thereof), she has the advantage over the other students because she's number 5. But she falters or over does something that subtracts time and points in a contest. Naruto is human and everyone at the Academy knows that humans can't out run demons, but Naruto proved them wrong by beating Sasuke's scores and each time getting faster. As a ninja, Naruto has to be fast on his feet and because of his half demon blood it makes him even faster.

ARE DEMONS SCARY? - Kiba asked this because he wants to know Naruto's reaction to finding out he's friends with the creatures human parents use to scare their children into behaving themselves. Naruto is use to demons thanks to Kyuubi and Shukaku constantly telling him stories about them and if anything scared Naruto it was his mother when he was really angry.

PHANTOM VS SENPAI- Naruto's starting to develop feelings for both Sasuke and his alter ego. Things are only going to get more complicated along the way and who will Naruto choose? The lie or the truth? Will he choose an illusion or the real thing?

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye


	6. Our beginning

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Prelude to Falling for the Kitsune:

Our Beginning

* * *

_**/ It was a beautiful summer's evening and the festival was winding up to its finale! He told his mother that he was going to the hill to get a better view of the fireworks as they decorated the sky in brilliant colors. She smiled down at him, although she was very sickly, and he smiled back up at her. His father laughed as he scurried through the crowd to his favorite hill.**_

"_**Honestly, our son is too energetic. It will be a handful to raise him without you here," he whispered softly in her ear as she smiled at him.**_

"_**You'll do fine dear, have some confidence in yourself. And remember I may not be here physically but I am always here." She kissed his large hand and watched the first firework fly into the sky with a shrill screeching sound before bursting into a brilliant golden sun.**_

* * *

_**He hurried up the hill and smiled as his bright blue eyes took in the festival grounds and the sun shaped flash of lights. The sky soon filled with more brilliant colors as he smiled. He knew his mother was dying, and out of respect for her wishes he continued to smile his beautiful smile. He watched as a big red one burst and took the shape of a demon in the sky his eyes widened in fear as it seemed to look directly at him and he screamed, covering his ears as he began to shake.**_

"_**Go away, go away! Please just go away!" he cried and screamed again when he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Waaah! Huh? He- hey, don't d-do that!" he yelled, his cheeks burning a bright pink as he looked at the older boy.**_

"_**Sorry, I'll just leave then- huh?" He had gone to take a step away when he found the smaller blond burying his head into his chest. "You don't want to be alone, do you?"**_

_**He shook his head and the older boy sighed and sat them down so the blond lay between his legs and cried himself to sleep.**_

* * *

_**"-shi! Arashi, where are you!"**_

_**He sat up, lost for a minute or two before his father found him lying on a bed of soft grass and leaves with a big red kimono on him acting like a blanket. He looked up at his father's tear stained, relieved face, and as much as he wanted to run to him, he knew that the next few words to leave his mouth were going to make him cry again.**_

"_**Arashi, I'm so glad you're alright! But, I'm afraid your mother's in heaven now… I'm terribly sorry. She wanted me to tell you to train hard and to be the very best that you can be."**_

_**He nodded, hugging his father and sobbing himself to sleep once more./**_

"-Kun… -maki-kun… Uzumaki-kun!"

He jerked up in his seat when a text book slammed onto his desk, and glared up at the teacher through sleep glazed eyes.

"Uzumaki-kun, I hope you enjoyed your nap, but I will be seeing you after school if you get this question wrong," said a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes. He pushed his reading glasses up a bit more on his nose, glaring at the dazed blond as he yawned in to his hand.

"What's the question?"

"Who was the assassin who killed Lord Dugai back in the Feudal Era?"

"The one people said killed him or his actual killer?" The blond asked, a sadistic smile tugging at full pouty lips making several classmate's groan in lust as he enjoyed the violent twitching of his teacher's eye.

"Well, since you act like you know then tell me. Both."

"Well, according to the history books and legal document's Dugai was killed by his step-son, but in truth his step-son tried to save him from the assassin known simply as Shiroi Taiyoo. This is a name that has been greatly feared by all who have lived back then, and is even still feared in today's world and modern times. You are pale sensei, is something wrong?" he asked with such elegance, and grace that the Uchihas paled in comparison.

The teacher growled and turned back to the front of the room and angrily wrote on the board. Arashi sighed as he looked out the window, the sky was brilliantly blue today; he frowned and looked away.

* * *

"Arashi-kun, you shouldn't pester the teacher like that, he may actually attack you for teasing him. I know you were merely having fun, but demons taking teasing as in the sexual meaning," said his friend; a shy water demon, who normally preferred to go unnoticed by other demons, which were all bigger and stronger than him.

"I know that, Iruka, I've been here for three years, and when I graduate I'll never have to put up with him again so let him try, because he will fail, epically so no less," he smiled at the demon and laughed when said mermaid shrieked and slapped his other friend, a wolf demon in the face telling him to quit it.

"Aww, but Iru-chan, I wanna cuddle!" he whined as he nuzzled his boyfriend.

"Honestly, Kakashi stop that or I'll teach you manners myself," Arashi warned him.

The wolf let go of his boyfriend knowing that his upperclassmen was not joking although that gentle smile said otherwise.

When Kakashi and Iruka first came to the academy, they were shocked to see a human wearing the school uniform and fighting with a bear demon. Kakashi was even more shocked when the human won, Iruka was impressed that a human had the balls to even face a demon. Arashi smiled seeing them remember how they met; he was fighting with some prick.

He had shocked many students when he sent him flying into the lockers with his favorite technique, but he wasn't the first one he got with it. Many had fallen before him for they thought that just because genetics and social Darwinism said that they were stronger, they had the right to control his fate at the school, and how wrong they were when he beat them every time.

He looked up from his lunch tray when a young woman from his art class sat down, actually she was the art teacher and her husband was the president of a large corporation.

"Hi, Ara-chan!" she said softly and smiled at him. She was a Fury, a demon he always liked, but he had a bigger fascination with the Nine Great Demons.

"Hi, Mi-chan. How's that prick of an older brother of yours?" he asked as he handed her his chocolate pudding and she gave him her apple.

"Madara's fine, just pissed he lost to a weakling, a human weakling. Honestly, we are in modern times for heaven's sake! But even back then when demons ruled all, there were still humans who were as powerful as you," she sighed shaking her head in a disapproving manner at the lack of mental development on both sides of the spectrum. "Some humans still believe that they are the superior race. And shouldn't you be calling me Sensei and not chan?"

"You'd have a cow if I called you sensei since you complain that it makes you feel old! Tsk, I'm anything but. . ." Arashi trailed off muttering the last bit under his breath as he glared at his water, the clear liquid turning black as he glared harder. He was manipulating his chakra something that demons couldn't pick up on not unless he used a lot like when he teleported to and from school, or when he was in a fight and he hit his attackers with his favorite technique, the Rasengan.

"Whoa! Don't drink that!" Iruka said snatching the cup from Arashi and pouring into a nearby plant and they watched it pale, wither and die.

Arashi sighed while rolling his eyes as he went to the plant he assassinated and did a few quick signs with his hands and touched the soil, the demons watched with deep interest as the human brought the plant back to life and smile as it bloomed brilliantly.

"That's amazing! Even the world's most successful healers can't mange that! How do you do it?" Iruka asked. Kakashi was watching his hands the entire time; it had to do with those lightning quick movements.

"The Uzumaki family style is a deep secret that I cannot ever utter unless to my child. But I can say that this is how we, my family, have survived over 3000 years. Besides you all have magic and all I have is my techniques," he smiled as they all pouted.

They fell into a peaceful banter before Arashi shrieked and stood up tense like a rattlesnake's tail. He then reached into his back pocket and sighed, his cell phone was on vibrate and he had forgotten to turn it off again.

"Huh? Oh great, the master calls. See ya!" He dumped his trash into the bin and put the tray on top before he left the cafeteria.

He was only 18, but he landed a job as a P.I. since in the modern world there was no real use for ninjas anymore. He would every now and again receive a letter from his father along with money and other credentials for his other job. Not many knew it, but sweet little Arashi was a cold hearted killer when he did his other job.

He opened his locker and took his bag; he closed it and smirked as he walked to the door. "Bye Dugai-sensei~" he called in an eerie sing-song tone. He laughed when the demon bristled but could do nothing to him for he was a student.

* * *

"Ah, Uzumaki-san! I see you are just on time. We got ten D.B.s it looks like a shootout, but wait 'til you see what we found," said the police chief, Yamato. "Let me guess, detailed plans on a terrorist bombing in the downtown district near the hospital?" he laughed scaring the older male as he nodded dumbly.

Arashi opened the doors to a small coffee shop and gave a soft sigh as he counted the dead bodies.

'Exactly ten.'

He looked at the chief as he stood in the doorway and then took a step to the right. He kept walking as he looked at the damage. The walls were littered in bullet holes and blood.

"They were all taken by surprise. Look scorch marks, a bomb was placed in the center and set off. Whoever did this stood right here. See? All the shots were made from this one spot." he indicated where he was standing.

'This is no amateur; he knew what he was doing. Huh? Claw marks, shit.'

"Yamato-san, clear everyone out. Demons did this and if I am right, these guys like to come back to claim prizes. Leave the scene as is for now and tomorrow come clean up."

"What! I can't allow that!"

"We have no choice, Yamato-san! They will come back and kill us if they find us here!" he shouted back at the older man and he sighed in defeat. He turned to his men and told them to take what they had already gathered and to leave.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Uzumaki-san? Why are you still standing there?"

"I'm staying; I can gather info on these men," he said as he looked about the room, his eyes taking in the details as he took a few more steps toward a back door, and then he stepped inside of it, ignoring Yamato's yells for him to come back out of the room.

Seeing that the blond was refusing to obey him, he sighed and left...

* * *

Arashi sat in the back room watching the monitors for over three and half hours, he was done with his homework and was now reading a novel. He heard the door chime and saw a group of 3 women walk in, he held his breath, they were sirens; he remembered the last job he had and he was nearly drowned by those beautiful bitches.

'Damn, I forgot my ear plugs! I better be careful not to let them sing,' he thought, a bead of sweat forming on his brow.

They stepped into the room as if there wasn't blood drying on the floor and walls, but what made him fall from his chair was a tall man in white. He had no time to admire him for the man was looking at him through the camera as one of the sirens moved to the door. Cursing his lack of control, he grabbed his things off the floor then quickly and quietly climbed into the air duct with eyes closed concentrating his chakra into his eyes as he breathed a soft word and suddenly the darkness was replaced with a steady pulse produced with every sound or movement made around him it acted like a sonar.

He could see where they were even if he couldn't. He crawled carefully in the tight space, looking to make sure he wouldn't hit anything and when he made it to the exit, he made sure no one was in the room before opening his eyes, his vision returning to normal as he slowly looked around the room and then slide out of the whole, but the second he was out of the air duct, a shrill high-c was struck and it forced him to collapse, his breathing had quickened and he felt as if he were going to suffocate.

He withered on the floor, tears stinging his eyes as he gasped for air and tried to scream for help. He moaned and curled up into himself to try and stop the pain racing throughout his body, but it wouldn't. He felt dizzy and his vision was warping.

'Ohh god, I'm going to die,' he thought before a voice spoke out.

"Enough, our guest is nearly blue," said a dark, smooth voice he both wanted and dreaded to hear. He tried to look up, but he was still racked with the invisible pain caused by the water banshee.

"You-" he whispered when the man's polished white shoes were in view. The man knelt down, not caring if his impeccably white suit was now ruined because of the blood he was kneeling in.

"My, if it isn't my beautiful little assassin," he purred and traced a hand over his smooth check. "I knew if I made a small mess, you'd come running to me."

"Confident aren't we? What if I didn't come?"

"Then I'd have had to hurt one of your little friends," he answered in a cruel but gentle voice as he kept tracing his fine cheek.

Arashi growled and bit the man before he kicked his feet out from beneath him. He rolled away from the man, one of the sirens prepared to sing, but Arashi threw two senbon and a kunai at them, killing two in an instant the other was lucky. She glared at him and pulled out a gun, but Arashi was out the door before she could even fire.

"Leave him be. We best go now before aniki notices I left the compound," he ordered as she nodded her head, leaning down she took the kunai out of her sister's forehead and left...

* * *

Arashi ran into a dark alleyway and into a door that was well hidden in the shadows. Once inside he sighed and slowly slide to the floor, he was lucky that he wasn't hurt this time, at least not outwardly. He looked up and jumped back with a stifled scream as he looked into a pair of blood red eyes.

"Dear god, Angel! You're supposed to protect me; not scare me to death!" he cried out as he stood up and flicked on the lights.

The room was decent in size, a bed, table with a computer and a small kitchenette made up the room as the devil stood over the human, his head cocked to the side in amusement. This human had showed him kindness and let him stay although if he ever touched the human, it would kill him. He moved to allow Arashi space to move about the room as he asked, "Angel? You give me the name of a blessed one, but I am of the damned."

"And I have the name that kills many, and yet I am kind and merciful," Arashi countered, a bit annoyed at the moment.

He first met Angel the night his mother had died. Angel was the grim reaper of Konoha. One of many sons and daughters of the dark lord: Lucifer. He would often hear Angel quote a man who died a very long time ago, 'Never raise more devils than you can lay down,' Arashi figured that he was a bit bitter that he had so many siblings all competing for their father's love, but Angel did his job without complaint. Though he was curious as to why Arashi, although now an adult in both demon and human standards, could still see him.

"Get up, you will hurt your back should you continue to sit there," he said turning away from the blond. Arashi smiled softly knowing that when Angel changed the subject or gave him a command, he was miffed at losing yet another argument to the blond.

"Be you blessed or cursed, we are still kin," Arashi said standing up and then leaning his forehead on the devil's back, the thick leather he wore protecting him from harm.

"You ran into him again?" Angel asked knowing that the answer was yes.

"May I sleep here tonight?" Arashi asked his voice shaking as he felt his back slowly become wet.

"You are a strange one: you cherish life, yet you kill. You look upon the dead as if nothing fazes you, but you cry in private. Is it so wrong to feel nothing?" Angel asked.

"I am a ninja, I am not allowed to show my emotions on the battlefield. 'Emotions are naught but weakness in the face of the enemy; deal death neither with a bat of an eye nor an utterance of protest,' my grandfather use to say. He told me that my feelings weakened my heart and left me vulnerable to attack. But I can't help it. If I feel happy, I show I'm happy, if I'm sad, I cry, if I'm angry; I scream and shout. It's who I am," Arashi said.

"Yes, but you shouldn't run from your fate," Angel said in that 'I know all and will tell you nothing' voice that made Arashi wish he could strangle the devil.

Arashi sighed and moved over to the bed and fell onto the stiff surface and within a minute or two he was sleeping, tears still gathering on his lashes. Angel sighed as he shut off the light and vanished, he had a few more souls to collect...

* * *

_**/ Arashi was waiting at the bar his boyfriend told to wait for him at, he said that he wanted to tell him something. Arashi was excited, but also had a sinking feeling in his gut. He also had gotten another package from his father about a mob boss known as Sabaku no Kyuubi, the younger brother of Sabaku no Shukaku. He was to kill them both, but the brother had to be first.**_

"_**Hey babe!" he looked to see his boyfriend and smiled as he sat down.**_

_**He turned his cheek when he tried to kiss him. Arashi had these little rules that help him get through the day and one of his rules was never to kiss his lovers unless he was ready to have sex.**_

_**"Why do you do that? Whenever I kiss you or try to fondle you, you turn or pull away? Are you still not ready? I mean it's been two whole years already!"**_

"_**I'm sorry, but I just want to make sure that once we do have sex you don't leave me for someone else." Arashi said truthfully as he bowed his head, his voice cracking a bit in his saddened state.**_

"_**Well, that's why I called you and asked you to meet me here. It's been two years. And I'm starting to get blue balls, I mean masturbating, your hand, and blow jobs aren't enough anymore. Besides, I want kids someday. So, I'm going to have to break up with you. It's been fun and all but unless I can get sex, there's just no point in staying with you. I figured dating a prude would be fun, but I guess I miss the cheating girlfriends more than I'm gonna miss the faithful puppy."**_

_**Arashi stared at him in disbelief as he said of all this and stood up, his head bowed as he shook with anger and sadness. His ex tried to touch his hand, but he slapped him hard in the face, looking up through his tears.**_

"_**If it was such a taxing experience for you then why did you wait two years! Let me guess, you figured once I gave you what you wanted I'd bend over wherever, whenever! Sorry buddy, but I'm not your whore!"**_

_**He turned on his heel and left.**_

_**He stormed to the park and sat on a swing, crying into his hands. He was hurt and upset; he wiped his eyes furiously with the sleeve of his shirt. He wanted to scream and cry, but he also had a job tonight, though seeing his mental state, he wouldn't be able to even identify his target.**_

"_**There you are, Arashi! Don't run out like that, we're in the Yakuza territories, lord knows who's wandering around! Come on, I'll walk you home," his ex said, taking hold of his arm.**_

"_**No! Let me go! You broke up with me so get out of here! I don't need you!" he screamed at him, while trying to pull away.**_

_**He hated this. He really hated this, no matter how hard he trained, once his mental state was in chaos, he was no stronger than a 5 year old little girl! He screamed and cried as his ex grew furious and aroused by his behavior for he found himself pressed into a tree and had something hard poking him in his thigh.**_

_**"No-mmph!"**_

_**His hand was covering Arashi's mouth as the blond tried to scream for help as he turned his head and licked the length of his swan-like neck. He cried as he felt him whisper in her ear what he was going to do to him since no one was around to hear him scream. But before that could happen, his ex was retched off of him and he fell to the floor, sobbing as he heard his ex yell at someone and then run off.**_

"_**Hey, are you alright?" He looked up at a man with golden eyes and red hair kneeling in front of him.**_

_**He said nothing as he wrapped his arms around his neck and sobbed. The man didn't seem to mind in the least.**_

_**"Come on, I'll take you to a hotel, you can go home in the morning once you've calmed down." Arashi just cried in his shoulder, letting the man pick him up as if he were a child and walk to the nearest hotel.**_

_**He laid Arashi on the bed in the room he rented for the evening and smiled softly when he saw the adorable pout that was stuck on his face as he sniffled. Arashi slowly sat up, the tears refusing to stop as he tried yet again to wipe his eyes. The man saw this and sat beside him gently cupping his cheek and licking just under his eyes.**_

"_**Eep!" Arashi squeaked out as he felt the man lick his tears and then gently rub his cheeks with his thumbs.**_

_**"Are you alright? Who was that man and why was he forcing himself on you?"**_

_**Arashi hid his face behind his bangs, he wanted to tell him everything, but at the same time he just wanted to be held and kept safe. Not many would believe that he was very fragile like glass, always smiled and acted on whatever he was feeling, keeping all his fears and anxieties locked away. The man sat there patiently as he watched the emotions fly rapidly over the blonde's face. He stood and took hold of Arashi's hand and led him downstairs to the hotel's bar.**_

"_**Bartender, two gin and tonics please," he ordered as Arashi stared at him as if he were insane. "You looked like you could use something to calm your nerves, what better than alcohol? Well, there is sex, but from what I saw, you wouldn't be willing to do that with anyone anytime soon."**_

_**Arashi said nothing, mumbling a small thank you to the bartender as he set the drinks down in front of them. He wanted to tell the man he was only 18, but he didn't know if he was a pedophile or some type of pervert. Besides that the alcohol would help him relax, maybe enough to lose his virginity to this stranger so he wouldn't have to worry about others trying to rape him. He shook his head realizing what he was thinking and blushed furiously.**_

"_**When you are ready, you may tell me what is wrong. If not I'll take you back up to the room and leave you be. I paid for the room so you need not worry about paying when you leave in the morning."**_

"_**Thank you, I must seem so pathetic to you, being molested by my ex-boyfriend? Jeez, if it had been any other man, he'd have a broken arm and a stick up his butt for even looking at me the wrong way. God I'm such a weakling," he muttered bitterly taking a sip of the gin and tonic. He winced at the taste and the slight burn in his throat. He was never one for any type of adult drinks, he'd rather have club sodas and water when he went out.**_

"_**I can see why he's your ex, and, no, I don't think you are pathetic. I think you are rather beautiful and that he's the pathetic one. How could a man look at you and demand to break up? If it were me, I'd do all I could to keep you happy and close by, never to far from my side. Call me old fashion but when I find someone I love, I keep them as close to me as humanly possible."**_

"_**I hardly know you, sir, but thank you, I needed a compliment," he said softly, blushing cutely as the man smiled and took a sip of his drink. "He broke up with me because I didn't want to kiss him or have sex with him. We dated for two years and he tells me; we either have sex or break up. And then he says he wants to break up anyway because he wants to have kids! Well so do I! But I'm sorry if I'm not a woman nor am I a demon! It's not my fault!" Arashi slammed the cup down in a fit of rage and sighed as he tried to clean up the mess, apologizing to the man who was tending the bar.**_

"_**It's okay sir, you are upset. Here I'll prepare a martini for you, would you like strawberry, mango or watermelon?"**_

"_**Um, watermelon sounds nice, thank you. How-?"**_

"_**It's on the house, my good lad. You sound like you've been through a lot tonight."**_

_**The man beside him just snorted and nodded his agreement. Arashi looked at the pink drink and took a sip; he was expecting the burn of the alcohol, but only tasted the sweetness of the watermelon. He smiled and thanked the bartender who smiled in return and left to tend to another costumer. Arashi spoke of his problems with the man who offered him a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen.**_

_**By the time Arashi had finished his third martini, he was very tipsy, being a light weight and all, and the man helped him back to the room. As soon as they were in the room, Arashi broke down crying once more and the man picked him up and did the only thing that could calm anyone emotionally distressed: he kissed him.**_

_**It was soft and sweet at first, but after he bit Arashi's lip and shoved his tongue into his mouth when the blond gasped in shock, it became a passionate war. The man won with easy and explored a bit, but he felt Arashi stiffen and looked down at him to see what was wrong.**_

_**Arashi's eyes had shot wide open as he pulled away; fear had taken over his feminine features, but also excitement too. He slowly leaned up and kissed the man, liking how his full lips pressed against his in a loving manner. He closed his eyes and let the man have his way.**_

* * *

_**Arashi laid on the bed, naked as the man kissed and licked a slow trail down his stomach admiring the unique birth mark on his stomach of a whirling sun. It was also highly sensitive to the touch thus resulting in Arashi begging for mercy. He then licked the tip of the smaller male's erection. Arashi cried out as the man licked his balls; kissing them, nibbling the sensitive flesh gently. He was so close it was maddening and all the man did was play with only his tip and his balls. He was about to cum!**_

"_**I'm-I-"**_

"_**Say my name… I want to hear you scream out my name… scream out 'Kyuubi' to the heavens." He growled out before deep throating the boy's penis and sucking with all his might causing Arashi to scream his name into Kami's ears from the orgasm that robbed his senses and left him passed out on the bed.**_

* * *

_**Arashi bolted up right a few hours later, the man he slept with was beside him, his torso bare, but he wore his boxers. One arm was behind his head as the other was resting on his hips. He looked at him, he looked beautiful and judging by the lack of pain in neither his backside nor anywhere else, he was safe to assume that the man did not take advantage of him and tried to rape him.**_

_**He smiled fondly, but it quickly turned to a frown and then to wide-eyed fear!**_

'_**He's Sabaku no Kyuubi! Oh dear god, I'm an idiot! I let myself go in front of this man!'**_

_**He looked at him as he slept. If he killed him now, he could still salvage what little pride he had left, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to kill the man that comforted him and even was kind enough not to do more than he asked of him.**_

_**'No! This man is a killer, he kills anyone who opposes him and he's a monster! Just stab him in the heart and leave. No one will notice you!'**_

_**He took a deep breath as he raised his hand and flicked his wrist back, a kunai appearing in his hand even though he was naked, and had nowhere to hide his weapon. He carefully climbed onto the man's waist, Kyuubi's waist, and lay back down. Kyuubi purred and wrapped both arms around him and sighed in content. This was a first for Arashi, to feel the warmth leave as the person died. He shut his eyes tightly and brought his hand down, but before the blade could pierce the man's heart he was pinned to the bed looking up at the man as he grew fox ears and nine tails.**_

"_**I'm not stupid Uzumaki Arashi… or should I call you Shiroi Taiyoo?"**_

_**Arashi was entranced by the beauty of the deadly beast that was pinning his naked form to the bed. He felt a presence in his mind telling him to spread his legs and to crane his head back, to submit and be dominated by the beast, but he kicked him hard and rolled back so he was sitting on his haunches and had the kunai poised for attack.**_

"_**Sabaku no Kyuubi, how do you know who I am?"**_

"_**Heh, I knew who you were the second I saw your stomach. Uzumaki's are a rarity even back when they were in abundance. Blessed by Inari and protected by Lucifer and Kami. How can I not know of such a beautiful creature?" he purred out, Arashi blushed, but threw the kunai, missing the demon when he ducked both his head and his tails to avoid the knife. Arashi flicked his wrists again this time he had four shuriken and two kunai in his hands.**_

"_**You are as skilled as they say. You are here to kill me and my brother, is that correct?"**_

_**Arashi said nothing as Kyuubi sat down and crossed his legs, his tails hanging lazily in the air behind himself as his ears arched in demented pleasure.**_

"_**Yes, that is true, you want to kill me for the many I have killed. At first, I was unsure of you when I saw you at the bar with your former lover so I followed you to see what skills you had, but it seemed that you were not prepared and therefore needed saving, but do you think you could kill the strongest god of all? Can you honestly look me in the eye and say you can kill Kyuubi no Kitsune?"**_

_**Arashi paled and dropped his weapons, crawling back on the bed as the man's body completely melted into that of an animal, but before he could escape he was pinned to the bed once more.**_

_**He kicked the fox demon in his left hind quarter, grabbing a kunai and stabbing him in the side, Kyuubi rolled off, howling in agonizing pain that made Arashi wince. He ran to the phone to call the front desk for help, but all the person could hear was Arashi screaming and then silence from his end of the call.**_

* * *

_**Arashi groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a pair of mismatched eyes and a pair of dark chocolate brown ones. It took him maybe three seconds to remember who they belonged to before he asked in a very horse voice.**_

"_**What-?"**_

"_**Arashi-kun/ Senpai! Are you okay?" both Kakashi and Iruka asked at the same time. He looked passed their heads to see the unmistakable ceiling of the hospital, and then it clicked.**_

_**He shot up ignoring his underclassmen telling him to lie down as he yanked back the covers to see he was naked save for a white set of hospital boxers and his body was covered in bandages. He looked around at the room and yelled for a nurse. A second later a ruby haired woman ran in and saw that he was awake before running off again.**_

"_**What the hell! GET BACK HERE!" he was really pissed he wanted to know the answer to the question he was afraid to ask.**_

"_**In here. . ."**_

_**He looked to see a doctor with long brown hair and bright green eyes. The man smiled at him before turning to the nurse and signing something to her and she left. Arashi blinked when he came and gently pushed him back into the bed and tucked him in then he turned to the two demons and signed to them.**_

"_**I'm sorry I don't understand," Kakashi said.**_

"_**He said that you shouldn't have let me get out of bed, and he's scolding me about getting worked up after being in a coma for about a week. No surprise there, I was mauled by a demon," Arashi growled feeling his eye tick as the doctor chuckled silently.**_

"_**YOU WERE WHAT?" Both demons screamed causing the doctor to jump and sigh in annoyance as he collected himself.**_

"_**The doc says not to yell in a hospital. Huh? And he said to step out of the room a minute; he needs to tell me something."**_

_**They looked at each other before leaving. Kakashi glared at the doctor as if he were a dog catcher, and trust him, Kakashi wasn't very friendly with them. Once they were alone the doctor picked up his charts and handed them to him. Arashi read them and frowned in confusion.**_

"_**Rape kit: Negative?"**_

_**He looked to the doctor who nodded and then signed to him saying that he had been very lucky that all he got was a few cuts and bruises. Arashi sighed and thanked him before asking if he could get some sleep he was drained from having wasted his strength earlier. The doctor nodded and left./**_

* * *

Yamato was yelling at every person in the room as they tried to make sense of the latest killings. All of which were persons wanted for one crime or another, but no matter how many times he called Arashi, the blond would not come in to help them out. It was extremely annoying, actually. He finally got pissed off and left to drive to the school and drag the blond kicking and scream the whole way back.

'I know he's only 18, but he's acting far too childish! He knows something, and is refusing to tell me. I'm just going to kidnap him, and hang him upside down until he tells me what is wrong. If he's hurt I can help him.'

He pulled into the school and just in time, because Arashi and his class were having gym. He watched the young rookie and some guy with pink hair argue. Arashi seemed to be winning, judging by his nonchalant hand gestures and his slowly grinning lips. Suddenly the pink hair boy pounced, but a second later found himself face first on the floor with Arashi sitting on his back holding his arms back as his left foot pressed his face into the floor.

Now Yamato knew that Arashi was a very skilled fighter he just wasn't expecting the blond to be fast as well. No one seemed to have seen him move, and they were all staring in amazement. Arashi looked up and saw him sitting in his car and got up, ignoring the teacher as he walked up to him.

"Yamato-san. . ."

"Come to the office. We could really use your help."

"It's nothing more than a trap. I knew I shouldn't have gone," he muttered as he walked back to class.

Yamato blinked as the boy took the pole from the teacher and ran toward the mat, stabbing the pole into the floor he went up and over the bar as if nothing and fell to earth in a T shape and stood up as the class clapped in obvious astonishment.

'Definitely hiding something. . .'

He drove away never once noticing the man standing across the street watching them with a satisfied look on his lips. He'd give the blond a few more chances to come willingly to him, but after that he'd take matters into his own hands...

* * *

Arashi sat in his family home, the lights off, all the doors and windows were locked minus the patio doors which he left wide open. The house was silent and void of life. He was sitting in only his school shirt and biker shorts. His eyes were soulless as he stared down at the case files that were just brought to him by Yamato.

_**/ "Hey Uzumaki-san, you shouldn't leave you-" Yamato trailed off as he saw Arashi bent over his dining room table putting a 5000 piece puzzle of the Nine Great Demons together. He gulped and tried to remind himself that Arashi was only 18 years old whereas he was 28, but by Kami's will that boy was beautiful.**_

"_**Hmm? Oh hey, Yamato-san? Would you like some coffee?" he asked getting up and turning toward the man.**_

_**Yamato gulped thickly as he looked away from the blonde's exposed chest. Arashi walked over to the cabinet, and pulled out two mugs and set the coffee machine to make one cup of coffee and a cup of tea. The blonde was also wearing a set of skin tight biker shorts that left nothing to the imagination. Yamato was having a bit of a hard time looking away.**_

"_**Uh, sure. Ahem, Uzumaki-san, we really need you to come in, things have gotten a lot worse. Zaigo and Urina were both killed and so were their families. It was definitely a mob hit, but it has nothing to do with the Sabaku case."**_

"_**What? Zaigo and Urina! But- they only do desk duty why kill them? I can understand if it was someone in the field like you or even me! But them? Urina has done nothing wrong and Zaigo was very nice. Why'd they have to die?" he asked desperately.**_

_**Yamato grabbed his arms and steadied him before he threw a fit.**_

"_**I need you to take a look to determine what happened., because we can't proceed with the investigation without an expert's analysis on the crime scene, and you are the only one I can really trust to do this, Uzumaki-san."**_

". . . _**Let me see the files."**_

"_**I'll give them to you after the coffee and I'd like to talk to you about something personal."**_

_**Arashi blinked in confusion, but nodded anyway.**_

_**They sat in silence for about ten minutes in that time Arashi completed his puzzle and Yamato gave him the case files. He read the notes and gulped as he pulled out the photos. He turned green and ran out to the backyard trash bins and emptied his stomach. He had seen some gruesome things in his live but not to this degree.**_

_**Zaigo's body was laid out in a way that he could not stomach it. The first photo was Zaigo's skin, the next one was all the muscles and tendons set out as if still on the body, the next was his organs in their proper places in the body and lastly was his skeleton. Arashi could only guess that the others looked just as bad if not worse. He could hardly bring himself to look at the others not even Urina's.**_

_**Yamato gave him a bottle of water to wash out his mouth and then to drink as he sank to his knees his head inside the bid, gasping for air. He slowly slumped back, but Yamato caught him.**_

"_**Let's sit on the steps. Are you going to be able to handle this job? If you can't I can ask someone from the Anbu Corps," Yamato offered as Arashi leaned against him still drained from his sudden illness. "Arashi, are you listening?"**_

_**He looked down and noticed that Arashi was asleep, the blood vessels around his eyes had ruptured but they made him look like even more like an exotic beauty than he already was. He blushed seeing his innocent face and how defenseless he was when sleeping.**_

_**Quickly scoping the area around them, he gulped and gently pressed his lips to Arashi's lips. He felt a spark and pressed harder, using his tongue to pry his lips open.**_

_**Arashi slowly opened his eyes and then closed him seeing that Yamato was kiss-! He shoved Yamato off, but the man pinned him down and kissed him even harder. Growling as he lost control, his demonic panther form taking place. Arashi cried out as he twisted around, but realized it was a big mistake for Yamato's beast form took to dry humping his perfect little bubble butt.**_

_**He screamed at him to get off, only to have him snarl at him and open his jaws to bite the blond, but he stopped all movement when he saw the back of the blonde's neck. The 18 year old had already been marked by a demon, an S class no less. Yamato growled and turned back to a human and turned the blond around.**_

"_**I thought you said that the rape kit was negative!"**_

"_**It is!"**_

"_**Don't lie to me or I swear to god I will slap you, Arashi!"**_

_**Arashi froze in fear as Yamato rose his hand in a threatening manner, demons were never idle in their threats especially if they were slapping someone.**_

"_**I swear it on my mother's necklace! It was negative!" he cried, closing his eyes as the hand came down, but Yamato didn't slap him, he punched him. Arashi sat there shocked as Yamato growled and pointed at his neck.**_

"_**Then why on earth do you have a mate claim on your neck! Are you whoring around! I see how it is. You rather spend your days going to school during the day and whoring yourself out at night? Fine, but if you get in trouble don't call me to help you, fucking slut," he growled leaving the blond on the ground dazed and in tears.**_

_**Arashi slowly sat up, locked the back gates, shut off the lights in the house and locked everything down before he sat down on the chair and just stared at the files sitting on his table./**_

He got up after three hours, and closed the doors locking them tightly then walking to his room. He fell onto the bed in a heap of boneless flesh and sobbed until he was sleeping…

* * *

Arashi groaned when he heard incessant knocking on his door. He slowly got out of bed, wincing when his joints protested the movement. He picked up four familiar demon signatures and opened the door.

"Hello Mikoto, Iruka, Kakashi and, of course, Fugaku," he greeted as they blinked and looked at him in confusion.

"How'd you-?"

"Uzumaki family secret!" he declared holing up two fingers to his lips in mock ninja pose as he let them into the house. He hadn't gone to school that day and ever since Yamato left last night, he completely ignored the police chief and his messengers trying to get him to come to work.

"Ara-chan, are you ok? We've missed you at school. Did something go wrong with one of your cases?"

"Sorry, I was up very late last night looking over some files and when I tried to get up this morning my body said 'HELL NO, WE WON'T GO!' over and over again so I fell back to sleep. Sorry for worrying you guys," he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

They sat around talking and doing their homework, at about 5 Arashi began to cook dinner. Kakashi was always torn between his boyfriend's cooking and his senpai's cooking. Iruka was a good cook but Arashi was better. Even better than most five star restaurants. Mikoto and Fugaku were setting up the table as he finished up.

"Ok! Tonight we are having sweet honey glazed chicken with creamy Fettuccini Alfredo, homemade garlic bread and for desert, we are having cheesecake!" Kakashi hugged his waist saying he loved the man but immediately let go as Iruka laughed at his flustered lover trying to make it clear that he was in love with Iruka only but loved his senpai's cooking.

"Oh, calm down, we all know you love my cooking. Now dig in!" He laughed as they all said a small prayer of thanks and began to eat.

Arashi liked having his friends over, it made the loneliness quell a bit. He wasn't angry with his father for leaving him, he had to. It was part of his training to be able to take care of himself and to survive this harsh world where not all is fair. He laughed when Fugaku and Mikoto got into a glaring contest over who got the last piece of bread which he stole and gulped when they both glared death in his direction.

"I'll use my own technique on you if you don't give me that bread, Arashi-kun," Fugaku threatened.

Arashi normally gave in to the bigger male's threats, but today he was feeling a bit revenge-ish for always submitting. So, instead of giving him the bread, he brought it to his lips and took a slow bit, moaning as if it were sex in his mouth and grinned from ear to ear when the Uchiha ran to the bathroom with a shout, "FUCK YOU, UZUMAKI!"

Arashi took on a cat like grin as he flashed his hands through a very familiar jutsu that made him look like a cat furry.

Fugaku came back in with tissue jammed up his nose only to topple over legs up in the air as blood burst from his nose in an animated water fountain effect. Arashi was straddling his chair backwards and gave him the 'come hither' look. Kakashi was on the floor in a similar state to Fugaku's as Iruka and Mikoto burst into fits of laughter.

"And thus proving my theory correct! Demon males are just as bad as human males! They think with their second brain!" Arashi said releasing the genjutsu he used. Mikoto couldn't hold it much longer; she started snorting in between her laughs.

After another hour or so of the five friends playing around, they left and Arashi was wiping some tears from his face from watching the two Uchihas get into a yelling match which was funny because Fugaku rarely squeaked when he yelled and Mikoto never raised her voice above the normal levels of a pleasant conversation. And it was funny watching Kakashi squirm and try to calm her down, but Mikoto was a stubborn woman of 28 and would not yield until she got Fugaku to submit to her will.

"Oh good lord, I needed a laugh after last night-!"

"What happened last night, my little Ocean Storm?" purred a dark voice from behind him.

Arashi spun quickly and pressed back into the door as he stared at the demon sitting on his father's armchair in the dark corner of the room. Arashi mentally kicked himself for not noticing his presence sooner, but how did he get in if all the doors and windows were locked tight and he just closed the door after making sure that both Uchihas got into their family car safely. So how could he have gotten in? He gulped when he saw his fox ears arch up from hiding within the red hair on his head.

"Mmm? What's this you aren't going to tell me?" he purred once more, his golden eyes flashing dangerously as he stood up, the fire in the fireplace, which had been set when he and his friends were relaxing after dinner, was now burning white when he stood, illuminating the room in white. "What happened, my little Ocean Storm?"

Arashi gulped as he looked for an escape route, he could open the door and run out, but the demon was probably faster than him. Maybe bolt into the broom closet and down into the secret tunnel? No, his sense of smell would lead the demon to him. He could trying running upstairs and grabbing his katana. He looked back at Kyuubi who was still smiling at him, and waiting for him to speak.

"Well? I'm waiting."

Arashi ran for the stairs, he heard the demon growl and run after him, he got up the stairs and pushed the desk from the center of the upper balcony down at him. Kyuubi caught the beautifully made desk and set it down on the floor before running up stairs. Simultaneously the doors on the second floor slammed shut, some locking in place. Kyuubi growled, his senses were muted down by something in the air, he twitched his ears, but he heard nothing more than the slight creaking of the wood beneath his feet as his sense of smell was filled with pine that hung thickly in the air.

"Damn, this must be a spell of sorts. Not like the others. . ." he muttered to himself as he slid his feet over the floor boards to avoid making any noise since his hearing was somehow muted with all his other senses. Even the dark upper floor seemed even darker for the demon.

"Smartass bitch, if I find you, you're going to pay for this!" he called out, waiting for a hint of where the blond might be.

When nothing happened, he slipped to his hands and knees, his spine aligning with his head as he crawled on all fours to the center of the room. He froze when his hand pulled something he couldn't see and in a second he was hit in the side by a mallet and out the window in the center of the upper balcony. He crashed to the floor in the backyard, and the pain brought his senses back to life. He got up hearing a car door slam and he knew; he just knew that his little bitch ran from him.

"Little smartass, I'll get you back don't worry about that," he growled out as he stood up on shaky legs. If his brother or any of his men were to see him like this they'd have a cow. He was the strongest of all the demon gods and yet he couldn't beat one little human. He smirked, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time. . .

* * *

Angel was surprised to come home and see his little human was asleep on his bed. The boy was curled up in a protective ball and had tear streaks staining his cheeks. Angel sighed and closed the door, sealing it tightly before sitting at his computer and updating his log of souls before releasing them into the air. The little orbs flew over to Arashi and seemed to dance around him as Angel watched in contented silence. In the morning Arashi awoke to his cell phone's alarm and sat up. Angel was hanging from the bars he put in the ceiling, sleeping like a bat.

"Awake are you, little one?"

"Good morning Angel, I'm sorry for not letting you know I was here."

"It's nothing. You always come when you are sad or lonely. So which is it this time?" he asked unhooking his legs from the bar and falling to land on his hands as he walked on them to the bed, showing off that, he too, was an acrobat. Arashi smiled as the demon flipped onto his feet and pulled out of thin air a bag of food and set it next to Arashi.

"It was fear," Arashi answered, catching the devil off guard with the answer. "Fear of what a god can do to me. I have suffered physical and mental abuse from all my remaining family even from the missions I carry out, but never once was I afraid. I know: I'm a strange one."

"A god? Who? Have they harmed you in any way?" The devil seemed to be in a panic, this in turn caused Arashi's suppressed fear to surface.

"What is it Angel?"

"Let me explain something that you'll never learn at the Academy. In our society, we demons have the Creator, Inari-sama, and the Judges, Kami and Lucifer." Arashi nodded his head. "Well, what they don't tell you is that Lucifer, father, and Kami, mother, are not gods, but caretakers of the heavens and the underworld. The Nine Great Demons are actually the Nine Great Gods. They were the first of every breed of demon. Whenever a god gets old and dies, they pass on the title to the next in line for their title. And if a god has taken any interest in a person that person is to become their mate. It matters not who or what stands in their way."

"Wait; so you're saying I can run as far away as possible and he'll still find me! What will he do if he finds me?"

"Well, if it's the One tails, then you have nothing to fear, they are usually rather gentle with their mate even if they run away. Now the Two, Four and Seven tails usually beat the love into their mate; love through fear is not love, just sadistic obedience. The Three, Five and Eight tails? It really just depends on their gender and their status, but they are horny as all hell. They make Furies seem like prudes, and we both know that the Furies are the nymphomaniacs of the demon society. But if it's the Nine tails, the strongest of all? I'm afraid that no one can save you from them expect for Inari-sama himself or even the One tails. The Nine and One tails are brothers and are the offspring of Inari-sama."

"Oh god. I-I-!"

Angel saw the look of horror on the blonde's face and saw him covering his neck. The devil gulped as he peeled back the collar of Arashi's pajama shirt to see the kanji for 'nine tails' on the back of the blonde's neck on the left side. He looked at him as he pulled back and shook his head gravely.

"Little one, after today, never come back here. Father has ordered that anyone who's seen or even come into contact with you, are to immediately capture you and bring you to Kyuubi-sama. I'm sorry, but you must leave or I'll betray you," Angel said, saddened by the loss of a dear friend as Arashi looked at him tearfully and hugged him goodbye before he took the food and his things and ran to school.

Angel looked up at the ceiling as if it had wronged him and for the first time in over 600 years he cried...

* * *

Arashi slid into his seat and panted heavily as he looked up at the lights over his head, trying to fight back the urge to cry. Replaying a lecture from his grandfather that pissed him off to no end, and effectively stopping him from crying. He looked down and sighed in irritation. He couldn't go to the Uchiha's since their family was highly overprotective and also very high strung.

Besides Mikoto was pregnant with a second baby, and her 8 year old wouldn't be happy to lose his mother. Fugaku was busy with a business trip out of town for a few weeks. He was neither going to endanger Iruka nor Kakashi. He really wanted to smack the daylights out of Yamato, but like he said, Arashi was not going to go running to him for help.

He couldn't go home and he was not about to call any of his relatives that lived within the Konoha area. He looked up when class began and opted to forget about it for now.

* * *

"What was that, you fish! You think you can bump into me! I'm a class A!" Yelled a pink haired man, slamming Iruka into the lockers. His little posse held Kakashi down; the wolf demon growled and tried to save his intended. "Little fucker, I'll teach you to respect your elders, mutt!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kakashi was livid ready to make the man pay the consequences.

"Shut the fuck up, Hatake. The mutt needs to learn that he's lower than a class F and I'm gonna teach him." The rabbit demon raised his fist, but before it could connect with Iruka's face, it was caught in a smaller hand and a deadly voice filled with malice echoed in the dead silence of the hall, "What do you think you are doing, Hane-san? Honestly, picking on a defenseless female? How low are you going to go before you hit rock bottom?" Arashi asked in his ear, twisting his arm back and enjoying the sickening crack of his shoulder breaking.

"Fucking little bitch!"

He yanked his arm forward and turned so he could head butt Arashi. The blond, not expecting the sudden attack, stumbled backwards, but was tripped by another rabbit at the edge of the stairs. Everyone, minus Hane and his little posse, cried out as Arashi fell down the stairs, a heart stopping snap being heard when he hit the bottom of the long flight of stairs. Hane's proud smile disappeared when it dawned on him that a human couldn't survive a fall down the stairs.

He ran off as Kakashi broke free of his group and ran down the stairs. Iruka had gone to find a teacher as a few students began to call 911. Kakashi dared not to touch the man's form afraid that if he was barely hanging in there, he might finish the job. His mismatched eyes widened as his left eye spun out of control trying to see the damage done.

"Shit! Hiashi, Hizashi, I need you!" he yelled up the stairs to the twin Nymph demons as they hurried down to them. "I can't calm down long enough to see if he's still alive; can you-?"

"Don't worry we've got it", Hiashi agreed as he closed his eyes and let them bulge as he opened them. The veins in his face pulsated with demonic blood allowing him to see into Arashi's body. "He's alive, but barely hanging on. He's broken two ribs, his neck, and his right arm. He's going to be okay if the doctors treat him within the next hour or two," he confirmed as the teachers rushed up the stairs and helped the paramedics move the blond from his place on the floor to the stretcher.

"Classes are canceled; nobody leaves campus until we find who did this. Killing is strictly prohibited on school grounds. Hatake, Umino come with me," demanded the dean of the school.

Everyone did as told, afraid to see what old Yaga Baba would do to them if they disobeyed.

* * *

It had been a really aggravating morning for him: he had been awakened at 4 this morning to come perform five open heart surgeries in a row, and than tend to over 30 patients since they were severely down on staff. It didn't help that a certain little assassin ran away from him.

He growled in utter annoyance as he washed his bento box from having just finished eating his lunch. Suddenly, one of the nurses burst into the room.

"DR. KAZUMA COME QUICK! An ambulance just arrived from Shinobi Academy. One of their students took a really nasty fall, and it seems they've broken their neck! You have to hurry; we don't know how long they'll last!"

He ran out the door as fast as he could to the ER wing and burst into the room just as they moved the body from one stretcher to the other and began to wheel the teen into the operating room.

"Find this teenager's guardian, and have them wait in the waiting room on the ninth floor!" he yelled as he caught up the EMTs and finally looked down at the child being wheeled and set up for surgery.

He felt his heart stop as his inner demon howled in pained horror seeing his little assassin laying there. He snapped out of it as he prepped for the operation.

* * *

He looked up at the clock as a nurse wiped his brow, nearly three hours since they began. The neck was fine; his broken arm had protected it in the fall by the looks of it. He was currently piecing his ribs back together without puncturing his lungs or breaking the ribs any further. It was nerve racking to do this on his assassin, but he had to. He sighed as he took the needle and thread and began to stitch him back up before he took two body casts and bandaged them around the blond to make sure his ribs were not moved in the slightest during recovery.

"We're finished. Vitals?"

"Stabilized sir! He's going to make it through." He nodded and they began to clean up before disconnecting certain unnecessary wires and machines.

"Put him in room 9 in the ICU," he ordered one of the male nurses, who nodded and wheeled the boy out of the operating room and towards the room he was told to place him in.

He disrobed and sterilized himself before he went to the ninth floor to find the Dean and two students who had been treated for minor injuries.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kazuma Kyuo. We've met before," he said to Kakashi and Iruka as they blinked in shock that he spoke very well. "I believe Uzumaki-kun, was it, is going to be just fine, only a broken arm and two ribs. But may I ask how this happened?"

"From what Hatake-kun and Umino-kun told me, one of the other seniors had tried to strike Umino-kun in the face and Uzumaki-kun stepped in to protect his friend. I'm sure that they are telling the truth for Uzumaki-kun is very kind hearted. Now from my understanding Uzumaki-kun had been head butted by Haruno-kun, causing him to stagger back, but he was tripped by another student, Niwa-chan, and he fell down the main stairs that lead from the front entrance to the second floor. Those stairs are fairly big, doctor; will he recover?"

"For now it's hard to say, but I will be personally keeping an eye on Uzumaki-kun. This is the third time in less than a month that he's been admitted. First was a mugging, and then the random demon attack, and now this. The poor boy's going to become a shut in at this rate." He sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. "Until he's come too, I'm afraid I can't allow visitors. Please return to the school and wait for a phone call, we have you listed."

The three bowed their thanks and left. Kyuubi watched them leave, the wolf giving him a suspicious glare as the doors to the elevator closed. He walked into the room and closed the door and curtains, letting his brown hair bleed red and his green eyes paled and then darkened until they were gold once more. He sighed and sat beside his little assassin, not liking how pale and sickly he looked.

He also noticed ruptured blood vessels around his eyes consistent with strangulation or vomiting. Since he didn't see any marks on his neck that ruled out strangulation. He also noticed a bruise that was hidden by makeup on his cheek.

Someone had hit his mate!

He growled, but calmed down as he carefully peeled back the hospital yukata's collar and turned his head to the right. Gently biting his mate mark he summoned some of his demonic powers and transferred it into the mark making it into blood and traveling throughout the blonde's blood stream.

"That should heal the minor injuries for now. Once you are well, my little assassin, I will hunt you down and claim you," he whispered purring softly into the blonde's ear knowing full well that he would hear nothing. He stood and left the room planning to come back before his shift ended.

* * *

For nearly three months Arashi was in the hospital. His ribs had completely healed, but he was told that he had to wear a corset for about another two just to make sure they were 100% okay. His arm also healed up nicely, and he had taken quite a strong liking to Dr. Kazuma when he found out that he spoke and had a nice deep soothing voice, similar to Kyuubi's, but not as deep nor as frightening.

"Uzumaki-kun, good news; you're being discharged this afternoon. Now remember to wear the corset and take two of these pills once every 24 hrs. By the time you finish those pills you can remove the corset. Now I'm going to go get your papers ready, and I'll sign you out."

Arashi smiled and he walked out the room leaving Arashi to hum a soft, but sad little song as he waited in the silence of the room.

He hadn't sung this song since his mother passed away and it sort of reminded him of a boy he played with as a kid, he left him his red kimono as a blanket the night of the festival finale.

He remembered they use to play cowboys, he was the good guy since he played fair and was too nice to everyone while he was the bad guy because he'd cheat and wasn't very pleasant to others. He laughed remembering how that boy and five others stood around him holding their hands up as if they were guns and Arashi was in the middle.

Like in the old wild west movies and shows, they all stood still, no one dared to move as the wind blew gently and then a little harder as a single leave, since there were not tumble weeds, blew by. Arashi remember how quick he use to pull up his hand and shouted bang four times, before the other boy shouted bang, bang.

Arashi was so shocked that he fell to the floor, staring up at the sky as the others laughed and cheered that they won. The boy pulled him to his feet and asked if he was okay and he nodded, still in shock that he felt the shots of a make-believe gun.

"Bang-bang, he shot me down, bang-bang, I hit the ground, bang-bang, that awful sound, bang-bang, my baby shot me down," he sang softly and then closed his eyes to lose himself in memory. As he drifted off to sleep he could vaguely hear the song that the boy always whistled. It was cheery in a dark, creepy kind of way.

* * *

Kyuubi was walking down the hall, whistling to himself, a slight bounce in his step as his eyes narrowed into a dark grin as he went. Many nurses, doctors and patients shivered in fright of the cheerful tune, praying that they didn't do anything to piss him off.

* * *

He grunted as he landed on his back, the man was strong, but he was drunk.

"Come on, hooker, be a sport," he slurred, blinking his eyes with a bit more force than needed to try and focus on the five blond hookers in front of him.

"Sorry, baby, I was a little shocked that you could throw me. Shall I teabag you?" Arashi purred, swallowing the bile rising up in his throat as the drunken Yakuza boss laughed.

"Come on, bitch!"

He charged and Arashi pulled himself up with his hands using the bar embedded in the wall for those into BDSM. The man's face pressed into his crotch and he purred as Arashi, fought back the urge to make a disgusted face as he wrapped his legs over neck and began squeezing. The man laughed before he noticed that he couldn't breath nor could he move very well.

"O-oi, let go!"

"Mmm, no, I think not," Arashi purred and squeezed harder, arching his back to put his head at the position he wanted it.

"F-Fucking slut! Let me go!"

Arashi just laughed as he twisted his hips and there was a nice sickening snap and crunch before he dropped the dead man's head down and he dropped onto his feet before bending down and smiling darkly.

"Fucking asshole. You nearly broke my ribs again," Arashi growled pulling out his kunai and cut off his ring finger on his left hand and his middle finger from the right that had two distinct rings on it and put them in a small box that had dry ice in it to keep them from rotting.

He walked over to the window and opened it to let his father in.

"You got him?"

"Yes, I got his fingers too. Tell the client the mission is complete."

"Got it. Get dressed and go home. How are your ribs?"

"Sore, but I'll be fine," Arashi assured him as he got dressed and then vanished in a small wisp of smoke.

* * *

"You're scowling," pointed out a deep voice as a finger poked him in the forehead where his brows were knitted together.

"Fuck off, Shukaku," Kyuubi grumbled, smacking the hand away from his face.

"Don't sulk like that, you'll get wrinkles."

He grumbled and kept on scowling. They were silent for a moment or two. Before Shukaku tossed a file on the table between then and got up.

"Use it wisely little bro, Dad's not going to clean up after you."

"Like I ever needed him to clean after me," Kyuubi countered.

Shukaku shook his head an left with a chuckle as Kyuubi picked up the file and opened it, smiling at what it was. It was everything on his sweet little assassin: his family, his likes and dislikes, his friends and their families, etc.

"If you will not come to me then I will simply come after you."

* * *

Arashi smiled when he was able to take off the corset, smiling happily as he ran to school doing a few cart-wheels while he was at it. His father had come home when he got word that Arashi was in the hospital and was there to take care of him. While Arashi was on leave from school, he told his father about the last job he gave and that it was a demon he sent him after, one that wants him as a mate.

His father had fainted and then when he recovered went into overprotective father mode. Even now as he messed around on his way to school he could feel his father's presence as well as someone else's. He arrived at school and was tackled by Kakashi and Mikoto as Iruka panicked that the Fury hurt her baby. But she only smiled and rubbed her belly saying that she knew how to protect her unborn child.

The day went by almost like normal. Dugai picked on him still during class, and Arashi was a smartass as always. Hane passed him in the halls, but did nothing except calling him a weakling and Arashi called him a man-whore. Lunch was as lively as ever what with Mikoto's violent mood swings and taking her anger out on any male stupid enough to pass by her. The gym teacher was unfortunate enough to be picked up by the Amazon-like woman and thrown out the windows. Arashi hid behind Dugai, who was foaming at the mouth in fear.

* * *

Arashi sighed as he switched out his books from his morning classes to his afternoon classes. As he was making sure he had finished all his work packets while walking down the empty hallway, he froze. He felt his skin crawl as ice froze his blood and chilled him to the bone.

He could hear it, that cheery tune; he could almost see that boy's face twisted in sick pleasure.

He turned down the hall to see Dr. Kazuma. He was walking down the hall, his hands in his pockets, his white lab coat fluttering behind him and if one looked closely enough he was bouncing to the tune. His eyes were narrowed as he smiled evilly at the blond.

"Dr. Kazuma? I'm not suppose to see you un-!"

He couldn't speak as Kazuma's hair bled red and grew longer and his green eyes paled to yellow before growing darker until they were molten gold.

Kyuubi ended his song and pulled out a hand from his pockets, a gun in it. He held it up and smirked darkly as he asked, "Remember back when you were 5 and we were six? We all used to play on those horses made of sticks? You wore white while we wore black? And I use to win the fight?"

"You- Kyu- But Dr. Kazuma?"

"I recall a little song you used to sing I always hated this one part; remember?" he asked. "'Remember we use to play, bang-bang, I shot you down, bang-bang, you hit the ground, bang-bang, that awful sound, bang-bang. I used to shoot you down?' Well let's play one more time. Are you ready?"

Arashi was frozen with fear as he looked at Kyuubi raise the gun higher and cock it.

"K-Kyuubi?" he asked.

Kyuubi didn't say anything as he started to pull the trigger. Arashi snapped out of his shock and turned, trying to run, but as he fell to the ground as all he heard was Kyuubi say, "Bang-bang."

* * *

He groaned as he shifted on the soft bed, trying to get comfy again to sleep some more-

Arashi shot up looking around the room in shock. It was small; the walls were painted in black with bright red roses and Arashi's name written in large letters. He saw a fireplace and the wall had hooks and shackles in them some on the ceiling and others on the floor. The bed was the only furniture in the room.

He then looked down suddenly feeling cold only to see that he was in his biker shorts, that he wore under all his clothing, and his mother's necklace was put into a collar-like choker.

He stood up intent on finding a way out, when he fell to the floor. He looked to see his ankle being shackled to the bed. He then noticed that there was a whole wall made up of a mirror and judging by the feel of a heated stare on his nearly naked form, it was a one-way mirror.

"Kyuubi! I know you are there! Let me go, you monster! What did you do to Dr. Kazuma! Did you kill him as well?" he yelled out.

He saw the door open; it looked to be part of the wall, and in walked a siren. She had a tray in her hands and she set it on the bed. He saw needles and he tried to get away, but she sang softly, causing his body to momentarily be paralyzed. All he could do was look and pray that she didn't kill him. She prepped the first needle with a clear liquid and injected it into his neck. He gasped as he felt all his chakra deplete to barely enough to keep conscious.

The next needle had a pale green liquid in it and she injected it into the tip of his flaccid cock, he cried out as it hurt, but cried again when he became instantly hard and felt his balls tighten as if preventing him from cumming. The last needle was filled completely to the brim with a red liquid and it was injected around his rectum first, she put on a latex glove and began to massage the slowly loosening muscles. Then did the same on the inside of the rectum, slowly working her way into his anus. Once the liquid was gone she kept fingering him and then picked up something he never noticed.

"N-no! Please, don't!" he begged as she placed a 6 inch vibrator at the entrance of his loosened anus and shoved it in, briefly checking his sphincter to make sure it didn't tear.

She pulled out a key and unlocked the shackle on his ankle and pulled him to the floor.

She laid him on his back and placed his wrists in the bolt shackles, and locked them before she left the room with the tray and closed the door.

Arashi looked up to see the wall, knowing that his current position meant that Kyuubi could see his anus, and the vibrator shoved in it as well as his cock. He tried to press his legs closed, using his delicate feet to hide the toy and his hole, but at his efforts the toy sprung to life. Arashi screamed and kicked his feet, trying to fight off an unseen attacker. He cried and begged for Kyuubi to stop and it did. He laid there panting, his left leg lay flat as his right was bent at the knee and was somewhat hiding his naughty places. He was about to close his eyes when the toy turned back on this time moving faster, stroking his prostate.

"Oh god! No, please no! Stop it!" he begged before screaming louder as it hit its maximum in speed and vibration.

He had his mouth open in soundless moans and screams, before he convulsed, his body about to prepare to cum. But the injection from before prevented that and thus he fell slack, twitching as the toy shut off. He was panting; his eyes wide open and tears stung his eyes.

Why was this happening!

What was Kyuubi planning!

The door opened and the same female demon came in, and removed the toy from his body before lifting his legs so she spread his cheeks and show the stretched and twitching rose red hole to the mirror. When satisfied, she set him down and unlocked the bolts and picked him up. She pushed him into the mirror's surface and sang again as his body was once more paralyzed.

She pulled him by his hair to rest against her full rack and shoulder. She nodded at the mirror and forced two fingers into Arashi's mouth and fisted his erection. He cried out as his body shook, but because he couldn't move he couldn't stop her. She was wearing leather gloves now and the sensations were weird and yet amazing. He cried out as he was forced to suck her fingers, while looking at the mirror.

He could feel Kyuubi's heated gaze on his face, making him close his eyes as he tried to move his head so it was looking at the floor, but the gaze trailed down his body as if it were actually touching him. That heated gaze made his nipples standout, seeking attention as his hole twitched and his cock swelled. He gave a muffled cry when the hand left his cock and three fingers were shoved into his ass.

He sobbed as his body shook and his legs gave out. The siren let him lean against the mirror as she gently spread his hole further. She kept humming softly to keep him from moving too much. He screamed at her to stop, but she just shoved her fingers into his body and assaulting his prostate without a second thought.

He begged and cried for her to stop and when he couldn't take anymore, she stopped and left him on the floor leaning on the mirror. He jumped when the door opened a third time and he trembled in fear as he saw who it was through the mirror. He closed his eyes and whimpered for him to end it.

"Please. . . Kill me. . ." he begged as he cried softly on the floor.

He was hurting and he could do nothing to ease the pain.

Kyuubi growled and swung the whip that, he had on his hip, forward at the blond. It wrapped over his neck and mouth as the fox yanked it back, choking the blond as he dragged him across the floor.

He let go as Arashi gasped and choked, looking up at him through narrowed eyes.

Kyuubi pulled the whip and it slipped from his neck as he threw it on the bed and then straddled the blond holding his chin in his large hand as he glared down at him.

"You ran away. You were even hit! And if I'm not mistaken that Chief of yours even had the nerve to leave his scent on you. I smelt your clothes, and I could smell his sex all over your ass! DO I NOT SATISFY?" he yelled out in a jealous rage.

Arashi cried out as his legs were spread and Kyuubi surged into him. Arashi arched and screamed, his screams echoed in the room spurring on the demon's rage as he thrust mercilessly into him. He gasped his eyes wide as tears fell from his eyes. He felt his mind closing in on itself until he just laid there half dead as Kyuubi kept fucking his still body.

He sighed after a long time, feeling something fill his anus. He closed his eyes and fell limp, maybe now he could die in piece.

* * *

"Mmmmmph!" Arashi screamed as hot wax was poured down his back followed closely behind by three lashes from the whip.

He gasped as there was a pause and slowly calmed down before he let out another muffled scream as more lashings landed, and wax was poured over the welts and sores.

"Enough, get out," Kyuubi hissed at the sirens who then left without a word.

Arashi hung there, his eyes closed as silent tears fell down his face. He flinched when Kyuubi touched his cheek and whimpered around the ball gag that had been jammed into his mouth.

"Look at you. You're a mess," Kyuubi remarked.

Arashi would have said a smart remark if he wasn't so tired, scared and wasn't gagged. Pain raced around his body, his hands were bone white and numb. His feet were swollen and it felt like they were going to burst since there were ball and chains weighing them down. Kyuubi snarled and took him down. He couldn't stand on his own so he fell to his side as Kyuubi untied his hands, removing the ball and chains before taking off the gag.

Kyuubi picked him up and placed him on the bed before he had a tub and hot water brought in as well as his medical bag.

* * *

Arashi gasped, his throat was shot and he was being held down tightly as Kyuubi fucked him into the floor. Angry golden eyes bore into his dull blue ones as he whimpered and screamed as he came again. His body shaking violently as Kyuubi pulled out and then jammed his cock into his mouth, coming with a hiss before he got up and left the room.

Kyuubi stormed out of the room and down the halls before he made it to his room. As soon as he shut the door he slipped to his knees, a pained scream coming from his throat as he cried and held his chest.

It was hurting him to hurt his mate, but he couldn't seem to break the anger in his chest.

"Arashi, forgive me," he sobbed.

* * *

Arashi looked up when the siren walked into the room carrying a tray of pain killers and a bowl of beef stew. He took the medicine and let her check his mouth to make sure he swallowed them and ate his soup. He had long stopped trying to fight and running away, he just let Kyuubi do as he pleased to him, but as he fought less and less, Arashi noticed, that Kyuubi had become a lot gentler and even stopped once he lost consciousness.

It had been so long, he wasn't sure if a month passed, or was it just a week? All he knew was that every time Kyuubi came in, he was excited to see him. They even stopped drugging him after a few days. Arashi looked up when the siren left and Kyuubi walked into the room. He shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed watching Arashi eat.

He learned in the few times Kyuubi wasn't raping him to death that Kyuubi had assumed the name Kazuma so he could work as a doctor at Konoha King Medical Center. He also learned that Kyuubi was the third Nine tails to be born since Inari first sired them. And he even learned that song he always whistled.

"Are you finished?" Kyuubi asked, he had his medic bag with him and Arashi pulled back the covers to show him his injuries. "Is the soup sitting well with you?"

"Yes, but what I don't understand is why you're being nice all of a sudden? You were so angry a few days ago," he said softly, watching those large hands gently and lovingly clean and bandage his arm. "I thought you wanted to kill me."

"I was in a rage. Not only because you ran from me, but because another male, a B class no less, tried to claim what was mine and also when I saw you in the hospital. I was so furious that I nearly lost you, I took my anger out on you and for that I am sorry," Kyuubi apologized as he gently cupped Arashi's cheek, but the blond jerked slightly away from the touch.

"I can sense even now you are very wary of all my movements and you flinch away from me when I touch you. I'm horrible; I hurt you even though I love you so much ever since we were children I used to think, 'Maybe if I grow up and be doctor, a good guy, maybe he would like me or even fall in love with me! Yes, I'm gonna be a doctor so that way he can say I'm a good man!'" He laughed bitterly at his promise as a child.

"But then your mother passed away and I never saw you again until that night when your ex tried to rape you. Back then I had every intention of killing him and rutting you into his blood, smearing you in it as a sign that I will kill any who dares to touch you, but you were so scared I couldn't bring myself to hurt you," Kyuubi said, softly.

"But then why did you attack me in the hotel room?" Arashi asked.

"Did you not try to stab me in my heart while I was asleep? I only mildly punished you for trying to be so foolish. And I marked you as my mate, if you died from the bite mark then you'd have been my mate in death, but since you survived, you are now my mate in this life and all the ones to follow."

"So, you did all this because you were mad?"

"I'm only twenty six years old, I'm still a child," Kyuubi explained, pouting at him.

Arashi blinked and for the first time in a while he laughed, giggled and even snorted at the demon. Kyuubi was miffed, but was also happy to see that his mate was laughing and smiling once more. He finished changing the bandages on the blonde's body, and picked up a bathrobe he brought with him.

"Here put this on, you're coming with me to the Moon Room."

"Moon Room? What's that?"

"An old building used for mating and honeymoons. Once we are inside we are not allowed out until you become heavy with my litter," Kyuubi explained.

"Wha-what! But what if I can't get pregnant?" Arashi cried out in shock.

"Father made you special, so getting you pregnant may be very easy, but since your blood line has dwindled so much, only time will tell."

"And what if I don't want to be your mate?" Arashi asked.

"Like you have much of a choice. I already took your virginity and as a male I have to keep and provide for every female I have ever slept with. Once I get you in my bed in the Moon room you are no longer a concubine, but my mate. And as for my concubines, I'll wed them off and sleep only with you, and I will be a good father to our children. Also I promise to never take you by force again."

Arashi felt tears running down his cheeks, because he was telling him the truth. He hugged Kyuubi close, sobbing as all that he learned finally made sense. Kyuubi smiled softly as he dressed him in the robe and then picked him up and carried him out of the room. Many demons in suits looked at them, some blushing noticing that Arashi was naked and the robe was open loosely, but a fierce growl from Kyuubi snapped them back to attention.

He noticed a room with a blond woman and three children inside. He tried to get a good look, but Kyuubi had turned to walk out a set of French doors and down a garden path. Arashi gasped seeing the beautiful flowers that lined the path. Kyuubi smiled as he walked into the rather small house like building and locked the doors.

"This is the Moon Room," Kyuubi announced once he stood at the top of the stairs where double oak doors stood proudly.

Inside, the whole room was made from glass, an indoor lagoon was built into the corner of the room on the right of the door while the rest of the room was a massive bed of pillows, blankets and furs. And even plants littered what little space was available.

"Oh wow, it's like an indoor oasis!" he gasped out.

Kyuubi chuckled and walked to the center of the room, his tails slamming the doors shut. He laid Arashi down on the bed and stripped down to his boxer shorts and growled softly as he nipped at Arashi's jaw line. Arashi flinched, he couldn't help it his mind said to fear him, but his heart told him that all would be fine; just have a little faith.

He fell back on the bed. Kyuubi licked his jaw to beneath his ear and then sunk his teeth into his mate claim, Arashi screamed in ecstasy as he felt all his logic and common sense leave his mind as all his primal instincts forced their way to the front of his mind. It left him in a state of shock from the sudden change.

"Arashi?" Kyuubi asked softly, looking at his mate's face.

Arashi's eyes slowly opened and in the place of the wide ocean blue eyes were narrowed cat-like midnight blue eyes as Arashi purred and licked his neck from collarbone to the tip of his nose. Kyuubi smirked as he pulled off the robe and flipped the human around. He had accelerated his blood cells in Arashi's body and they worked to block out all his human logic replacing it with animalistic thoughts and even gave him slight animal-like features. Arashi growled and looked at him from over his shoulder, but Kyuubi snarled back and pressed his face into the bed.

"Unlike you humans, who consummate their union in the Lotus position, we demons consummate ours by taking our mate in the Indra position," Kyuubi whispered lowly as he slowly took his demon form after removing his boxers, and pressed the head of his beast to Arashi's stretched hole. "And as an official mating rite, I must be in my beast form at all times that we are connected. Be glad I had been brutal before so this will only be pleasurable," he growled into his ear, easing into his blond mate.

Arashi arched beautifully into the bed as Kyuubi eased into him. He moaned as Kyuubi kissed all over his back and licked his ears and nipped the back of his neck.

"Do you know why we demons prefer the Indra over the Lotus?" Kyuubi asked, starting a slow thrusting motion, using his explanations as means to distract Arashi from any pain he might be feeling. "It's because it's easier to impregnate our mates as well as give them the maximum amount of pleasure. Can you feel it? I'm pressing hard into your prostate and your muscles are sucking me in almost as eager as you were this morning. You remember that right?"

Arashi blushed and buried his face into the pillow, but Kyuubi pulled him up by his hair and asked darkly, "Do you? You sucked my balls as if they were twin jawbreakers, licking my length like a popsicle. I loved watching my beast vanish into those rosy lips and the way you teased the tip with your tongue and teeth. My favorite part was watching you drink my cum almost as if you were like a little kitten lapping at a saucer of cream. . ."

As Kyuubi talked dirty in Arashi's ear, he was pounding into him while fisting his length, Arashi was turned on by the rough treatment and the dirty talk pushed him over the edge, but Kyuubi's pheromones and his blood cells made him even hornier begging to be taken over and over again.

* * *

Kyuubi had Arashi face down on his tails while their lower halves were in the lagoon water, Kyuubi fucking his blond for the 12th time that night. They did it on the bed twice in the Indra and once in the Lotus, then they did it on the balcony. A few lucky guards and grounds keepers suffered massive nose bleeds from looking up only to see their young master's mate's privates and Kyuubi's beast ravaging the forbidden garden.

They did it on the walls all over the house, and trust me when I say walking with your dick up your hot ass mate's ass; it was nearly insanity in itself. They did it in his brother's car, revenge for sending that mugger after his mate, and he didn't even try to clean it up he left all their love making juices on the driver's seat knowing he was going to be more than livid in the morning when he saw it.

And now they were currently in the lagoon, okay, so it had been a little more than 12x.

Arashi screamed out his name and fell limp; Kyuubi caught hold of him knowing that he had fainted. He pulled out of him and cleaned them up before crawling into bed with him.

"Damn, nothing yet. Father, please do something. You greatly favored the Uzumaki's; so why now? Why this one?" he asked the air as he held his mate close to his chest, falling asleep soon after...

* * *

Yamato was going mad. A week after he had forced himself on Arashi, Mikoto had ran into the station demanding to know where he was as Fugaku tried to calm her down. He told them that he was probably doing his other job, but he had said it with such disgust that Fugaku had him by his collar and was holding him in the air yelling demands that him to tell him what was going on.

Yamato told him that Arashi was whoring himself out and was probably tied to some demon's bed. That earned him being thrown out of his own office and out into the main room. Convicts and officers alike froze to see what was happening, but Arashi's father ran into the room looking pale and panicked.

"Yamato-san, where's Arashi! He's not at school and he's not at home! Where is my son!"

"Jiraiya-sensei, please calm down! You'll give yourself an aneurism!" Mikoto begged him.

"And you are pregnant, stress can kill the baby! So, think of your child and yourself before reminding me of my age and we are not that far apart on the age spectrum!" he pointed out to her in annoyed tone.

"What? You don't know-?"

They all looked to the doors that burst open and Jiraiya growled seeing his father-in-law.

"Where is that useless boy at?"

"He's not useless Kei-san. He's currently missing-" Jiraiya began before being rudely interrupted.

"Than his best bet to earn his honor is to kill himself before he's tortured into revealing our family secrets."

Jiraiya looked at his father-in-law and growled as he smacked the man.

"Nariko died from ovarian cancer and if we are not careful the remaining blessed females in our family could die from that as well! So care a little bit, because once you and the others die, and if Arashi is dead too, there will be absolutely no more Uzumaki's! So shut up and help, or get the fuck out of my face! You didn't give a damn when your own daughter died and if your grandson dies, you'll just say he should have been stronger!" Jiraiya hollered angrily spittle flying from his mouth in his heated frenzy as the man shrank back. He said nothing as Yamato made his way back in, and cleared his throat ordering all available officers to start searching everywhere for Arashi.

* * *

After that nearly a year passed, and Mikoto gave birth to another healthy baby boy and who had turned two years old this past July.

And during this time neither hide nor hair of Arashi was found. Yamato finally broke down and told Jiraiya and Arashi's friends that he had forced himself on the blond the day before he ended up in the hospital. Mikoto had refrained from killing him as did Jiraiya. They were too worried about Arashi.

"Okay, so after the asshole forced himself on my son, he got into that fight with the rabbit and was hospitalized for three months, and than a few weeks later he was kidnapped, but I haven't gotten any ransom notes!"

"I'm so scared that someone's going to come in and tell me that they found his body lying in a gutter somewhere-"

"Jeez, Mi-chan. Love me much?" came that all too cheery and familiar voice that could only belong to-

"ARASHI!" He was group glomped by his friends and family, but they got off when a redhead snarled at them and pulled the blond into his arms and that's when they noticed it.

Arashi was pregnant. His normally flat belly looked like he swallowed a watermelon whole.

"Arashi!"

He nodded and before he could speak a blonde woman popped up and said to him to take it easy since he had been developing the same problems his mother had.

"Now, remember Arashi because of how long you've been without treatment you're only having one litter and even then it's only one baby. If this had been treated from the beginning you'd be popping out half-breeds left and right."

"Thank you, Tsunade-san," Arashi said as she checked the baby one more time before letting Kyuubi snuggle his mate into himself.

"Let's sit down and Kyuubi can explain everything since this is his fault to begin with. . ."

"Aww, you're still mad!" Kyuubi whined softly, giving him a cheeky smile.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KIDNAPPED ME AND FUCKING RAPED ME OF COURSE I'M FUCKING PISSED!" Arashi yelled making everyone jump.

Kyuubi gave a squeak as he shrank back in fear, reminding the blond not to get upset or he'd go into labor. Arashi immediately sighed and sat down and cuddled into his husband and grumbled about Kyuubi not sleeping with him for a year for his actions. Kyuubi nodded as much as he wanted to pull the chibi fox face on his wife, but the blond had been through hell the last year and nine months.

Kyuubi sighed and had everyone sit down. Mikoto and Fugaku were glaring at him as Jiraiya sat beside his son and held him close, quietly sobbing and telling him how scared he was. Iruka was holding a lemonade pitcher filled with water, and drinking it at a rapid rate, he figured he was a water demon, and then there was Kakashi, the wolf was making his disdain for the demon obvious. He snarled and growled in annoyance.

He stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him as he began to explain everything that has happened over the past year and nine months. At times Arashi stepped in to calm them down and to clarify a few details. By the end of the long explanation, Iruka and Mikoto were sobbing and chewing their hankies as they cuddled Arashi telling him he was lucky that his husband had gone so far out of the way to prove he loved him.

Fugaku shook Kyuubi's hand, but told him that if he ever hurt Arashi again or failed his duties as a father, he'd kill him for hurting his wife's friend. Jiraiya was ecstatic that he was going to be a grandfather, but it deflated when he remembered he had to finish his Sage training and Arashi's grandfather, who had never left until Arashi's whereabouts were this past year.

"It's good you are back, Arashi, and it is good to hear you are pregnant. Once the baby is five, I'll be taking them to train-"

"NO, YOU ARE NOT!" Arashi jumped hearing Kyuubi's outraged yell. "You're not going to take my child from me, and you will not lay a finger on my mate. Family or not separating a child from their parents is unforgivable. And if you attempt anything of the sort I will get Arashi's permission to kill-!"

Yamato burst through the door and aimed his gun at Kyuubi.

"Freeze Sabaku no Kyuubi! You are under arrest for murder and kidnapping- Arashi? Are- is that really you?" Yamato asked as he saw the blond sitting behind the redhead. "Get away from him; he's dangerous."

Kyuubi growled, baring his fangs, but Arashi held his arm and gave him a soft whine. Kyuubi sighed and settled down.

"Don't tell me. You're Yamato, Police chief of Konoha's Junín department. You are also the bastard that had the nerve to try and claim my mate," Kyuubi growled out.

"WHAT!" Yamato screamed in shock and anger.

"Be silent, you brat! If you scream anymore Arashi-hime will go into labor!" Tsunade scolded him, but that just made the panther scream out random things that everyone ignored, because Arashi gasped in pain.

Kyuubi and Tsunade didn't waste a beat. Kyuubi picked up his mate and Iruka and Mikoto grabbed cushions from the sofa to laid them on the floor as Kyuubi laid Arashi down with his back pressed to his chest and holding his hands. Kei pulled out a kunai and handed it to Tsunade as she cut his pants and boxers from Arashi's waist. She stabbed the blade into the floor and cast a spell that turned her hands green. She gently cupped Arashi's balls and as the green energy was being fed into his body, his cock slowly disappeared and was replaced with a vagina.

"Good, his muscles have relaxed. Arashi listen I'm sticking my hand in to see if the baby is turned to me, okay? Bear with me." He nodded more worried about the baby than himself.

Fugaku got towels and a new linen blanket for the baby as Kakashi and Kei got a basin of lukewarm water ready with a wash cloth to clean the baby. Yamato pried Arashi's teeth open with his fingers and groaned in pain as he bit them hard as he tried to keep from crying in pain.

"The baby's facing me. Okay, take deep breaths, and than push when you feel the next contraction. Brat, keep his tongue pressed down. He cannot bite nor attempt to swallow it or he'll kill himself and the baby."

Yamato nodded as he pressed down on Arashi's tongue, careful not to scratch him with his claws as Kyuubi whispered lovingly in his ear telling he was doing a good job and that the baby was coming along just beautifully. He pushed and Tsunade guided the baby out, checking to make sure the cord wasn't wrapped about his neck and in two more pushes, the baby was out.

Arashi collapsed as Tsunade took the kunai and a special clamp to cut the umbilical cord. And then gave the baby a nice little slap on the tush, he obviously wasn't happy to be woken up and cold because he wailed loudly and she got him cleaned and dried before handing him to his mommy. Once she cleaned up, Arashi's nether regions, she reversed the spell and his cock was back in its rightful place. She then put a towel over him so no one saw his privates, or Kyuubi would have a cow.

"A healthy little fox. Boy in gender female in status; he bears the Uzumaki crest on his belly like his mother."

"Hmm, well we were made to be genderless. I am neither man nor woman, and same goes for my little boy," Arashi commented.

"What about his name?" Tsunade asked.

"Hmm, well keeping up with family tradition to name every female born Uzumaki after a type of weather I'll call him, Naruto."

"Maelstrom?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes, besides that's all I wanted to eat while pregnant with him, I think it's fitting."

Kyuubi said nothing more and nuzzled his son who was happily suckling on his mother's teat.

"Not a word of this to anyone. Mikoto and Fugaku as trusted friends of the Uzumaki family, you may tell your sons in time, but know that ignorance is bliss," Kyuubi said.

"Yes, agreed, but I think it best if you move away from Konoha. There's no telling what may happen if other's find out about the baby," Fugaku agreed.

"Wait! Arashi never graduated!" Mikoto cried out.

"Yes, I did, back in sophomore year I just stayed to experience high school with you psycho lot," Arashi refuted the statement stunning everyone. "Say it, and I will kill you all with one blow," he growled out darker than even Kyuubi making everyone squeak, and hide behind the nearest piece of furniture.

* * *

Hardly a month after the baby had been born, Kyuubi had packed up all they needed, and they moved away. Everyone who had been present at Naruto's birth kept quiet about it knowing full well that the city had eyes and ears. They were all willing to take the secret to their graves.

* * *

"In other news, tragedy strike Konohagakure in the dead of night as the famous Uchiha family has been massacred. Among the many bodies were the CEO of Uchiha Corp: Madara Uchiha-sama, President Fugaku Uchiha-sama, his wife, Vice-President Mikoto Uchiha-sama, and Police chief Yamato Nami-san. The only survivors of this terrible attack are the two sons of Mikoto-sama and Fugaku-sama, and the only son of Madara-sama. Tonight all of Konohagakure grieves the lost of one it's most powerful and prestigious families. . ."

* * *

ARASHI'S MOTHER'S ILLNESS- Arashi's mother, Nariko, suffered from ovarian cysts that his grandfather refused to get treatment for, saying that is she trained hard she'd out grow them, but they became cancerous and on the night of the Festival Finale she passed on. Now I also gave you hints as to what Arashi really is. Yes him, Naruto and most of their family are genderless thus making them ideal mates for demons because their outward look could be either male or female, but their inner workings are that of both genders. The ovarian cysts are hereditary meaning Naruto has them too, but unlike Arashi who didn't get treatment until the year before Naruto was born; Arashi has him treated regularly to preserve his womb so he could have a lot of kids.

THE UZUMAKI TECHNIQUE AND CHAKRA- The Uzumakis are ninjas, they have their own fighting style, known as taijutsu and they have their ninjutsu and their genjutsu. Now they each are famous of a one of a kind jutsu, for Arashi: his Rasengan. For Naruto: his Sexy and Harem Jutsu. Now demons don't use chakra minus the S class and the G.N. (Great Nine), so it's hard for them to pick up on it unless it's one that requires a lot of chakra. That's right folks Sasuke will have his Chidori. He's not Sasuke unless he Chidoris someone with and without reason. So beware of Rasengans and Chidoris. And Chidori's very, very strong!

ANGEL- He's one of many of Lucifer's children, they each live in a city or town or village (all living settlements) and it's their jobs to collect the souls of the dead and dying. Arashi met Angel the night his mother died and since then has been able to see him. No one else sees him and I highly doubt he'll be popping up in the future just know he's the grim reaper for Konoha.

ARASHI'S RULE- for those of you who've seen NCIS, you should know the Gibbs' Rules. Arashi has his own that he lives by, never kiss unless he plans to have sex since most people can't kiss and leave it at that. Kissing always leads to sex and he wasn't ready yet. Another is never kill in front of children, never harm a child, NEVER run away from Kyuubi, and his favorite: never get in his way or taste Rasegan's might!

ARASHI AND KYUUBI'S SONGS- Arashi's little song that he and Kyuubi randomly sing is called You Shot Me Down, I unfortunately don't know the singer's name, but the song is morbidly cute in a way; talking about her childhood friend who later becomes her lover and then later on kills her, though before she sings about that she sings about their wedding. The song that Kyuubi's whistling, and yes the fur ball is the boy in the beginning comforting Arashi, is called the Twisted Nerve, it's cheery and yet it has a very creep undertone to it. When you get a chance check them out; they are both from the Kill Bill Vol. 1 soundtrack.

BITING IN THE DEMON SOCIETY- Dominant demons bite their mates and concubines to clearly state they belong to that demon. Now between demons, biting has no real effect, except for making them horny. But for humans it's a bit dangerous because the demon always mixes their blood with the humans as means to give them a longer life span to match their mates. Iruka was telling him that Arashi was very lucky he recovered from the coma after a week whereas for others they take a month or two to recover, some aren't lucky at all and die from being bitten. When a claim has been marked a kanji appears stating either a rank (a, b, c) a name (Kazuma, Uchiha) or in Kyuubi's case, the number of tails. There are other demons on the lower classes that have multiple tails but only class A's and S's are above a 5 tail rank and Kyuubi's (and Naruto) the only Nine tails.

KYUUBI'S HEALING/TREATMENT- Kyuubi is a doctor, but his personal method for Arashi was biting his mark when he was sleeping to infuse his demon blood with the blond to help him heal even faster than he would on his own and Arashi's a fast healer. Then when he left him alone for three weeks to spy on him and whatnot, he gave him pills that ever crystallized blood pellets, his blood thus when he mated with Arashi, Arashi had gotten a little catty and demon-like.

ARASHI'S NAME- Arashi in Japanese means 'Storm' or 'Squall' and a squall is a minor, but still deadly thunder storm out in the ocean. This is what Arashi was pointing out to Angel and why Kyuubi kept calling him 'Ocean Storm'

LOTUS AND INDRA- from the Indian Kama Sutras, the lotus position is the missionary position where the woman lies on her back and accepts the male's length. And the Indra is the doggy-style where the male can penetrated deep and causes more pleasure than the lotus. Now according to the Kama Sutra, the lotus position is only used for when you are in love and wish to become one, basically no lotus until marriage people! Indra is a form of Submission; baring one's back to the other almost as if in battle; you never turn your back on the enemy. Now what Kyuubi was saying that all the times he raped Arashi he was always in the lotus position, to demons that is the submission position, and when they mated, they use the Indra. Kyuubi married Arashi in the formal demon method; taking him to the Moon Room, since the moon holds sway on the animals, and took Arashi in the Indra position. They later had a human formal wedding. I'm saying this now, I learned this back during culture fest for sex ed. So for those of you that believe in the Kama Sutras please do not get mad if I messed up or offended you. If you must speak to me leave a review and a link that I may use to talk to you one on one and calmly work this out. Anyone who is rude should be warned that I don't take kindly to rude people and I will lash out. Thank and see in the next Chapter!

* * *

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	7. Coming of Age

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Five: Coming of Age

* * *

As the days went by Naruto fell into a slightly normal routine, but still refused to sleep since he knew that Phantom was always there. Naruto woke up that morning to his alarm clock, looking at his calendar, today was the ninth. His parents promised him to tell him something important tonight after he got home from school. He got ready and walked down stairs. Gaara was sitting at the table with his father, both were in a heated discussion when he cleared his throat and they smiled at him.

"Hey, it's the birthday boy! Looks like you can't wait until tonight."

"I'm nervous actually because I don't know what mom and dad want to talk about."

Shukaku smiled and looked at Gaara with a pointed look, silently telling him that absolutely nothing can happen to Naruto between now and tonight. Arashi walked into the kitchen in nothing, but his bike shorts and a towel draped over his shoulders as he smiled and hugged Naruto close to his chest.

"You be careful today and I'll pick you up from school and you don't have to worry about me missing work, I finished my latest job," Arashi whispered kissing Naruto on his forehead and smiling softly as his son got his breakfast and then left with Gaara for school. . .

* * *

Gaara got out and walked Naruto to class, snarling when he saw the pink bitch at the door.

"Oh Sabaku-kun!" she squealed; both boys felt themselves break out into hives. "Aww, so sweet! You're walking Uzumaki-kun to class!"

"Get out of my face, bitch," he said shoving her aside and walking Naruto into the room. The blonde said nothing about how rude his cousin was, but was secretly glad he pushed her. "I'll be here when class finishes. If any problems arise, tell me immediately regardless of who or what it is."

Naruto sighed and nodded his head before going to take his seat. Iruka came in and class began. . .

* * *

By the time that the lunch bell had rang, everyone in the freshmen and sophomore classes were talking about the newest couple. Naruto had lunch an hour earlier than Gaara, so he, Kiba, Lee, his newest friend Choji and his girlfriend Ino were sitting in the hall outside of the cafeteria eating.

"So Naruto, did your mom ever tell you how he and your dad met?"

"He said that it was during one of the mafia cases he worked back in his senior year here at the academy."

"Your mom came to this school! But aren't you guys human?"

"Yes, but we're stronger than average humans, we may not be like witches and the like, but we can give demons a fight for their money. My mom also got into a fight with the Dean of Administrations back then. He got tripped after a cheap shot and fell down the main stairs, nearly breaking his neck."

"Damn. . . No wonder Sakura has it out for you!"

"No, she's jealous that I have Uchiha-san as my senpai. She even slapped me the first day."

"WHAT? IN THE FACE!" Ino screeched as Naruto nodded, Choji was quick to grab his lover; the chubby guy was anything but slow.

"Ino, calm down!"

"But she hit him! He's still a kinder and she knows that!" Ino yelled trying to wriggle free of the brunette.

"Ex-excuse. . . Uh, excuse me!" said a young girl with inky black hair and lavender, pupil-less eyes.

"Ino-san, Sakura-san wants a word with you and um, which one of you is Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" She said as Ino pulled from her lover and told him she'd be back as Naruto stood and smiled politely at the girl.

"That's me. I'm Naruto."

She blushed at his charming smile as she bowed her head; her hands out stretched with a letter of some sort and then squeaked a goodbye as she ran from the boys. Naruto blinked his eyes and then looked at the letter.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kiba asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"It says to go to the roof. . . I wonder if it's a trap or a joke?" he muttered under his breath, his fingers curling a bit.

He told them he'd be back in a bit before jogging down the hall. Once the blonde was out of ear shot Kiba growled and punched the wall in annoyance.

"That fucking bitch! He's still a child; he has yet to learn that slapping in our community is a very serious offense! And to dog him like that all because of that prick Uchiha!"

"That's not very nice. . . She could have killed him on several occasions, but each time Naruto-kun just smiles and brushes it off. But then again that Sabaku-san is very scary, no one's openly approached Naruto-kun since that kiss back in gym!"

"Well Naruto doesn't act like they are intimate, well not in the lovers' sense. . . More like family. Who knows one of his parents could be the human child of a demon!" Kiba said, pointing up as if the answers were merely floating in the air.

"Well if it's a trap Ino's with him," Choji pointed out as they nodded their heads and sat back and waited for Naruto to return. . .

* * *

Naruto walked up the stairs slowly, looking about as if he were about to be attacked or maybe ambushed. Once he was out of the stairwell, he stepped out onto the roof. It was chilly and he hoped to get this over with so he could get back inside it was too cold for his tastes.

He walked to the fence that bordered the roof and looked down.

'Hmm. . . three to four stories up. I could land safely on my feet from here,' he thought; his normally cheery features were sharp and calculating as he walked the fence grazing his fingers over the twisted wires as he looked down at the few students eating outside.

He jumped when the door slammed and he turned to see a tall man with dark pink hair. Naruto flinched and looked around the man to see if there were any other escape routes.

"I'm glad you came. . . So you're the slut's kid. Humph, rather plain looking, at least the slut had his face and ass to be worth anything."

Naruto glared at him, he just called his mother a nasty word and even had the gall to say he was plain looking! Now don't get Naruto wrong, he's not a vain person, but everyone who's ever met him said he was cute or looked exactly like his mother. He stepped forward, feeling his stomach clench as if something was trying to break out of him.

"My mom isn't a slut! And he's not plain either!"

"Ohh, guts. . . just like the slut, but unlike your 'mom' you can be expelled from Shinobi Academy since I'm the Dean of Administrations. Think of your enrollment here as a charity since humans are so weak and pathetic. Enjoy your time on this earth for soon demons will rule all over again and this time we won't need the help of the Oda clan. Though we are grateful to Oda Nobunaga for allowing us to take over."

Naruto glared as the man stepped up to him and then grabbed his jaw in a tight grip. He leaned down and looked at Naruto's face, closely as if inspecting it for any imperfections.

"Large blue eyes that beg to be raped, rose petal soft lips waiting to be ravished, and a cute button nose that looks as if to be on a baby still. And these birth marks, they give you such animalistic appeal. . . If you wish to remain in this school then convince me by doing exactly what I say, when I say it."

"No! Let go!" he kicked the man in the shin and ran for the stairs.

Hane growled as he rubbed his shin before running after the blonde. Half way down the stairs, he grabbed the back of Naruto's collar jerking him back. Naruto screamed out in pain as he fell into the man and many students came to see what was wrong.

"Back to class or you're all expelled! I'm just teaching a little thief what happens to bad students. . ."

Naruto couldn't think, he had nowhere to go; the student's didn't get a chance to leave when the one voice that caused all to obey spoke up.

"Haruno-san, what are you doing to that freshmen?" Hane looked up to see Sasuke walking up the stairs towards them and he wasn't looking to happy.

"This boy stole money from my daughter I was just bringing him back to the office to call his parents."

"Is that why you are going to expel the rest of us if we don't go back to class because of a little thief?"

Naruto looked up at him with teary eyes and Sasuke gave him a soft look before glaring hard at Hane.

"Or are you taking your anger out on someone who did nothing to you or your daughter for being yelled at about a certain incident that happened the second day of school? Nearly breaking a student's neck ringing any bells?"

Hane let the blonde go and walked passed him, but before he could disappear down the stairs completely Sasuke said in a dead voice:

"We are not pleased, expect a visit. Everyone; back to class," he ordered and everyone did as told. Sasuke sighed and took Naruto's arm and slung it over his shoulder before sweeping his arms under his back and legs and carrying the blonde to the nurse's office.

"Umm. . . Senpai?"

". . ."

Naruto looked down and sighed as he let the older boy carry him. He set Naruto on the bed seeing that Shizune wasn't in. He got the first aid kit and had Naruto remove his shirt. There was no bruising on his body, but he could see the faint swell of Naruto's baby fat cheek.

"Did, Haruno hurt you?" he asked almost with a deadly edge to his voice.

"He grabbed my face. He held my jaw very tightly, but not enough to bruise. . ."

"And?" Naruto looked away, his head bowed as Sasuke gently cupped his cheeks and stared into his eyes for a moment before he spoke softly, "He threatened to kick you out of the school unless you did some sexual favors, right?"

Naruto's eyes shot wide and Sasuke gave him a soft smile as he said, "Don't worry, I won't let him. I'm sure your mother would want to hear about this."

"That's why he threatened me because he hates my mother. . ."

Sasuke said nothing as Naruto looked down at his lap, his cheeks a light pink as he felt dirty from being touched by the older man. Sasuke tilted his head up once more and dried the tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes. They stared at one another intently, Naruto felt his cheeks get even rosier as he looked into those onyx eyes, only to realize that they were midnight blue, but from a distance they appeared black.

Sasuke watched the emotions pass through Naruto's eyes and leaned in, lightly kissing him. It was like they were struck by lightning, Sasuke pulled back seeing Naruto's wide eyes, he felt terrible for kissing someone else's intended, but at the same time he felt refreshed and ready to protect the blonde from anything.

"S-senpai? W-why?"

"I'm sorry Naruto. . . I really like you, but I shouldn't have done that. . . forgive me." He bowed and ran from the room just as Shizune walked in. She looked from Sasuke's fleeing form to Naruto, who was fixing his school tie and picking up the first aid kit.

"Naruto-kun? Did Uchiha-sama hurt you?" she asked him with a serious face.

"No, he protected me from Mr. Haruno. . . He was just treating a few bumps and bruises for me. I'm sorry we took this without asking."

"No-no, that's okay. Are you sure you are alright; I can let you take a nap if you feel tired or hurt anywhere."

"No, I'm good. I'll go back to class. Thank you Shizune-sensei!"

She smiled and watched him run down the hall just as the end of lunch came and the bell rang signaling that the students had three minutes to get to their next class. Just then Naruto's words hit home and she picked up her cell and hit the speed dial within seconds a voice picked up nearly in panic. She told him to sit down and to make sure no one innocent was within thirty feet of him.

"Hane tried to attack Naruto."

She dropped the phone hearing a crash and then the operator. She prayed that Arashi wasn't driving. She gulped and waited for the phone to ring when it did, she heard Arashi's voice and he sounded. . . giddy.

'Aw crap I think I just woke up the devil from his beauty sleep. . .' she thought as she hung up and prayed to god that nothing bad happens, she really didn't want to explain to Kyuo as to why his wife was in jail. . .

* * *

The last bell of the day rang and everyone was filing out of the school Hane made sure that Sasuke left before he went to wait for Naruto by the main entrance. Naruto and his friends, which doubled in size thanks to Ino, who had gotten into a fight with Sakura and when the bitch insulted Naruto; Ino threw her down the hall at lunch. They were all walking to the entrance when Hane grabbed Naruto's arm, but let go a second later as a taller and older version of the blonde grabbed his wrist and with hardly any effort, threw the rabbit demon out of the entryway and onto the front lawn shocking many students as Naruto smiled and hugged the man.

"Mommy!" he nuzzled his mother's chest as Arashi hugged his baby and smiled with his eyes closed.

"Hi, my little Maelstrom! Did you have a good day? Did that mean old Hane bother you? Aww, my poor baby, don't worry mommy's here to protect you. Even think about it, Hane, and I can guarantee that you will fall from a much higher place."

"Tsk, Uzumaki."

Arashi just smiled at him, that smile was infuriating; it was if he was mocking him to no end and Arashi knew it did so he just smiled.

"Well too bad for you that Fugaku-san is no longer alive to protect you."

Arashi sent him flying with a push of his hand, no chakra, no jutsus, just his own strength. Naruto looked at his mother's angry face as he stepped toward the rabbit and glared at him. Hane paled and stayed on the floor as Arashi turned his head and said sweetly, "Naru, let's go or your Uncle Shukaku will have a cow!"

Everyone who heard that paled, Shukaku was a demon mob boss and he could make it so you never existed if he wanted to. Naruto sighed; his mother was doing it again. He was giddy for some reason and he was pretty sure his father and uncle didn't do it this time around. Waving bye to his friends, Naruto ran to his mother's prized motorcycle. It was gold and white with the kanji for Nine Tails in blood red on the tail of the bike which was split into nine equal parts and curved up as the front looked like a fox's face. It was a gift from Kyuubi for their 10th anniversary.

Everyone who had seen the blonde man throw the rabbit demon, who was anything but light, gaped when he straddled the bike and turned it on as Naruto hopped on the back and put on his helmet as his mom did the same and then took off popping a wheelie as they left the school grounds.

"That's Naruto's mom!" Kiba gasped out as Ino looked at Sakura's father on the floor with her cell phone recording all that happened.

She was actually trying to record Naruto's adorable face to practice at home to tease Choji with later, but ended up with a kick ass clip to put up on ninjatube. Choji looked at the skid marks on the ground and whistled.

"For a small guy he's got a lot of strength."

They all nodded heading home unaware of the group standing in their class room watching the scene.

"The Haruno's are purists. They'll keep harassing that Uzumaki kid since he's human. . . What do you plan on doing Sasuke?"

"Leave him, Hyuuga. . . He's thinking about that blonde man and the Uzumaki kid."

"He's displeased me for the last time. He's making it so that no one, but Sakura is the only one to be near me minus family. . . Shino didn't you take interest in that freshmen, Inuzuka"

"Yes. . . and I believe Neji needs to look out; a certain Raccoon is looking increasingly interested in that nymph ass of yours," said the demon in dark shades, his almond red eyes narrowing as a dark smirk played across his face.

"Raccoon? But aren't they more Desert dwellers than city dwellers?" Neji asked, his cheeks filling with heat.

". . . Today's the ninth right?"

"Yes, it is Sasuke. Why do you ask?"

"I'll leave him alone for his birthday, I get the feeling that something big is going to happen and it's going to be in my favor as well."

"Isn't he 15?"

"He turns 16 at midnight tonight," Sasuke said smirking as he packed his bag and left. He had to speak with Itachi about the Harunos and their ideals. "See you in the morning."

They all left as the cleaning demons ushered them out and cleaned the school. . .

* * *

"Naruto! Did you put on what I asked you to?" Arashi called through the door as Naruto finished his shower and putting on the bottoms his mother said for him to wear.

"Hai! Come in!" he called back as he pulled his curtains closed so no one saw his butt through the hole in the back.

Arashi and Kyuubi walked in and sat on his bed and they both looked at him with serious expressions. Arashi was the first to speak: "Naruto, you aren't human, you are a cross-breed."

"You mean half-breed, right?" Kyuubi asked as Arashi shook his head.

"I mean cross-breed. You see when Inari created the Uzumaki family, he integrated parts of his own soul in ours making it possible for us, human males to give birth to babies. He did this to end the war that was started over 30 million years ago. We as Uzumaki's are the symbol of the peace treaty and as long as our blood line carries on, the demons and humans will live somewhat peacefully. Now what makes you a cross breed is that you are one of the Inari breed, we carry the fox blood of Inari himself, and you are of the Kyuubi breed. Your father is the Legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune."

As if to prove his point, Kyuubi took on his hybrid form and then his beast form all the while keep eye contact with Naruto. Naruto looked at his dad and suddenly all those stories from their past and their knowledge on demons made sense. Kyuubi also now knew why his father made the Uzumaki's so special. An Uzumaki's propose was to be a symbol of peace between the demons and humans. Naruto sat on the floor, looking up at them and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"So I'm not really human?"

"No, but we raised you that way so no one would try to hurt you or take you from me and your mother. It was something we agreed upon the day you were born. Very few people know that you are the son of Sabaku no Kyuubi, and even fewer know that I am Kyuubi no Kitsune. You turn 16 tonight at midnight and as the age old tradition of Coming of Age, your demonic genes will now become dominant," he explained as he took his human form once more. "You will grow fox ears and most likely one tail. You'll lose your baby fangs and you'll go through a very painful growth spurt, but I'm going to be here to help you through it. Your mother will be staying with your uncle. In the morning everything should be back to normal, a new normal."

"Mommy's not going to be here? But what if something-?"

"Have faith in your father Naruto. He's well experienced in these matters. Many demon children have gone to him to help them through that painful experience. . . So for now do your homework, we'll eat dinner as a whole family and tomorrow night we'll cut the cake ok?"

Naruto nodded, not really sure what to say. Kyuubi was impressed that his son took the news very well, he was half expecting for him to scream and cry, but Naruto was much like Arashi, they took everything in and tried to understand it as calmly as possible. He licked Arashi's neck making the man shiver and push him away with a warning glare, clearly stating that they were not having sex until Naruto was okay with the new changes and body parts he was going to be getting in several hours.

They got up from the bed and Naruto asked why the pants had a hole in the back and Kyuubi said it was for his tail to go through or he'd had his tail crammed up against his butt which hurt like hell. Arashi smiled and left kissing his son and let him sit at his desk to do his homework.

It was about two hours later when Temari, Gaara's older sister and the eldest of the three burst into his room and squealed hugging her little cousin, a fox like tail with raccoon rings around the tip and ears poked out of her body and she grinned at him as she told him dinner was ready. Naruto looked at her appearance; she looked really vixen like, but still had her punk-rock looks.

"Um, why do you have fox ears and a tail?"

"Eh? Oh, mom was a fox demon, her demon cells are more dominant in me than dad's. See I get the rings on the tail and this is not eye-liner!" she said leaning her face close so he could see the thin rings of black round her teal blue eyes.

"Oh! And Kankuro and Gaara are also mixes?"

"Kankuro's like me, but he has more dad than mom, and Gaara is 100% raccoon. But we all know he's a panda in disguise!" she whispered loudly knowing full well that Gaara was waiting in the hall.

The door burst open to introduce a glaring Gaara.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING PANDA!"

"SABAKU NO GAARA! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Arashi yelled from down in the kitchen, the two older demons shrank back in fear as they heard the hidden threat of eating soap instead of dinner.

It took the three a few minutes to get downstairs since Gaara saw the pants and bursts into a hysterical fit of giggles, snorting occasionally in between. Temari took a picture and a short video on her phone before looking at Naruto to see what was so funny. When she saw the hole she blushed and blood gushed out her nose. Naruto blushed covering his butt and walked down the stairs only to see Kankuro. He turned to hurry back up, but slipped on the pants leg, throwing his hands out to brace himself he heard a scream and a thump before glancing back a t Kankuro, who was out like a light with swirly eyes.

"Mommy! Can I put a shirt on! Temari and Kankuro are dead and Gaara's laughing at me!" he whined running to his mom. Arashi looked to the hall and sure enough Kankuro's feet were in the air and the laughing coming from upstairs definitely belonged to Shukaku's heir.

"Don't worry about it okay, sweetie? They're just remembering what it was like to come of age and to have the hole in their pants, although Temari went up a few bra sizes when she came of age," he nodded and sat down, glaring (pouting) at his cousins' as his father and Uncle came into the dining room.

Dinner was lively as ever, Gaara and Temari were squealing over how cute Naruto would look with fox ears and a tail! Arashi joined in and Kyuubi and Shukaku were discussing floor plans to ward off any and all horny males, especially Phantom. Kankuro was busy eating, having no interest in squealing or laughing like a lunatic. He looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at him.

Then at the same time they grinned and kicked the chairs out from beneath Shukaku and Temari making them fall from their seats, but Shukaku grabbed Kyuubi by the hair as said redhead grabbed his wife's arm and they crashed to the floor as Temari flailed in her chair before grabbing Gaara by the tail and falling back with him screaming in pain and then jumping on Kankuro, who was laughing. Naruto grinned as he yet again got payback for the baby pictures Kankuro posted on ninjatube. . .

* * *

It was 11:57 when Shukaku and his cubs left with Arashi in tow. Kyuubi locked down the house and place a special seal to prevent anyone human or demon, all ranks, from getting into the house. He turned to Naruto who was sleeping on the sofa peacefully for the moment and then picked him up. He carried him into a spare bedroom that he personally built into the original Uzumaki house and made it so no sounds could be heard from inside, but they could hear what was going on in the house itself.

Often when he and Arashi were in the mood and didn't want to disturb Naruto, they would come in here, but this room was also similar to the Moon Room in Shukaku's other house. The difference was that this place was called the Sun Room. It had a similar build, minus the waterfall, and was completely filled with plants equipped with a small ring of sand that surround an elevated bed that was located in the center of the room. He laid Naruto in the bed and stepped back as he looked at the clouds moving to reveal the full moon drenched in blood.

"And it begins. . ."

He watched Naruto's peacefully sleep face contort with pain and he clutched his stomach. The pelvis and spine were always the first to change, he could do nothing at this point as his body slowly grew, his pelvis becoming a wider shaped, the butterfly like walls curving in to give him a bowl shape perfect for the baby to settle in if and when he got pregnant, next were his arms and legs. The dainty little toes grew a bit longer, still dainty and cute, his long fingers thinned out as they grew longer as well and tipped by small, but very sharp claws. His toe nails remained rounded, but would become claws when in battle or climbing.

He winced when the ribs collapsed, Naruto cried out as his skull grew into its final shape. His baby fat slowly shrank away leaving behind a slender and well toned body behind, his slight curves were more obvious now, his butt was firmer, but still soft and supple. Kyuubi sighed when the pained face died away. He took his time slowly approaching the bed knowing that next was his teeth, he'd lose his human teeth and gain his fangs and canines.

Almost as if on cue, he thrust two fingers into his son's mouth; keeping it open as he cried out in pain and grabbed his arm with his newly acquired claws. He pulled his son into a sitting position so Naruto wouldn't choke on any of his teeth as they fell out and were replaced with fangs and canines. He winced as Naruto cried out and tried to bite down, but Kyuubi growled a warning, ceasing his son's attempts to push him away.

"It's okay Naruto, I'm here, shh!" He flicked a few teeth out of his mouth and nearly cried out when Naruto's baby fangs and canines fell out and the adult ones came in longer and definitely sharper too.

He pulled his fingers out of Naruto's mouth and looked to see the 8 baby teeth and picked them up to make a bracelet later for Naruto. He let him lay down once more, slowly his blue eyes opened, but they were a royal purple now. Naruto whimpered and clutched his head.

Kyuubi hated this part, his organs were shifting and making space for his womb to grow to its full size and the sound of your innards squishing and squeezing together was disgusting. He pulled Naruto to the edge of the bed just in time for him to puke his dinner onto the floor. Kyuubi kicked the sand over it reminding himself to clean it up later.

"D-daddy! Aaah! Make- make it stop!" he cried out as he tried to block out the sounds inside his body.

Kyuubi couldn't think of anything that might help, but remembered that when he went through this his, own father had hummed softly to him. He remembered hearing that deep bass that soothed even the ocean that was in the backyard of the beach house they lived in.

He pulled Naruto over his lap, making sure that if he needed to throw up again he had access to the floor and pulled his hands away from his ears as he whistled his favorite song. Naruto kept dry heaving until all that came out was spit. Kyuubi just kept whistling, the song eventually got to Naruto and he relaxed his body, the changing organs coming more naturally.

It was barely five minutes when Naruto scream and threw himself back on the bed and turned so he was on his back, his cute little button nose grew to fit the fine feminine face he had, but was still small and perfect for his face. He screamed again this time his ears grew longer and longer almost like elf ears before getting wider and wider, once they were a good four inches from Naruto's head they got silky smooth and golden-red fur grew out of the outer shell.

The ears wriggled and twitched trying to adjust to the newly heightened sense of hearing. Kyuubi braced himself as Naruto began tearing through the smells in the room burning his nose hairs and he could practically taste the vomit in his mouth almost as if he were eating it. His body was beyond hypersensitivity and seemed to get worse.

He opened his eyes and freaked out when the window panes looked to be directly in front of him, but when he reached out to touch them they were suddenly miles away. He rolled all over the bed, Kyuubi was trying to catch hold of him without hurting him, but the blonde somehow escaped his grasp.

He finally growled in annoyance and pounced on his son sitting on his back and holding his hands to the bed. This was the last and the absolute worse, the growing of a tail. Kyuubi took his hybrid form and used his tails to pin his flailing son down and placed his forearm in front of Naruto's mouth.

"This is the last thing, if you were a pure blood your tail bone would split into the number of tails you adopted from your parents. But since you will only have one, the pain won't last very long," he said softly so Naruto could understand him.

He braced feeling Naruto's body tense and then he screamed when Naruto bit his arm as the tail, fur and all shot out the hole in the pants, but it didn't stop there like Kyuubi had thought it would. Naruto bite his arm again as two more tails shot out, then three giving him six tails and then two more, Naruto was crying as one last tail shot out of his spine. He fell limp and Kyuubi got off, shocked to see that his son, his little kit had nine, NINE fox tails!

He fell to the floor in shock and laughed to himself as he watched over his son's sleeping from for the remainder of the night. . .

* * *

Shukaku growled and picked up the phone that was ringing insistently on the nightstand he picked up and was about to rip the person a new one when his eyes shot wide.

"What was that Kyuubi! He has- what! NINE?" He looked at his lap as he pushes sandy blonde locks out of his face in disbelief. "But half- he's a cross-breed? The Uzumaki's? Oh, they are of the Inari-breed. . . Well dad did make them to be a peace treaty in living flesh, and since they carry his soul, I think it's a given that Naruto's got nine tails, but still a female nine-tails? Kuubi in all the years that we've been around, there has never EVER been a FEMALE nine-tails! Are you going to be okay to handle this one?"

He listened to Kyuubi and then told him to sleep while he could because in the morning Arashi was going to be in hysterics. Kyuubi hung up and he set the phone back in the cradle as the door to his room opened and Arashi looked in.

"I heard talking, is everything alright?"

"Yes. . . Have a seat; I don't want you hurting yourself should you faint." Arashi sat down and narrowed his oceanic blue eyes at the raccoon. "Kyuubi just called me to tell me that Naruto has made it safely through the changes, but there were a couple of problems though: one, Naruto has nine tails like Kyuubi, and two, because Naruto is female by status, as all Uzumaki's are, this will attract many and very powerful males after him, all trying to mate and claim your son. Not to mention that he's the first female nine-tails to come into existence," Shukaku explained as Arashi looked shocked and promptly fainted. "Told you so," he said to the unconscious blonde and took his sheet and pillow to sleep on the floor.

* * *

Naruto shot up in bed the next morning, he was in his room and everything looked the same, but felt different then he noticed that if he focused on a book on his bookcase his vision zoomed in on it and he could clearly read the titles from the other side of the room. Next he could hear his family downstairs trying to quietly prepare to surprise him and he could smell the cinnamon cake his mother made for him. He also picked up things outside the house.

He got up and approached his full length mirror to see that he grew three inches making his once 5'2" into a 5'5". His face had thinned out like his mothers and looked very girlie and pretty. He looked down at his half naked body seeing that all the baby fat was gone and the lean, toned muscles he trained hard to get replaced it.

He noticed his hour-glass shape and turned to see how slim he was. That was when he noticed that one: he was slender and two: that he had a waterfall of fur coming out the hole in his pants. He touched the fur and nine bushy tails flared out and his ears shot up in surprise. He looked at his face in the mirror his eyes were still large and cerulean blue, but curved so if he narrowed his eyes he looked even more like a fox. The marks on his face got a little darker but stretched beautifully from his cheeks to his ears. He had fangs and canines, but the rest of his teeth were still intact.

It was just so strange to see such drastic changed in what took place over night. He looked to the door as his mother came in and gasped, clasping his hands over his mouth in shock as he looked at how beautiful his son turned out to be. He ran and hugged him and Naruto purred in delight when his mom massaged an ear and laughed when he pouted for having him stop.

"You look stunning, Naruto! You still have my sexy looks. Maybe even sexier than me! But your father's demonic genes suit you as well. . . Now we need to talk to you downstairs. Put on a shirt and come down," he told him, messing with his ear once more.

Naruto nodded as he let go and left the room. He pulled out a big shirt that was obviously his father's and put it on before he went down stairs. He was greeted with two mixes, two raccoons and a fox. Arashi was setting down the breakfast plates as he quickly sat down.

"Now Naruto, today you won't be going to school until your scent glands relax. Sending you to school in this state will guarantee that you'll be raped," Kyuubi said in a tired tone, he smiled down at his kit.

It was strange calling Naruto by name he was so use to calling him Kit.

"And also, there's something you should know first. Remember when you were slapped in the face?" Arashi asked.

"Yes?" He answered, not really following where this was going.

"Well in the demon community raising your hand to any female is punishable by death. That female who slapped you called you something worse than a slut. Now because you didn't know, it was obvious you didn't slap her back."

"What?" He looked at them and Arashi nodded, explaining it more calmly than Shukaku had.

Naruto gave a slow nod, feeling embarrassed about being so gravely insulted. He learned that he was above a class S and needed to hide it or he'd be raped. Kyuubi told him how seriously strict the demon's rules were, but they were fair and just.

It took them as a whole family a day to explain and teach Naruto all there was to know about hiding his fox ears and tails, he was allowed to show his ears if he chose to and one tail out in public, but he had to hide the other eight. He mastered the transformations quickly. He had always been a fast learner. Shukaku and Temari went shopping for new clothes for Naruto and Gaara left to the jewelry store he part-timed at, to make a few special accessories for Naruto to use to further hid his scent.

Kyuubi smiled and hugged his son, praising how beautiful he looked as Arashi took pictures of him. By the time dinner time had rolled around, Naruto had mastered his hybrid form, all nine stages, his demon form, which was a cute little fox, and his human form. He smiled at how it took no energy and was simply using the will of your mind to get what you wanted.

"Well happy sweet sixteen Naru-chan!" everyone cried out. They ate dinner and then the cake, Naruto ate the most since his body practically ate all his chakra and energy. Soon after, he went to bed and fell asleep. He wondered what school was going to be like from now on. . .

* * *

BREAKING OUT INTO HIVES- Basically Naruto and Gaara are allergic to sluts. They are not literally allergic; they're just being stupid together. Though I can't say the same for Sasuke. Poor boy has to sterilize himself every time Sakura is near him.

NARUTO'S EVIL THOUGHTS- Naruto was always raised to be a sweet as pie and when he gets mad, he has to calm down, only because he has mad ninja skills and he would be grounded if he used them without good reason. So when Gaara shoved Sakura aside, he was very glad, but didn't let it show.

THE LETTER DELIVERY GIRL- Now, now; do not go killing Hinata! She was told to take Naruto the letter; she didn't know it was a trap set up by Hane.

THE TRAP- Hane told Sakura to distract Ino since he know that she would not let a fellow blonde get hurt while he threatened the blonde into doing what he says to do.

A GRUDGING LUST- Hane would never admit it, but back when he and Arashi were still in the academy he was in lust with him. But because he was a pure demon and refused to touch a human or a half-breed, he always picked on Arashi. Years later, Arashi's still beautiful, but married and has a child who is just as stunning, but because he could never get over the fact that he lost a fight to a human; he threatens Naruto with expulsion if he doesn't do as he says. He won't admit it, but he still lusts after Arashi and Naruto is like a replacement for him.

AN UCHIHA'S DISPLEASURE- Since everyone is always after the next strongest demon, they target the Uchihas and the Hyuugas. But they know that they hate to be displeased because of all their power and status in the rankings, they can easily destroy you and your clan. So everyone from students to staff try their best to not displease Sasuke, especially, since he's the heir to his clan and his brother was very scary and has connections with very scary people. He had sensed that something was wrong when he smelt fear, he went to see what it was and when he saw Hane, he got angry. Now because of Hane's stupid impulse, he just cost his family their 'bright' future. And what an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets, and if this little Uchiha's wish is for the Harunos to be stripped of their status then so be it.

UZUMAKIS ARE EVIL- As you all saw from the bonus chapter Arashi's a bit of an evil little boy! When he gets giddy, he gets really violent, not like he makes it obvious. Shizune fears that she may have pissed off Arashi, which she did, but he took it out on Hane. I mean just throwing someone twice your size and three times your weight like a paper ball has got to bruise a few egos and body parts. And in case you are all wondering, yes he crashed his car, but came to get Naruto on his motorcycle.

SASUKE'S FLEE- Like OMG! Sasuke ran away! He ran away because he kissed Naruto, who he assumed was Gaara's intended. But at the same time he's delighted that he kissed Naruto and that said blonde didn't push him away nor did he protest. Just wait until he finds out that Gaara's his cousin and that his human's not so human!

NARUTO'S UNDERSTANDING- Holy crap his family just told him the truth and he didn't freak out! But then again he sort figured that whatever his parents were hiding from him, they would eventually tell him. After all when you move from place to place and sometimes your mother looks like he got raped by a beast, it's kind of hard not to put two and two together. And besides that, the classes are starting to go from their refresher courses to the actual demon classes.

ARASHI'S TEMPER- I hope you all got the ending of the last chapter with the news report. If not, this is what Arashi saw on the news and when Hane mocked him about having not Fugaku and Mikoto there to save him. This pissed him off to no end, but because he was in front of his son he didn't kill the bastard. One: he was called weak in front of his child, a child he carried for nine months and gave birth to the somewhat natural way and he was called weak! Did he have any idea how much pain he went through! And two: his best friends were dead and he had no idea what happened to their sons. He was named both their godfather and he had a responsibility to them and their parents' dying wish!

NINJATUBE- This is basically the Naruto version of YouTube, MySpace, Twitter, whatever! This will continue to pop up throughout the story.

PANDA- Everyone who adores Gaara has called him this at some point or another and I will continue to mock him as such and seriously it's funny watching him spazz out!

THE SUN AND MOON ROOM- The Moon Room is the honeymoon suite that demons use to consummate their marriage whereas the Sun Room is where their offspring come of age. Basically until they turn 16 they are humans or kinder (children). Quite literally they don't have teens; just the child and the adult.

WHY NARUTO HAS MORE THAN ONE TAIL- Kyuubi and Shukaku are confused about Naruto having more than one tail because genetically he should only have one, but because Kyuubi mated Arashi, the piece of Inari's soul made it possible for him to have nine. But if it had been anyone else Kyuubi took for a mate the chances of his child having more than one tail is one to infinity; meaning that it's highly impossible. And the fact that Naruto if a female, this makes things much more difficult for he'll go into heat cycles and his scent glands will produce a really potent smell that can drive even females insane with lust. And let's not forget that Naruto is the first and ONLY female nine-tails in existence from the beginning of demons to the current date. So Naru-chan? Look out! They are out to get you!

COMING OF AGE- The dominant demon, the father, must be there when the child goes through the maturity process. Now because the dominant parent is the strongest in the household, it's up to them to prevent the child from hurting themselves. Kyuubi was worried because a lot of the process, he wasn't allowed to touch his son for fear that the bones and muscles wouldn't settle correctly in place or possibly break, growing the tails and his adult fangs is the most dangerous part because the pain is so much they try to bite off their tongues to numb out the pain. That's why he shoved his fingers into Naruto mouth the first time and then put his forearm between his teeth when the tails grew out.

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	8. I hate you karma

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Six: I hate you Karma

* * *

Sasuke awoke the following Wednesday morning feeling refreshed, though he hadn't fed at all in the last 24 hours; he should've been starving, or at the least a little peaked. He got up and hurried into his bathroom to get ready for school, but when he looked in the mirror he nearly screamed in shock.

Looking back at him was a reflection with blood red eyes and golden cat-like pupils, large ram-like horns that curled back and behind his long elf-like ears that stopped just a bit under his chin. Dark markings of Celtic like runes appeared on his skin and when he went to touch his face, he was shocked to see elongated claws and from the tips of his fingers to about a little more than halfway from his fingers were pitch black. He opened his mouth and perfectly white teeth and fangs gleamed in the morning light.

He flicked his tail and it was thick at the base thinning out as it reached the tip, but was topped off with a arrow-shaped head that could harden to be a weapon or soften to cause unimaginable amounts of pleasure to his victims. As he stared for a second more, he finally screamed. Itachi and Tobi were at his side in seconds.

"Sasuke-? What on earth happened?"

"I-I don't know, what the hell is going on Itachi! Why am I in my demon form!" Sasuke asked, his wings flexing and spreading when he shook his head and threw his hands out in frustration.

The normally leathery bat-like wings were now covered in the most beautiful raven colored wings that shimmered in the sunlight.

"Itachi- Oh my god! Sasuke-kun, are you okay-!"

"Don't touch me! I might hurt you!" Sasuke was really freaked out.

When he came of age, he took on this form for only a split 15 seconded before remaining in bed for a week from how fast it had come and nearly torn him to pieces.

"Itachi please! I don't know what happened! I was sleeping and when I got up I looked like this!"

Itachi looked at him carefully; Tobi had run off to the family library to get a few books and came back in with Sasori hot on his heels carrying a few jars and bowls filled with powders and herbs.

"Tobi looked in the Family history book and Tobi found that this! 'When an Incubi comes of age they only retain their demon from for 15 second at the very least, or 3 minutes at the most. Once they recover, they can assume this form at will, but when an Incubi finds a mate, they often change into this form as means to prove their status as the dominant partner should the mate-to-be recently have come of age.' Tobi thinks that Sasuke is changing because of his mate!"

"That's right, Itachi you did the same when I turned 16! You became a true incubus and since then you never had that problem. You can change at will!" Deidara said as he agreed with Tobi.

"So Tobi was right! Tobi's a good boy!"

"Yes, you are koi, but settle down. We have to figure out how to turn Sasuke back to normal before the elders arrive."

Deidara smiled as he and his brother set to work making a potion for Sasuke to drink.

"This will help you relax and take your human form once more. This only happens when your mate comes of age or if another male tries to dominant your mate."

"Well, since the one I chose is home with a cold then that means they came of age."

"Unless they are being molested at home by their father."

"Not even as a joke Itachi, never say it again." Sasuke glared hell at him for saying such a thing.

Once the bubbling brew was done, Sasuke pinched his nose and gulped it down before shuddering and filling the cup halfway with water and downing that to get rid of the after taste. It took him a minute or two to turn back to normal and once he looked human again he sighed and looked at his family.

"Thanks for the help. . . I need to get ready for school."

"Go ahead and get started, but remember before you leave you have to speak with the elders," Itachi reminded him as they left him to get ready for school. . .

* * *

He sighed in irritation as he walked down the school hallways. The elders had agreed to send his family's guardian to speak with the Harunos and to have their status stripped and Hane was to go to prison for attempting to rape a child before they came of age while his own mate was still alive and well. But that wasn't it.

They had the nerve to ask why he stuck his neck out for someone of such low standards, they weren't purists, but they did have their own standards. Itachi got lucky because his mate was the son of the Queen of all Cat demons; she worked as a doctor for a powerful family. They cared about their rank in society and what possible benefits could come out of the marriage.

With Itachi and Deidara they would get hybrid demons with both the family legacy and their mother's knowledge of herbs and hopefully his obsession with bombs. He smirked as he imagined miniature versions of his brother blowing up the school bathrooms, or even an unlucky teacher's car.

He sighed again, pulling his books out of his locker and sighed as he wondered if Naruto would be coming back to school today. He perked up hearing some girls near his locker talking.

He kept his head in the small opening, listening in:

"Hey, I heard that Uzumaki-san from first year class A-1 caught a cold, but his dad is this really hot doctor from Konoha Major Health Center! They said that he should be back today!" one girl said, giggling as she gossiped.

He frowned at this because he knew how these girls were. They find you cute and stalked you until they had you and then when they get bored they dump you like yesterday's trash, but in his case: they wanted him for his looks, status, and money.

"Really? I heard that yesterday was his sixteenth birthday! I heard someone say that he's the offspring of a demon and underwent the Coming of Age!"

He blinked, that could be true. . .

'But I've seen his parents they both looked human enough, but then again that redhead had cracked two of his ribs. Maybe he was a demon, or at least half of one.'

He listened in again.

"Well I heard that the Uzumakis are humans with the blood of the first Kyuubi no Kitsune's blood running through their veins!" said another girl a dreamy look on her face. "They say that the Uzumakis are drop dead gorgeous! My dad said that there was a kid in his class that looked so beautiful that Mikoto-san, Sasuke-kun's mother, paled in comparison!"

Sasuke nearly told her to shut her mouth, but remembered the breathtaking beauty of the man that came to pick up Naruto.

'He called him mommy, but they were right mother does pale in comparison to him, but I can't really judge that since I didn't see him up close.'

"Oh god, shut up about that faggot! He's only human! If he got sick it's because he's weak! Now Sasuke-kun's in perfect health and is so handsome!" squealed Sakura, making not only the girls hiss at her for insulting the cute blond, but also made Sasuke wish she was a male so he could slug the shit out of her.

"Jeez, ever since that faggot started here all I hear is Uzumaki this, Uzumaki that! His mother's a fucking slut who got pregnant by some guy, and claimed that he was a demon! He's only here, because he's possibly half demon! Which is highly impossible since he's so ugly!"

Sasuke nearly strangled her; he'd rather deal with his mother's spirit haunting him for all eternity than put up with this slut degrading his female right in front of him! As he was about to go through with killing the rabbit demon, one the girls spoke up as if she remembered something.

"Ohh, that reminds me! I was on my way to see Shizune-sensei about my thirst problem, I didn't get enough when I went with Ken-nii the other night. Anyway, I could have sworn I saw Uchiha-sama kissing the human, and oddly enough I think they make a really cute pairing!"

Sasuke smiled at this and wanted to go hug the girl, but Sakura had to go and open her big mouth threatening that if she spoke anymore blasphemy, she'd kill her. He frowned and that itch to want to kill her tripled in size, but he ignored that urge in favor for thinking of his dream last night.

He was sitting in the clearing he had made for the blonde and said boy was dressed in a red lacy thong with a sheer red robe on him. He was getting hard and he quickly looked at Sakura, and in an instant his half-mast erection deflated. He acted as if nothing happened when several heads turned toward him, from catching the scent of his arousal as he walked briskly to the classroom.

"Someone was thinking naughty thoughts. . ." Neji teased as he fell into step with his cousin and looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

"Shut up, Nymph." Sasuke hissed

"Bite me, Fury. At least I'm not making everyone insane with lust."

"Then clear the air. . . Or do you want your virgin ass being raped?" Sasuke asked, laughing when Neji blushed and looked away.

He sighed and reached into his hair and pulled out a small red seed and crushed it making it into a fine red powder. He blew on it gently, the powder drifting in the air clearing the halls of the scent of sex. In an instant, everyone snapped out of their feral trances and went back to their conversations almost as if nothing happened.

"You owe me."

"I promise not to kill your suitor?" Sasuke asked as Neji glared at him.

"You know full damn well that I have no interest in anyone." Sasuke smirked, but it fell when Kakashi told everyone to sit down once they had reached the classroom.

"First off I'd like to say welcome back to Sabaku-kun. He stayed home with his little cousin who came of age yesterday. Be sure to keep a close eye on him, males in this school are very persistent. Now open your books to page 45 and begin reading the chapter while I put up review questions on the board." Kakashi said as he turned picked up the chalk and wrote on the board.

Sasuke sighed as he looked out the window to watch the birds sing softly from the window. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep; ignoring the look he got from his teacher as he kept going with the lesson. . .

* * *

"Okay, hold still for just a second longer. . . There! The hems all fixed! Ibiki-sensei, how is Kankuro fairing?" Temari asked.

She and Kankuro went to the college next door to the academy's high school buildings. Ibiki had asked them to make costumes for two of his students to model in. One was a rather irritated Uchiha Sasuke and the other had yet to be known.

"He's finishing the makeup right now. . ."

"I'm done! Naruto, come, so Temari can see you!" Sasuke snapped his head in the direction of the older boy, who spoke.

And sure enough a blushing Naruto stepped out of the curtains that acted as the changing room. He was dressed in a slightly large peasant shirt with a frilly collar that hung open, allowing one to see his swan-like neck and the cuffs around his wrists were extra lacy and slightly torn as if he were attacked or something. He wore skin tight black leggings with, what Temari called, Prince Boots that stopped mid-thigh and were buttoned shut, his hair was messy and he had painted blooded on his neck.

"Naruto, you look so cute! Kankuro it's just like playing dress up all over again!"

"Yes but this time we can dress him up in skimpy clothes and not have to run from Gaara later, and we don't have to worry about Auntie Arashi either!" Kankuro said as Naruto paled and hid behind the teacher.

"Enough you two. . . So my Prince and my Vampire Lord are ready let's go into the classroom and have you guys get into position. Uzumaki, if at any point you feel tired or need a break don't hesitate to ask me to stop the class." Naruto nodded as they walked into the classroom.

Sasuke was dressed in black with a blood red fancy shirt that was opened completely as a dark cape draped over his shoulders. He wore the same leggings as Naruto, but his boots stopped just below his knees. They walked into the class and almost instantly Temari and Kankuro fled the room saying something about prepping the next two classes. They looked at one another, Naruto blushing adorably as he took in his senpai in the dark clothes, his toned torso exposed. He thought the painted blood looked pretty good on him, almost as if he were a real vampire.

"You-you l-look good, s-senpai. . ." he said shyly, bowing his head a little.

Sasuke blinked as he was hit with a wave of honey and lilacs. He felt his eyes dilate and his fangs start to grow, but he forced himself to calm his hormones. He took a calming breath and lifted Naruto's face up.

"Thank you for the complement. You look stunning. . . and you seem different. Moreover, you seem to have matured and have grown even more beautiful. Naruto, about that kiss-?"

"Come on in. . . Okay class, these are our models for the next three weeks: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. These paintings count towards both your History and Art classes, so make them good and make them count!" Ibiki said in a threatening manner that frightened the students.

"Okay, Uchiha, you will be carrying Uzumaki bridal style. Uzumaki you are going to rest your right arm across your stomach as if you are on the verge of fainting as you let your head hang to the left."

Sasuke picked the surprisingly light boy up and Naruto left his right arm rest in his lap as his head and left arm hung limply, his eyes half-lidded as if he were trying to remain conscious. Sasuke took his place, his lips pressing against the golden neck and he looked up at Ibiki, from the angle that he was hunched over it looked like he was glaring at him. Ibiki smirked and adjusted the cape to hang off his right shoulder revealing Naruto's legs and part of his chest while in his left arm and shoulder it acted as a pillow for his captive.

"Okay, the theme is the Vampires of the 1700s Note the frilly shirt and the sash, the boots and their clasps. Uzumaki is an unfortunate noble who's fallen prey to Uchiha, our vampire lord. GET TO WORK!"

Everyone jumped and began sketching as Sasuke glared at them, many were staring at the angel in his arms and when his gaze fell on a familiar redhead he hissed mentally at him to look elsewhere, but the redhead was also glaring back at him as if silently threatening him.

'Sorry jackass, but this female is mine, go find your own!' He smirked in his head as the redhead looked away, beginning to work. . .

* * *

By the end of the school day, Sasuke could be found in the boys' bathroom furiously jacking off. The world was against him! What the hell did he do?

"As-assholes. . . A-all of them! Th-they d-did this- o-on purpose!" he ground out as he fisted the base of his dick and sent heat into his hand to try and trick himself to thinking he was fucking a living person and not his hand.

He was embarrassed, him, a Fury, was jacking off! This was a disgrace, but oh god his female looked so beautiful!

_**/ "Calm down, Gaara! We're here and so is Ibiki-sensei! Besides that Uchiha kid is well behaved, he could have molested Naruto, but he didn't! Now calm down and go to your next class!" Temari scolded her little brother while Sasuke and Naruto sat in the Art room eating their lunch.**_

_**Sasuke couldn't believe his luck, the redhead was the blonde's cousin! If only you had seen the happy dance he did when he found this out. . . Anyway!**_

"_**Fine. . . But I want pictures. Every time we play dress up you know I always take a picture," Gaara said in a low deadly voice, but there was a hint of fondness for the bonding they had done as small children.**_

"_**I will, now go to class!" Kankuro said pointing out the door as Gaara left with a grumble of setting fire to Crow. "AND DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY MARIONETTE OR I'LL TELL DAD!"**_

"_**Shut up!" Ibiki yelled as he walked into the class. "Okay the next class is studying the legend of the Moon Spirit and the Night Spirit. So show me the costumes. You two finish up and get ready to change!" Naruto quickly wiped his mouth after swallowing the bit of food he had in his mouth and took a sip of water.**_

"_**Kankuro, you can have the other half of my sandwich, I'm full!" Naruto said, in a cute little voice as he stepped into his changing room with Temari. A few minutes later and Naruto stepped out blushing from ear to ear. He was dressed in a white outfit similar to Jasmine's from Aladdin, but the pants were see through, but solid on his hips, backside and crotch area. The shirt stopped an inch above his belly that looked like he had makeup put on it.**_

'_**Maybe he's hiding a tattoo. . . Oh, he's a naughty little boy!' Sasuke squealed in his head, shuddering a second later when he realized he sounded like a fan girl.**_

_**He wore a golden cape over his shoulders and he even had a brazier on his face making his blue eyes all the more brilliant and innocent. Sasuke gulped when he felt a not so small friend stand at attention.**_

"_**Not quite. . . Do we have something sexier?"**_

_**Sasuke's heart stopped when he realized that Karma was a really big bitch who loved to pick on people who did nothing to her!**_

_**After three outfit changes, Sasuke excused himself and ran into the bathroom./**_

"Good god! Th-that skirt! Oh god!" He came hard and he fell to his knees flushing the urinal three times to get rid of the evidence as he slowly came down from his high, and got up to finish cleaning up. He looked at the mirror to see the markings had appeared and his eyes were blood red. He took deep breaths and calmed down.

Once he was human again, he left the bathroom and walked back into the class only to stare at the most delicious sight he has ever seen:

Naruto was taking off the last costume, since no one else was in the room with him, and he was neatly folding it up and setting it on the table. Then he pulled down the pants he was wearing. Sasuke slapped a hand to his face to keep the blood at bay when he saw that Naruto was wearing women's boy shorts for underwear, they hugged his firm luscious ass in a snug grip making it hard to look away, and then he bent over to pull on his pants. Sasuke bolted back into the bathroom to jack off for the second time that day and as he came he screamed a loud, "I FUCKING HATE YOU, KARMA!"

* * *

THE FURIES DEMON FORM- When Furies mature they assume their full demon from, also known as the adult form, for only 15 seconds, but in that short time the pain is so immense that they end up bed ridden for months on end before fully recovering. When they find a mate, assuming that said mate isn't already an adult, they take on their adult form when their mate comes of age and they also assume this form when another dominant tries to take their submissive. It's like a defense mechanism, goes off without anyone's notice.

KANKURO AND TEMARI- They're both college students and they run the Drama Department. Now ever since they were children these two especially loved to play dress up with Gaara and Naruto, always making Naruto dress in girl clothes or really cute Loli and Shota-ai clothes. For now Kankuro's sexual preference is undecided and yes Temari is paired up with Shikamaru, the Drama teacher.

IBIKI AS AN ART TEACHER- Now you are all looking at the screen thinking, 'WHAT FUCK IS SHE SMOKING AND HOW MUCH DID SHE TAKE?' And to answer that question: No I'm not smoking anything; I am in and out of the hospital constantly therefore no drugs! But I do have mental issues, if you haven't figure that out yet and for those of you who have known me for three years: shame on you for just now noticing it! Now I can say that I had a teacher like Ibiki, she was a total sadist and she got into our heads while we were drawing. I remember I had to be carried out the class by the Gym teacher because I just broke down in class and fainted when she was yelling at me. So as a bit of revenge she's now Ibiki!

INCUBI AND MASTURBATION- Now Furies are dream demons; they feed of sexual tension and energy, therefore they never ever have to masturbate. Now if a Fury should ever do such a thing they are a disgrace to their breed and are normally Furies who lack skill and control. Sasuke feels embarrassed that he, the future King of the Furies is jacking off in the bathroom of his school. He feels that all the years of training and practice has been a waste of time since he was doing such a shameful act in a public place.

MOON SPIRIT AND THE NIGHT SPIRIT- This is not a real legend, and if it is, someone please send me a copy of the damn thing! I keep getting yelled at by Grammar Nazis! And the next Grammar Nazi to yell at me: I'm sick of your whining and harsh treatment to get me to quit! I AM NOT YOUR DAMN DOG!

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	9. Phantom saves Arashi

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Seven: Phantom saves Arashi

* * *

The lights were off and the blinds were drawn shut. Outside on the door hung a small sign that said, Do Not Disturb. The room was dark and there was silence save the harsh breaths leaving light pink lips. He was in pain, he couldn't scream because he wasn't supposed to be here. He had been careful, but somehow this man got the best of him.

"Does it hurt? Well too bad I can't have you doing any jutsus on me. Nor can I have you fighting back," said the man behind him; Arashi looked into the mirror that hung on the wall, this bastard was good, he'd give him that much. But by now Kyuubi should have picked up on his distress.

"Open your mouth nice and wide; make a sound or try anything funny those little kids will never wake up from nap time if you catch my drift," he hinted cruelly as Arashi was forced to have a ball gag shoved into his mouth. He glared at the man when he was turned on his back, but he could do little to nothing since the bastard had drugged him with a suppressant that barely gave him enough chakra to stay awake.

"Really, you ran away thinking I wouldn't find you. You wound me, love." He picked him up and placed him in a hockey bag and gave him a final warning before zipping up the bag. He slung it over his shoulders, the blonde was fairly light, and left the hospital as if he didn't just drug and kidnap the wife of a soon to be very pissed off god.

"Hello, this is Hawker… Yes the target's been capture; I'm on my way back now," he spoke into his cell phone walking to a parked expensive car and pooped the trunk; he set the bag down, opening it just a smidge so the blonde could breathe and then slammed the lid down.

Arashi was dazed for a second before he realized he was trapped in the trunk of a car, but without the use of his hands how was he going to get free? He couldn't scream and he couldn't move his feet either. He sighed; he would just have to pray that fate was on his side…

* * *

"Blood pressure is dropping, someone get the pads ready!"'

"Scalpel! We need to cut this out of him before we lose him," Kyuubi said as one nurse hands him the sharp object while another wiped his forehead of any sweat that was gathering.

"He's flat lining!"

"Hold on just a moment! I almost have it out!" he yelled as he cut a little more flesh before the piece of pluming pipe came out of the man's gut.

Kyuubi nodded and the nurses began trying to revive the man, but he seemed to want to be dead. Kyuubi got pissed as he placed his hand over the man's heart and like Arashi had taught him, he focused a ball of chakra the size of his heart and shot it through the man's chest.

For a second all they could hear was the continuous beep of the flat line before a jump appeared soon followed by two and in three seconds the man's heart was beating once more. Kyuubi sighed as he took the needle and thread and began sewing him up. Once the surgery was over, he disrobed and sterilized before he walked out of the room and went to find the man's wife.

"Mrs. Reed? He's going to make it; he gave us a scare though. We'll be keeping him for a while to observe if there are any changes. Please go on home and get some rest, you look like you are barely standing."

"Thank you Dr. Kazuma, thank you! If Frank wakes up before I get back, scold him for me!" she said as Kyuubi chuckled as he walked down the hall to his office.

When he got there, he knew instantly that something was wrong; first off the sign was on the door, but he wasn't inside taking a nap. Secondly the door was a jar when he was sure that Arashi had closed it and locked it. And thirdly he smelt a mixture of fear and anger lingering in the air. He walked into his office and looked everywhere before he hit the alarm. Within seconds the hospital locked down and the police were pulling up front.

"What's going on?"

"A patient by the name Uzumaki Arashi has gone missing. The staff and security is checking the building as we speak. The patient has blonde hair and blue eyes, beauty mark, barely noticeable at the corner of his left eye, male, about 36 years old and is a parent to a 16 year old boy. Find him, please."

"Aside from the beauty mark are there any other features that stand out?"

"Unless he's been stripped naked then no there are no other distinguishing features. But if he so happens to be naked there is a scar on the back of the neck; teeth marks from a wild animal."

The officer nodded and called it in. Kyuubi was very pissed; he couldn't leave work to look for his mate, because the patients needed him and aside from that: who was going to protect Kit! He'd call Shukaku later and ask him to help search for Arashi. He walked back inside and up to his office and opened up a small red file cabinet that had all the papers, ids, and legal papers.

He pulled out the one with his real name, but everything else from D.O.B to his social security was a fake, a really good fake. He mixed it with a few other patient folders and set them on the nurses' desk just as an officer came to ask her about the patient. Kyuubi pretended to be working on something, but was actually hacking into the system to put in Arashi's info and then deleted his paper tails before he went to do his rounds…

* * *

The school bell rang and a second later the school yard was filled with students talking loudly and laughing as they walked out the school gates and home. Naruto sat on the school steps with Ino and Lee since Gaara had to go to work and Temari and Kankuro were busy finishing up their costumes for their art teacher, who was a bit of an ass.

"So, Naruto, do you like Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked with a mischievous smile on her face. Naruto blushed and ducked his head. "Aww you are so cute!" She squealed hugging him tightly.

"Ah, a youthful flame in the spring time of glorious love has been lit! But you don't seem happy, Naruto-kun, is something wrong? Did Uchiha-san do something indecent?"

"No! No, Lee, he was a gentleman… Its just- ever since this summer I've been stalked nonstop by a person who dresses in fancy clothing and calls himself Phantom. I'm a little scared that he might try to hurt senpai because he wants me for himself," Naruto whispered softly, bowing his head even more.

"A stalker? That's not good, if Sasuke-kun likes you back then there's a very serious problem! He's an Uchiha and they always get what they want regardless of who stands in their way. This could be very bad if we aren't careful. Look, why not let Lee and me walk you home; Choji has to stay for football practice."

"No, I'm waiting for my mom to pick me up!"

"Your mom? Can we meet him? I have to say I had my doubts about your skills, but after seeing your mom throwing Haruno-san around like that, I've been dying to talk to him!"

"Mommy's a very nice man, but when it comes to me, he'll kill you if he has to."

"All mothers are like that, my mom nearly cut off my dad's tool when she was giving birth to me and refused to let anyone touch me after I was cleaned up and handed back to her, for two whole years no one was allowed near me, not even dad!" Ino said laughing at the memory.

Lee nodded remembering how his own mother broke his father's arm when he got lost at the mall while shopping with his dad for his own leotard.

They laughed and talked for a few more minutes before a man dressed in strange grab walked up to them.

"Young master, you must come with me. The master wishes to see you." Naruto looked at the man and stood, but instead of following him he smiled and waved his arm happily seeing a man with red hair walking toward them.

"Hi daddy!"

Ino looked at the red head and blushed as Lee fanned himself with his homework folder: this man was absolutely gorgeous!

"Hi there, Kit!" Kyuubi said, smiling at his sweet little kitten. He glared at the man standing there and snorted in annoyance. "Ebisu; why are you here? I thought Kei died back when Naruto turned two?"

"Yes, Master Kei passed away, but I work for Arashi-sama's aunt, Kyoko-sama. She ordered me to pick up the young master since Arashi-sama is missing."

Kyuubi slapped a hand to his face, growling out at the idiot as Naruto got that victimized look to his face. Ino and Lee were at his side in a second, trying to calm him down as he began to cry and sob.

"EBISU! GET OUT!"

The man ran at full speed as Kyuubi's eyes bled red, a sign that he was not joking around. He turned to Naruto and whined lowly in his throat and Naruto gave a keening whine as he latched on his father's lab coat as he cried asking if his mother was okay and if they found him yet.

"Naruto, listen to me. I want you to stay home, don't open the door for anyone, and call me if anything happens or you want me to come home. I have to get back to the hospital even though I'd rather search for Arashi myself…"

"Excuse me, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"No, I'm Kazuma Kyuo, I'm Naruto's father." He said, smiling a soft pleasant smile at the two females sitting with his son.

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you, Mr. Kazuma. But if you'd like I could call my father and let him know that I'm staying with a friend and I can stay with Naruto-kun until you get back or your partner is found."

"Thank you, but I think it's safest if he stays by himself, in case whoever kidnapped Arashi tries to attack him. He can run to my brother's house which is across the street."

"I'll be fine, Ino, besides my dad is right. It's best if I'm home alone. After all I am a ninja and I can kick butt if I need to!" he said, smiling at them.

Ino and Lee nodded and smiled as Kyuubi picked up his son in one arm and left with a wave. As soon as they were gone, Ino squealed and fanned herself as Lee blushed and rambled about how good looking the three of them were.

"It's amazing! Naruto's absolutely stunning and I can see where he gets his looks! Did you see his father's smile!" Lee asked.

"Oh god, I know I love Choji, but Naruto's father's eyes just made me tingly and dare I say even wet down south!" Ino said, hiding her face in her hands. Lee nodded in agreement; he was a little wet down south as well.

"I doubt that Mr. Kazuma's human, his eyes were a little red when he yelled at the Ebisu guy. And who walks around in a leather body suit? What is he an SM slave or something?"

"Don't ask me; I don't deal with those types. Ah, let's go before we end up attracting unwanted attention."

Lee nodded, wincing when his butt felt a little wet and his pants rubbed his front a little too tightly…

* * *

Naruto was just finishing putting the last hair trigger in place as Kyuubi stood in the living room yelling into the phone at his great aunt for sending someone to get Naruto without telling him. He cursed and yelled before slamming the phone down on the base with a loud goodbye before he sat on the sofa and sighed, his ears were folded low on his head as he snarled and tried to think clearly, if he went back to work in a rage he'd kill his patients and Arashi would kill him for doing that.

"Daddy, is mommy okay?"

"He's fine; he's just really worried about you… I can feel it here and it's making me crazy that I couldn't do anything to save him nor can I go and look for him," Kyuubi said his large hand over his heart where it beat painfully in his chest. "When you get a mate, you will know how this feels… I better go. You know the deal, no one comes in or out and no answering the phone unless it is me, your uncle and cousins. I love you, Kit, be safe okay?"

Naruto nodded his head and Kyuubi licked his cheek then drying it with his hand before he left and Naruto locked the house down. He pulled out his homework and began to work on it…

* * *

Naruto looked up from the novel he was reading when someone knocked on his front door. He glared at it, pulling his reading glasses off and setting them on the table with the book as silently as possible as he walked up to the door and looked through the peep hole. He saw two officers on the other side of the door.

His dad said not to open the door, but they were police, he could get into a lot of trouble for not letting them do their job. Maybe he could tell them that his father said for them to go to the hospital to talk to him? He jumped when one of them knocked harder on the door calling out:

"Hello? Is anyone home? This is the KPD! Please open up!" he called, knocking again. Naruto undid the bolt lock, but left the chain on the door as he peeked through.

"Yes? May I help you?" He asked noticing that these men didn't give of the normal aura that a police officer did.

"Oh there you are, sorry to bother you at home, but have you seen a blonde with blue eyes?"

"Minus myself; no. If I remember anything I'll call the station. Have a good evening, gentlemen." He said in a brisk tone and tried to close the door, but the officer closest to the door smirked at him evilly and said:

"Sorry, I forgot that this blonde was the son of a kidnapped man, who's going to end up dead if said little blonde doesn't come obediently. So unless you want your precious mommy to die, I suggest you open this door and let us in."

Naruto gently shut the door and undid the chain, the man shoving the door and; him back. He fell against the floor and looked up at the men realizing why he felt uncomfortable, they were hunters! He looked out the door to see if anyone noticed and, of course, no one was there on the street and, of course, neither his cousins nor his uncle were home! He rolled back and threw a kunai at the door, hitting the frame.

"Where are you aiming, you dumb blonde? Aw, are you so scared that you can't even hit a target that's less than two feet in front of you?"

"Who said I was aiming at you?" Naruto asked ducking as the trap was triggered. A log fell from a hidden compartment in the roof and smashed into the two hunters knocking them out onto the front lawn that Kyuubi had spread instant demon crab grass seeds and watered them. The little crab like grass demons latched onto the hunters and Naruto ran out the door with a small drawstring bag that had his ninja gear inside.

He ran down the street, hearing the hunters shout out that he was getting away and in an instant the air was filled with gun fire. He gasped as he kept running; this was exactly like back then when he was five years old! Shaking his head he ran across the street, but froze seeing a truck coming at him, the driver slamming on the brakes and honking the horn. And for a second, just a second all froze and then the next, the driver had stopped, but the kid was no longer in the middle of the road.

"That's it no more drinking, I'm starting to imagine things…"

Meanwhile on the roof a hotel building; Naruto was gasping for air as he sat on the floor, his small wrists held in familiar gloved hands as that familiar masked face glared down at him.

"What on earth were you thinking, little angel? You could have gotten killed just now!"

"I-I'm sorry! Pl-please forgive me!" Naruto sobbed.

Phantom let him go and knelt in front of him. Cupping his cute heart shaped face; he wiped away the tears and asked him softly.

"Why are you running?"

"H-hunters! They took my mother!" He sobbed into his hands, his body shaking violently with both his heart-wrenching sobs and the cold autumn's night wind.

Phantom grabbed hold of Naruto's arms and instantly he started to scream and fight him, but Phantom was much stronger and easily pinned his arms to his sides and forced him to look at him. Naruto's mind felt fuzzy and his eye lids felt very heavy. In his mind he could hear a voice that sound like Sasuke's telling him to sleep, everything would be alright. He slowly fell limp, his head resting against Phantom's chest and just before he lost all coherent thought he muttered:

"Mmm… smells… just like Sasuke…" And then he was out.

Phantom sighed, pulling off his mask to reveal Sasuke's pale face as he looked at his beloved little angel and picked him up bridal style before vanishing from view…

* * *

Arashi screamed in protest as the man behind him shoved into him with merciless thrust and pulled his hair with violent tugs. He wasn't hard and he wasn't moaning. He would never let this sick bastard hear the sounds that Kyuubi could only make him produce.

"Ha-ha-ha… How does it feel, bitch? To be fucked by a human? I told you, I'd come back to you when I got a kid and look I have five of them… Heh, you're so tight! So damn good! Fuck!" Arashi felt sick to his stomach as his ex-lover came in him.

"That was good, babe… Rest for a while I'll cum again later…" He forced the blonde to kiss him and then left him lying on the smelly old cot.

Arashi curled up into a ball on the cot once the steel door was shut and the three bolt locks were in place. He worked his anal muscles to force out the semen from his cavity as if it were poison he was purging from his system. Once he was sure that all the milky substance was out, he rolled over and curled up into a really tight ball and sobbed.

He wanted Kyuubi, he wanted him to hold him tightly and never let him go. He also wanted his baby, the only joy in his life, the only sunlight he could see even in the darkest of nights and hold onto without fear of burning up. He wanted his family!

"Kyuubi, I'm scared! Where are you?" he sobbed, crying himself to sleep…

* * *

Kyuubi was smiling and reading to a little girl who had just gotten out of her chemo therapy when his heart seized up and then let go as if he were being smothered. He couldn't breathe, his vision swam and the next thing he knew, he was looking up at the white ceiling of a hospital room and he could hear Tsunade and Jiraiya's voices talking.

"Tsu-bachan…"

"I'm here, Kit, I'm here… Are you feeling better?"

"No… they-they touched him, I know they did… It hurts so badly!" He clutched his chest as he cried in pain.

Jiraiya was taken aback by this.

Out of the 16 years he's known this man, this god, he had never seen him cry not once. And here he was clinging to Tsunade like a grandchild would his grandmother when his puppy died or his first crush turned him away. It was sad to see him like this. So sad in fact that, he felt anger and rage boil in his gut. He finally snapped and grabbed the demon by his collar and slammed him into the wall and slapped him.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! YOU ARE A **GOD** FOR FUCKING **KAMI'S SAKE**! DON'T JUST **SIT** HERE **CRYING** IN SELF PITY AND LOATHING, GET YOUR **ASS** UP AND GO FIND **MY SON**! IF **THEY RAPED HIM**, IS IT NOT **BY YOUR FATHER'S LAW** THAT YOU HAVE **THE RIGHT TO KILL** EVERY SINGLE LAST PERSON INVOLVED? **WHAT IF THEY COME AFTER NARUTO**? WELL KYUUBI?"

Kyuubi looked at the human in pure shock. Jiraiya slapped him a few more times and dropped him to the floor. He walked out the room to cool down as Tsunade looked at Kyuubi, who sat there, his hair covering his face that was just starting to bruise and heal. He stood up and picked up his long hair in a braid and he smiled at her.

"Sorry Tsu-bachan, I best get going to find Arashi… Can-?"

"You should've done that to begin with, Kit. Find Ara-chan and come home!" He nodded and jumped out the window. "Honestly that boy is so silly."

"Did he leave?" Jiraiya asked, walking into the room and smiled softly seeing the window was opened.

"He's so cute… just like a child. But he's hardly a child." Tsunade said and got up to do her rounds for Kyuubi.

Jiraiya laughed and walked away…

* * *

_**/ They were all playing in the clearing near the forest until a man with a big scary dog that was covered in scars and was missing an eye came over to them. Naruto whimpered as he hid with a friend behind a bush, but the dog picked up the sound and pounced through the bush and landed on them. Naruto cried out as the dog bit his shoulder and his dad came running, knocking the man down and yelling at the children to run.**_

_**Naruto was the youngest in the group, but he led them safely through the woods that surround his house. He told all the kids to follow him, but more guys like the first one came with dogs. He tripped and fell and watched in frozen terror as another big dog tried to bite him. Naruto closed his eyes and screamed, but then the dog yelped and he looked up to see his mother standing there with his katana drawn and in his house robes.**_

"_**Mommy-?"**_

"_**Naruto close your eyes and no matter what happens don't open your eyes!" He closed his eyes and curled up into a tight ball and all he could hear were screams and yelps of the bad people around him and his mother…/**_

* * *

_Naruto shot up right in a bed that was too big to be his own. He jumped when a door opened and Phantom came in. He looked scared and tried to crawl away._

"_N-no! Let me go!" He had tried to jump from the bed, but Phantom caught him and pinned him down on the bed. "Pl-please let me go! I beg of you I need to save my mother!" Naruto sobbed as Phantom held him down._

"_Who is your mother?"_

"_You stalk me, how can you not know?"_

"_Do you want me to save him or not?" Phantom asked, a bit annoyed._

"… _Uzumaki Arashi of the Uzumaki clan… My father is Kazuma Kyuo," he said in a defeated tone, his head turned to the side._

"_You look like you mother?"_

"_Un."_

"_Then I'll be back soon. This room is completely sealed off from the rest of the world; try to escape and you will regret it. Trust me to save you mother. I brought in food and water while you were sleeping, don't fear, I will save him for you."_

_He kissed his forehead and pulled away as Naruto watched with interest as he vanished while bowing to him. Naruto stared at the place he stood and instead of a black rose like he normally left this one was red. Naruto gasped and curled up into a ball to cry._

"_Mommy… Daddy… S- Sasuke!" he sobbed as he felt so scared for what might have or might happen to him, but the bed sheets smelt like Sasuke and it soothed Naruto into a somewhat peaceful sleep…_

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and sighed, looking to Tobi, who was sitting beside the blonde boy's body, nodded.

"Tobi knows what to do. Go save his Mommy!" he said with a pointed look. Sasuke nodded and left after he placed his mask back on.

He closed his eyes linking his mind to Naruto's and then following the connection towards his father, but he wasn't the one he was looking for. So he followed the other connection and smirked as his blood red eyes followed the golden thread of family ties.

"I'll be back soon. Have Itachi stall his father as best he can…"

"Hai." He vanished and used haste to cover the great distance in a matter of seconds…

* * *

He hid in the shadows, looking at the string that was going through the wall. He waited for a guard to pass and he walked through the wall. He kept going until he reached a heavily secured door. He appeared before the door and looked at the bolts; they were laced in nightshade mixed with mercury and silver nitrate.

He couldn't touch it that was the only way tracker dogs could find a demon even if they hid their scent. He looked at the walls they were nothing special just really thick concrete. He took a deep breath feeling his stomach flip and clench almost painfully as he walked through the wall. What he saw on the other side made him want to puke.

"Come on, Arashi call out my name! Do it or I'll send the boys to get that brat of yours!" The man yelled as he thrust violently into the blonde as he screamed and yelled at him to leave his son alone.

Sasuke couldn't take it, he lunged from the shadows and thrust his dagger, Akai Yuki into the man's back and then snapped his neck. Arashi looked back when the thrusting suddenly stopped to see Phantom bite the man's neck and drink his blood. He noticed the dagger he had, wondering why he had Mikoto's dagger. He had given that to her when she was pregnant the second time around and he gave one to her eldest son when he turned eight years old.

"Uzumaki Arashi-san of the Uzumaki clan and mother of Uzumaki Naruto, I am Phantom. I've come to bring you back to Naruto."

"Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"I saved him from hunters and from being killed by a truck. You've been raped, you should be in shock."

"This wasn't the first time! Now tell me where Naruto is, you sick bastard!"

Sasuke sighed, the man was a bad as his mother: there was neither reasoning nor any talking once they wanted their children. He shook the image of his mother asking for him and Itachi while on her death bed in the hospital. He ripped the man's shirt from his torso and gently spread Arashi's backside and cleaned it of the semen and blood before taking a clean part and carefully stuffing it into the man's stretched anus.

"I'm sorry, but this will have to do until I can get you to a hospital. Once I get you there, I will bring Naruto to you. But I am asking you to trust me, okay?"

"Promise me." Arashi said suddenly.

"What?"

"Promise me that you will get me to Konoha Major and that you will bring me my baby safe and sound. Promise me!" Arashi yelled.

Sasuke looked at the man, he was breathing heavily still, sweating as well. It looked like he had gotten a fever from being raped and not taken care of. He sighed and bowed his head as he said:

"I, Phantom, promise to you, Uzumaki-san, that I will bring you to the hospital and return your son, safe and sound. I promise this on the blade of my dagger and the head of my mother." He bowed deeply and Arashi stared at him for a few minutes, as if he were trying to see if he were lying.

"… Good. And if you break your promise to me, I will kill you," he said firmly before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the cot.

Sasuke panicked for a moment, checking his pulse it was there and beating erratically. He was panting and the skin on his neck felt like ice whereas the skin of his face was burning hot. Acting quickly he peered into the man's mind and found his REM-Self. Picking up the REM-Self, he channeled enough of his demon energy into the man to retard the effects of the fever. Once he felt that the fever was low enough for him to travel with he pulled out of his mind.

"…N…Naru…to…" he mumbled as a single tear fell from his closed eyes.

"Don't worry you'll see him soon…" He wrapped the man in his cloak and picked him bridal style before he vanished with him…

* * *

Kyuubi had searched everywhere in Konoha, and he was nearly losing his control. He felt his heart seize up for the sixth time that very day and then he felt his inner monster go crazy, something had happened to Naruto and now he was looking for both of them.

"Kyuubi! I got here as soon as I could… I looked everywhere for Naruto and I can't find him! The house is a wreck, like someone ransacked the place… there was also blood stains and a few badly injured goons in there."

"That's kit for you… he's got great ninja skills like his mother… Damn it where-?" his head shot up from looking down at the streets and he ran off, Shukaku hot on his heels. The two demons ran through the door. The head nurse looked and rushed up to him.

"Dr. Kazuma! Someone just brought in Mr. Uzumaki! We are trying to get his fever down and to treat a few of his injuries!"

"Let me see him!" Kyuubi demanded, trying to run into the operating room.

"I'm sorry; I can't do that! You know I can't!"

"Rachael, I'm a doctor! I can help him!" Kyuubi growled at her.

"He was raped and we can't let you in there! Not until we are sure that he's going to pull through! And this was with him…"

Kyuubi took the note and read it, the neat script told him the location of where his wife had been and that he'd find whoever did this to him, at least one of them was dead. Kyuubi looked at the woman and stood tall.

"I have my phone on me, call me the second he's stable and in the private wing. I'm going to look for my son. Whoever did this to my wife was also after my son…" she gasped and told him that she'd have a spare bed in the private wing for the smaller blonde as well.

Shukaku sighed and told him that he'd go with him.

"No, stay here. I need someone with Arashi."

"Gaara's on his way and Temari's searching the forest. We all know that when he gets scared he runs and hides in the forest. Kankuro's also interrogating a few witnesses that said nothing when both of them were attacked."

Kyuubi nodded and they left. A second later another redhead ran in his cheeks flushed from running as he looked for a nurse.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my aunt, his name is Uzumaki Arashi!"

"He's in treatment, please have a seat in the waiting area. The doctor will come see you once they have him stable and resting in his room."

Gaara took his seat and tried his best not to cry he didn't want to lose his aunt not like how he lost his mother…

* * *

"Hmm, this man's very strong willed, we lost him twice, but he kept coming back… I wonder what it is that makes him want to remain here after something so horrible happened to him," said the doctor after re-checking Arashi's vitals. He left the room to let the man sleep.

Once the room was cleared, Sasuke slid open the window and carefully laid Naruto down in bed with his mother. After tucking the two in he pressed his forehead to Naruto's and entered the dream cell he had lock Naruto in.

* * *

"_I've rescued your mother. He's resting in the hospital as we speak. I am going to put you to sleep and when you wake in the morning you will be with your mother."_

_Naruto looked at him and smiled through his tears and hugged him tightly thanking him. Sasuke felt ill, he was lying to this trusting, beautiful person. He could hardly stand to look at himself in the mirror!_

"_Look at me; you will sleep until morning light," he said in a low hypnotic voice as his eyes drooped and finally he fell into his arms fast asleep._

* * *

Sasuke pulled them from the Dream realm and smiled when Naruto's body resumed normal functions and then he went to the other side of the bed and pressed is forehead to Arashi's.

* * *

_He found his REM-Self and bowed to him._

"_I have done as you asked. I brought you to the hospital and when you wake, you will find that Naruto is sleeping peacefully beside you. Rest and get well, for his sake if nothing else…"_

"… _Un. Oh and before I forget. When we meet face to face and you tell me who you are, maybe then I will grant you permission to court my baby. But until then: Back the fuck off. Now excuse me I want to sleep so I can lock away my potty mouth…" And with that the REM-Self took on a dream._

* * *

Sasuke pulled out of his mind and smiled to himself as he left, noting how cute both blondes looked holding tightly to one another…

* * *

Kyuubi burst through the doors the second time that night and Rachel looked to be rather annoyed with him before she told him that Arashi was in his room sleeping. He went up to the private wing nearly running over Gaara, who was just informed by the doctor that Arashi had pulled through and that he could see him. When all three demons made it to the room they were both shocked and overjoyed to see that both Arashi and Naruto were safe and sound.

Kyuubi sighed and collapse beside his family too exhausted to maintain his human form. As he slept on the floor he wrapped all nine tails around his family. Shukaku told Gaara to sleep on the spare bed as he made a few phone calls. His family was safe and sound and he was sure that first thing in the morning, after comforting his wife, Kyuubi was going to that location and killing everyone there.

"Divine Judgment can be a bitch as well, Karma," Shukaku laughed darkly as he called his other two cubs and then the police…

* * *

KYUUBI'S GOT SKILLS- Ok, how many of you thought that Kyuubi's all brawn and few brains? Well if you did smack yourself with a news paper- what you don't have one? Well I can wait, go get one they cost thirty cents…. Got one? Good, now smack yourself! Anyway, Kyuubi's got some skills! He's a god after all, what god doesn't have skills? The fat lazy ones? Um, Kyuubi's not fat! Anyway! He can hack almost any computer and he often helps Jiraiya get Arashi's fake Ids and papers like that ready for when they do their missions. And because of his Mafia connections he's as good as gold! And can you imagine? Hot-ass Kyuubi wearing thin framed glasses? KYAAAA! SO HOT!

INO AND LEE'S SUDDEN HORNINESS- Now I'm sure I told you about the Furies and the Gods sex appeal right? Well even in human form they can cause some serious side effects. In Lee and Ino's case, Kyuubi's overall human appearance caused a visual stimulation that caused both females to get horny, now imagine if he was exuding pheromones? Arashi would have to kill everyone in the city just to keep Kyuubi to himself.

KYUUBI FEELS ARASHI'S EMOTIONS- Now when demons take a mate they can feel what they feel if it's in the extreme range. Like when Arashi was being kidnapped, he was under a great deal of distress and Kyuubi could feel it, but because he was in the middle of a surgery, he could do nothing to save his wife. But later when Arashi was being raped, Kyuubi felt as if his heart had stopped and then the unbearable pain that Arashi was feeling was amped up in his chest causing him to faint. And even with their children both parents regardless if they are demon or human, when their child is hurt or in danger they know it.

JIRAIYA'S FURY- O…M…G! HE HIT KYUUBI! Well I would too if the strongest god on earth was crying like a pathetic little baby when he could be out there looking for his mate and punishing those who dared to hurt him in the first place and not to mention hunt down his son like a wild animal!

FREEZING TIME- In this story the Sharigan has a few uses: one of which is the freeze time or in other words using the Tsukiyomi to freeze everything for that one second. This is how Sasuke saved Naruto from becoming a pancake. Another function is to reverse the Tsukiyomi, which freezes a person in time, and the last is to see the invisible strings that tie everyone in the universe together, but I'll go into detail later.

NARUTO'S PERSONALITY- Now some of you are sitting there scratching your heads. Naruto's almost exactly like Arashi. You see that they are normally carefree and love to have fun, but when it comes down to it they get very serious and are as cold as the blade of their kunai. So no, they are not bi-polar or anything, but Arashi is psychotic; he's married to Kyuubi for heaven's sake!

REM-SELF- this is a mental projection of yourself when you dream. This is the body that feels what you feel in a dream, everything but pain, if you feel pain then either its real or you are suffering from S.U.N.D.S. this is a very dangerous and chronic sleep disorder where you dream that you are dying and as they say if you die in a dream you die in real life.

DREAM REALM- this is where Dream demons come to feed, it's a world within the world if you get that. Sasuke used the reverse Tsukiyomi to bring Naruto to the Dream realm since humans can't go there unless they are dreaming. But while in the Dream realm the human's body is frozen in time and can spend all of eternity like that should the dream demon chose to do so.

GOLDEN STRING OF FAMILY TIES- Just like the Red String of Fate, this string ties family together. Sasuke could see these strings and used them to find Arashi. If you think about it, everything in the world is held together by invisible strings that ties us to one another even if we meet only briefly. We are forever tied to one another regardless if we are aware of this or not.

ARASHI'S NOT STUPID- Arashi is such a genius, he can put two and two together even without knowing all the details or having any idea. Now here's a spoiler for you all! Arashi gave Mikoto two Daggers for his godsons. One was the Akai Tsuki and the other was the Akatsuki. And since Sasuke had it with him, but was dressed as Phantom, Arashi has an idea as to who's been stalking his son and figured that whoever he was without the mask on, Naruto must really like them. So he said that if Sasuke wants a chance with Naruto, he has to tell them the truth.

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	10. Phantom's Identity's Revealed

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Eight: Phantom's Identity Revealed!

* * *

Naruto groaned hearing the birds sing and opened his eyes. It took him only a few seconds to realize he wasn't at home in his bed. He sat up and was greeted with his uncle, cousins, his father and next to him, smiling at him, was his mother.

"Mommy! Are you okay? Who found you? Are you alright?" Naruto asked as Arashi chuckled and pulled him close. He had been so worried about Naruto that he made his fever worse than what it was.

"I'm fine, sweetie… I think you should thank Phantom for that. He did your father a favor by saving me. And once the doctor comes in to talk with Kyuubi, he's going on a small trip, so you'll be staying with Shukaku while I'm still in the hospital. Ah, you three best get home to get ready for school! No buts!" Arashi ordered in a stern, motherly voice. The four nodded and hugged him goodbye before leaving. Gaara gave his aunt a knowing look and left.

"So Phantom came to your rescue and brought you to the hospital?"

"And he brought back Naruto as well; safe and sound… I might know who our little Phantom is, but I am giving him a chance to tell us, or rather Naruto, the truth because he's only hurting himself and him by continuing this little game of his," Arashi said in a pensive voice, leaning back on his pillows.

His golden hair falling over his right eye giving him a slight emo look as he looked at the clear sky and wondered what was going to happen in the near future.

"Kyuubi, I know Phantom gave you a map to Hawker's estate. When you get there, make sure the children don't suffer."

"I will leave that for Angel to decide… Aniki, keep watch for me," Kyuubi said as he stood up, he kissed Arashi deeply, pouring his heart and soul into the kiss, letting his mate know that he still loved him and reassured Arashi that he was safe. "When I get back, I will pound you so hard into the bed that you will not be able to walk crawl for a month and I will purge that bastard's being from your mind body and soul," Kyuubi promised him as he kissed him once more and left.

"You best rest; I will be here until you wake," Shukaku said as he helped Arashi lay back down and tucked him in. "May I ask you something?"

"Mmm?"

"How is that you knew Phantom was there to save you? How did you know he'd bring you to the hospital and bring back Naruto?"

"Naruto was attacked by hunters dressed as police officers. Phantom saved him and Naruto begged him to save me. When he was trying to find me, our minds connect this Phantom is a Fury."

"I see, but still how did you trust him to have not raped Naruto or keep him?"

"I made him promise me and as an Uzumaki a promise made by or to us can never be broken… Besides he asked me to trust him, and the only way I could was if I made him promise me. If he broke it then I've killed him the next time I saw him."

"Mmm, get some sleep. You'll be healed in no time, but I still think Kyuubi will slowly break you in. This is the first time you've been raped by someone other than Kyuubi."

"Eh, I've loved Kyuubi since we were kids; that's the only reason he still has his dick for raping me… Mm, sleepy; G'night…"

Shukaku laughed softly as Arashi curled up a bit and fell asleep, a childish smile on his lips.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed looking out the window. Arashi's words echoing throughout his mind and soul.

'He's willing to give me a chance if I tell them the truth? But how can I? I can't just walk up to them and say, "Hi! I'm the sick pervert that's been stalking your son for over 6 months, and if it's OK with you I'd like to fuck his brains out!" They would kill me on sight!' he sighed as he got ready for school.

Today his class along with a freshmen class were taking a trip to one of the computer companies his family owned to learn about technology.

He hoped that this day would hurry and end so he can go back to his self loathing. After scrubbing himself raw to get rid of any lingering scents from last night, he got ready for school and left with a slice of toast. Itachi looked at the door for a while, trying to figure out why Sasuke seemed to be down in the dumps.

"Do you think that he's been rejected by the one he likes?" Deidara asked as Sasori and Tobi looked at one another and shrugged.

"Tobi didn't notice any difference. Sasuke's female really likes him. Maybe Sasuke regrets his persona? Ohh! Sasori has to take Tobi to see the new Therapy person today!"

"I know Tobi; I'll be home in time to get you there. Be sure to put all the medicine you have to take in the bag and wait for me on the sofa. And wear nice clothes and brush your hair. I have got to go, Kisame's waiting for me."

Itachi nodded as he got up and left.

"I'm sure everything will work out. I believe that he found someone, who will love him and all of his faults. After all you still got mated to me even if I am possessive and tend to be irrational at times," Itachi added after a pause.

Deidara smiled at the memories of when they were in school and Itachi would always come to his rescue or drag him away from Sasori because he didn't like his wife-to-be hanging out with uncouth males or getting any ideas. He definitely recalled when he told him that his virginity was his and his alone to take and he'd kill anyone who dared to lay a hand on him.

"If you say so Itachi…" he said softly as he finished his breakfast and took Tobi out to the backyard to play…

* * *

Sasuke got off the bus and walked to the school where a huge crowd had gathered. He rolled his eyes at these pointless fights until he heard Ino's voice: "You bitch! Why the hell did you slap him for! He said he was sorry!" He looked over the students, being 6'2" had its advantages. He saw Ino kneeling on the floor holding Naruto who was nursing a reddened cheek.

"What's going on here? Naruto-kun, are you alright? Let me see!" Iruka asked as he forced his way to the blonde's and looked at Naruto's face. It was already healing on its own and the red mark was quickly fading.

"Tsk, you little faggot, I should kill you for taking my fiancé's attention from me!" She made to lunge, but Sasuke caught her about the waist and held her up off the floor.

"What is going on here, Haruno?" Sasuke asked, more like stated as he glared hell at the girl who in turn giggled and tried to snuggle up to him.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun you do love me-!" He dropped her on the ground and clutched a hand over his mouth as he bolted for the nearest bush some of the students laughed at the rabbit as they heard the Fury retching in a garbage can.

"Looks like what they said was true, Sasuke-kun's allergic to sluts. Poor guy," Ino said in between giggles as Naruto looked worriedly at Sasuke.

"Will he be okay?"

"Trust me, I've known Sasuke since we were kids and even then he use to run to his mother or brother and tell them that certain girls made the monster in his tummy upset and made the food come out."

Naruto looked at her as Iruka and Ino both laughed softly and then he giggled and blushed picturing a tiny Sasuke running up to his mother with tears in his eyes, since throwing up always made children cry, telling her that the monster got upset made him spit out his food.

"Keep laughing, Ino. I remember when you used to think that you were a boy," Sasuke growled out as he walked up to them, now that most of the students left since the bell rang and Sakura had run off sobbing when she was dumped by her 'fiancé' so carelessly.

"Shut up, Uchiha!" Sse growled at him as he knelt down.

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

"Yes, she slapped me twice now. I should hit her back, but I can never raise my hand to a woman."

Iruka smiled softly and looked at his face, the mark was completely gone and the swelling was going down as well.

"You healed very quickly. You must have very fast self-regeneration," Iruka said and Naruto blushed.

"I'm just a really fast healer. We should go, we'll be late for class!"

"Relax, I'm running late as well, so you'll be fine. Uchiha-kun, are you OK to go to class on your own?"

"Don't worry sensei, I'll walk him to class, we all know the Ice Princess can't very well defend himself if those fan girls get a hold of him," Ino teased.

Naruto nodded and hurried off to class as Iruka followed at a slower pace. Ino stood up and looked at Sasuke, who was glaring at her.

"You like him, don't you, Sasuke?"

"Shut up, Ino." She giggled and wrapped his arm over her shoulder making sure to hold his hand as she let her thoughts wonder to her sexual fantasies with Choji.

"What are you doing, Ino?"

"You haven't fed in a while, so I'm doing you a favor, I'm giving you a snack to hold you over until lunch time and then you can eat something more filling. Besides we have the trip remember I can't have you passing out on me."

He just grunted, but he was beginning to feel better thanks to the energy Ino was feeding into him. By the time they got to home room, Sasuke was well enough to walk on his own and to make it through to lunch. Ino told Kakashi that he had been feeling a bit dizzy, so she walked him to class and that was why he was late. Kakashi nodded and wrote a note for her to give her homeroom teacher so she wouldn't get scolded for being late.

* * *

Naruto sat in his Computer classroom with Kiba and Lee on either side of him and they were talking excitedly about the trip. Naruto was sort of glad that he was going since it would take his mind off of yesterday.

"I heard that we'd get a chance to make our own mini games to take home and we can even do the voices for a few new games they're gonna put on the market!" Kiba said, trying to suppress a squeal as Lee nodded.

"I heard they were going to let us use those graphic suits to make video game characters with us! That would be most youthful!" Lee cried out as Naruto laughed.

He was never really into video games, but he'd love to try one out and if they did make one he wanted to bring home a copy and show his parents.

"That's really cool! I was never a big fan of video games, but I'd be willing to try one!"

"You've never played video games?"

"No, Kiba. I was always studying and training. I didn't have much of a choice really. Mom always tried to let me have fun, but some of my great aunts and uncles even my great-grandpa always forced me to train and study," Naruto admitted with a shrug.

"That's harsh. Never getting a chance to be a kid? And I thought my family was rough with training and upbringing. But then again you wouldn't be you if you grew up like a normal person…"

"Yes, I guess that's true."

"Okay class! Listen up, we're going to be getting on the chatter buses in three minutes, I want all of you to get into groups of three's, and then line up so we can get on the bus while the juniors get on the other bus!" Iruka called from the front of the room as everyone quickly found a friend or two.

Lee and Kiba glomped Naruto and smiled as he laughed at them.

"We're ready!" Lee called out as all three stood up and walked up to Iruka, who smiled at them.

Pretty soon everyone was grouped together and they left the room with their jackets, bags and lunches. After they got on the bus and it pulled out of the school campus, Iruka went over the rules of the trip and emphasized on a few major no-no's on the trip.

"And if anyone breaks these rules, you'll be sent back to Shinobi Academy via cab and you will sit in dentition for a week with Ibiki-sensei." Iruka threatened, secretly enjoying the fear that showed up on his students' faces.

The ride from the school to the computer company was about 20 minutes long, but because Naruto was too busy laughing with his friends he didn't realize that it was that long.

"Okay, class we are here! We'll be joining Kakashi-sensei's class in the lobby and after the tour you will all be split into different groups. Group A will start off with voice acting and learning to sync up with the video game characters, Group B will start with graphic simulations, meaning you'll be recorded and turned into a video game character. And Group C will start with music and development, to make your own games and while we take a lunch break, Mr. Hoshigaki and his development team will take the data that they've gathered and will make a special surprise for everyone to take home when we leave at three o'clock." Everyone was excited as they entered the huge building. "And after lunch, while they make the surprise, they want you all to be the first to try out their new video game products."

Naruto covered his ears as Kiba and a few other video game junkies screamed and jumped about like women at an Aerosmith concert. Naruto winced and looked at Lee, who was bawling and rambling on about youth and flames.

'God they're all acting like mom at the Beyoncè Concert,' Naruto thought.

Iruka blew in a whistle and instantly everyone froze, even the few staff members that were working at the desk froze to see what was going on.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei, I see you brought your whistle!" called the silver haired, mask wearing teacher, also known as Kakashi.

"Yes, well I figured I was going to need it for today. Okay, is everyone ready? Everyone who's last name starts with A-I you are Group A and you will be with me. Everyone with their last names starting with J-R you are Group B and you will be with Kakashi-sensei and Group C is everyone who's last name starts with S-Z will be with Mr. Sennin!" Iruka called out as everyone from both class split up. Each group had 15-16 students and they all waited for Mr. Sennin and Mr. Hoshigaki.

"Ah, Mr. and Mr. Hatake! Welcome to Cyber Netix. We are glad you all could come! This is my Vice-President, Sennin Sasori, and I am President Hoshigaki Kisame. Well first let me show you all to the Assembly Hall, where you can set down your belongings and put whatever lunches you have in the refrigerators, but we also took the liberty of ordering lunch for everyone in case some of you didn't bring one or don't wish to eat the lunch you have. Now if you'll follow me please!"

Everyone had been a little freaked out by the 7 feet tall dark skinned man that spoke perfectly good Japanese, but seeing as how he was really pleasant they all calmed down some; even if his smile was really freaky and his dark gray eyes looked really cold and deadly. Naruto held his things in his arms as Mr. Sennin bowed to them and showed them the way to the Assembly Hall. Once there, the students placed their things on a chair with their friends. Naruto found one in the back of the room and set his things down at the same time as someone else.

"Huh? Oh, senpai! I didn't know you were on this trip!"

"Hello Naruto. I am surprised as well that you are here; mind if I sit with you at lunch time?"

"Sure! I'd really like that!" Naruto said with a very cute blush on his cheeks as a faint one filled Sasuke's as well when he noticed how cute Naruto looked with a blush.

Across the room waiting by the door Kisame and Sasori looked at where Sasuke was standing and talking to a beautiful female and was that a blush they could see on his face? Sasori looked at Kisame and he shook his head as if to say not to interfere and to leave them be. Once everyone had their things together, the students got into three straight lines and left with Kisame to start the tour…

* * *

Meanwhile far up North, Kyuubi was smirking as he dropped yet another hunter and pounced on another, this one he forced face down and ripped the back of his pants off and thrust into him. The man screamed and cried in pain until Kyuubi snapped his neck and clawed up his face. The building was on fire, the women he had killed quickly, using one of his techniques to make them shoot themselves as he went around gutting, eating and raping every single last man he could find, but out of the 362 people he killed, Hawker was not amongst the dead and this was his fifth time searching the compound. He didn't kill the children, but he did have Angel take them to an orphanage and replace their memories with different ones.

'Where are you, you fucking bastard… I want to repay you for hurting my wife!' he called out in his mind as he stalked the halls.

His red hair was matted down with blood and his eyes were glowing with rage as he sniffed the air looking for Hawker. He traced it back to the room where his wife had been raped, but no other clues. In a fit of fury he let his rage take physical form setting fire to the whole estate, destroying everything.

He sighed and looked up at the sky as it began to rain, he took calming breathes as the rain washed all the blood that was on his hair off. It was soothing almost like Arashi's scent.

'Arashi…' he looked at the smoldering ruins one last time before he took his demon form and roared and took off back toward Konoha unaware of the figures hidden in cloaks looking on from the trees around them.

"That was the Nine Tails; let us go; the master wants a report." They all nodded and vanished into the forest…

* * *

Arashi was sitting up in bed, playing a game of chess with his father when Kyuubi walked in; his hair was picked up in a high ponytail and a bit of steam floated off his bare torso.

"Have a nice run, dear?"

"Need you ask?"

"You are late. You never come back after it starts to rain…"

Jiraiya sensing the tension placed his king flat calling out surrender and left the two alone. He had seen firsthand how nasty his own son could get.

"I killed everyone and everything minus the children. Angel took them and wiped their memories and replaced them with others. They are safe and sound in an orphanage," Kyuubi said, watching Arashi's tense shoulders relax as he continued to pick up the chess pieces. "However, I did not find Hawker, he was not among the dead nor the living. He's escaped and I believe he will come after you again."

"Then let him come. He caught me the first time by threatening the children who were recovering from their surgeries. I couldn't-?"

"I know; I know… Just relax, no one was hurt and you are safe and sound. I am here and I will not let anything happen to you ever again…"

"Promise me that no matter what you will protect Naruto."

"Arashi-!"

"PROMISE ME, DAMN IT!" he yelled hugging him tightly.

Kyuubi sighed, there was no reasoning with him, and he knew this after stalking him all his life. He combed his claws through Arashi's hair lovingly and kissed the limb spikes, frowning when he smelt disinfectant instead of the fresh scent of rain.

"Arashi, I will promise you anything in the universe in this life and the ones to follow. I will never let anything happen to you or to Naruto, and if I fail to keep my promise; kill me. I want my death to be at the hands of the man I love and cherish."

"You cheese ball," Arashi said, giggling as Kyuubi purred at the insult.

"I wonder what Kit's doing right now? Hmmm…" He lay on the bed and placed his wife on his chest and they fell asleep in one another's arms.

"Bang-bang, you shot me down, bang-bang, I hit the ground, bang-bang, that awful sound, bang-bang, baby, you shot me down…" Arashi sang softly tapping Kyuubi's chest with the bangs and smiled when Kyuubi took to whistling that creepy song he both hated and adored…

* * *

Naruto sat in a small booth looking at a monitor that had words on it and on a TV screen he saw the video game character he was to do the voice for. He had long pale red almost rose pink hair and big bright purple eyes.

"Okay, are you ready?" asked a technician. Naruto gave him a big smile and a thumps up and looked at the words. His were in white will the other person's was in red.

He could hear someone speaking in the head phones and they sounded familiar, but he didn't dwell on it too long for his part came up.

"Wha-what! Bu-but Zan I can help you! Just let me help! I may not be good with a sword or a spear but I can help!"

He waited as the other voice sounded nearly pained. It suited what he was seeing on the monitor, the man with long teal blue hair was shaking his head looking at the rose haired boy with concerned red eyes.

"Please Zan! Please!" he cried out sounding as pained as possible. Then the clip ended and he looked to the technicians, they were all crying as a few sap-lovers held tissues to their noses sobbing or blowing their nose. Naruto blushed and took off the head phones and left the booth to be tackled by Ino who was crying as well.

"It's okay, Jade! Zan is only trying to protect you!" she cried out as he looked freaked out.

"Ino-chan, get off! Boobs! C-crushing me!" He flailed his arms, not very wise on his part, trying to get her to let him go.

"Let him go or I will send the vet to your house for your flea bath and check up," a dark sadistic voice breathed into Ino's ear making her scream and throw Naruto into the person and hide behind Sasori, who looked a bit tense.

"Naruto, can you breathe okay?" Sasuke asked with a soft caring tone and Naruto looked up at him as if he were a ghost before smiling at him and pulling back and nodded his head.

"Okay you guys, time for lunch!" called Sasori from the hall as the students filed out of the room...

* * *

The day was amazing! Naruto had fun playing a tune on the piano; it was the one his father liked to whistle especially during surgeries. It freaked out his help and the families of the patients; in other words Kyuubi was a sadist, and when it was his turn to sing he sang his mom's favorite song and then his own. The irony of it all was that the song fit his current situation in life.

But after that he had been tackled by Ino and she demanded to know who taught him how to sing, but Naruto said that he always sang with his parents even if they were only being silly 70% of the time. After that they did the graphics simulation. They made him a character that had fox ears and a tail, and he moved around like a graceful little fox and even showed off some of his ninja skills making Ino a bit jealous as Sasuke watched and laughed at his female's antics.

They had just finished the voice acting, he always liked acting so whenever he played dress up with his cousins, they always made him the princess or an innocent maiden who need to be rescued by her knight in shining armor. All three groups met in the Assembly Hall and sat down to eat their lunch. Naruto, who had forgotten that they were having a trip today didn't bring a lunch so he got on line with the others to get some of the take out that Kisame had generously ordered for them.

He looked at the sandwiches and little finger foods and picked up two turkey and cucumber sandwiches and a handful of fried cheese sticks with a small paper cup filled with ranch dressing and two chicken fingers with a small thing of honey mustard. After he picked up two bottle of water he went back to the table to see that Kiba, Lee and Ino had joined the table and sat down.

"That's a lot of food Naru, are you gonna be able to eat that?" Kiba asked with concern for the tiny fox.

"Trust me, I can eat 50x Choji-kun's weight in one sitting without getting sick. My parents were embarrassed when they found out that I had both their appetites." As he began to eat his chicken fingers first, Sasuke came and sat down and dropped his plate none-too-gently on the table.

"Fucking Idate! I should kick his ass for that!"

"What did Morino-sensei's little brother do now?"

"He poured baking soda and Coke all over my food and since we have to wait until everyone gets some I can't get a second plate!"

"Here, senpai you can have some of mine!"

"But you said-?"

"I'm not savage about my feedings Kiba, I can eat a lot but I can control my hunger. Besides if you saw how much Haruno-san took, Choji would be considered anorexic," Ino paled as Kiba gulped at that thought and sighed. Sasuke looked at Naruto as he handed him a sandwich and the other chicken finger with three of his cheese sticks.

"Here, you can have that. You were looking a bit pale earlier, senpai so I was getting a little worried, and here take my other bottle of water. I can refill mine with the water fountain in the hallway," Naruto said in such a loving tone that everyone blushed and Sasuke felt the urge to pull the blonde to his chest and nuzzle against his neck.

"My Naruto…" he said childishly and Naruto giggled and patted him on the head and told him to eat.

They were enjoying lunch until a shrill voice pierced the friendly banter. Kiba spit his water at Lee, who was choking on his dumplings, and Ino dropped her fork and made a gun with her fingers and shot herself in the head, falling from her chair in mock attempt at suicide. Naruto on the hand sighed and mutter something about getting an anti-slut talisman to wear at all times. Sasuke would have laughed, if he wasn't cringing and trying to get away from the pink haired bitch that was cling to him.

"Ohh, Sasuke-kun you're so mean! You left me all alone at that table over there! Move your ass fag!" She shoved Naruto out of the chair and he hit the floor, crying out when he landed on his hand. Sasuke tried to get up to see if he was okay, but Sakura had inhuman strength that kept him from moving too far. "Don't worry about him, my love. He's fine!"

"Let go of me, you bitch."

She glared and held onto him tighter. Kiba was helping Naruto up and Naruto winced as he gently probed his wrist and then his hand and fingers.

"I'm fine, I just pinched a nerve. I'm gonna go run my hand under water." He left before anyone had a chance to stop him and Kisame came over with a frown on his face.

"What just happened; that young man was crying." Sasuke ripped from Sakura's grasp and ran after the blonde as Ino stood from the floor and told him that Sakura had shove Naruto.

"No! I lightly tapped him and he threw himself on the floor just to get attention."

"I saw you, Sakura! And I know for a fact that you are a brutal bitch, because that's how you were raised!" Kiba yelled.

"Don't speak to me that way you stupid mutt! You're not even a real demon! You're just the diseased offspring of a wolf who couldn't produce perfect pure blooded demons!"

Kiba's eyes shot wide as tears filled his eyes. Shino from the other table came over and pulled him to his chest as Neji grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her over to Kakashi who was looking rather scary right now.

"Forgive us; we are normally better behaved, but Sakura… S-she's just-!"

"A purist. I know. Hey kid, don't let her bring you down and make you cry, that only makes her right. Even if it is true, grin and bear it your blonde friend seemed to have the right idea. Never showing his weakness for others to use against him," Kisame said, giving him a tissue to wipe his eyes.

Kiba nodded, but buried his head further into Shino's chest. Kisame just gave him a nod and was about to head out of the room when the doors flew open and men dressed in maintenance suits with ski masks and guns kicked open the doors and fired at the ceiling.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN, NOW!"

Kisame had only one thought in mind:

'You have got to be fucking kidding me? Is this payback for scaring that Haruno-bastard?' He put his hands up as the students and teachers hit the floor.

"I'm the president of this company. Please let these kids- ARRRGH!" Everyone screamed and ducked when Kisame got shot in his shoulder. Sasori was at his side in second taking off his shirt and putting pressure on the wound to keep him from bleeding out too badly.

"No one goes anywhere until we find what we are looking for got it? Zed is the building secure?" said the only man with a white ski mask, the head honcho of the group.

**"Build's been locked down. The others have secure the phone lines with the workers being held at their work stations to keep busy."**

"Good, bring me the brunette with the scar on his face and get me the student roster, that little brat should be somewhere here. The boss wants them unharmed."

Kakashi snarled as one of the masked men got too close to his mate, but Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. He stood and held up the rosters for both classes in his hand and slowly walked up to the man in white…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Naruto was crying as he held his wrist under the water. Sakura had nearly broken it with the force she had shoved him with. He took his hand and pulled hard, the bones snapped back into place and he screamed in pain.

"Naruto? Are you alright? What are you doing?" He pulled Naruto to his chest and shut off the water and sat them on the floor. Naruto tried to calm his breathing as he looked at his hand.

"I think it's broken. I was trying to set it back in place!"

"You idiot! You probably made it worse. Hold on a sec!" He pulled of his school shirt to reveal a dark blue muscle shirt and tore off the sleeves and tore those to make bandages.

"This will hurt, but try to bear the pain as best you can." He took his hand and pushed and pulled his fingers and hand into place as fast as he could while Naruto whimpered in pain before tying the makeshift bandages around Naruto's wrist and then making a sling out of the other sleeve. He put on the remnants of his school shirt and pulled Naruto to his chest apologizing for the pain he felt.

"No-no, I'm alright. Thank you though."

"It wasn't broken, most probably a really bad sprain, but we should take you to the hospital just to make sure." Naruto nodded his head as Sasuke helped him to his feet and they left the bathroom.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?"

Sasuke turned and saw a masked man and pulled Naruto up into the bridal position and ran further down the hall, he turned left and hit the elevator button. The man was yelling into a radio and Sasuke knew then that they were being held hostage. He cursed as he had forgotten his cell back with his jacket. He looked behind him and saw the man turn the corner running down the right side of the hall. The elevator dinged and Sasuke jumped on and hit the door closed before hitting the L button.

"Shit, that was a robber. They probably have the others as hostages! We need to call the police!" Sasuke punched the door as the elevator seemed to be taking forever before it jerked and suddenly dropped two floors and stopped with a thunderous crash. Sasuke had covered Naruto with his body when the emergency hatch broke loose and fell on them.

"Senpai, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Damn, were in the drain breakers. If they turn off the power in the build, all the hydraulics will stop and we'll be drown in 4 tons of water. Shit." Naruto looked scared.

"But it'll take time to fill up and the elevator is air tight so unless the water comes in from the hatch or the air vents, you should be fine."

"Me? What are you taking about Sasuke? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get help. I need you to stay here where your safe, those men have guns, Naruto. They could kill you on sight."

"What about you? They'll shoot you as well!"

"No, they won't. They'll be shooting at Phantom."

Naruto blinked and was going to ask what he meant when he snapped his fingers and his clothes changed to that of Phantom's. Naruto looked at him in shock as Sasuke looked away in shame.

"After I've called the police and the school, I'll come back and I promise to explain everything to you, but I truly do love you, Naruto. Please, I beg of you, stay here and don't move your hand too much."

Naruto said nothing as he jumped up the hatch and began climbing the cable that didn't snap when the others were cut. Naruto sat there he was so confused he loved Sasuke and he like phantom, but Sasuke was phantom! But Phantom molested him and kidnapped him, but Sasuke was so kind and gentle! He cried out as he tried to think, curling up into a tight ball as he desperately tried to sort out everything…

* * *

REASSURING ONE'S MATE- When a demon's mate's been raped, assuming that they don't kill themselves or the rapist doesn't kill them, it is the dominant's job to care and reassure their mate that they love them and that nothing would happen to them again. After reassuring the mate, they typically have sex until their mate reeks of their scent for months even if they bath frequently the stench will cling to them like the skin on your body.

INO FEEDING SASUKE- I've said this like a thousand times: Furies feed off of sexual energy and lust. Ino knows that in the Living realm in order to feed Sasuke has to physically touch someone that's why she wrapped his arm around her and held him tight as she thought of sex and other lusty thoughts, letting him absorb it.

AEROSMITH CONCERT- My cousin went to one of their concerts and he told me that the women there were screaming and crying so loudly he thought he was at a Fem Camp (sensitivity training camp for assholes- my mother's words)

BEYONCÈ CONCERT- My friend went to one with her gay friends and her boyfriend. Now she was expecting the gay guys to start bawling their eyes out, but no it was her boyfriend who was screaming like a fan girl and crying hysterically when she came on stage. Men…

JADE AND ZAN- These two are not real video game characters and if they are, then credit goes to the creators!

VETS- humans and human-type demons go see doctors, animal type demons see vets and spirit and dream demons see psychiatrists!

PLAYING DRESS-UP- Can you imagine Kankuro dressed as a bad guy, Temari dress as the queen or the narrator, Gaara dressed as a knight and Naruto dressed as the fair maiden and playing dress-up? Trust me it's incredibly cute and if anyone wants to draw the picture I'd be glad to post it as my Avatar and when I get a chance write you as SasuNaru fic of your choice, but I am telling you now that I lack in certain areas and I was freaking out when I had Arashi raped. (Even when it was Kyuubi I was crying and punishing myself. I stood in the corner for three hours; my grandma looked at me weird because it's been 15 years since the last time I was put in the corner.)

FIRST AID- Believe it or not I did this once when a bully nearly broke my arm. I popped the shoulder back into place and I had a little help setting my wrist back into place before letting the nurse bandage it up and taking me to the hospital. I have a very high tolerance for pain, but I scream and cry like a baby whenever I see a needle so doctors and hospitals are not my favorite places on earth.

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	11. Rescue me, Love me

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Nine: Rescue Me; Love Me

* * *

Sasuke felt his heart sink when Naruto stared at him with wide-eyed fear and shock as he changed before him. He closed his eyes and shook his head, he didn't need these thoughts right now. He had to find a way to get help so he could get back to his blonde. He jumped from the cable and onto the thin ledge of the elevator shaft as he carefully slide his fingers into the crack and pushed them open with somewhat difficulty.

He had fallen three times already and his wings were getting sore from shooting out of his back and flapping like someone playing 'Birds-eye Bulls-eye' to slow his dissent and then to get back on the cable since the shaft was too narrow for him to leave his wings out. He finally got it wide enough to fit his arm in and he blindly searched the inside of the elevator doors for the locking mechanism.

'Aha! Found the little shit!' he pressed on it and the doors rolled open silently. He had climbed up to the top floor and ran to Kisame's office the doors were locked, not much of a problem as he fazed right through them.

He ran to the desk and picked up the phone. He dialed his brother's cell and when he heard him pick up he finally went into panic mood realizing how grave the situation was and that he LEFT his female in the elevator shaft when he could have brought him up here and hid him under the desk or something!

"Aniki! We have a problem- ARRGH!" He screamed and doubled over clutching his shoulder as a man in a ski mask cocked his gun once more and pressed it to his temple.

"Lookie what we have here… a cosplayer or a would-be hero… Let's go!" He grabbed Sasuke's injured shoulder, keeping the hot barrel of the gun against his head. Sasuke could hear Itachi was listening on the other side of the phone that lay on the desk, he could also here the telltale signs that he was e-mailing the school and with the house phone was calling the police. The man growled and shot the phone a few times leaving it in pieces and most-likely pissing off Itachi about fucking up his desk.

'Ohh you're in trouble!' Sasuke thought immaturely picturing Itachi having a rather violent twitch attack right about now.

He was shoved to the door and out into the hall. Sasuke held his shoulder and he glared at the mirrors that lined the wall, looking to the man's face all he need was a split second and he was done for with the evil-eyes that and he was getting pretty hungry since he couldn't enjoy his lunch that his female had so generously given him!

'Note to self: If we get out of this alive and Naruto forgives me, take him out on a date to an all you can eat buffet,' he thought remember listening in on the group of friends talk about how much Naruto could eat without ever packing on the pounds.

The man yawned and looked at the mirror looking at himself as if checking himself out, but his eyes met Sasuke's in the mirror and Sasuke smirked when the man froze and Sasuke cocked his head to the side ever so cutely as the man shakily brought the gun to his own temple and Sasuke smiled sweetly, a terrifying sight as the man realized exactly what he was.

"N-no-!"

"Good Night."

Sasuke walked away as the sound of the gun firing echoed in the empty hall. He smirked as he walked to the stairs and frowned, he should check on Naruto first. He was probably scared beyond belief right now. He sighed, feeling a bit light headed, but he shook it off. He walked unsteadily down the hall, his lack of energy and the bleeding was starting to take an effect him now, but he had to make sure that Naruto was okay, his gut screamed that he needed him right now…

* * *

Sasori glared at the ski masked men as they pulled students by their hair or neck to get their names and pretty soon only two were left, but before he could ask Iruka anything, one of his men ran in to the room.

"There are two more kids trapped in the elevator down in the water breakers!"

"Zed, don't cut the power yet, the target might be stuck in the elevator you cut the cable to." He heard a reply before he told two of his men to come with him as the others all made sure no one dared to move.

They took crowbars and they pried the doors open, looking down into the hatch-less opening and saw that Naruto was the only one in there.

"The other one must have gotten out. You get some rope and the body bag ready this one might the one the boss wants."

"Right!"

Naruto, who had taken to staring at his injured hand that Sasuke had so tenderly and lovingly wrapped up, sat with his mind settled and now was waiting to tell Sasuke what he had decided to do and say, when he heard the collective shouts of three men and looked up to see men in masks getting ropes and preparing to climb down. Naruto groaned in annoyance since his fingers were useless on his right hand he couldn't do any complicated jutsus, but he could do both his favorite ones.

"Hello there little boy, are you stuck?"

"Iie… I live here," Naruto said glaring at the man as he climbed into the cramped space. "What do you want? Ahh! Iie, iie!"

Naruto screamed as he tried to hit the man with his good fist, but the man yanked him to his chest and tugged on the rope. They were lifted out of the elevator, but the man dropped Naruto onto the roof the metal box when something crashed down on him, the sickening, yet ever so satisfying sound of a human's spinal cord being crushed filled the long hollow shaft. Naruto looked to see Sasuke looking rather pissed as the men looked at their fellow kidnapper as the Fury glared at them.

"You touched him… You are going to die for your crimes," Sasuke growled out, but they opened fire.

Sasuke picked up Naruto, spreading his wings and wrapping them tightly over Naruto's body making sure the blonde was completely safe screaming in pain as more bullets pieced his body, but he forced the pellets of lead and copper out of his wounds, his body healing thanks to the close contact he had with Naruto. Said fox whined and whimpered, Sasuke pressing them into the corner of the shaft as the men stopped firing when their boss yelled at them that they might have killed the target.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?"

"Better than alright, having you this close I can absorb enough energy to heal faster and to keep me going for a few days. When I set you down, don't stand to fast, you may feel a bit dizzy…"

"I-I don't-?"

"Naruto, how can I get into your dreams if I am your average S class demon?"

"You-you're-?"

"A Fury, yes… Now hold tight to me I'm gonna shoot us up to the top floor." Sasuke let Naruto's legs hang down as he wrapped his arms tightly over his female and with a mighty flap of his wings; he shot from the basement up to the top floor in one go. He landed on the edge folding his wings back into his body as he closed his eyes and looked for Kakashi's mind…

* * *

Kakashi was pissed; these men had pulled all the girls together and aimed their guns at them. Sure demons were more powerful than humans, but it took one lucky shot to end their lives. He was also pissed that one of the men had slapped his mate in the face and was currently digging his heel into Iruka's thigh, the gun aimed at his head.

"_Kakashi!"_

'Sasuke? Where the hell are you!' Kakashi demanded as he glared around the room.

"_Top floor with Naruto. It looks like they're after him. They don't seem like hunters, more like thugs for hire…"_

'I noticed… What are you planning?'

"_I called Itachi and he should be here soon with the police and the parents. We need to either kill these bastards or lock them in a room somewhere…"_

'Well, I can't do much since they have Iruka and Kisame at gun point, Sasori's been taken out to the front to keep people from coming in or out and they have Ino with them, if he fucks up they'll blow her brains in his face,' Kakashi thought darkly, worried about the young girl more so the the man.

"_This is getting too far out of hand… I'm gonna hide Naruto, Sakura nearly broke his hand. He can't fight."_

'I see… Wait, Shino-kun!' Kakashi's eyes lit up as he mentally slapped himself for forgetting about him.

"_I got it, I'll talk to him and have him let out his parasitic insects. Is he anywhere in your line of vision?"_ He looked to his left and saw that Shino and Kiba were curled up in the corner of the room, glaring at any of the men that came to close to the werewolf female.

'My left far corner behind the table you were seated at, at lunch. He's protecting Kiba.'

"_Got it I'm transferring over."_

Kakashi kept his thoughts focused on Shino, feeling a little drained when Sasuke's mind disconnected with his and when Shino looked at him and nodded briefly, he knew that Sasuke had connected with the wolf. He turned his head to Iruka, who was wincing pain, gave him a knowing look and tried to relax as best he could, many of the girls saw him calm down and they all started to relax. After a few minutes they were all silent, no longer sniffling or crying.

The sudden came freaked out the men and the man in white aimed at Iruka's head about to fire when a thick cloud of insects attacked him and the others in the room. Iruka rolled away and pulling out a small kunai with a dolphin carved into the blade he thrust it into the man's eyes, and then into his throat grinning as he said: "I am no one's slut… Except for my mate." He looked for Kakashi, but the wolf demon had vanished in the cloud of parasitic bugs.

"Mr. Hoshigaki!" He turned to the tall dark man as he groaned and tried not to move. Iruka put his kunai back in the holster he had hidden beneath his suit's jacket.

"I'm fine, Mr. Hatake… The students?"

"Safe… Shino-kun enough!"

The bugs suddenly swarmed in the corner and back to their host. Many stared as the last few burrowed deep into the wolf's skin, since he was now half naked, his shirt shred when his bugs left him. Many were disgusted as his wounds healed up into scars and he pushed his glasses back up as if he was not half naked. Kiba who had seen the bugs leave him was curious as to how the wolf didn't scream in pain or anything, which surely must have been very painful.

"AH! Naruto and Sasuke! We have to find them!" Kiba suddenly yelled and Iruka was the first one to get up, but Kisame grabbed his wrist and winced as he sat up.

"Do-don't worry… he-help's coming!" he said and Iruka blinked before the telltale sign of police cars reached his ears as the students grabbed their things.

"But where's Kakashi?" Iruka asked looking for his mate, but turned his attention back to the bleeding man. "I'm sure there's an ambulance downstairs. Can you make it down or should they come up and get you?"

"I'm fine sitting here. Get the kids lined up and together. Once the police chief gets here, they can search for those two boys."

"But sir Sasuke's not well and Naruto's injured. They could be in a lot of danger right now!"

"Please, calm down; it's not good for the baby if you stress yourself." Iruka blushed and bowed his head. The man laughed, before groaning. "I, myself, am a water demon. I happen to be a Great White. I can tell you're a mermaid. You're skin is smooth like liquid silk."

"Well, that would explain the sharp teeth."

* * *

When Sasuke had started to talking to Kakashi, he had hidden Naruto in his cloak under a desk in one of the many cubicles. He waited with him until he had transferred over to Shino's mind. They quickly worked out a plan and while Shino was getting rid of the thugs down stairs, Sasuke looked about before he pulled out fan handing it to Naruto.

"In case you get attacked use this to defend yourself."

"A fan? Hmm? Ohh, I see!" he had flicked it open and where the prongs held the material stretched out there were 20 sharp, little blades popped out.

"Do you even know how to fight?"

"…" Naruto's cheeks filled, but Sasuke took it as a no before he sighed and stood.

"If you cannot fight, remain hidden. I'll be back as soon as I can. I need to help Ino and Sasori." He vanished as Naruto tried to talk to him, but sighed.

He stood up and gently turned the fan about. The fan felt awkward to hold it in his left hand, but then he remembered he always had a string or a ribbon somewhere on his person. He pulled out a strong thick golden cord and tied it with his teeth and left hand to one of the prongs, making it so the fan could not close.

He froze, his sensitive hearing picking up the sounds of someone on the floor with him. He hid under the cubicle and he hid his chakra and his scent. Not like the feeling he was getting, he could sense someone who could rival Gaara's menacing presence stalking the floor.

He saw a set of legs, a woman's legs standing at the mouth of the alley. He held still and breathed as shallowly as he could without passing out. She walked down the alley, pausing and inspecting the cubicles one by one. He froze when she paused in front of him; he held his breath and held still. She walked away, but he didn't like this, she knew he was there. He had to think qui-?

"AAAHH!" he fell on his face as she yanked him out by his hair.

"There you are. Those morons couldn't do a simple job? Ah, well they can rot in jail."

He knew that voice. He looked up to see a tall woman with salted blonde hair and her eyes were narrowed and sharp, like a kunai blade.

"A-Auntie Grey-Fox! What are you doing here?" he was confused, who did she send to get him? Did his parents know he was going over to his aunt's house?

"I came to get you, and look at you all filthy and injured! Outlandish! I refuse to present such a poor sight to the Corvine Clan! Those hybrids are extremely powerful and their sex appeal isn't bad either. Well, you just better pray that your fiancé likes a filthy wife."

"Wha-what! F-fiancé!" he looked at her wide-eyed and she snarled grabbing him by his bad wrist and he screamed out in pain.

"Grey-Fox, what is the meaning of this!" Arashi screamed, dressed in a kimono that was hardly closed as he looked at his aunt with wide eyes before they narrowed as he saw Naruto's wrist. He stalked over to his aunt and pried her hands off of Naruto before shoving her back.

"Boy, are you daft? I trained you; I can easily beat you!"

"My name is Arashi! You don't even have the decency to call me by name!"

"Because you disgraced this family! You married the very animal that raped you and look at the abomination you pushed out of your body! If he marries into a hybrid family, his chances for more children will be through the roof and he will have a higher chance of producing demons!"

Arashi said nothing; he took Naruto's good hand and pulled him into his arms as he vanished in a puff of smoke. When they appeared down stairs Kyuubi ran to Naruto and looked him over.

"Kit, are you okay?" he saw his wrist and began freaking out, running in circles yelling for a doctor until Arashi sighed and tripped him and kicked him in his butt.

"Baka, you're a doctor, remember? Or are you naturally blonde?" Arashi asked.

"You've seen me often enough to know that the drapes match the curtains," Kyuubi said standing glaring at the smug blonde before he set to work examining Naruto's hand.

"How did you guys get here?"

"Well…"

_**/ Kyuubi was just walking into the house with a ranting and raving Arashi on his shoulder after he had been discharged from the hospital. He walked up to their room and proceeded to BATHE his wife and after about two hours they just laid lazily in bed. The phone rang and Arashi picked it up with a lazy greeting.**_

"_**Mushi, mushi. Uzumaki residence, Uzumaki Arashi speaking." He listened to the person and then hung up.**_

"_**Who was that?" Kyuubi asked as they curled up under the covers to sleep.**_

"_**That was the school. Apparently some hired thugs are holding Naruto's class hostage trying to kidnap someone."**_

"_**Oh, okay…"**_

_**They laid there for a second content on sleep when it clicked in both their minds. Arashi shot out of the bed and out the house in nothing but his kimono, not even bothering to close it in his hurry; somewhat streaking in the streets to the school, causing quite a few people to blink in confusion when something gold and blue zoomed passed them. Kyuubi had at the very least pulled his pants on and took off after locking the door.**_

_**When they arrived there was a horde of police cars and the parents got there. A man had a redhead face down on the stairs, unconscious as he held a blonde girl hostage.**_

"_**Ino!" shouted a man as he looked worriedly at his daughter.**_

"_**Release the girl! We don't want to open fire!" shouted the new police chief a nerdy looking man who's knees were knocking together making Arashi really agitated. He walked up to an office and took his rifle and aimed at the man.**_

"_**BACK OFF OR I'LL BLOW HER FU- ACK!" the man fell dead to the floor as Ino ran to her father and hugged him sobbing before telling him that everyone else was in danger as well.**_

_**The police chief looked from the dead man and the paramedics working on the redhead to the officer, but he pointed at Arashi as he set the gun down and glared at them.**_

"_**I'm Uzumaki Arashi; Anbu Captain of the North Konoha Police Department. I am retired and if you don't mind I'm going to let out some pent up rage on some idiots, because if they hurt my baby…" He just walked up the stairs, by then his kimono was tied shut and he looked like a woman but the voice was noticeably too husky to be a girl's.**_

"_**Uhh-"**_

"_**I'd say ask Yamato, but the moron's dead, so don't ask; just let him," Kyuubi said as he sat down on the step holding up three fingers slowly counting down. He got to one and all anyone on the street level heard were screams of pain and agony before about 10 men came running out throwing themselves at the police begging to be put behind bars.**_

_**A moment later the kids came out running to their parents and Kakashi was carried out by a few offices along with a familiar cloaked bastard. Kyuubi went to the paramedics, but seeing the state the Phantom was in he didn't dare hurt him.**_

"_**Take the injured to Konoha Major and tell the head nurse to call my Family doctor. Tell her that Kazuma said to do so. And this one? After he's been treated have him handcuffed to the bed with Angel Handcuffs." They nodded and did as told. Kyuubi looked up a few minutes later to see Arashi and Naruto come out of the building safe and sound, but Arashi looked livid…/**_

"So Phantom's on his way to the-!"

"Take me there! Please daddy! Sasuke's really hurt!"

Kyuubi looked at him confused as Naruto called the man who molests him by the name of the boy he had a crush on. Arashi's eyes narrowed in suspicion before he said:

"We'll go see him, don't worry. Right, Kyuubi?"

The fox read his wife's face and nodded.

* * *

BIRDS-EYE BULLS-EYE- if anyone of you have a Wii and the game Wii Fit Plus, you should know this game. You had to flap your arms in order to fly and it looks funny.

SASUKE'S HEALING ABILITIES- Sasuke, much like all other demons, can heal at a fast rate, but from constantly being shot at, he had to cheat a little by taking energy from Naruto since neither of them really got a chance to finish their lunch.

SEEKING AND TRANSFERRING FROM ONE MIND TO ANOTHER- Remember those little gold and red strings? Well this is similar to those, but instead of a string he can contact the person directly by imagining their face and concentrating on it. It's a bit more difficult when the person is wide awake, but this is how Sasuke gets in Naruto's dreams. After he talked to Kakashi, he had him guide him to Shino to make the transfer easier.

IRUKA'S KUNAI AND SMILE- Doesn't this sound familiar? Maybe a certain blonde ninja with some serious family issues that needs a little more than a blow torch taken to it. Well it's pretty damn clear how much Arashi rubbed off on his friends. Mikoto being a teacher and Fugaku at work. They weren't corrupted, although Mikoto was scary on her own without anyone's help.

GREY-FOX AND ARASHI- I got really bored and I was too lazy to come up with a name for his aunt, but anyway. SHE'S A BITCH! She was brutal on Arashi when he was a child and after he got raped and pregnant by Kyuubi she was even worse. And calling Arashi a disgrace in front of his own son! Ouch! Arashi should've slapped her in the face with a Rasengan since he doesn't know Chidori. Oh and in case you are wondering Grey-Fox beat the living shit out of Sasuke after sedating his powers with a poisoned senbon. That explains why he was being carried out by the paramedics.

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye


	12. Aw Crud

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Ten: Aw curd!

* * *

It was… nice, he felt like he was floating, but his wrists burned every time he tried to leave the Living Realm and enter the Dream Realm. Out of frustration, he opened his eyes to see that he was in the hospital and that he was handcuffed to the bed with a set of Angel cuffs.

'Shit, I can't go into the Dream Realm with this on me.' He slowly sat up and that's when he realized that he wasn't alone in the room. He remained silent as he listened to the three people there.

"Kit, I love you and I am glad you are trying to look after this man, but he's stalked you for 6 months, he kidnapped you and molested you on so many occasions that I've actually lost count!" said a familiar voice, but he couldn't put a face to it.

"But daddy! Phantom's senpai and you know that I really like him! Please don't hurt him! Let him explain himself!"

That was Naruto's voice! So he was here with that redheaded man?

"Kyuubi be rational. And besides at least he wasn't raped the Rape Kit confirmed that. And Naruto, honestly I know you take after me and your father, but did you HAVE to fall in love with your molester?"

"Hey you married your first rapist so you cannot speak!"

"Keep it up Kyuubi and you can share Shukaku's bed for the next 60 years."

"You aren't serious?... Shit! You are!" There was silence for a moment before the redhead spoke again, "Fine, I promise not to overreact too much."

"Good to hear, love," Sasuke could practically hear the sadistic grin stretching the other male's face, "and it's also good that you are now conscious Phantom."

He looked at the curtains and saw that the blonde man in front of him looked exactly like Naruto minus the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Sir…"

"SENPAI!" Naruto cried out and hugged him.

He smiled down at the blonde and kissed his head. Glad to see that his female was safe and sound. He looked at the redhead and bowed his head before he sighed and pulled off the mask that they had been kind enough not to take off.

"My name is Sasuke. Yes, I'm a Fury, and yes, I've been stalking and molesting Naruto for over 6 months. When I first met him he was being attacked by a local gang in the nearby town, we met there for the first time. Remember?"

"Yes… I do." Kyuubi wasn't looking to happy with him.

"I know this sounds corny and all and I was never one to believe it, but it was love at first sight. He unlocked the cage I put around my heart and no matter how I much I told myself that he was only food, I kept finding myself only mildly feeding from him. And when we met at school I was always there when he was being picked on and defending him, or if he was hurt I would cut class to come take a look to see if he was alright. I guess the love grew like a weed and before I knew it I was always thinking of Naruto. Wondering if he knew my secret, would he still like me? Would he reject me? Then we got trapped in the elevator, he was hurt and I couldn't fly with him in my arms since I had to pry open the elevator doors. He was safe there, but I guess I was wrong and when I went back for him, I did my best to make sure those idiots didn't shoot him while they tried to kill me-?"

"WHAT? THEY SHOT AT MY BABY?" Arashi screamed and Kyuubi caught hold of the flailing ninja as he screamed and yelled about kicking Kyuubi's ass, if he didn't let him go in the next three seconds.

"And you said that I overreacted."

"You were going to kill a child, Kyuubi!"

"You said I could if I sense that he was lying and so far the punk has been telling the truth. So shut up and listen, or I swear to god I will rape you into the next millennium!"

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Arashi asked cutely leaning back in Kyuubi's arms to look at him.

"Both, now sit there and be quiet."

"Ignore them; they get like this all the time," Naruto said with a sigh as his parents growled and glared at one another.

"I get the feeling they purposely piss each other just to have really angry sex later."

Naruto 'eep'ed and blushed a really lovely rose color as Sasuke chuckled at the boy's innocence and kissed his cheek, making the blush even deeper. Kyuubi and Arashi looked at one another before Kyuubi sighed and bowed to Sasuke.

"Uh, sir?"

"You have my permission to court my son. Hurt him and I will smear your insides all over the wall you got it?" Kyuubi said.

"And I approve, but you should have ditched the costume, you look like a dork." Arashi said, shocking all three of them.

"WHAT? YOU APPROVE OF THIS LITTLE SHIT? I REFUSE TO LET KIT MARRY THIS STALKER!"

"You have no say Kyuubi; As your mate and wife I am the one who approves of the marriage."

"But Arashi!"

"I didn't have much of a choice when we got married or need I remind you yet again?"

"Well if you hadn't been so stubborn-"

"So you'd have somehow contacted my dead mother's soul to get her approval to marry me?"

"It was better than asking that bitch of an aunt of yours."

"True… Whatever I'm too tired to keep arguing with you and every time I do, I feel ten more brain cells die."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Kyuubi demanded.

"Well that, or you dyed both the drapes and the carpet!"

"Umm, mommy?"

"Yes, baby?" Arashi asked in a pleasant voice while Kyuubi told him to pay attention to him, but sulked in the corner when his mate ignored him.

"Umm, is he alright?"

"He's fine, just acting like a baby, because I'm ignoring him in favor of my baby!" he said, squealing and hugging Naruto tightly to his chest.

"Umm, Mommy, Auntie Grey-Fox said that she came to get me so I could meet my fiancé. What did she mean by that?" Naruto whispered in his mother's ear, afraid that Sasuke might throw a fit about this if it was true.

"Oh,, Naru- WHAT?"

Sasuke jumped at the sudden scream and looked as if he were going to beg for his life.

"Waaah?"

Arashi let go of Naruto in his shock and caused said fox to fall from his seat and onto the floor. Sasuke leaned as best he could over the bed to see if Naruto was okay before Arashi left the room, muttering an apology to Naruto and dragging a screaming and protesting Kyuubi out the room by his ankle.

"Naru-?"

"Ah! Sorry, Sasuke, but I have to go. I think I just made my mom really angry. I'll unlock this since dad approved of you." He pulled out a small silver key and the Angel Cuffs popped open. Naruto set them on the night stand, kissed Sasuke's cheek and ran out the door when his father yelled for him to catch up. "Ja ne!"

"Ja ne…" Naruto was gone. He closed his eyes and he could sense the blonde get further and further away from the room. He sighed and lay back in his bed. "Hello Itachi."

"That was a rather interesting meeting… I was sure to be coming to pick up your corpse not witness you get not only courtship approval, but also mating approval as well."

"Yes, well they know the truth now, and it's only a matter of time before I get buried alive. Kazuma-sensei wasn't too pleased with me."

"Huh, I found them both to be rather amusing… Sort of like that friend mother always told us about. He gets into the most ridiculous fights with father and wins every time."

"Oh, aren't we meeting our godfather this Saturday afternoon?"

"Yes, I'm sending a car to pick them up, the driver knows who he is and said that he'd be honored to get him for us. Deidara and Tobi are in the ICU with Sasori. You are lucky that your injuries were fairly mild. Kisame's waiting for me."

"You realize a human did this to me. She's just as bad as the Harunos, saying that her nephew could produce pure-blooded demons when impregnated with the proper DNA," Sasuke said, annoyance lacing his voice.

"Hmm, I'll look into it, and that small blonde just now, is that the one you've been stalking?"

Sasuke said nothing as he blushed a deep red, his pale skin making it seem even brighter than it was. Itachi smirked and left telling Sasuke to get some sleep, a nurse would be by later to check on him…

* * *

Arashi had just finished tucking Naruto in and Kyuubi had just gotten off the phone with the school and a representative of the Demon Council.

"They are canceling school for a few weeks. It seems that hunters are flocking to the cities sooner than we expected and there is another problem," Kyuubi said in a low voice as he sat beside Naruto's sleeping form, gently massaging a fox-like ear and chuckling when it twitched and folded further down and Naruto snuggled deeper into his big fluffy quilt.

"Let me guess humans are starting to raise arms?"

"Are you sure you're not a psychic?"

"If you must ask then you really are dumber than the average blonde. Kyuubi, my IQ is well over 300 points; it doesn't take much for me to figure things out." Kyuubi chuckled again as he stood from the bed, it was true, he knew his wife a super genius, but it still weirds him out when he figures things out way before Kyuubi could finish talking.

"What did Kit say to set you off earlier?"

"I'm not mad at Naruto, it's my aunt… the bitch was there to take Naruto to meet his… ugh, fiancé!"

Kyuubi said nothing as he picked up his wife and carried him out the room and into their room. The house was sealed off with two jutsus and a demon barrier, so they were going to sleep peacefully through the night. Kyuubi laid his mate in the huge bed and climbed on top of him, kissing his neck and purring low in his throat.

"Kyuubi… not tonight… I'm too pissed to even get it up."

"Then let me help with that." Arashi didn't get a chance to hit nor protest when Kyuubi sunk his fangs into Arashi's neck, a thicker substance than his saliva flowed into the wound and in an instant Arashi was up and well lubricated in his back garden. "Better?"

"No sex for the rest of my existence on this planet," Arashi deadpanned and glared to emphasis his point. But the building lust had diminished the effect and the slitting of his pupils further destroyed the glare.

"But your body says otherwise koi… Looks you are hard and incredibly wet are you not?"

Arashi growled his warning; his body may want his mate's big dick, but his voice and the deadly ice lacing it was still there.

"Kyuubi, I'm warning you… Grey-Fox promised my baby to someone I've never met before, Hawker is still out there and with a building war at our door I really don't feel like having sex and if you insist then you'll have to rape me to get any." With that Arashi rolled on his side and closed his eyes, regulating his chakra to cool off his body, Kyuubi sighed and pulled him to his chest and rested his head on his shoulder and purred low in his throat . Arashi sighed as his male parts came down, but the raging hormones were sure to drive him insane tomorrow…

* * *

Once he was sure Arashi was deep in sleep, Kyuubi got up and looked at the foot of the bed where a servant stood, their head bowed and their hair blocking their face from view.

"Report"

"Uzumaki Grey-Fox, the Silver Dawn, has arranged a marriage for the princess to marry a Hybrid from the Corvine Clan," they said. He nodded and they continued, "The Haruno clan is being investigated as we speak, but they have no connections with the attack this afternoon… It leads back to Lady Grey-Fox."

"What of the humans?"

"Many are unaware of the war brewing, but there is quite a large number banning together. They call themselves the Akatsuki. They seek to put humans as the superior race, but they are led by a demon by the name of Pein."

"Pein… So he's still alive?"

"It seems so… Also sire?"

"Yes?"

"Master Otoku has passed away… He was murdered."

"… Send Blood Lilies with my condolences. What of his son, Kabuto?"

"We are looking for his highness… It is assumed that he has either murdered his father, was kidnapped, or is in hiding."

"Seek him out, but do not let the others know that the Six Tailed Cobra has passed on and the heir is missing."

The servant bowed and left. Kyuubi sighed and closed his eyes, a good man was killed and it looks like his own son may have done the deed, but Kyuubi's known Kabuto since he was a baby and he treated Naruto like a little brother. If anything, Kabuto would seek Naruto out for help and hopefully then he could ask him what was happening back home…

* * *

"Lord Pein," said a hooded figure as they and their team kneeled before the man standing in a large black cloak with red clouds decorating it.

"Yes?"

"We've found the Nine Tailed Fox. But the Six Tailed Cobra had already passed on his title. We are searching for the heir as we speak."

"What of the One Tailed Raccoon?"

"Location unknown."

"The Two Tailed Phoenix?"

"Disposed of."

"The Three tailed Wolf?"

"Disposed of."

"The Four Tailed Cat and the Five tailed Dragon?"

"Both missing."

"The Seven Tailed Wolf?"

"Disposed of."

"And the Eight Tailed Tiger?"

"Location unknown."

The man said nothing for a few minutes as if he were thinking. It was about ten minutes later that he finally spoke.

"Where was the Nine?"

"A hunter's head quarters, it destroyed it as if it were insane. Its eyes blood red and nothing not even the pleas of the women could stop it."

"This is why demons should be kept in cages… They are nothing more than animals," he said bitterly looking down at his clawed hand in disgust, but even he had to admit that the power and strength of the demons was highly impressive.

"Um, sir?"

He looked to a younger hooded figure, a young girl by the sounds of her voice.

"Stand and remove your hood." She did as told and revealed wine red hair.

"I am Karin, sir… I was left in the city while the others hunted for the great nine."

"Yes, spit it out, Karin!" he growled and she bowed her head quickly as she began to ramble as fast as her lungs would allow her.

"Well I was there and I-I was following some leads and I c-came across a school with demons in it and o-only one h-human! But-but I heard a f-f-few of the teachers talking about the human student. The-they have rather p-powerful en-energy! Rival to that of the Nine, maybe even stronger than that; we could capture this student and test their strength!"

She was panting heavily by the end of her rant and Pein looked surprised. The girl was speaking the truth, she may have stuttered a few times, but he could not blame her; he was a rather scary demon. A Chimera that could take the powers from other demons, but they'd fade over time. The only demon that could sustain his lust for power and control was the Nine and he'd get it even if he had to use a child to do so.

"Suigetsu, Juugo!" His son and nephew popped up and they bowed to him.

"You are going to the school with Ms. Karin. You will scope out the students and bring me detailed reports weekly."

"Yes father/ uncle." They bowed and then stood beside the human girl.

Suigetsu looked at his uncle with a blank face, but his eyes spoke volumes of his disdain for his uncle's plans. His cousin Juugo kept his gaze on the window watching the birds that fly outside, not really caring about was being said in the meeting.

"You three are dismissed." They bowed and left.

* * *

Arashi awoke the next morning to Kyuubi lazily licking his shoulder blades, kissing them after every lick. He growled, but Kyuubi only growled deeper and he sighed and let him do as he pleased.

"Otoku was murdered," Kyuubi said after a little while.

Arashi turned to look at him; the golden eyes were now a dull amber with regret and sorrow for his friend.

"What of Kabuto?" Arashi asked in panic.

"Calm down, koi… We are looking for him. There's a group of humans, led by a ruthless demon named Pein. They call themselves the Akatsuki."

"They are going try and over throw the demons and make the humans the dominant species?" Arashi asked and Kyuubi nodded.

"But why call themselves the Akatsuki?"

"Mikoto. That bastard killed Mikoto!"

Arashi remembered the night that the doctor called him from a private line telling him that in her dying moment she was looking for her sons and her human. That she kept gasping out the name Pein until she just stopped, dead and staring at the ceiling just as dawn had approached.

"Mikoto?"

"Uchiha Mikoto, Queen of the Furies, or she was when she was still alive. Her son's are my godsons."

"Have you gone to see them?"

"That damned council of yours said, 'I am not but a mere human and therefore am not of significantly worthy of meeting with the future king and his brother.'" Arashi repeated mimicking the old bat elder perfectly, another of his many talents.

"They are not, but stubborn fools. Do not let them upset you… Someone's at the door. Get dressed when you are ready." Kyuubi kissed him softly.

One of many rarities that made Arashi love the arrogant demon all the more. As he laid in bed a little longer, snuggling into Kyuubi's pillow and inhaling that fiery, spicy scent of his.

"Best get ready for my two week mission. Dad did say that this one was going to be extremely tricky even for me… This could be fun!" he said to the air knowing full well that someone was always there watching him in silence...

* * *

Kyuubi took down the barrier since the jutsus were set on timers. He opened the door to see that the blonde girl Arashi had saved the other day was standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Good morning, Mr. Kazuma! Is Mr. Uzumaki awake? I'd like to give him these for saving me yesterday."

"He's in the shower. May I ask your name?"

"Oh, yes! I'm Ino, Yamanaka Ino-"

"As in Yamanaka Inoichi? Inoichi's your father?" Arashi asked, standing behind Kyuubi.

"Ah! Yes!" she smiled brightly as Arashi laughed.

"Well I be damned… Inoichi use to pick on me in school until I threw him out the fifth floor window. Whoever said cats always land on their feet is a liar, he hit the floor flat on his ass."

"Really? What did he do to make you mad?" Ino asked curious as to how her dad pissed this man off, but then again he did shoot the man that tried to kill her in the head.

"He said that I was fat," Arashi said simply, he ate a lot, yes, but he was in no way fat! He had the nice firm ass to prove it too!

"Oh, that's a no-no!" Ino laughed.

"Ino-chan?" Naruto called from inside the house.

"Morning Naruto! Hey did you hear? Shino asked Kiba to be his mate!"

"Really? Way to go Kiba! And to think he was worried that Aburame-kun would say no!"

"Well let's say that Sakura better watch her step from now on. She called Kiba a diseased mutt because he's a werewolf and not a wolf demon," Ino said sadly.

"What? Oh, that's it the next time I see her she's getting a Rasengan to the face!" Naruto snarled startling all three of them.

"Aw! So cute! My baby's first violent impulse!" Arashi squealed as Kyuubi sulked in a corner.

"Is Mr. Kazuma okay?"

"Him? He's just depressed that even sweet little Naru has a deeper growl than him!" Arashi giggled as Kyuubi shouted a, "Silence you!" from his little corner.

"Well I best be going to the hospital, Sasuke-kun's gonna need a feeding and I know he won't touch the nurses there."

"Oh I was going to go there now… Is that okay mom?" Naruto asked, looking up with pleading eyes, a subconscious habit.

"Of course, we approved didn't we? Here take this and be sure to eat lightly, I know the smell from the hospital makes you sick so drink plenty of water and be careful," Arashi said handing him plenty of money for breakfast and lunch as well as travel money.

"Hai!"

Naruto hugged his mother and they left. Ino talking about how cool it was to see his mother in action. Naruto had missed his mother's shooting skills and it was both scary and cool at the same time! Arashi laughed as he looked at Kyuubi, who was putting his lab coat on.

"I'll see you later love… I'm going in early to make sure that both Mr. Sennin and Kakashi are well as well as Iruka's baby."

"Yes… Be careful okay?"

"Same to you."

* * *

"Master Corvine, Lady Grey-Fox is here to speak with you."

"Send her in,-" said the young man as he looked at the latest painting of his fiancé.

He looked at the woman as she entered. She held an air of superiority that rivaled even the almighty Uchiha clan she was also a very brutal woman.

"Grey-Fox," he greeted in a dead voice as she bowed to him.

"Hello, Corvine-san; I'm afraid that I cannot bring you, your bride. My foolish nephew has forbidden me or anyone who follows my orders near his child. My nephew is proving to quite troublesome, but he does have his potential as a hired guard for his own son."

"… This does disappoint me, but seeing how you've been good to me thus far I can allow you room for error; a luxury few have ever gained. If you cannot bring him to me then I will simply go to him."

"But I must warn you. I may not like my nephew or his husband, but I will not permit you to harm them. That, my lord, is my job."

"Bold of you Grey-Fox, very bold… None dare to threaten me," he chuckled, the sound chilling even her to the bone. "No matter. I will do nothing for now, just meet him face-to-face… A rare gem such as this comes only once every Great Cycle. Your nephew has done your family a great honor by bearing the child of the Nine Tails. A cross-breed has rank far above that of even Inari-sama himself…"

"But to marry his rapist is a disgrace-!"

SLAP!

She fell to the floor as the man snapped at her.

"You stupid woman! You are merely jealous that your nephew has produced a child where you gave birth to stillborns and have become barren! You will respect your nephew and you will not speak ill of the mother of my bride! Now leave before I kill you."

She held her cheek as he towered over her. She trembled in fear as he glared at her through harsh eyes. Standing, she bowed and walked out with her head bowed. She was not feeling as high and mighty as before. He smirked as he looked lovingly at the portrait of an innocently smiling blonde boy with the most expressive blue eyes one has ever seen.

"Soon, you will be by my side and in my bed, Uzumaki Naruto of the Nine Tails."

* * *

ANGEL CUFFS- These are special hand cuffs made, obviously by angels, to keep any Fury from leaving the Living Realm and entering the Dream Realm. Kyuubi didn't want Phantom escaping before he could kill him, but we all know how that turned out!

GREAT CYCLE- The Great Cycle is when all Nine Gods die and then are reborn. And with every cycle there is always one cross-breed that has been born. Now some of you are probably thinking that there is a bunch of them like Kankuro, Temari and Gaara, but no. Naruto is the only cross-breed since he is born of an Uzumaki and one of the Gods and since this is rare, it happens maybe every 3000 years or so, give or take on how long the nine of them live. This puts Naruto high above his own grandfather! And I bet all of you want to kill me now since I have yet to reveal who the fiancé is! –Laughs manically and ducks several objects being thrown at her- MISSED!

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	13. Fuck

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Eleven: #$&!

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he sat up in the hospital bed, he was tired of sleeping flat on his back, but with all the wires on him, he couldn't turn over. He yawned into his hand and nearly screamed when Ino was smiling at him and poking his not so little Sasu Jr.

"Somebody's horny!" she said in sing-song as Sasuke glared at her.

"Stop poking me!"

"Ino-chan; is senpai awake?" called Naruto as he came into the room, pausing to close the door softly.

Sasuke turned beet red and quickly placed on of his pillows on his lap and forced the blush to go away. Ino was grinning away and laughing at his misfortune.

"Ohayoo, Naruto!" Sasuke greeted, smiling a bit too tightly at him.

"Ohayoo! I brought some breakfast in case you are sick of the hospital food!" Naruto said with a smile as he took the lunch table and set it in front of Sasuke and pulled out a bento box with his breakfast in it.

"Arigato! Does your father know you are here?"

"Of course I do, I work here, you idiot." Kyuubi clipped as he came to check his vitals and to remove the IV drip. "Since you're nearly healed, you can go home today. Now eat and no monkey business…"

He glared at the Fury who was glaring right back and Naruto sighed and muttered something that made Kyuubi run out the room like his ass was on fire.

"What did you say?" Ino asked.

"Huh? Oh no, I muttered about dad burning mom's lucky underwear," Naruto said truthfully. Sasuke snorted and Ino giggles.

Ino left after a bit to go harass Choji after telling the two lovers that there was no school for a few weeks. Once she was gone. Sasuke looked at Naruto with his dark blue eyes and gave him a sexy grin.

"Naru-chan, I'm still hungry…" Naruto blushed and looked at the door before he climbed into the bed with Sasuke and blushed.

"Daddy told me… that you needed sexual energy to restore your magic balance and to finish healing." Naruto's cheek reddened until his ears were red. Sasuke chuckled and pulled him to lie beside him.

"I don't need sexual energy from you I just need your innocence…" He kissed his lips softly and then his cheek and then his forehead. Naruto relaxed a little more, careful not to lose his control and concentrated his chakra.

"Hn? What are you doing?"

"Healing you," Naruto stated matter of factly. "I'm focusing my chakra to form a healing cocoon for you to rest and heal in."

"Chakra? What's that?"

"Just like you have your magic and special powers I have my chakra, it's energy that I can manipulate to do jutsus such as teleportation, fire, earth; even genjutsus like illusions or disguising myself."

He nodded feeling the chakra healing his body and restoring his magic. Naruto fell asleep soon after and Sasuke pulled him close, neither one noticing the man standing at the door glaring harshly at Naruto…

* * *

Arashi and Jiraiya hid in the vast gardens of a Yakuza crime lord's rather beautiful house. Arashi almost felt bad for the blood about to stain those walls, the key word being almost.

"Just be careful, this guy's said to be a man-eater," Jiraiya said as Arashi pulled out a kunai and tied it to a thin wire, swinging it high over his head and spinning it. He then threw it forward and the blade stuck in a tree and he pulled tightly on the wire before tying the other end to the base of the bush they were hiding in. Jiraiya had just finished tying the bomb tags and the senbon into place before they got out of there.

"After we trigger the trap you get in steal the scroll and kill Senator Kinsmen and we can get back to Konoha," Jiraiya said. Arashi rolled his eyes and looked up at him as if he were an idiot for reminding him for the up teeth time that day.

Arashi pulled the wire which jerked the bush a bit, making a passing guard look at it. He did again, a few others rushing over when the man gave them the signal that there was an intruder. On the grounds. He wiggled it once last time and they pounce; one stepping on a well hidden bomb tag that blew them up and trigger the other traps they had set up. Senbon rained down from the heavens as Arashi vanished and hurried to steal the scrolls.

"Halt right there, Yellow Flash." He froze having a katana resting just under his chin and he felt someone move behind him. He felt his weapons and the pouches he carried them in being stripped off and then a hand cup his crotch.

"Nothing there… and nothing back here." He gritted his teeth when the asshole had the nerve to press his fingers between his butt crack making obvious hints that he wanted his body.

"Maluku Kido? I could have sworn I killed you."

"No you killed my kid brother, Zan."

"Eh, you both always wanted what you could never have. Even now you can't have me."

"Is that so? It seems to me that you have no choice, but to do as I say."

"Hey Kido, I got one thing to say," Arashi said, grinning from ear to ear as he ignored the man touching him.

"Oh and what's that?"

Arashi turned and moaned wantonly as he ground against the man and purred lustfully.

"Will you be gentle with me, Master Angel?"

"What?"

"Of course, my blessed one." The man turned only to fall dead to the floor as Angel in all his sexy glory stood there with the man's heart in his hand. Arashi smiled before he ran to the window and leaned out.

"I just signaled dad that I'm fine-? Huh?"

"I killed the jackass and I got the scrolls. Honestly, Kyuubi-sama keeps me around for other reasons than just collecting souls."

"Whatever; oh, and the next time you watch me get ready, I'm going to figure out how to kick your ass."

Angel chuckled. It'd been 18 years since he last saw Arashi and the blonde had grown up quite well, a bit crazier than he last remembered, but then again he was mated to Kyuubi and he was friends and student to Mikoto Uchiha. Shaking his thoughts, he handed him the knife he used and the scrolls before stepping into the shadows.

"Dad, I'm on my way out."

"Got it."

Arashi jumped out the window and from outside he built up a massive Rasengan and slammed it into the ground, shattering the earth and causing the beautiful house to collapse like a house of cards.

"Such a shame…" Arashi sighed.

"What?"

"It was a lovely house… Ah well, I hate big places; too much room."

"But at least you don't have to worry about people hearing you when you have sex."

"Dad, the Sun room is soundproof and Mr. Yani can hear me all the way from the south side of Konoha," Arashi deadpanned and Jiraiya sweat-dropped as he looked away, a blush filling his cheeks.

"Let's go, I promised Kyuubi we could roleplay as doctor and patient today" Arashi said and then walked away whistling as Jiraiya lay in a puddle of his own blood from the imagines and the possibilities of what the fox demon would do his son.

Suddenly he bolted up right and grinned, "I think I just found my muse!"

* * *

Sasuke frowned in his sleep, he felt something on his nose; it was twitching every now and again. He was getting annoyed now. He sat up to glare at the idiot interrupting his sleep to see that Deidara was standing there, his tail twitching as he giggled and pointed at Sasuke. He looked down, no boner, so what was—

"Mmm…" He closed his eyes and slowly, ever so slowly turned his head and looked down to see that Naruto was still sleeping beside him. He smiled at how cute the blonde looked, but then turned beet red and glared at the cat demon that had no shame in flaunting his features.

"Get out!" Sasuke hissed at him, but Dei shook his head and pointed at the door.

Looking confused he listened to Kyuubi's voice talking to… Wait was that- was that Tobi!

"… Yes thank you Dr. Kazuma, I'll make sure that Sasuke-kun takes the required medicine and thank you for the surgery," Tobi said as he walked into the room.

"Hello Sasuke! How are you? And by the way, very cute choice there, he's even cuter than senpai!"

"Of course he's cute! Look at him: he just screams 'molest me, I'm sexy!'" Dei squealed out.

Naruto stirred and Sasuke panicked he hissed at the older demons and they hid behind the curtain as Naruto sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Mmm? Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked, yawning cutely, his jaw and facial muscles curled back with the yawn, like a fox's would and he even gave a cute little whine like one. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No, thanks to you. Are you alright you were sleeping for a pretty long time."

"I'm fine. I slept so I could restore some of the energy I had lost. Ah! Oh no, Gaara's gonna kill me! I promised to go shopping with him!"

"Gaara? As in Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Yep! He's my cousin! And a bit a of a mother hen-!"

"Who are you calling mother hen!" Gaara demanded as Naruto shot out of the bed with Sasuke and tackled him in a hug.

"You, silly! You worry over every little thing and if something major happens you worry yourself sick. Thus making you a mother hen! Oh, did dad talk to you and Shu-jisan?"

"Yes… And by the way, Uchiha: I told you so!" he said, with a grin that said 'I so totally saw this coming a mile away!'

Naruto jumped up and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck, happy that his cousin approved as well and wasn't going to try and kill Sasuke. Tobi and Dei had stepped out of hiding when Gaara came in and were stunned to see him holding onto Naruto and Sasuke glaring at him for resting his head on Naruto's shoulder and purring in contentment.

Tobi saw this and got an idea as he walked up to Sasuke and grinned. Sasuke paled and shook his head rapidly as Tobi nodded slowly as a sadistic grin spread his lips and then he dove in, licking Sasuke's cheek.

"GAAAAAAAH! TOBI SICK JERK!"

"Aw, but Sasuke, I love you! And I'm your cousin so be nice to me!"

"I'M NOT EVEN NICE TO MY OWN BROTHER! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I TREAT YOU ANY DIFFERENT!"

"Because if you don't behave, I'm gonna kidnap your cute little boyfriend there!"

Sasuke glared at Tobi and Tobi grinned. They had a stare off, Tobi winning since he could stare for hours on end without blinking, ever. Tobi sighed and sat down as Sasuke growled and laid back closing his eyes and tell him he was sorry for acting like a brat.

"Well Sasuke, I have to go… I will see you soon?"

"Yes… Be safe."

Naruto went over to him, his cheeks burning as he quickly pecked Sasuke's cheek, but Sasuke pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the lips, softly as not to frighten him and content with the bliss that raced throughout his veins from the simple touch. He let him go whispering an 'I love you' into his ear and then letting him leave with Gaara.

"Well let's get you home, lover boy. Itachi will most likely mind rape you when we get home."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY POOR VIRGIN MIND!"

"It's anything but a virgin…"

"Can is Sucky!"

"Oh, very original Piston!"

"Cock-whore!"

"… Snow bunny."

"YOU PROMISED TO NEVER SPEAK OF SUCH EVILS EVER AGAIN!"

"Snow bunny? What's he talking about! Tell me!"

"Sorry Senpai, you will have to wait until we meet jisan!"

Sasuke looked horrified; he swore that horrible truth died with his mother!

'CURSE YOU KARMA!' he thought as he cried in self pity…

* * *

Hane slammed the door to his house and threw a vase at the wall. His mate came out of the kitchen and looked at the glass on the floor; she sighed and began to clean it up.

"Did you persuade Uchiha-sama to convince the council that we are merely trying to preserve one of the most valuable blood lines aside from the Gods?"

"No! That slut's child was there and they were sleeping together!"

"What! A human with a demon! And a Nymph no less!" she gasped in disgust.

"Daddy, what's with the screaming?"

"Sakura, my little princess. I'm afraid that Sasuke-kun's falling in love with a human! And worse with that Uzumaki human!"

"What! How dare that little faggot! I told him to back off of my Sasuke-kun! I will kill that little bitch with my own hands!"

"No!" shouted her mother, causing both her mate and daughter to look at her as if she were a human, with disgust. "No, I meant: No as in why not hire someone to do the dirty work, someone who won't point the finger at us, someone like Gato."

"Are you insane! His men are murderers and rapists!"

"And why not? Should the human be raped then Sasuke-kun wouldn't want him anymore and if they kill him, it'll be years before they find his remains at the bottom of the ocean," she clarified, her mate was overjoyed as her daughter grinned.

"Now I remember why I married you… You are so cunning, my dear Mine."

* * *

"Okay Naruto, Kankuro and Temari are in charge. In bed by 10 and no late night snacks. We'll be back by Saturday morning okay?"Arashi asked as the three nodded. Once Arashi was sure that everything was okay he left with Kyuubi, Shukaku and Gaara.

The teleportation spell that Shukaku used was a new experience for Arashi, but he didn't feel ill. They were in the Grand Palace of Hades. Lucifer, a tall man with raven black hair and ruby red eyes smiled sadly at them. They were all there for the Funeral of not only Otoku, but also Rain, Criss and Van.

"When we discovered Lord Otoku, we sent out others to find the rest of you. Two, Three, Six and Seven are dead, Four, Five and Eight are missing and both you and Lord Shukaku are in danger."

"If you don't mind my asking should they find and kill the One and Nine, what will happen?"

"One has passed his title on to the child beside you and Nine passed his on to the one you left at home."

"My child has just recently learn that he is a demon, bringing him here so soon would only further confuse him." Arashi said.

Lucifer was a tricky demon to speak with if he detects even the slightest emotion he could easily reap your soul, but Arashi didn't have to worry, but still kept his emotions dead and undetected.

"You taught your mate well, my lord. Please this way, Kami is about to begin." They all took a seat as the funeral precession began…

* * *

Kankuro was passed out on the sofa and Temari was curled up in the window seat. Naruto locked down the house and turned off the TV, in the morning he'd clean up the mess. He put blankets on his cousins and then headed upstairs. He walked into his room and stood on his balcony. The sky was completely empty, no moon, no stars and no clouds. Just pure pitch black. He kept gazing at the sky as he wondered what was going on.

"I know you are there, come down. I am unarmed," he said suddenly as a figure in a cloak dropped down from the roof. He turned and looked at the person, it wasn't Sasuke, and this person meant no harm either. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Naruto?" the person asked, sinking down to their knees.

Naruto knew in an instant who the person was. He ran to their side and helped them into his room. Kankuro and Temari were there half asleep, but still coherent.

"Naruto, what's going on here?"

"Mari-chan can you put up a barrier!" she did as told and the jutsus that his mother made to go up when the barrier went up activated. Once the house was completely sealed the cloaked figure removed their hood.

"Kabuto! We've been looking all over for you! Father and Uncle are at the funeral!" Temari asked as Kankuro went to get the first aid kit.

"I don't know what happened, but one minute I was sleeping and then the next Orochimaru was waking me up and telling me that I had to run as far as I could to find Lord Kyuubi… I asked him to tell me what was wrong, but he shoved me into a hidden passage and I left. Orochimaru said he'd contact me as soon as it was safe." He said, looking very tired and a little green around the gills.

"You rest for now and in the morning we'll feed you. This is bad. There's way to many things going on here. Naruto, I'm sleeping with you; Kankuro, sleep with Kabuto in the guest bedroom. Tomorrow we'll go and find out what we can about what's going on."

Kabuto nodded his head tiredly and Kankuro helped him out of the room and to the guest bedroom. Naruto said nothing as he got in bed and waited for Temari to fall asleep, and when she did he flashed his hands and a shadow clone popped up.

"Go to mommy and let him know what is going on." The cloned bowed and vanished. He sighed and closed his eyes, things were getting way too out of hand and it was hard playing catch up as is.

* * *

BONDING- My mother does this as a means of torture to me both my brother and sister and all my cousins. If we don't say hi or give her a hug and a kiss, she's grab our face when we least expect it and she'll lick it. And Sasuke's reaction is typically mine.

NAME CALLING- Furies are the whores of the demon world. So calling each other degrading names is not really insulting, it's hysterical to watch though.

GREEN AROUND THE GILLS- My mom says this when I'm sick or really, really pale that I start to look green.

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	14. Uzumakis are Pure Evil

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Twelve: Uzumakis are Pure Evil

* * *

Arashi sat silently in the parlor with the other females that were there grieving. Lucifer's many concubines were all dabbing at their faces to try and save their makeup, but it was a failed attempt. Arashi dared not to eat or drink anything that wasn't handed to him by Kyuubi or Shukaku; it wasn't that he didn't trust demons he just didn't trust these sluts. They were eyeing him as if they wanted to rape him or steal his soul. He just simply refused to drink and it seemed to annoy the concubines, but it didn't bother him that he was being rude.

"Lord Otoku was always very kind and a loving father! I wonder if it's true that Kabuto-kun was the one that killed him; and has anyone found Orochimaru-san yet?" asked one woman, a lioness demon.

"Well, I heard that it was Orochimaru-san that killed Lord Otoku and kidnapped the prince!"

"We are at a funeral; you should be ashamed for gossiping at such a time. Until Orochimaru-san and Kabuto-kun are found, they are innocent of any crime," Arashi bit out at them as they stared at him in shock. One stood up ready to strike the human down.

"What was that, mortal?"

"Tsk, no wonder the Great Nine prefer their mates to come from earth…"

They all bristled, but before they could attack, Kyuubi walked in and they bowed to the floor in fear, sensing the malicious intent he had rolling off his being in waves. Arashi simply yawned, used to his mate's mood swings.

"Arashi, come with me…"

Arashi stood and bowed to the concubines, but before he left the room completely with Kyuubi he said pleasantly over his shoulder, "Thanks for the tea, but do try not to poison the mates of the surviving Great Gods. You just never know who happens to be Kyuubi's mate… Bye ladies!"

Kyuubi said nothing, inwardly laughing at the shocked faces of the concubines. He could only guess that they were planning to kill and harvest his mate's body to make beauty potions or eat his organs to gain power or beauty.

"Now you know why I'd rather live on earth. The females down here are rather pathetic. Relying on others to make themselves beautiful like that countess in Transylvania, who killed all the virgins in her town to bathe in their blood so she could look young forever?"

"Yes? But if they even tried to kill me, you'd have killed them, and you know from firsthand experience that pinning me down will cost more than your head."

They walked into the guest bedroom they were staying in and Kyuubi pushed his mate against the door. He wanted nothing more than to fuck him until he was nearly dead from exhaustion.

"Kyuubi… Wait… Naruto!"

"Hm?" he turned his head and sure enough there was Naruto standing with his back to them. "But I thought he was home."

"That's a clone, baka. Naruto? What is it? Did you want to tell me something?" The clone turned and nodded his head before saying:

"Kabuto's at the house, he's sick and exhausted from running almost nonstop to find dad. We are taking care of him until you guys get back. He says that Orochimaru saved his life, but we don't know if that is true and Kabuto would never kill his father, he's too kind for that."

"I know that. Tell Kabuto-kun that I'll be there as soon as I can. And you, dear, tell Lucifer that I had other business to attend to and tell him to quit staring at my chest, I am not a woman and I will not grow boobs any time soon." The clone vanished and Kyuubi growled. Only he was allowed to ogle his wife!

"Figures, you worry about your ego instead of the problem at hand…" Arashi muttered as he stripped off his kimono and pulled out of his bag a skin tight flexi-leather body suit and looked at Kyuubi expectantly.

The fox demon sighed and knew he wasn't going to have sex with his wife so he quickly, but deftly tied the corset ties that held the suit together. He finished in a matter of minutes on both sides before Arashi pulled out his mask and katana. He kissed Kyuubi and put them on before he stepped back off the window sill falling into the abyss down below. Kyuubi watched and in a flash of light his mate vanished from Hades.

'You better be careful… Now to go wring some answers out of Lucy,' he grinned as he left the room…

* * *

Naruto sat up in bed. He couldn't really sleep last night, and his clone had come back and told him his mother was on his way home. He got out of bed and walked down into the kitchen, and he saw Kabuto sitting there staring at a glass of water looking like he was be grieving.

"Naruto… Can-can you hold me please?" he asked, looking at the fox child.

Naruto went and held his friend and let him sob his heart out. He was alone in the world and he had no one he could really trust aside from Naruto and his parents. Said fox demon sighed and hummed softly, slowly forming words and kissing Kabuto's temple as the snake slowly calmed down and let go of his death grip on the blonde fox.

"I'm sorry… I can't go to the funeral or they'd kill me."

"No one's going to hurt you! I told mom that you were here and he said he was on his way. When mom gets here the two of you are going to sit down and talk this over, but until then let's get something in your stomach."

Kabuto nodded his head as Naruto smiled and set to work pulling out the things he needed to prepare breakfast. Within ten minutes Kankuro and Temari were up, dressed and ready to go by the time Naruto finished cooking. The fox served everyone and made sure to give Kabuto a bit extra since he was practically starving.

As they ate, Kabuto explained everything up until he was woken up by the family doctor and his tutor in the medical studies, Orochimaru. Temari frowned and told them that Orochimaru had been with the family since he was born and there was no way that he would betray them, it was pretty much impossible for the snake demon to do so. He was like a second parent to Kabuto since his birth mother passed away.

"Well if anything we can take you to the school and get you set up as a new student. This way you have access to limitless information whether it be history lessons to gossip and then there's the computer lab!"

"Thank you, but won't you all get in trouble as well?"

"You didn't kill your father and neither did Orochimaru-san. If anything is to happen they'll have to get through father and uncle first… Damn Gaara's with dad and we need his car keys."

"I can walk!"

"No, you ran here, you are too weak to walk to the school!" Naruto scolded him. He sighed, the blonde was right; he was still weak from his long journey. Kankuro sighed and said:

"We can flag a cab. Since my car is only a two-seat car… unless Kabuto and Temari take on their animal forms and they sit in your lap, Naruto, then the four of us can fit in the car."

"That's a good idea, but the question is can Kabuto change forms without furthering his condition?"

"I can, it's like shedding my dead skin. I can change forms without getting tired!" Kankuro nodded and they all went to get dressed, well Naruto had to find spare clothes for Kabuto to put on since he was in nothing, but filthy pajamas.

Once they were all ready to go they left for the school, taking down the barrier and getting into Kankuro's car. The drive to the school was quick since hardly anyone was out on a Friday morning. They got out and Naruto set down Temari and Kabuto so they could change back to normal before they headed inside the school.

"Hey, Naru-chan why not go chill in the library or the garden? When we're done we'll come get you okay?" Temari asked as he looked at her with a sharp gaze, but shrugged it off and left for the school roof.

"Why did you ask him to leave?"

"Because one of the staff members has a vendetta against auntie and is taking it out on Naru-chan. To avoid any problems, I sent him away. I know that look; he figured it out and left so we can get this over with faster." The two males nodded at her logic and they went to speak with the dean of administrations…

* * *

Naruto sat on the roof, it was cool this morning and plants were a lovely sea of fire that came with autumn. He smiled and looked up at the clear blue sky; maybe he could go and see Sasuke later. No, he needs his rest and besides the Fury would came and molest him when he was ready to.

'Ha, as if he'd be shy to do that now… Hmm, I wonder what Sasuke's doing right now? Probably raping me in his dreams.' He giggled at the image of Sasuke drooling in his sleep and a little thought bubble above his head with Sasuke doing XXX things to him.

"Enjoying the weather?" a voice suddenly asked behind him.

He jumped to his feet and glared at Sakura as she stood by the staircase. She glared right back and hissed at the blonde when he didn't back away like he used to.

"So you finally grew a back bone, huh?"

"No, I was raised to never fight back unless I was in great danger. But ever since I start the school year here, you've been abusing me and quite frankly I'm tired of it and so are my parents," he said as he glared at her harder.

She pushed off the wall and pulled out a set of leather gloves and pulled them on. "Tsk, listen here, faggot. Sasuke is mine and I will fight you to the death if I have to. So I'm giving you one last chance to back off and to leave this school breathing. If not; there'll be a body bag down stairs to carry you out."

Naruto sighed and bowed to her in respect, even if she didn't deserve it and then took a fighting stance similar to the water style. She glared and punched her knuckles together and took a standard street fighting position. She glared him down, but Naruto looked bored and was not even fazed by her murderous intent. The breeze stilled and she took a step forward launching herself at Naruto, whose eyes widened in fear when he realized his feet were stuck and he heard Sakura's two friends giggling.

She then punched him in the gut and sent him into the gate where he almost fell through. He groaned in pain, but that soon left when his body healed itself and he did a few fast signs and touched the floor the two girls with blue and green hair shrieked in pain as they fazed out of the floor and glared at him as he did another set of hand signs and in a small blast of smoke, he turned from a boy to a very beautiful girl.

"There, this way I don't feel guilty for hitting a girl since I am one as well!" said a slightly higher pitched voice than Naruto's normal voice.

"Fuck! How can you be prettier than me! What the hell are you?"

"I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto and I come from a very proud family bloodline and I don't take kindly to insults from bitches like you!" and with that he jumped on the three of them.

It was hard to tell who was hitting who, what was being grabbed and slapped, but after a few minutes the girls froze hearing laughing coming from one Uzumaki Naruto sitting on the top of the fence laughing at the stupid girls as his female clone puffed into a small bunch of leaves.

"Really; and demons are smarter? I fail to see how? My father always told me that not everyone is as they seem to be and seeing how you all stupidly fought with a clone. I guess you three were on the shallow end of the gene pool." He giggled again before he stood up on the thin wire fence and with a mock bow he fell back and landed safely on his feet just as his cousins came from the school with Kabuto in tow.

"Naruto? I thought you were on the roof?" Temari said, confused looking up at the gated roof top to see Sakura gasp and duck with her friends. "Ah, I see the bitch is still bothering you…"

"I finally had enough, though technically I didn't get into a fight. My clone did!" Naruto grinned as both Sabakus and Kabuto paled. Naruto blinked at them in confusion, but shrugged and walked away.

"Is it me or is it genetically programmed into their DNA to find loop holes and all around be scary without even trying?" Temari asked as the two male demons shrugged their shoulders. "I thought not…"

They walked to the car unaware of the three sets of eyes following them and Naruto.

"Did you see that, Suigetsu-san?"

"Yea… Hey Juugo?" the orange haired teen looked at his short cousin and said nothing. He just looked back up at the school roof and then back at the blonde as he and the three other teens got into the small car.

"… Let's go, we still have to find that human kid," Suigetsu said; a bit pissed that he was ignored by the giant chimera demon.

"We start school Monday since the dean said that the hunter problem was being taken care of. So all we have to do is wait until then. And I'm sure it'll be easy spotting the human."

Suigetsu said nothing as they walked out of the school and to the small apartment his uncle forced them to live in. He hated the man and his cousin seemed to be just like him. But then again he noticed how Juugo paid no mind to his father's outbursts and when he was out in the garden, he just seemed more relaxed to be surrounded by animals.

He looked at Karin as she looked around the streets they were passing and seemed to be nodding her head in acceptance. She looked like your average human: comely, a nice rack and a decent backside. She seemed smarter than most, but he could see the childlike innocence that hung around her. He snorted to himself. his was going to be torture…

* * *

Kankuro pulled into the driveway and they all tensed. The front door was broken in on Shukaku's house and there was someone cursing quite loudly inside. Kankuro got out with a snarl, his features morphing as he took on his demonic appearance. Naruto held tightly to Kabuto as the silver scaled mamba coiled itself tightly over the fox child and Temari turned hybrid sitting in the drivers seat, ready to peel out the second Kankuro told them to run. Kabuto was ready for an attack, but when Kankuro didn't come out the house, they got worried.

"Shit… Kabuto, can you drive?"

The snake nodded his head as she got out and pulled out her hidden gun. Being the daughter of a former Yakuza, she had a few hidden tricks that no one knew about. She kept her fox-like ears up in alert, but close to her skull in case it was a hunter. But as she kicked open the door and pointed her gun inside she froze and dropped it. Kabuto was about to start the car and drive away like a madman when she called out in a shaky voice.

"K-Kabuto… C-come here!" The Snake demon looked at her and then got out with Naruto close behind him. They entered the house and Kabuto felt tears well up in his eyes at the sight before him. His teacher, brother and second father was laying on the ground in the Sabakus' living room heavily wounded and Kankuro was trying to treat a few of his more serious injuries as fast as he could.

"Orochimaru-sensei!" he cried running to his side as Temari pulled Naruto in with her and locked the door behind them.

"He was looking for the first aid kit when he collapsed and landed on the table… He's unconscious and these wounds are very serious. They look like hunter marks…"

"So he was trying to hold them off to give me time to get away?" Kabuto asked frantically as he looked at the elder snake demon. He was even paler than he normally was and that was nearly deathly white. "Let me help-?"

"No, you're hands are too shaky, you'll only worsen his condition. I can help though, just tell me what to do and I'll do my best," Naruto said softly to his friend and Kankuro helped him turn the snake on his back.

"First we need to scan his body for any poisons, but I can't control my hands long enough to cast the proper spell-?"

They watched as Naruto's hands glowed a pale purple as he moved both his hands from the snake's head down to his feet, pausing every now and again over his major organs and arteries to make sure they weren't damaged or heavily damaged. Once he was done he opened his eyes and frowned.

"No poisons; he's suffering from his entire left rib cage having been broken, his right femur is fractured, and the muscles in both arms and legs have either been stretched or ripped. I can heal most of this now, but he's going to need medical treatment from the hospital."

"But how-?"

"If I have to say it again I will smack you. I am an Uzumaki. Just have faith in my skills please?" They nodded as Naruto had Kankuro strip Orochimaru to his underwear and he took out a set of latex gloves out. After he had the gloves on he took a set of tweezers and had Kankuro prep a gauze pad with disinfectant to clean up the wounds as he removed the small pieces of glass, debris and arrow heads from the snake demon.

Kabuto sat watching the blonde work with a steady hand, almost a practiced hand like a real doctor, but he was sure that Kyuubi never taught him first aid. Naruto looked at the wounds more closely once Kankuro cleaned them up and he nodded his head as he pulled off the gloves and straddled the snake demon, resting on his knees and holding his hands over his heart. He closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra into his palms.

The chakra was glowing yellow and it pulsed like a heart beat through the snake demon, his fingers twitching as his nerves were being force fed energy to help him start healing on his own. Then the chakra died out, but Naruto switched his hands so that his finger tips hit the major pressure points that surround the heart and in a flash of green chakra he healed the cuts, gashes, and wounds. Naruto opened his eyes, and slid off to the side, tired from feed almost all his energy into the snake demon that was still sprawled out on the floor.

"He's fine. He's going to make it, but he still needs to be checked out at the hospital," Naruto announced, looking dead tired as he let Kabuto check his guardian over.

"You did all this with chakra?"

"Yep! I have limitless chakra, but it does pose a strain on my mind and body. As you can see I'm barely staying awake." Kabuto nodded his thanks and Temari pulled Naruto to rest against her as they watched the snake scan over the older one and smile when he saw that Naruto had even jump started his healing process.

"You are truly amazing, Naruto! Thank you so much!" He hugged the blonde, who in turn whined about germs as Kabuto burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Crying as he did so no less.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't bother checking our house," Arashi said walking into the house and frowning at the sight before him. Kabuto was crying and laughing at the same time as Kankuro was redressing Orochimaru and Naruto was drifting off to sleep in Temari's arms...

* * *

"Okay. Orochimaru was badly hurt and on the brink of death, Naruto cleaned him since Kabuto-kun is obviously too much of an emotional wreck to be of any use, Naruto fed most of his chakra into Orochimaru thus jump starting his healing process and keep him alive, but the damage is still pretty severe that he needs to be taken to the hospital. Did I leave anything out?"

"Nope, you got it all, mom. I'm gonna take a nap now, night."

With that his head fell back and a deep snore soon followed. Arashi blinked his son. Was he that tired that he'd snore? And that loudly? He shook his head as he opened the door once more and a pair of EMTs walked into pick up the unconscious snake demon.

"H-how'd you-?"

"Uzumaki clan secret! If I tell you, I'll have to kill you!" Arashi smiled as the EMTs took the snake to the hospital.

"Don't worry, Tsunade will take good care of him, they are friends after all and Dad's there in the truck with him. Now let's get Naruto to bed and calmly explain everything that you know to me, Okay?" Arashi asked as Kabuto nodded, seeming to have finally calmed down.

Temari looked at Kankuro as they began to clean up and said, "Is it me or are the Uzumakis evil little punks?"

"It's scary how Auntie Arashi always seems to figure everything out with only the slights hints…"

"Well, I can tell you that we are pure evil, why on earth do you think your father and uncle fear me so much?" Arashi asked from behind him, scaring his niece and nephew as they set to work. He just giggled to himself and began to hum a soft eerie little tune pausing long enough to say, "You may be a king or street sweeper, but someday soon, you all will be dancing with the reaper." With that he went on singing to himself, ignoring the three frightened teens still cleaning the living room…

* * *

"Sir, we've arrived in Konoha. Where shall I take you now?" asked the driver, risking a glance back at the young man sitting in the back seat.

"Take me to the mansion. I will personally go out and explore on my own. No need to draw attention to myself when I want to surprise my blushing bride-to-be." He said softly, looking at the small photo in his hand. Grey-Fox had been kind enough to give him photos of all his friends and a list of all the locations the blonde usually hung out.

"As you wish sir." The driver said and pulled into a large Victorian mansion.

The egg-shell white walls were covered in rich green vines that were dotted with yellow and white roses making him smile. The colors represented him and his beloved so well. He was white for his flowing mane of white hair and yellow for his bride's sun gold hair.

"Master Corvine, there is a local hospital that specializes in demons. Perhaps you'd like to go there first to see if they can donate a few blood packets since it is illegal to hunt and feed from anyone one who is not your consort?"

"Which hospital is this?"

"Konoha Major Medical Center, sir. Their finest doctor is a man named Kazuma Kyuo."

He hummed as he got out of the car. He was tall with long snow white hair sweeping over his shoulders and down his broad back, his long legs taking long, even strides as he walked into the mansion. He was well built and strongly toned from years of intense training, years of perfecting his control and he was now itching to use it on his bride-to-be. He left his consorts at home thinking that he might be able to enjoy the hunt, but since it was illegal and he was not about to have a record and embarrass his bride, he'd go visit this Dr. Kazuma and 'persuade' him into donating blood packets.

'I wonder what my bride's blood tastes like… I bet it's sweet like a fine wine,' he mused walking into his parlor and sitting down to wait for Monday when school began anew. He was not going to let his bride miss a good night's sleep for his selfish impulse; he had waited 22 years so far, one more day couldn't hurt…

* * *

COUNTESS FROM TRANSYLVANIA- This is a true story, no lie! I had a history teacher who came from Transylvania and he'd tell us all these cool ass stories about some of the fucked up shit that happened there from Vlad Tepes to your modern serial killers. If I really think about it he's the one who inspired me to write supernatural based stories so as a big shout out from the class crybaby: THANK YOU MR. THORNE!

THE UZUMAKIS- Okay. They were created by Inari as a symbol of peace, they are very much human except for their souls are small bits and pieces of Inari's. Now they are highly skilled ninjas and have passed on those skills on to every generation. But with every generation they all started to develop little quirks. In Naruto and Arashi's case: they both are exceedingly intelligent, both are incredibly gifted and both of them are pure evil when it comes to showing their true colors. Everyone thinks of Arashi as happy-go-lucky and slightly bi-polar whereas everyone sees Naruto as sweet and innocent as a little lamb, but they are far from that. Arashi's a skilled killer and believe it or not, but Naruto is just as skilled. Plus with the added bonus that he's a cross-breed, he's not only beautiful and highly fertile, but he's also very powerful and this will result in powerful off spring. Now a lot of you keep asking why no one knows that Naruto's part demon. This is because the Uzumakis and the Sabakus are very, very, VERY good at hiding this tiny little fact. But pretty soon Naruto won't be able to hide it! His first heat's coming up so that means Sasuke, his 'fiancé' and quite a few other males are going to be head over heels for our foxy female! So Love me: Hate me; Don't you want to kill me? Either way reviews are much loved!

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	15. Connect the Dots

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Thirteen: Connect the Dots

* * *

Saturday rolled around and the Uchiha mansion was busier than normal. The servants and maids rushed about, trying their best to clean up the mansion. Many of the older servants were busy prepping food, the garden tea table, the music room and even laid out photo albums on the table of the living room. Itachi sighed as he was bathed from head to toe, his hair scrubbed until the natural shine came through.

He was 26 years old, he could bathe on his own. Tobi and Sasuke were suffering similar fates. He stood in his room being dried and dressed, everything had to be perfect for his godfather's arrival, but why go through all that trouble just to wear a set of jeans a loose button-down over a plain white T-shirt.

"Ohh it'll be so good to see the late madam's friend once more! He was such a cute boy back then. I believe he is ten years Itachi-sama's senior!" he heard the maids say, they talked of his manners and how his mother and father acted around the man, but not a single clue as to his features or even his name.

"Oh! I hear that Tobi-kun's mental health had improved drastically after a trip to the hospital. I wonder who that doctor was who fixed all that damage caused by the late Master Madara?"

"Oh hush! The man was anything but kind! Do you not recall how he put that poor human through seven walls!"

"Oh yes! Lady Mikoto was so mad she drained him of his life force to nearly the brink of death as a warning to never do something so foolish again!"

He sighed and walked into the living room to wait. Sasuke was there, but he was a bit more dressed up than he was and Tobi was also in slightly more formal wear as well. Deidara and Sasori were dressed in matching outfits and they all sat there waiting.

"So any idea of what he looks like?"

"Not a single one. They've talked about his behavior, he's human, and that Madara and him didn't exactly see eye to eye." Itachi said.

Tobi nodded in agreement. Dei looked at the grandfather clock and sighed; they had to wait another hour or so before they could meet this legendary man…

* * *

Arashi had finished tying his semi long hair into a pony tail as Naruto stood next to him, straightening his shirt collar a bit. Kyuubi was upstairs finishing his shower; he had gotten home from the funeral a few hours ago and went to check on Kabuto and Orochimaru at the hospital. Tsunade said that the older snake was fine and recovering well with much thanks from Naruto, and Jiraiya was going to put them up in his little town house to keep Kabuto safe until they can figure out what was going on. Shukaku and his family were out hunting down clues, so by dinner time they'd have something other than Arashi's cooking to dig into.

"Okay, well since Mikoto died sometime ago, I can't introduce you to her, but I am sure you'd have loved her. She held you once. It was after you were just born. She was the only one, aside from me, who could hold you without me wanting to kill them," Arashi said as Naruto nodded.

His fox ear folded back and a car horn honking twice alerted them that their ride was there to pick them up. Kyuubi came down in a turtle neck, and a set of slacks, his eye glasses on his nose as he took his coat off the rack by the door.

"Shall we?" he asked directing his family to the door.

They piled into the small limo after locking down the house and Arashi talked with the driver, a man who knew him very well when he was younger.

"So Uzumaki-san, did you ever figure out that case with Yamato-san? You know the mafia one?"

"That's ancient history. Though when I first came back and heard the news, I was a bit stunned. He always seemed like a fighter, but to die like that?"

The driver's face turned grim as the air grew tense before Arashi smirked and muttered something that only Kyuubi could hear since Naruto was listening to his CD player. Kyuubi glared at Arashi and said blonde smiled and hummed, 'Pop goes the weasel.'

The care eventually pulled up in front of a large lovely mansion and standing on the stairs in two perfectly straight lines, leading into the house were all the staff members ranging from young to old. Kyuubi stepped out first and held his hand out to help his son out and then his wife. While they got out the servants blushed,, some cooed, and others drooled. The driver led them into the house were the rest of the older staff stood and in the center of the foyer was 5 young demons.

"Masters Itachi, Sasuke and Tobi I am honored to present to you, your godfather. Uzumaki Arashi!" he said proudly as Arashi stepped up and gave them a sweetly twisted smile.

Sasuke paled as Itachi stared in pure fear, Tobi looked at the man and smiled brightly.

"Dr. Arashi!" he ran and glomped the man and Arashi laughed. After letting him go he hurried back over to Sasori again.

"I'm not a doctor. But I do excel in healing… This is my husband Kazuma Kyuo. And this is my son Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke, I suggest you close your mouth and come and formally introduce your intended to your elder brother, and Itachi, Tobi, introduce me to your mates… Or should I demonstrate why your mother and I got along so well, and it had nothing to do with the fact we liked art," Arashi commanded.

Sasuke snapped out of his stupor quickly and walked up to a blushing Naruto and smiled sweetly at him before kissing his hand softly and then leading him to his brother and cousin.

"Naruto, this is my elder brother, Itachi, and my cousin Tobi. These are their mates: Sennin Sasori and Sennin Deidara. Everyone, this is my mate-to-be, Uzumaki Naruto," he announced. Itachi and Sasori bowed, kissing his hand as Deidara and Tobi gave small curtsies and then kissed both his cheeks in greeting. After that, Tobi being the middle child took Sasori's arm and walked him up to Arashi and Kyuubi. He bowed and to Kyuubi and hugged Arashi once more before clearing his throat and speaking clearly.

"Sasori, this is my aunt's friend, Uzumaki Arashi and this is his husband, Kazuma Kyuo. Arashi-san, Kyuo-sensei, this is my mate Sennin Sasori."

The two red heads shook hands as Sasori bowed and kissed Arashi's hand. Before stepping back and to the side as Itachi and Deidara came up next.

"Deidara, this is my godfather Uzumaki Arashi and his husband Kazuma Kyuo. Jisan, this is my mate Sennin Deidara." The blonde fox curtsied at the same time Kyuubi kissed his hand and curtsied again before kissing both of Arashi's cheeks in greeting.

"Excellent, Mikoto did an excellent job in raising you all! Now Itachi-kun; why not show Kyuubi and me around while the others relax? We wish to speak with you in private." Itachi nodded his head and made a signal for the staff to return to their duties as Dei led everyone else out into the garden.

"Oh wow that was intense… Naruto-kun is your mother always so serious?"

"Well when it comes to semi-formal and formal events, yes, he's rather strict, but other than that he could honestly care less… Wow, so pretty!" Naruto gasped seeing the huge bushes full of brilliant flowers.

Sasuke smiled kindly and took his hand leading him to them. Tobi and Deidara cooed as Sasori looked back at the house. The air in there was thick with tension. He hoped that nothing was wrong since he was still weak and recovering from his injuries during that assault at the company building...

* * *

Meanwhile inside, Kyuubi trailed behind his mate and his godson as they spoke, the air was rather tense, and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He tuned them out since Arashi was now in formal mode and would scold him if he eavesdropped.

"… So everyone was murdered?"

"Yes, even the new born babies… Mother had died at the hospital. She was calling for me and Sasuke, but in her last effort called for you. I asked the doctor what she had said, but he only told me that she was calling out for her babies, but I knew she had said something else since he had rushed away to make a few phone calls."

"Yes, one of those was to me. From what the doctor said, her last word was the name Pein," Arashi said, glancing back when Kyuubi tensed, he smirked lightly at his mate and then glanced to Itachi.

"Pein?"

"Yes, he's leading the humans in a revolt to the treaty that has been far more effective than one would think. He calls his army 'Akatsuki.' He named it after the dagger I gave you on your 8th birthday. And that's how I knew Sasuke was Phantom and an Uchiha even though he was pretty slick in not telling us his last name."

"Akatsuki? That's right he killed everyone just before dawn and mother died at dawn… So he's trying to bring a 'new dawn' to the human race?"

"Yes, and with this war brewing I have a few favors to ask. Since Sasuke wishes to mate with Naruto, I want to see your Moon Room, if it's not to my liking we'll have to go to my family's main estate and use the Water Room. And also, should anything happen at all. Promise me you will take care of my baby."

"I promised mother that I would. After all you were best of friends, I will protect Naruto at any cost."

Arashi smiled and nodded. Kyuubi took that as a hint to join them.

"If anything should happen to me, Kit's already got my title," Kyuubi whispered in his ear, purring a bit making Arashi blush. Itachi seeing the display turned his head and counted the blue tinted glass from the stain glass window on their left.

"Shall we go out to the garden then? Lunch is about to be served," Itachi said clearing his throat.

"Hai… Come on, Kyuo."

They walked out into the garden and Arashi almost- Oops, no, he did start crying. Itachi dove over the nearest bush with a very girlie squeak as Kyuubi jumped when his wife burst into tears.

"A-Arashi! What's wrong!"

"M-Mikoto, you bitch! You made the garden for Naru-chan!" he sobbed into his hands as Itachi peaked back over the bush he was hiding in and Kyuubi blinked in confusion.

Everyone else, who was sitting around the tea table, were shocked to see Arashi sobbing. Deidara and Tobi hurried over to comfort him as well while Sasori went to help Itachi out of the bushes. Sasuke and Naruto blinked and cocked their heads ever so cutely to the side and blinked at them.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked walking up to his mother.

"Aw, Naru! You're Mi-bachan had this garden made for you when you were born! This is the first time I'm seeing it and… I miss Mikoto!" he sobbed, hugging his son as Naruto pet his hair and giggled softly. Sometimes his mother really was the child in the family…

* * *

"Okay! I feel better! Sorry about that. I was never really given a chance to actually grieve for my late friends. Speaking of which I still have to go and dance on both Madara's and Yamato's graves…"

"Arashi!" Kyuubi yelled shocking everyone, minus his son and wife.

"Un?"

"You are not going to do something so disrespectful!" Kyuubi said standing up as Arashi looked at him with a cute pout on his face. "Not without me, damn it!"

The Uchihas and Sennins fell from their seats as Naruto shook his head and sighed, "Honestly, you two are children…"

"Kit, I can easily punish you here… shall I?" Kyuubi said with a super scary glint in his eyes. Naruto paled and jumped out of his chair as fast as he could and screamed:

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! DADDY'S IT!"

Arashi laughed and took off too.

"Huh?"

"We're playing tag, so I suggest running unless you want to be tickled to death!" Arashi yelled.

Itachi smiled and took Dei's hand before jumping up onto the balcony as Sasori and Tobi ran inside. Sasuke took off after Naruto and from there he led them through the maze before teleporting out of there as Kyuubi screamed in mock rage:

"GAH! YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF DORKS!" and with that he took off to capture the others…

* * *

Tsunade was standing at the front desk talking to her assistant about the progress that Orochimaru was making when the doors opened and the air grew thick with the stench of death. She calmed her nerves as she turned and looked to see who was there. She nearly gagged when she saw a man with long snow white hair and piercing green eyes, but it was the fact he was holding an Anbu officer's corpse in his arms and blood was smeared all over the both of them.

"Rachel, get a hold of Kazuma when I get this man into the room," Tsunade muttered to the woman behind her as she nodded and quickly left to get a gurney and to set up a room.

"Excuse me, is this Konoha Major? I'm from out of town and I think I'm lost. I'm looking for a doctor who treats demons; Dr. Kazuma?"

"This is Konoha Major, but Dr. Kazuma's off today visiting family… I am his replacement. We are getting a room set up for the two of you…"

"I believe there's no need… I think Officer Odeon has died," the man said, a small polite smile gracing his face, making Tsunade's hair stand on end as she looked at the man as if he were a monster.

"W-well, come this way…"

He followed her to the room. He could tell she was scared of him and he would not blame her. Hybrids were very strong and very dangerous. She opened a door and the woman who ran off, stepped out and ran back to the desk to call for a transport to take the dead body away.

"You may lay him there. Are you injured anywhere?"

"Foolish woman, I am not injured. I have healed by now. But I want to talk to Dr. Kazuma. I guess I will come again tomorrow." He said standing and then leaving. "Oh and doctor? You may want to put a silver bullet in Officer Odeon's head right now. Even demons can be subjected to the virus of the Corvine clan, only those Lycans can transmit such a deadly virus that it can even affect demons too."

She gasped and looked at him, but he was gone. She cursed and left the room hitting the alarm, but it was a Code 3. The staff and security cleared the floor of any patients and visitors before standing in front of the room.

"Tsunade-hime! Kazuma-san said that he'll be here tonight after he secures his family. What's with the heavy security."

"The corpse was infected with the Corvine virus… Damn, they broke their promise to stay in the northern countries…"

"Th-the Corvine Virus? Do you have a silver bullet!"

"Oh yea, and it's made from the finest Angel silversmith around! This one's going right between the eyes." Tsunade loaded the gun and nodded to the two big nurses to open the door. The stench of death filled the hall rapidly as she stepped in and the door was slammed shut behind her.

'The body's gone… So that bastard's already turned. Sorry Odeon, but this kitty's gotta put you down.' She stepped away from the door and-

Everyone outside the room heard a scream followed closely by a gun shot. They waited as the door handle jiggled, tensing to run if the Lycan killed Tsunade…

* * *

THE GARDEN- Mikoto, before she was killed, had made a garden for Naruto since Arashi gave her sons a specially made dagger each, Akatsuki to Itachi and Akai Yuki to Sasuke. (Dawn and Red Snow; the English translations of the names) But since Arashi and the family moved after Naruto was born he never got a chance to see the garden, but Mikoto knew from one of few phone calls to him that Naruto loved lilies, baby's breath and lavender flowers. Seeing the garden made him so happy, but sad at the same time he cried and freaked everyone out.

PLAYING TAG- Arashi knows how much Kyuubi hates playing tag because it's one hunter VS multiple prey. So he told everyone to run so it'd take Kyuubi at least five hours to catch everyone. But when he catches Naruto and Arashi; he loves to tickle them until they pass out.

THE CORVINE VIRUS- For those of you who've seen the Underworld Trilogy. Michael Corvine? The fiancé's like him. Half vampire, half werewolf, but they are called Lycans by other demons. But they are not the same as were-demons. Were-demons are sort of like a watered down beer. They can change at will, but when it comes to a full moon, they don't go blood crazy; they get horny as all hell. So Shino's hit the jackpot for a more than willing mate! Anyway, the virus is not only transmitted to humans, but also demons whereas a were-demon must fist bit the victim and then give them some of their blood, kind of like what the vampires do in order to turn someone. So Kiba= cute fluffy puppy; Mystery Fiancé= Big vicious rabid dog.

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	16. The Deal

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
**/Flashbacks/**  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Fourteen: The Deal

* * *

Kyuubi smiled down at his wife and son as they slept in his bed. Arashi was grinning like a fool, most likely dreaming of the day they had. Naruto was smiling contently, enjoying his dream date with Sasuke. He had to admit he had fun as well chasing the normally very strict Fury about and when he caught Sasuke, it had been hysterical tickling him to the point where he squealed. Which had been very girlie, and cried out in a high pitched voice for help.

He'd torment him for the rest of his life with that one! But alas his happy thoughts turned sour as he remembered the phone call he got on his cell during lunch. Looking down at his family once more, he tucked them in and kissed their foreheads lovingly. He turned to two of his servants who bowed and took up post near the door and windows as he left...

He walked into the hospital, his hair picked up in a braid and his glasses sitting on his nose, his lab-coat was clean and pressed, but the normally warm looking doctor had a glare so cold that Hades must be experiencing its first snow fall right now.

"Where's the corpse?" he asked Rachel.

"In the morgue. Tsunade-hime's fine, she was only startled by the beast."

"A Lycan? Here in Konoha? How is that possible? They promised to stay in the North; why are they here in the city?"

"We don't know… A young man came in carrying the body. It seems he was attacked, but the Lycan killed the officer and infected him. The young man left after dumping the body, we never got his name… but he knew the body was infected by the Corvine Virus."

He said nothing more, already in a foul mood, since one of his peace treaties was broken and the one his father had set was on the verge of breaking. He told the staff that was down there to leave him with the body, so he could properly examine it himself. Once alone, he pulled off his coat and pulled up the sleeves of his shirt before grabbing a set of gloves and then the scalpel.

'Hm, since the body was dead to begin with, the virus didn't have time to change much. Let's see the ribs.'

No one had done the autopsy yet since they feared that it might attack again. He carefully cut the skin and then with his hands he grabbed the ribs, but before he could go further he was shoved into the wall. Facing it and had something meant to kill fox demons pressed to the base of his skull.

"Hello. You must be Dr. Kazuma… I was going to wait until tomorrow, but seeing as it's already midnight and I have plans on Monday. I figured I make this quick. Good thing I caught you here and not at home. Who knows what might have happened to your family?"

Kyuubi growled, his eyes turning red, but his thick red bangs hid his face.

"As I am sure you can tell from my accent I am from the North, and I'm from the Corvine Clan, but do not fear; I don't plan on killing again. I was merely bored and the man was foolish to try and stop me. Now then, to avoid any more deaths, why not donate blood packets to me? Say, about ten a day until I leave with what I came to get."

"And exactly what are you getting that you'd break the treaty for?"

"It's hardly a treaty if we can never leave our country, but you all can come and go as you please."

"Your people decided that on their own, we only asked that you stay out of Konoha and Suna. Why are you here?"

"Well, since I want your cooperation, and I so do want to avoid scaring my little angel, I'll tell you. I came here to collect my bride. It was prearranged from when the child was born. I was six then, but I was raised to love my bride unconditionally since I need them to carry strong offspring."

"Tsk, and you can't wait for them to bring you your bride?"

"There were some rather taxing delays and interruptions. I do not tolerate failure, and like the old saying goes: if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. And I plan on getting my bride one way or another. Now about our deal?"

"If you promise to leave as soon as you finish your business and to not kill again then fine I can spare you five blood packets. We need them for emergencies, or I can direct you to one of the synthetic labs. The synthetic blood is almost as good as the real thing. You can drink it with a steak, cooked or raw, whichever way you like it."

"Hmm, I've never been a fan of the fake blood, but since this is a hospital and you can't risk not having the proper blood packets for the patients who need it the most. Fine, I'll take the synthetic blood, and I will not kill again unless some fool thinks he can steal my bitch."

Kyuubi said nothing as the demon pulled back, the blade moving to his lower back. They walked over to his desk where he pulled out a sheet of paper, and scribbled a quick note than handing it back to the other demon.

"Thank you, Dr. Kazuma. Oh and you needn't worry about your family, I won't harm them. But if this turns out to be a joke I will start with your wife and end with your children, oldest to youngest." He then vanished as the fox god spun, lashing out. His claws had extended, slicing the air and through the desk and part of the wall.

"Son of a bitch…"

He ran out of the morgue, ignoring the doctors and nurses calling his name. He got in the car and drove like an insane man with road rage. He pulled up to his house and spent the rest of the night checking everything to make sure the bastard didn't show up. He even put up extra seals and talismans just in case.

'Fuck, that bastard knew I was a fox demon… shit!' He sat on his haunches, too pissed to maintain his human form. He lit a cigarette glaring and cursing. "Corvine… What the fuck does he want? A bride? Who the hell arranges marriages with the Corvine Clan?"

He sat there smoking and growling; he was not going to rest until he was sure that the bastard would not come after his family…

"Naruto! Are you ready yet? You're going to be late for school!" Arashi called from downstairs. He sighed hearing Naruto squeak and rush about his room. "He must've forgotten to set his alarm…"

He went back into the kitchen to prepare the lunches for his mate, child, niece and nephew. Gaara had left extra early, he looked to be on cloud nine since Saturday evening. He had been happily chatting away with Naruto, ignoring his brother and sister, who kept asking who he was talking about. And the fact that Naruto had an idea as to whom and wasn't spilling the beans was pissing them off. The door bell ringing snapped him from his thoughts and Arashi quickly got it.

"Oh, good morning Sasuke-chan! Naru's finishing getting ready… Ah-ah-ah! Naruto, come here!" Arashi ordered as he walked over to Naruto who was trying to put jelly on a slice of toast. "You didn't button your shirt properly and your hair's still a mess…"

"Gomen, okasan, but I have to go! I'll be late!"

"Naruto, relax! Okay now let me fix this up and slow down or you'll choke on the bread," Arashi lightly scolded his son as he fixed the buttons and then brushed his hair as best he could. Sasuke watched from the living room smiling at the blonde as he let his mother fix him. He smiled as he remembered his mother doing the same. "Ah, Sasuke-chan! You pants are crooked!"

Sasuke blinked as the blonde man took his pants and fixed them and straightened out his tie and wiped some dirt from his eyes. Once the older Uzumaki was pleased he handed Naruto his lunch and bag and shooed them off to school.

"Jisan's silly… I wonder if he woke up feeling OCD today?" Sasuke said aloud as Naruto giggled. They walked to school, enjoying the last warm autumn day before winter set in.

"Okasan's always been that way. He just hides it very well. Oh, um… Sasuke? I was wondering will you be my date for the Masquerade Ball?"

"I'd love to, but I thought I was supposed to ask you, not the other way around," Sasuke teased him, making the blonde blush adorably.

When they got to school, they saw a huge crowd gathered around someone. Sasuke was planning on ignoring it until Naruto gasped hearing Kiba cry out in pain. They pushed through the crowd to see some pure blooded wolves holding Shino back as Sakura laughed at the werewolf being kicked around. Sasuke stepped out and punched one prick in the face, but was sucker punched by another.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tried to help him up, but the bitch from hell grabbed his hair and pulled him back and threw him into the werewolf.

"Back off, faggot!"

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Kiba asked.

"I'm fine Kiba, but she's not…" Naruto growled out. He walked up to Sakura and grabbed her hair and yanked her head back so she was looking at him upside down. "You know, I tried and tried and tried to be nice to you, but it's gotten to the point where I just don't care anymore. So I'm going to give you a choice: apologize for picking on me and leave me alone for the rest of the year or I force you to say 'I'm sorry'. Pick wisely."

She glared at him and grabbed his wrist, but Naruto was faster. He threw her forward, grabbing her hands and pulling them back to him then pushing them back against her spine and forced her to her knees, making her head touch the floor. He leaned on her and smiled.

"Now say 'I'm sorry' to Kiba and have your attack mutts let Shino-san go," he said softly, but still forcefully.

Sasuke smirked at seeing the new side of Naruto. Kiba looked at the rabbit expectantly, but she kicked a foot back, catching Naruto's ankle causing him to fall, but Naruto yet again showed off his skills by going into a handstand on her back, his full body weight now on his hands making him seem heavier than he really was.

"One last time. Say you are sorry and let Shino-san go."

"…Damn… I-I'm sorry, Inuzuka-san! I said and did things that have hurt you and for that I am deeply sorry!"

Everyone gasped as she then told the wolves to leave Shino alone. Shino was helped off the floor by Sasuke and Naruto let one leg down in front of her face, touching the floor and showing how flexible he was, but he stood quickly before his stomach was revealed to the others. Sakura stood up slowly her arms hurt from the pressure he had on them. She glared hatefully at the blonde and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry… I'M SORRY THAT SASUKE-KUN FUCKS A SLUT LIKE YOU!" With that she slapped him, hard.

Naruto hit the floor and Sasuke ran to him holding him to his chest. Naruto's face was badly bruised from the sheer force she hit him with.

"SAKURA!" He roared in rage, his eyes blood red and glaring into her frightened green ones. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM! AND AFTER THE TROUBLE HIS MOTHER WENT TO SAVE US! IS THIS HOW YOU SHOW YOUR GRATITUDE!"

Naruto barely reached a hand up to Sasuke's lips and pressed them lightly there. Sasuke snapped from his rage to a sudden calm and worried state as he asked Naruto a million questions.

"I'm fine… Let me stand up." Sasuke pulled him to his feet and he looked at Sakura before he brought up his hand and slapped her once and then the second time he used his own strength and slapped her to the ground. "As the Law clearly states: I am justified in killing you for accusing me falsely, but since I dislike violence; I'll give you one last chance. Attack me or my friends again, and you will pay."

Everyone hurried off to class, afraid to find out what the Uchiha planned to do if anyone else tried to take a crack at the blonde human. Sasuke turned to Naruto and picked him up, carrying him to the nurse's office as Shino carried Kiba.

"What-!" Shizune began but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Sakura went too far. But her and her family's fate has been sealed. Today was the final straw…"

"I'm fine, Shizune-sensei! The bruise will be gone by the end of the day," Naruto assured them, but Sasuke shook his head saying:

"Well, since you did it for me once; let me repay the favor."

He leaned into Naruto and concentrating his demonic powers into his hand he touched the blonde's face and it slowly turned to normal. By the time he was done Shizune had healed the wolf and werewolf.

"Hey, Naru thanks for the help; I owe you big time! If you ever need my help, just whistle!" Kiba chimed as Shino bowed his thanks to the blonde.

"Hey, that's what friends are for. But I will keep that in mind." They laughed and thanked Shizune for the healing.

As they were leaving, Sakura came in. She gasped and looked fearfully at them, but glared at Naruto. Naruto just walked past her ignoring her, but the claw marks he left on her face, he was sure that they'd scar over.

"Hey did you see her face? Naru took a chunk outta her!" Kiba gasped once they were far from the room. Naruto blushed and smiled cutely as Sasuke kissed his cheek and Shino nuzzled Kiba's neck.

"Well, I hope she scars. It'll teach her to never ever harm another person again," Sasuke said. And Shino nodded in agreement…

"_Tonight on the 11 o'clock news, the bodies of Shinobi Academy students, Abumi Zaku and Dosu Kinuta have been found earlier this evening in the parking lot outside of Sound Records. The person to discover the naked and mangled bodies was CEO Kin Tsuchi. Police reported these boys were raped, shot in the head with a single shot and torn open. Police have issued a warning that all schools either use school buses to pick up and drop off the students or make mandatory for parents to pick up their children. In other news…"_

* * *

WEAPONS- As I'm sure you have noticed that there are specially made weapons and items that can kill, retain or subdue various demons and angels. Like the Angel cuffs that prevented Sasuke from entering the Dream Realm, the special bracelet Gaara made for Naruto to hide his demonic scent, and the knife Corvine used on Kyuubi, it could kill fox demons! The reason Kyuubi didn't fight him was because if he was stabbed with the knife, he wouldn't die, but he'd be too weak to fight back or even save his family if Corvine went after them. And no, Corvine does not know where Kyuubi lives and he doesn't know that he is the father of his bride.

CAN YOU GUESS WHO IT IS? - Okay we have a few clues the biggest one is that he has White/silver hair. Think of all the Naruto characters that have that hair color and eliminate the obvious ones. If you are unsure then ask me, but I won't tell you if the answer is correct; just that it is wrong.

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	17. Caught and revenge

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
**/Flashbacks/**  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Fifteen: Caught and Revenge

* * *

The days passed by with such ease, that hardly anyone realized that the Masquerade Ball was just around the corner! Many students boarded buses as others were dropped off by either parents or guardians, some by older siblings or car pooling with friends. Naruto was sitting in the back of a limo with Sasuke, said Fury was pissed with his brother for taking away his car keys and having him driven to Naruto's house and then to school.

'He's probably mad that he can't molest me like he used to,' Naruto giggled and Sasuke glared at him.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" he asked as Naruto kept giggling. "Well two can play at this game!"

Naruto's eyes shot wide as Sasuke looked him in the eyes. Naruto quickly looked away, but it was too late. Sasuke smirked he was going to torture his mate-to-be all day with this.

"'Sa-Sasuke… W-what are you d-doing!"

"Nothing…"

Naruto squeaked, feeling his hands moving on their own and undo his pants. Naruto looked to Sasuke with such wide eyes that Sasuke stopped and looked away, releasing the blonde.

"Damn it… you look too cute for me to do such a thing…" Sasuke looked out the window sulking and Naruto sighed, pulling his hand and placing it over his crotch; his cheeks were burning red as he said softly:

"You can… touch me… if-if you like…"

Sasuke looked at him and could almost dance, but he quickly pressed the button to roll up the window between the back seat and the driver up front before he pushed Naruto back into the chair and got on his knees on the floor. He pulled the pants down to the blonde's knees before he kissed down his stomach, but Naruto shoved his hands down and kept the shirt from being lifted.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked concerned by the sudden movement.

"I-I don't want you to see my stomach… Please just don't lift up my shirt…" Naruto whispered looking away.

Sasuke looked at him with sharp eyes, but he knew for a fact that Kyuubi and Arashi would never hurt their son, no matter what the circumstances, neither drink (I wonder why –evil smirk-), and Arashi was way too overprotective of Naruto for anyone to have hurt him. So why was he scared to show him his stomach?

"If it bothers you so much, I won't look. When you are ready tell me what's bothering you, okay?"

"H-hai… gomen nasai…"

Sasuke chuckled and kissed his forehead before he set back to work on fondling his blushing female. He licked the blonde's cute little cock and watched it twitch and then fill with blood. He smirked and kissed it lightly going down to his balls and softly chewing on them. Naruto covered his mouth with his hands afraid that he might cry out too loudly and alert the driver.

Sasuke growled feeling the car stop and hearing the driver's door slam. He pulled back and fixed up Naruto's pants before he kissed him hard, pulling the small amount of lust he had caused in him out and into himself, fueling his powers. He pulled back just in time as the driver opened the door and offered his hand out to Naruto, who was blushing redder than a ruby grapefruit.

"Ah, Naruto-hime? Are you ill?"

"Iie… arigato gozaimasu!" he bowed and ran for the school, Sasuke licked his lips as he walked after him- well more like stalked after him. The driver blushed realizing what his master had been doing to the blonde.

'The poor boy won't make it to Christmas…'

Naruto sat at his desk, his cheeks still stained red and Kiba and Lee were worried that he might be sick.

"Um, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm fine… Just really embarrassed, and no, I don't want to talk about it… stupid Sasuke," Naruto muttered laying his head down on the desk, but shot up when a text book was slammed down on it. He glared at Sakura as she snarled at him.

"Fucking little faggot! How dare you embarrass me like that last week!"

"You embarrassed yourself, Haruno."

"What was that! You will address me as Haruno-sama or Haruno-hime! I am not a filthy half breed or a stupid human like you, and your whore of a mother!"

Naruto shot out of his seat and slammed her on the ground he snarled viciously, his chakra leaking out of his body and then bleeding red as the marks on his face got bolder. He raised his fist and slammed it through the floor near her face as she stared in wide-eyed fear.

"… Say anything bad about my mother again and you see this hole? It'll be in your face the next time. Now kindly kiss off and die." He stood up and ran out the room as Iruka walked in. He saw the fear in his students and looked over to Sakura as she stood up from the floor.

"Haruno! Front and center!" he snapped. She did as told, pregnant females were scary as all hell females and she was not about to test the mermaid's temper…

Naruto kicked the door to the roof closed and walked forward three feet before jumping up and back, landing onto of the water bunker. This was the first time he was skipping class, but he needed to calm down before he let his control slip or killed anyone. But when she insulted his mother, he felt something snap inside. He remember his father telling him that it was a normal reaction in all demons: they react more to their mother more than the father for the sole reason that from the moment they are conceived to the moment where they are weaned and start to adapt on their own, their whole existence is focused on their mother.

The mother carries the child for months, feeding them whatever they eat, getting checkups and seeing the doctors regularly to make sure the baby develops without complications, then they have to go through the painful process of pushing the baby out, sometimes the effort alone kills the mother and often the baby as well. After the baby is born, the mother feeds it, bathes it, cleans it and protects it. The only thing they ever know at first is the person they call mom.

He sighed; he was so close to smashing her brains all over the floor. But he pulled back last second, reminding himself that he was not an animal, that he was a person with common sense and morals. Someone who his parents raised to one day succeed his father when he passed on to the next world.

"Oi! You, up there!"

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" he asked the red haired girl waving her arm up at him.

"Yea! I wanted to see if you were okay! I saw and heard what happened in homeroom! Can we talk!"

He looked at her for a moment, she didn't give off the aura that she was trying to hurt him, but something seemed… off. He sighed and stood up; he walked to the edge and saw two boys walk up to the roof.

"Karin, what the hell are you doing?" asked a silver haired guy, glaring at her as she glared back at him and crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"I happen to be making friends, Suigetsu! So shut your yap and leave me alone!" He snorted and looked up at the blonde on the water bunker.

"Hey! You making friends with this retard? OW!"

"BAKA! I ought to shove a pine cone up your ass!" she yelled, twisting him into a submission hold. Naruto laughed and jumped down. The three of them looked as he landed on his feet and walked over to them.

"Hello, I'm Naruto. Pleased to meet you Karin and Suigetsu… Um, what is your name?" Naruto asked smiling cutely and cocking his head to the side as he looked up at Juugo.

"Hey, don't bother, he doesn't talk-?"

"I am Juugo. It is a pleasure to meet a charming young man such as you," Juugo said in a low voice, bowing deeply to the blonde, shocking both Suigetsu and Karin.

"And I you, Juugo-san!"

Naruto smiled, but turned just as Kabuto ran out of the stair case followed by Ino.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay! Iruka-sensei told me what happened! Kankuro and Temari are trying and failing to calm down Gaara- Whoa, hey! DAMN BLONDE! WAIT UP!" he yelled after Naruto, Ino was already hot on his heels. He turned to the trio standing there looking at him as if he were insane. "Gomen!"

With that he left as well. Karin let go of Suigetsu and looked at the door where the silver haired boy vanished through.

"I've seen him before…" Karin muttered to herself.

"Where?"

"Don't remember, but I recall him hissing like a snake, a cobra."

"A cobra? In Konoha? I thought they were native to Sound?"

"They are, but he was probably born and raised here. Either way, that blonde was the human we heard a lot about this past week. He really doesn't look all that impressive, but that spike of power he let loose in class earlier was amazing."

"… He's nice; too sweet to kill unless necessary. He won't come quietly," Juugo said as he walked away. Neither Suigetsu nor Karin said anything as he walked down the stairs to get to class…

Naruto burst into the nurse's office with Ino and Kabuto and a brunette.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Neji-san, can you calm him down, please? He won't listen to me when he's like that."

Neji looked at the outraged raccoon that was locked inside a carrier case. The nymph knelt down and looked into the cage, seeing Gaara was pressed into the corner baring his fangs at him.

"Gaara?"

The sand blonde fur covered ear twitched as the raccoon focused gold on black eyes on the boy in front of the cage.

"Gaara, it's me, Neji…" He stuck his fingers into the holes letting Gaara sniff them, recognizing the scent, he calmed down slowly.

Neji opened the cage after a little while, making sure that Gaara wouldn't suddenly lunge at him and maul him. Gaara crawled out, his head bowed, ears drooping in that 'I'm a pathetic puppy, pity me' manner with his tail was between his legs. All in all, Gaara was very sorry for letting his rage get the best of him. Naruto sighed and picked him up and cuddled him in his arms and smiled at Neji.

"Thanks… Now listen here, Gaara! I know you see mom as your mom too, but you can't fly off the handle like that especially here. This school and city are not as safe as they use to be. And letting yourself get like this is just downright depressing! I'm younger by two years and I didn't even kill the bitch!" Everyone gasped and Gaara got a starry-eyed look in his eyes as Naruto rolled his own blue ones and passed him to Neji. "Here's your intended and Neji-san, you may want to tell him sooner than have him find out later… Trust me its less bloodshed and less of a headache. And Gaara, if I hear that you overreacted again, I am going to post _that_ on the school internet." The raccoon paled as the blonde pet his head and walked away.

"What's he talking about?" Temari asked.

"Nesan, shh! It's Naruto, never question," Kankuro said, feeling a headache come on. "Naru's an evil little imp disguised as a cute little angel."

Gaara nodded in agreement as everyone else felt dread…

Lunch rolled around and everything was back to normal. Ino and Choji bickered over the food that the bear should and shouldn't be eating, Kiba was trying to avoid being molested by Shino as the older wolf pretended to be studying, Lee was being well Lee and Naruto was laughing with a few new friends of his, Neji's younger cousin, Hinata and her mate Tenten. They were talking about their costumes for the ball. Naruto laughed when they said that they were going to dress up as inmates at a prison and that they were going to make a sign that said: "School is a worse prison than hell!"

"I know it is so cute, right!" Tenten asked through her pleas of laughter.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what are you going to dress up as for the Ball?"

"Hmm, well I haven't had much time to think about that, not with Haruno trying to kill me every chance she has… I don't even know what Sasuke's going as and he's my date… Sould I surprise him? Or ask him so I can dress to match?"

"I think you should surprise him! Not only will he be shocked so will everyone here at school! I'm dressing up as a kunoichi! And Choji's going to be a daimyo."

"Yea and I shall be dressed as the most youthful thing of all! Barney!" everyone hissed and Naruto clocked Lee in the head with a muffin.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT DRESS UP AS THAT PEDOPHILE OR SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE, LEE!" Ino screeched as the panther paled and ducked. The cheetah could be very scary when she needed to be.

"Okay, I'll go as Luigi!" Lee cried out, fearing Naruto more than anybody since he was closet and after this morning; he was extremely glad that Naruto was a friend and not an enemy.

"Much better." Naruto said. 'And I can tell Kankuro to dress up as Mario.'

Naruto looked up from his math text book when a shadow loomed over him; he looked up to see Suigetsu. He smiled, nodding his head to the seat next to the blonde.

"Oh, sure… sorry, I was waiting for someone, but I guess since he's late you can join me." Naruto said moving his bag and books and setting them on the table. The Library was normally empty during 4th and 5th period, so it allowed him time to study and get some homework done so he had less to do at home.

"Oh? Who are you waiting for?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for my boyfriend…" Naruto said softly, blushing cutely. Suigetsu frowned slightly.

"A boyfriend? Huh, I figured you'd have a girlfriend, since it's easier on human females to give birth- Not that being gay is wrong or anything! I-I-it's just that not many human males can survive such a painful process! I'm just worried that you may be one of the 70% that doesn't make it…." Suigetsu lowered his head; his cheeks were burning from embarrassment.

He was confusing himself, why the hell did he care if this human kid survived or not? He was just pretending to be friends so when his uncle kidnapped the boy and used him, he'd never have to see him again. But then he chanced a glance at the blonde who was smiling cutely and talking to a dark haired boy. That smile, when he had directed it at him and the other two earlier that morning he, had completely forgotten what he was doing. The kid had this air about him that made him pleasant to be near and talk to.

"Um… Sasuke, I'll be back I forgot to give Gaara his tool kit! Oh this is Suigetsu, we met this morning… Suigetsu-kun, this is my boyfriend, Sasuke."

"Hn… Go, before Ibiki-sensei makes him dress up for not having his tool kit." Naruto squeaked and bolted out of the library like a bat out of hell. Once he was sure that the blonde was gone he turned and made a motion with his hand for Suigetsu to follow him. "And tell your human and that big guy to come too…"

Suigetsu blinked; how the hell-!

Sasuke smirked and walked away grabbing Naruto's things knowing that Ibiki was going to make the blonde model for the class. As much as he wanted to be there with him to make sure no one got any ideas, he didn't have to worry too much. Gaara and Kankuro were with him. Kabuto, the son of the late King of Sound, told him about these three. They were talking to Naruto on the roof and he didn't exactly like what he had heard after they 'left.'

'They've met Kabuto… And they are after Naruto. Fine only way I'm gonna find out anything is by trapping them in the Reverse Tsukiyomi…'

He glanced at them from the corner of his eye. Karin, the red haired girl was tense and nervous, probably from being caught off guard, Suigetsu was glaring at him and he smirked at that, but the last one, Juugo didn't seem to be bothered by this in the least.

"Where are we going? We can't cut class-?" Karin tried to protest.

"Don't tell me that hunters actually attend classes to learn how to kill and lie?" Sasuke bit out bitterly.

"How-but-?" Karin once again was cut off.

"Tsk, there's nothing that goes on in this school that does not get reported to me. Now shut up and get in." Sasuke said and glared darkly at them.

They looked at the limo and Sasuke nodded to Kisame and Sasori. Sasori got in the driver's seat and Kisame opened the door for them to get in.

"Ladies first…" Kisame said, grinning widely scaring Karin and even Suigetsu.

'Shit, he's a Great White! Fuck, I'm just a Tiger Shark! Juugo, you better fight this time!' Sui thought frantically.

Sasuke got in after them and Kisame joined Sasori up front. The limo pulled out the school and drove down the road.

"So where the hell are you taking us?"

"Somewhere where they can't follow…" They all looked at him and he trapped them with the Evil Eye.

_"Waaah? What the hell is going on! Where the fuck are we!"_

_"Silence. This is my personal hellhole for you bastards that think you can come into my city and try and control it. The King of Sound, the Queen of Light, the Prime Minister of Moon, and the High Priestess of Lightning; all of which have been killed by you and your group. And here you are trying to hunt down even more demons… Why are you doing this; if your answer pleases me, I'll let you live." Sasuke said, enjoying how they paled with every word._

_Juugo looked around the room, it was pitch black, noting could be seen, but he heard shuffling in the darkness. Almost as if they weren't alone; he looked back at Sasuke and the raven floated off the floor in a sitting position as he glared down at them, a dark smirk slipping on to his features._

_"We didn't kill them! We're only trainees not actual hunters!" Karin yelled at him._

_"So you admit to being a hunter… hmm, you wouldn't happen to be from the Devin Clan, would you? Cause my future father-in-law has a score to settle with your boss."_

_"Devin? Hah, don't make me laugh! We're not amateurs like them! They go after the bitch, and we just go after the offspring, knowing that no male can stand by watching their offspring be killed or enslaved," Suigetsu snorted out._

_"Oh, so you'd rather fight a like kid rather a female who may or may not kick your sorry ass from Japan to the moon?" Sasuke asked, sneering at them._

_"Fuck off, asshole!" Suigetsu yelled, pissed that his manhood was called into question._

_"Hmm… Rain, what do you think?" Sasuke asked his eyes flashing white for a second as a figure moved out of the shadows._

_Suigetsu looked both horrified and utterly happy at the same time. Standing before them was his mother._

_"Hello, Sui-chan… Are you being a good boy like I asked you to be?"_

_"Mom-mom, you-you're really here?"_

_She walked up to him and pulled him into a hug as he sobbed and held her desperately, but she vanished the next second as a second figure came out._

_"Rain? Damn that, girl… Oh Juu-chan! How's my lit- oh my, you're not so little anymore!"_

_Juugo looked at his mother with wide eyes and she smiled at him._

_"Shy as always, even to your own mother… heard you made a friend today. A cute little blonde boy! Well if you're nice, he'll be nice in return! And remember, not one innocent gets hurt or I'll bend you over my knee and remind you as to why your father had me killed."_

_Suigetsu and Karin looked shocked as Juugo bowed his head and nodded. Suigetsu looked at his aunt and grabbed her arm._

_"Kay-bachan, what do you mean 'had you killed?' I thought you were killed in a raid on the camp site!"_

_"No, your mother and I disobeyed Pein. He wanted us to kill you both since you both carried demon blood from both sides of the family. But I wouldn't let him. Juugo saw the whole thing. The reason he never speaks is because he's half siren. Pein kept him because he's useful as are you… Ah, you, young lady, is your name Karin?"_

_"Yes?" Karin said, not sure why this woman knew her if she never met her before._

_"Oh good! Well I best get going!"_

_"Wait-? Damn it! Bring them back! Where did they go!" Suigetsu demanded._

_"Shut up… we have one more guest." Sasuke pointed at the man as he rushed out carrying a huge pile of papers. Some falling on the floor and scattering all over the place._

_"Aww, gomen, gomen! I- Karin? My baby girl!" He dropped the papers and ran to the shocked red head. "Aww you look so much like Lily! Oh, did you meet Kabuto-sama yet? He's your fiancé, you know! You two used to play all the time as children! It was so cute! He'd be the knight and you were his princess and of course he called your mother the old dragon…"_

_"Wait… WHAT! Oh, dear god, what did I let them do!"_

_"Karin?"_

_"Daddy, I did something terrible! I let them kill Kabuto-san's father! I could have stopped them but I didn't!"_

_"Karin, is Kabuto still alive!" Her father asked her, panicked._

_"Yes I saw him at school-?"_

_"Oh good! Well I best hurry I'm late for a meeting with Kami-sama! Ja!"_

_He picked up the papers and vanished. Sasuke floated down and looked at them._

_"You're pasts are what bind you together. Pein is using all of you. Suigetsu; for your strength and your deadliness in the water, if he finds someone like the Great White Shark demon, he'll kill you like the dog you are. Juugo for you are part Siren and you, Karin, it's because you can make drugs to use on demons as well as your photographic memory. But now the question is: do I let you live or do I send you all to Hades?"_

_They looked at him and Juugo stepped up and grabbed the fury's shoulders before he picked him up and threw him, the black room shattering…_

Sasuke cursed as he was pressed into the back seat with the orange haired demon on him. Suigetsu was covering Karin.

"About time Sasuke!" Kisame yelled; Sasuke looked out the window and curse. Hunters.

"Which clan… Fuck!" Sasuke cursed as a pained hiss left his lips.

"Out of energy!"

"Worse… I'm hit…" He glared at his thigh where a titanium arrow was pinning his leg to the back seat.

At some point while he held these three as prisoners in the Dream Realm, well more like the Dead Zone of the Dream realm, the car had been blown apart. He cursed as he looked around as best he could.

'Shit, twenty of them; shit they're Fury hunters…'

"Karin! Get that thing out of him… Shit there's no water around here…"

"Useless…" Sasuke sighed.

"Who the fuck are you calling useless, asshole! I'm not the one pinned to the damn seat!" Suigetsu yelled, his eyes bleeding red as he glared at the hunters.

"Stand down! Heh, I finally found one, a Fury, and an Uchiha no less. Ah, you're that Mikoto- bitch's runt! Heh, I bet if I hold you ransom, Arashi will come willingly back to me, or I can use you to get his son. I hear the kid's a virgin."

Sasuke saw red; he glared at the man; the markings appearing on his skin as the horns grew out of his skull. His forked tail whipping the air behind him as Karin tried to concentrate on getting the arrow out of his leg.

"Ooh, he looks scary!" mocked the bastard that he recalled from Arashi's memories to be the one who raped him the first 6x.

Kisame glared at the hunters. They were trapped: there was no water, the Chimera was protecting the Fury, and Sasori was pinned down by three hunters. That left him and the tiger shark available.

"Damn…"

"Fury-sama, what shall we do?"

"Stand down, let the bastard come," Sasuke snarled out as he glared at the fool before him.

Karin glared up at the man as he looked down at her, well more like her breasts. Juugo stepped back slowly as she pulled out a scalpel from her hair and cut a small niche in Sasuke's thigh and pulled the arrow out. She stepped back with Juugo as Sasuke braced to pounce on the bastard.

"You three get the fuck out of here!"

"We're-"

"I'm not giving you a choice! Shark!"

Kisame grabbed the three of them and jumped into the air just as Sasuke cast a transport spell. Sasori bucked his hips and threw the hunters on him off.

"Heh, you're pretty strong. But no worries I know what they look like in human form so I can easily go collect them later."

Sasuke smirked as he stood up from the seat and glared at the man.

"Well that may be a small problem… Sasori? Or rather should I say, Arashi-san, would you care to do the honors?"

In a blast of smoke Sasori turned into Arashi and said Uzumaki was looking pretty furious.

"Get to the hospital, brat. Kyuo will be here soon."

Sasuke nodded and bowed mockingly before raising one hand as if he were praying and turned it so they were looking at him as he flipped the bird and vanished. Arashi giggled as he pulled out his mask and placed it on his face. He was going to bathe it in blood.

"Tsk, you think you can fight me, Arashi? I caught you last time remember? And I had you screaming under me."

"You threatened my son. And in front of his fiancé no less… I should let him claw out your very soul, but a pissed Fury is a dangerous one and I don't need him causing harm to my baby… Oh Kyuubi you're here… I believe these are the ones you missed," Arashi said calmly when something the size of a five star hotel landed above him.

They stared in horror at the massive beast with blood red eyes, large razor-sharp teeth bared and snapping as nine long and beautifully deadly tails whipped the air. Arashi stepped back as he gasped; it was low and breathy almost as if he was horny, thus resulting Kyuubi pouncing on the hunters and tearing them to shreds; their blood splashing across Arashi's figure and staining his mask in blood.

"Tsk, Karma's a bitch, but I'm the King of Bitches!" Arashi cackled as he watched with sick amusement as his mate killed off the last hunter and pinned Hawker down.

"Hey, Hawker-baby… Face down, Ass up, that's the way HE likes to fuck and he'll fuck you to death." Arashi grinned pulling off his mask and sitting back to watch the live porno...

Meanwhile at KM, Naruto was pacing back and forth in worry. Kisame had just popped up with the three students he had met that morning and Sasuke was with them, but now he wasn't.

"Naruto-kun, calm down!"

"I can't Kabuto! If something happened to Sasuke I-I-!" He just kept pacing, if he was in his hybrid form, his ears would be pressed to his head in worry as his tails swept the floor, twisting and wriggling in intense anxiety.

He was about to scream when Sasuke appeared. He smiled at his lover before his eyes rolled back and he dropped like a fly. Naruto squealed as he was crushed to the floor by the unconscious Fury.

"Sasuke! You could've fainted on Gaara!" Naruto whined, now stuck until Tsunade could get a room for him….

* * *

O_O- Uhh… Yea, mad Naru = scary Naru….

MOTHER- Now I based Naruto's reaction off mine minus the chakra and crap like that. I have many triggers and my mother is one of them. Not even as a joke you never say anything negative about my mother. I'm sure you all are the same way, if not then never mind, skip this part then. I went into detail during the chapter so all I have to say here is: Say something negative, pray you run fast. (My great grandfather once said this.)

GAARA'S TEMPER- Now the reason he's so small is because Kabuto hit him with a type of sedative that kept him from growing more than the size of an average raccoon. And the reason he calmed down so fast was because he recognized Neji's face and scent. In his mind he registered: mate, must not harm mate. So with that he calmed down and when Naruto grabbed him he calmed down even more. And yes it is depressing when the older sibling of family member who's had the knowledge and training to control his forms loses his control. Hence the reason for Naruto scolding him.

HOW SASUKE KNEW WHAT WAS GOING ON- Ever since he got approved of by Arashi and Kyuubi, he's made very good friends with the Sand Siblings. They and Kabuto acted as spies for him as well as a few staff members (they should be obvious). That and Naruto himself was a big help. I repeat my title from a few chapters ago: Uzumakis are Evil! Now from there, he took a peek into their minds and even had help from Arashi hence the reason he was there disguised as Sasori.

KABUTO AND KARIN! – Yes people! They are engaged! But how long will that last since Karin was there when Otoku was killed and Orochimaru was beaten half to death?

HOLY SHIT JUUGO SPOKE!- Holy shit it speaks! Anyway! Juugo talks (doesn't know if he ever does in the anime; stopped watching after Sasuke left for the Roach.) and eventually we'll hear what happened to both his mom and Suigetsu's.

FURY HUNTERS- Hunters are specially trained humans to track down and either capture or kill demons. There are the general ones, for the more common demon, and then you got to specially trained ones. Fury hunters are one of those groups. If Arashi didn't send Sasuke away when he did, Sasuke would be someone's bitch right now.

O_O; - Uhh yea…. Arashi you are a really scary man, you know?

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	18. Hello I'm

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Sixteen: Hello, I'm…

* * *

Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were sitting in the apartment Pein got them. It was small and looked like it had seen better days. They were thinking about what had happened three days ago.

"So what do we do now, Suigetsu?" Karin asked. Looking at her hands as they sat at the dinner table, Juugo was in the kitchenette making them a small dinner since they hardly had money to buy more food. "Do we stick with the plan or do we switch sides?"

"You can go back with your fiancé… We don't need you here."

"Hey! Don't get all snippy because that Fury got into our heads!"

"It's not the Fury that has me pissed! It's the motherfucking bastard I call family!"

"Suigetsu, calm down!" Juugo snapped; his voice bouncing off the walls in the small kitchenette and making them wince. He lowered his voice and spoke softer, "It's true that father wanted both you and me killed… He's ashamed of his own demonic heritage. He wanted us to be like other demons, pure blooded not mixed… not half breeds. Mother and Rain-bachan refused to kill their own children; they didn't see the danger or a reason to kill us. Father got mad and grabbed his sword. He was going to kill you first since you were sick at the time."

Suigetsu lowered his head in embarrassment, demons rarely got sick, but as a child he was constantly getting colds or fevers that left him bedridden most of his life. Juugo sighed and kept talking:

"I was in the hall when he opened the door. He glared at me with such hate in his eyes he swung… Rain-bachan got in between us and he killed her. He went to finish me off, but mother grabbed his wrist and threw him into the wall. She told me to grab you and to run into the woods and not to come back until she came and got us or the first signs of dawn arose… Well dawn came and so did the raid. Father found us and picked us up and then ran off… from then on, he raised us as weapons and refused to look at us since we looked more like our mothers' back then, even now as we speak, he's planning more vicious attacks and since Karin's group found the Kyuubi no Kitsune; we can be sure that he plans on killing it next."

"I wasn't with the group when they found it… I was in the city spying on the school. I wasn't there to see the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Well whatever, since you don't like me, I'll just go find the hospital and talk to Kabuto-san and pray that he can forgive me," she snapped getting up to leave. Juugo handed her some money and a small bento box since he was sure she wasn't going to be coming back.

"Wait… I don't hate you; it-it's just I hate what Pein's doing and I hate that we are also connected to it in some shape or form… Like when you told him about Naruto. Now Pein's expecting us to go kidnap the kid and deliver him to him. And knowing him, he's gonna torture the kid to the point of death and then have him out on the front lines to kill or be killed! He has a loving family, a boyfriend and plans for his future! And we-we have no choice, but to do as told or we die here and now!" he said breaking down and crying. Karin looked at the floor as Juugo pulled the Tiger shark off the floor and hugged him close.

"Karin, go… I can take care of Suigetsu; I've been taking care of him since we were kids." He muttered softly to himself as she nodded and left. He looked at the door and sighed; she pushed off the door and clenched her fist she was not going to run away not without her friends!

'If I can, I will get Kabuto-san to at least help us get out of the city… but I doubt he'll help me since I let them kill his father,' she thought running down the stairs and through the dingy streets of the slums…

* * *

The Uzumaki house was quiet and the air was thick with tension. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the love seat watching the staring contest with wide eyes. Itachi and Tobi were sulking in a corner as Deidara munched on some popcorn with Shukaku and Kyuubi. Sasori and Gaara were watching from the floor looking at the two staring at one another, waiting to see who would be the first to strike and win.

Kankuro and Temari were betting with Kisame as Kabuto bit his nails watching with wide eyes to see what was going to happen next. And then it happened. A sickly pale hand shot up to grab the tanned neck only to be grabbed by long spindly fingers and twisted so the attacker was flipped over and forced face down onto the floor.

"ONE! TWO! TH- only two counts!" Jiraiya yelled, backing up as the two glared at one another. Kyuubi was chewing his lip now watching the careful steps of the two fighters. Naruto squeaked when the taller man dove for the shorter one, said person sidestepped as the taller stopped before he landed on the blonde child and kicked the taller blonde in the back pouncing and sitting on him.

"ONE! TWO-!"

The blonde bucked his hips launching the man off of him and over the sofa where the two blondes were sitting.

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming Arashi!"

"Urusai, baka. Kyuubi, urusai." both demons growled with pouts on their faces when the blonde told them to shut up. "So, Orochimaru-san ready for more or do you give up?"

"Tsk, as if I'd give in to a cute little boy like you!"

"Eek! You're a child molester!" Arashi cried, pointing at the snake as everyone else in the room groaned and slapped their foreheads in shame.

"Did you just now realize that?"

"Are you saying I'm stupid Shukaku?" Arashi asked glaring at the sand demon that squeaked and jumped behind the sofa.

The blonde glared at him for a second before he looked around the room before he kicked his foot up hitting Orochimaru in his jaw and then hooking his foot around his neck he slammed him down and pulled out a kunai, holding it below his throat.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" Jiraiya yelled and Arashi got off of Orochimaru.

"Impressive… You've gotten better with your fighting."

Arashi wanted to say a few interesting things but kept his mouth closed as Kyuubi grinned and looked to Itachi, who squeaked and hid behind Tobi.

"I forfeit!"

"That's completely unfair, Itachi-kun."

"I don't care! I like living, thank you! I still hurt from our game of tag two weeks ago!"

"Fine, Gaara and Naruto you two are up."

"Um, no… I like living, jisan. Naruto can be as bad as bachan," Gaara said waving a hand in front of his face as he shook his head.

"I don't feel like fighting daddy… hmm?"

Kyuubi and Arashi looked to the blonde as he got up and walked to the door. Sasuke stood up as well and walked over to Naruto. Orochimaru stood ready with a kunai that Arashi passed him as all the demons in the room braced to attack.

"Yes may I he-? Karin-san?"

"Huh? Oh! Hello, Naruto-kun… Um, the lady at the hospital told me I could find Kabuto-san here…"

Kabuto came up behind the fox and incubus and looked at Karin. He smirked, his glasses flashing creepily in the light of the moon outside.

"I'm Kabuto… May I help you?"

"Uhh… Could we- could we talk on the steps please… I don't want to intrude…"

Kabuto looked at Naruto and the fox nodded his head and went back inside with Sasuke. Arashi cocked his head to the side looking at Naruto who in turn shook his head and pressed his finger to his lips and pointed to the roof and smirked evilly as Arashi grinned and nodded to Kyuubi, who jumped up and dragged Shukaku up to the roof.

"What are you doing?" Orochimaru asked.

"Making sure those two have a nice little talk without that nasty assassin ruining it. Dad and Shu-jisan are taking care of him."

"Wait there's an assassin on the roof!" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Yep… Being a ninja is tough because you are in constant danger as well as your family, and the fact that I missed him is annoying me…" Arashi growled out as he looked up at the roof.

"Mom, you had 6 missions this month alone and you've been in Wind for over a week, you came home, picked Sasuke up at the school and you went crazy a few days ago and trying to keep the FBI and the KPD under control: You're exhausted! So stop pouting already!"

"Damn…"

"What?" Orochimaru asked and Arashi glomped Naruto and was nuzzling his cheek as said blonde purred happily at the affection his mother gave him.

"He's too cute even when he's scolding someone!"

"Jisan, you're insane…" Itachi said.

"I know, I am. I rarely deny this, in fact… Oh wait this morning doesn't count," Arashi said remembering when Kyuubi called him crazy and he yelled back at him saying he wasn't crazy.

Naruto giggled and shook his head leaning against the wall, keeping an eye on his childhood friend and the girl he was with…

* * *

Kabuto and Karin stood on the steps of the house, Karin fiddling with the hem of her skirt trying to ignore the cold air that blew around them as well as the intense stare she was getting from Kabuto. She took a deep breath and began to speak:

"Kabuto-san I don't know if you remember me, but we use to play a lot as children and from what I experienced with Sasuke-sama, I learned that we- you and I- were intended to marry… but I've done something terrible… But if I had known I'd have stopped them from killing your father… I am so sorry! I know you must hate me right now and I don't blame you either, but I wanted to say I'm so sorry- mmph?"

Kabuto had pulled her into a mind blowing kiss and when he felt that she'd keep quiet he let her go.

"Karin, even if you had known they still would've killed father and me… They would've killed you too. Orochimaru recognized you and told me before shoving me into the tunnel that you were there and that he was going to stall them so he could make sure I got out safely and you remained as safe as possible." He explained to her as she looked at him with teary eyes. "Now Sasuke and Naruto-kun's parents have talked this over and they are willing to help you, but if you are going to betray them then I cannot help you. Am I clear?"

She looked at him, stunned for a moment before she smiled and hugged him tightly. He blinked when the door opened and Naruto stepped out.

"Naruto-kun?"

He smiled and walked down the steps and looked up at the roof. Shukaku and Kyuubi were sitting up there, both grinning like idiots as they had blood stains on their faces. Naruto giggled again and walked back inside.

"Karin, come on in. It's freezing out there," Naruto said as Kabuto led her into the house. "Karin this is my mother, Arashi, and my father is on the roof his name is Kyuo. These are my cousins Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. My uncle Shu is up on the roof as well. And as you know this is Sasuke, his brother Itachi, his wife, Deidara, his brother Sasori, his wife Tobi, Itachi and Sasuke's cousin, and that's Kisame, the family bodyguard. You remember Orochimaru, right?"

Naruto was smiling cutely and cocking his head to the side in that adorable manner that made you want to glomp the living daylights out of him. Orochimaru squealed and tried to hug Naruto, but Arashi picked him up and power bombed him into the floor. Sasuke and his brother 'eep'ed and hid behind the sofa as Gaara winced and Kankuro handed a 20 over to Temari as she grinned.

"You child molester! Don't you dare put your hands on my son! Whatever you do with Kabuto is your business!"

"Arashi-san, please… He's too much of a mother hen towards me."

"I know, but still my son is not for him to satisfy his Shota-ai complex either!"

"Mommy drink your tea and go to bed, you're starting to get paranoid again," Naruto said softly as Arashi pouted, but did as told calling Kyuubi and Shukaku off the roof. "Sasuke, I'm turning in for the night okay? Dad will explain what they planned for you and the other two. I will see you in the morning."

They all bid the two blondes good night and get down to business…

* * *

"Master Corvine, Lady Grey-Fox is here…" said a maid; flinching when she saw him dump the body he had been feasting on to the floor.

His green eyes glowing neon in the darkness of the room. He growled lowly at her and she left. He sighed and stood up from his meal. Grabbing a towel off the floor he wiped off his face and grabbed his bathrobe tying it loosely over his trim body. Once he was ready he stepped out of his room and walked to his parlor where the older woman stood looking at his collection of photos of her grand nephew.

"Grey-fox."

"Corvine-sama." She bowed her head and then stepped up to him and handed him a file and a piece of cloth. "This cloth is from Naruto's shirt, when I attempted to bring him to you I tore a piece off. It has his scent on it and that file has information on his home, school and the people he hangs out with. One of them seems to have gotten rather friendly with him."

He growled and glared at her, she simply bowed her head again and left him be, bidding him good night. He glared at the door a moment more before he opened the file looking through. He found the address to his bride's house. That was all he needed. He ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower scrubbing off the blood from his body and told his maids to get rid of the bodies he had used since the synthetic blood did nothing to sate his blood lust. Once he was cleaned he quickly dressed and ran out the house ignoring his maids and servants.

He ran down the road and into the forest, taking on his demonic form, he moved faster through the woods and broke through the edge that lined the suburban area of Konoha. He caught his breath and then sniffed the piece of shirt in his hand, the scent of honey and lilacs hit him like a ton of bricks and left him dizzy. He shook his head and sniffed around; finding the scent trail he followed it to a decent sized house, a mini mansion of sorts. Walking around, he sniffed the air frowning when he smelt multiple demons around the place. He jumped up onto a random balcony and looked into the doors to see the occupant(s) of the room.

And just his luck he saw his bride laying in bed, but he glared at the figure over his bride sucking on his member as his bride screamed in lust. Not being able to take it, he burst through the doors, the figure was quick to cover the female and then glare at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke yelled as the Hybrid snarled and dove at him, knocking him off of Naruto and onto the floor. Naruto screamed and Kyuubi burst through the door.

"You? You're that doctor!"

"And you're the fucker that's been killing the students all over the city!" Kyuubi hissed.

The Hybrid ditched the Fury in favor of having fox for a snack. Naruto gasped when the black beast lunged at his father, but it was hit off a second later by a pissed off and half naked Arashi. The Hybrid froze, sniffing the air.

"You are the mother of my bride… And that Fox demon on the floor is the father? I guess Grey-Fox was right about my bride being of great value… That symbol on your stomach, it is the crest of the Uzumaki clan, yes?"

Arashi glared and pulled out his katana. As he ran at the Hybrid, the demon dodged to his left, smacking Sasuke for the second time into the wall and pinning Naruto to his bed. No one moved Arashi fearing that the beast would kill his baby, Kyuubi unsure of how to save his son, and Sasuke was glaring at the beast as it tore open Naruto's shirt. Exposing his stomach.

"Uzumaki… as in the clan favored by Inari-sama?"

"Kyuubi!" The nine tails sprung into action, slamming the beast out the wall and onto the garden ground down below. "Sasuke take Naruto and run! Kyuubi kill him!"

Arashi was in a fit of rage; this beast broke into their house and attacked his son and his suitor! Naruto was scared, he flinched when Sasuke took the quilt and wrapped him in it. But seeing it was Sasuke, he relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry… I can't hide it anymore…" Sasuke was about to ask what when the Hybrid jumped back into the room and smacked Sasuke for the third time, really pissing off the Fury. He took his full demonic form his skin littered in markings; his horns curling out of his head as his eyes were solid red, large leathery bat-like wings were spread as the long forked tail whipped the air in anger. He snarled as the Hybrid roar.

"I am Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan and I am the King of the Furies! I am Mate-to-be of Uzumaki Naruto! Back off!"

"No, you fuck off, ass-wipe! This boy was promised to me when he was but a babe! I am Kimimaro of the Corvine Clan! I am the son of Marcus and William Corvine! I rule the northern lands and this Uzumaki is my bride!"

Sasuke vanished and appeared behind the Vampire-wolf and threw him out the gaping hole before picking up Naruto and vanishing…

* * *

Itachi was at the front door in his bathrobe, he saw Sasuke fly in and land before running to take Naruto into the Uchiha's Moon Room. Tobi ran out with a bottle and made Sasuke breath in the contents until he was in his human form and was calm enough not to go into a rage.

"What happened?"

"Fucking Corvine Kimimaro…"

* * *

SUIGETSU AND JUUGO? - Hmmm I was wondering about that one, what do you think?

WILL HEBI TAKE THE DEAL? – Well considering their pasts and who they work for what do you honestly think?

ASSASSIN ON THE ROOF- It's an inside joke between me and three of my cousins. See when I was little, I use to spend my summers with my grandma on my dad's side of the family up in Rockchester. Now one night there was a really bad storm and my cousins convinced me to watch a horror movie with them. Half way into the movie the tree near the house was being blown so hard by the wind (get you minds out of the gutter you pervs!) that a few of the branches were scraping and thumping the roof. One cousin thought it was the neighborhood pervert, the other two said it was Santa coming to check if we were naughty or nice so he could molest us. (To this day I can't see a guy dressed as Santa without thinking he's a child molester) And me being the ever so intelligent blonde said that it was the Assassin from the movie coming to kill my cousins for making me watch it in the first place. After I said this, the power went out and we screamed since the TV went suicide bomber on us and blew up. Now what we didn't know was that my aunt and her sick little mind had decided to scare the shit out of us and since she was a ninja for Halloween that year she jumped out at us scarring my cousins as I burst into a fit of laughter when they ran for the door forgetting that we bolted it shut. I know we're sick little puppies aren't we!

GAME NIGHT AT THE UZUMAKI HOUSE- Game night for us is playing a board game or kicking ass and taking names on the Wii or X-Box. To Arashi its training. They play the ladder game to find out who is fitting who and from there they try to pin each other for three counts.

OROCHIMAMU'S SHOTA-AI COMPLEX- I never said it before, but Orochimaru's into his hundreds as is Tsunade, but because Orochimaru's first mate died he got lonely, but he has always had a cute complex albeit more along the lines of child molestation. And because Naruto is undeniably cute he tries and fails to satisfy his cute complex because He raised Kabuto and Arashi is scary.

THE ANSWER IS: KIMIMARO! – How many of you saw this coming? How many didn't? Those of you who didn't smack yourselves!

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	19. Snowbunny

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Seventeen: Revenge of the Snow Bunny; Uzumaki Secret Revealed.

* * *

Naruto groaned and rolled over in the large bed before he sighed and slowly sat up. He remembered last night and worried that Sasuke and his parents were hurt, but before he could get out of bed, the doors to the room opened and Gaara ran in.

"Naruto, are you alright? Sasuke called me this morning to come and get you… Dad's with Kyuubi in the hospital. That bastard really hurt Arashi-bachan…." Naruto looked worried, his mom was hurt?

He got out of the bed quickly and Gaara hands him the bag he was carrying with his clothes in it. "I'll be in the hallway."

Gaara stepped out of the room and sighed. "How is he?"

"He's getting dressed as we speak… You said it was Corvine? Kimimaro, right? I think this guy's 22 years old, and he said Grey-Fox?" Gaara nodded to the door as Sasuke leaned against the opposite wall; he was in his hybrid form, still pissed that he couldn't do much more to the bastard last night.

"Yea, who is she?" he asked, looking up at Gaara as he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Bachan's aunt… they're not on good speaking terms. She's got blonde hair like most of the Uzumaki family, but it's completely gray at the top." Gaara said, looking up at the ceiling in an attempt to quell the oncoming headache.

"Wait, does she wear a choker with a dragon's fangs dangling from it?" Sasuke asked looking at Gaara for confirmation.

"Yes, why?" Gaara asked looking back down at him in confusion as to how he knew that if he never met her before.

"That bitch put me in the hospital that day of the trip! And she fucking arranged this marriage between Naruto and that Kimimaro-bastard!" Sasuke snarled hitting the wall with his fist.

Gaara growled as Sasuke paced back and forth like a pissed tiger in his cage, his tail sweeping the floor as he went. Gaara sighed and looked at him before he said:

"What did he say before he announced his engagement to Naruto?"

"He called Kyuo-san a fox, but he's not-?"

"He is… Don't you think it's odd that my father is named Shukaku and we all know that he's the Sand demon of Suna, the One Tailed Raccoon? And yet his little brother is completely human and is named Kyuo, Kazuma Kyuo? Really, Sasuke, I know you are far more intelligent than this."

Sasuke glared at the floor, actually stopping to think about everything he ignored in favor for his thoughts filled with Naruto. He started to put pieces together and then it clicked. He looked up at Gaara and he nodded his head to confirm his suspicions. Gaara side-stepped and let Sasuke into the room. Naruto was sitting on the bed, dressed and he was looking at the floor in shame, his fox ears hanging low as his tails curled up around him. Sasuke looked back at Gaara who had his ears ad tail out and he gasped realizing something.

"You're the heirs' to the Great Nine Legacy!"

"As is Kabuto, he is Otoku's son."

"Sasuke? Are-are you mad?"

Sasuke looked at his beautiful female and sat beside him, careful not to sit on his tails. He pulled him into his side and kissed the top of his head working his way down to his lips. After a chaste, sweet kiss he spoke:

"I'm not mad; I can understand why you are in hiding. Being a female is dangerous as is, but being one born from one of the Great Nine is like sticking raw meat in a shark tank. You'll be eaten alive if you aren't careful," Sasuke said in an understanding tone as Naruto hugged him close and cried.

Gaara knelt before the blonde and laid his head on his lap, whining softly to try and calm Naruto down. Sasuke tried not to laugh seeing the evil glare Gaara was giving him. After a little while, Gaara and Naruto hid their demonic forms and got up to leave. Sasuke pulled his lover into his chest and kissed him with all the love he had to give.

"Gaara could you look away, please…" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto's eyes, silently asking him permission to do this. Gaara left the room as Naruto turned his head to the right exposing the left side of his neck to Sasuke.

"Relax and take a deep breath, this will be over quickly…" Sasuke said in his ear as he undid the school shirt and pulled it down to show off his shoulders.

Naruto trembled a little as Sasuke grazed his sharp fangs over the sensitive flesh before he licked a particular spot and bit into it as hard as he could. Naruto gasped, his eyes rolling into his head as he fainted from the pain. Sasuke held him up and slowly pulled back, licking the wound he caused close and watched as an uchiwa appeared on the back of his neck and then faded into his skin. He tilted Naruto's head up towards his own and gently pressed his thumb to his forehead and blue eyes bleary blinked open before Naruto smiled and stood up on his own.

"There, I put my mark on you, but it won't be permanent until I mate with you. It will clearly state to others to back the fuck off." He smirked as Naruto blushed and kissed his lips.

"Thank you… I best go see mommy," Naruto said softly. "Can you tell Iruka-sensei that I will be a little late?"

"Go, don't worry about the teachers." He sent him off and left to get ready for school…

* * *

Kyuubi sat on the chair beside Arashi's bed; he was worried beyond hell when that bastard had bitten him.

"Kyuubi… Calm down, Naruto's going to be here soon," Shukaku instructed sternly, but he was equally as worried as Kyuubi.

If Arashi turned, there was no telling if he'd be sane or not and if he was insane they'd have to kill him and that would kill Kyuubi to kill his own mate. He sighed, running his claws through his messy hair; he had to cut when the stupid Hybrid ripped his braid and nearly snapped his neck. He was praying, something he rarely did when Naruto and the sand siblings ran into the room.

"Daddy! Is mommy okay?"

"We don't know Naruto… He was bitten by that Hybrid and we're waiting to see if he'll turn. If he does we have to see if he's sane or not… If he's insane; Naruto, I'm afraid we'll have to kill your mother…" Naruto gasped, pressing both hands to his mouth as Kyuubi hung his head lower, feeling guilty for making his son cry.

"How could that man do that to mommy? Daddy can't you reverse it?"

"I can't, not without him going into shock and then dying on us… We have to wait and see-?"

"Kyuubi…." They looked to the bed and saw that Arashi was waking up. He looked at Kyuubi knowing that he was heavily secured to the bed for a reason, one he hoped his mate would tell him. "Why am I super-glued to the bed?"

"It's a precaution in case you're infected by the Corvine Virus and also if you're insane," Kyuubi said and Arashi sighed, he looked at Naruto and smiled at him.

"Sweetie, don't cry. It's not your fault and always remember that I love you, okay?"

"Yes mommy… Can I hug you?"

"I don't see why not, but ask your father if it's safe."

Kyuubi nodded his head and Naruto climbed onto the elevated bed to sit beside his mother and hugged him as best he could. Arashi kissed his forehead and hummed Mockingbird as Naruto relaxed and let his mother calm him down. They sat like that for an hour before Tsunade came into the room smiling like a madman.

"Arashi's fine! The Uzumaki DNA is fused with that of Inari, and because he's mated to Kyuubi its 100% demon god blood! He's not infected!"

They stared for a second before Kyuubi and Naruto unbuckled and untied Arashi from the bed and hugged him as tight as they could. Arashi smiled and hugged them back as the other four joined in. Gaara held tight to Naruto and Arashi, secretly thanking Kami that they wouldn't have to kill his aunt.

"Ah! I can't breathe! Air, air!" Arashi flailed one of his arms as they all let go and he gasped before flopping on the bed with a, "You all suck!"

"Well now that the major threat is over, we can focus on treating your injuries. Why don't you kids go to school? You can't afford to fall behind in your studies," Tsunade scolded mildly in a teasing manner as they all nodded and left. Shukaku was going to go check on Orochimaru's manhunt.

"Kyuubi, go take a nap, you've been up all night long."

"I'm not leaving." Tsunade nodded and giggled as he turned into a tiny little fox and curled up into Arashi's lap falling asleep instantly. Tsunade sighed and set to work trying to heal Arashi's injuries.

* * *

Sasuke was tapping his fingers on the lunch table, glaring at the files that Karin had dug up for him. She was very useful as a doctor and as a spy. Suigetsu and Juugo both sat with her looking over the files as he glared and growled. He was too worried about Naruto and Arashi to concentrate on the files about Pein and what he's done in the past.

Neji walked up and shoved a lilac flower into his face and he calmed down, his pupils dilating a bit before he snapped back into focus and smirked at his cousin, who nodded his head and sat down next to him.

"You were sending off murderous vibes… Oh Gaara-kun! Did you just get in?" Neji asked.

"Yeah… Bachan's gonna make it. Though I think Jisan's gonna kill him in the one way he'd rather die in." Gaara sighed as he sat with Sasuke and Neji, kissing the nymph. Sasuke said nothing as he watched them, mentally jeering at Neji, who flicked him off while still swapping spit with Gaara.

"And Naru's fine if you're wondering. He's sitting with Sarutobi-sensei to make up a few tests he missed this morning," Gaara said after he broke the kiss with Neji.

"Good… So what are we going to do? Pein is planning to take over the world. Corvine's after my mate-to-be and the Harunos are up to something. The council informed me this morning that there was some shady business going on, but they can't pinpoint it nor can they pin it on the Haruno's."

"Well, if that bitch tries to hurt Naruto, I'll rip her face off." Neji growled out, he never liked the bitch and she had the nerve to call his skills second-rate! He was not the kind to take insults lightly, oh no, he got piss and he got nasty.

"Calm yourself, Neji…" Gaara droned, not really trying to calm him down.

"Excuse me, but who the fuck is Corvine?" Sui asked, a little lost.

"You know about the Corvine Virus?" Gaara asked hoping these guys weren't stupid.

"Yeah, that I know, but who's Corvine?" Suigetsu said.

"The Corvine clan is what you would call the father and mother clan of the Vampires and the Werewolves. Marcus and William Corvine were twin brothers who were born with different DNA. As they grew up one would become a beast while the other feed off the blood of the living. When they got older they killed their clan and formed a new one, giving birth to a monstrosity of their own, Kimimaro. Out of three hundred attempts to give birth to a baby, William finally gave birth to one and he survived the two strains of DNA that destroyed each other even on the molecular level. Their other children were turned by the diseases they transmit, but this Kimimaro, if he bites you, you'll be a Hybrid, but it also messes with your sanity. If you are sane you get to live, if not, a silver bullet in the head is the least we can do to save you," Neji explained as the three former hunters stared in horror.

"And this guy attacked you, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked in confusion.

"Yeah… But he didn't bite me if that's what got you worried. He can kill me if he wants, but I won't let him anywhere near Naruto," Sasuke snarled out.

"Wait if that guy knows where he lives, that means he knows where the school is!" Karin pointed out. Sasuke stood up slamming his fist through the table and storming off. Gaara grinned and called out in sing-song:

"He might be molesting Naruto!" Sasuke vanished with a roar and Gaara grinned, but frowned and glared at the remains of the table.

"Well now that he's in Pissed Fury mode we can concentrate on what we have to deal with now. Anything with Pein?"

"He's waiting for us to kidnap Naruto."

"And anything else?"

"And to find out what the school teaches to see if he can use anything to his advantage."

"Okay so in other words this guy won't make a move until he's sure that he's going to win…. Okay so that just leaves Corvine…"

"And the Harunos…" Neji added as they all fell into deep discussion…

* * *

"Gato-sama, Mine-san is here to see you," said a servant girl before ushering the rabbit demoness into the room.

"Ah, Lady Mine… How may I help you?"

"I am having trouble with a certain pest that has snatched my family's future from our hands."

"Oh?"

"Yes… this is the pest." She pulled out a school year book for the Freshmen class.

The short, portly man walked over to her as she flipped through the pages and then smiled brightly when she found the page and turned the book to face the man before she pointed to the photo of Naruto.

"He's a filthy little human slut that's trying to weasel in on one of the few pure blooded clans left in all of Fire."

"Hmm, he's a beauty; he might sell for a pretty penny or two… I will take the boy as payment and you can have your precious piggy bank," he said with an oily laugh before he snapped his fingers and a tall man with bandages wrapped about his face appeared behind him and he pointed at the photo of Naruto.

"This boy needs to be taken care of. Bring him to me; alive, if possible. If he fights or causes a scene kill him, but try and bring him to me alive and in one piece."

The man bowed his head and left as Mine smiled and vanished with a wave of her hand.

"A blonde boy, what a rare catch he is! I might rent him out instead of just selling him…" he laughed again as he walked out of the room…

* * *

"Arrgh! Itachi! I'm going to kill you!"

"What? You look so cute!"

"You promised to burn this evil piece of shit! Now take it off of me and burn it damn it!"

"But then you wouldn't match Naruto-chan! He's going as-?"

"Ah-ah-ah! You can't tell him! Or it'll ruin the surprise!" Deidara scolded him as Sasuke glared at his brother.

He was currently standing in front of the mirror wearing a pressed tux, white with a cotton tail on his butt and bunny ears sticking out of his head, on his feet where rabbit feet like shoes and on his hands were rabbit paw like glove. He even had painted whiskers on his face and a snow-flake charm on his choker. In short, he was the Snow Bunny.

"I swear I will kill you by the end of this night…" Sasuke growled out as Itachi cooed about how cute his brother looked.

Sasuke sighed, looking back in the mirror, he had to concentrate a lot of his demon magic to make the ears real and his tail real too and he went as far as to make his hair white and his eyes a bright magenta-red.

"Sasuke-kun! The car's ready!"

Sasuke sighed as he walked out to meet Tobi. Tobi took one look at Sasuke and had to run to the far end of the house to laugh or Sasuke would've used Chidori on him. Sasuke walked out of the house and got into the short limo and as they pulled out of the house Sasuke snapped his fingers. All you could hear were a pair of screams followed by Deidara laughing hysterically about the Sugar Plum Fairy and Sleeping Beauty.

The Limo pulled up in front of the school, Naruto had told him that he was getting a ride with Gaara and the Hyuuga's. He wondered what Neji and Hinata were dressed as this year. Last year they went as the Corpse Bride and Victor. It really freaked people out seeing them act like the characters, but it was even funnier when Emily (Hinata) and Victoria (Tenten) started making out and Victor (Neji) started strip teasing to 'I'm too sexy for my shirt!'

He got out of the car and spotted Gaara's car pull up. Gaara stepped out, he was dressed as Jack Sparrow and Neji, who got out on the other side was dressed as Will Turner. Hinata came out and she was dressed as Elizabeth Swann. He looked at Gaara as he helped someone out the back of the car and gasped seeing Naruto's blonde head. Naruto was wearing a gothic-Lolita Queen of Hearts costume, but that's not what shocked him. Naruto was a girl!

"Neji, who the hell's the prick staring at Naru?" Gaara asked defensively.

"That's Sasuke… he did what we did, and used his magic to change his appearance," Neji said, seeing his lover relax and guide Naruto over to him.

The dress was low cut over the boobs give everyone a view of her (his) cleavage and delicate shoulders. He had a choker on with a Heart that was red on one half and black on the other. The sleeves of the dress fell loosely and looked torn at the edges as delicate lace gloves covered Naruto's hands. The bodice was a thick red corset with silk at the top to cover the breasts and to make the skirt, but otherwise Naruto was naked underneath.

The skirt was layered, a long red lace skirt that fell to his ankles and covered his red and black candy cane stockings and his cute little stilettos. Over that was a shorter, mid-shin black lace skirt and over that was a short solid red shirt that ended above the knees. And over that was a solid black skirt that fell mid-thigh and had heart shaped holes in the in so the red shirt under it made the hearts red. He had a cute little heart shaped crown sitting on his head and his long blonde hair was braided and made into a heart shaped bun.

All in all, Naruto looked absolutely beautiful. And Sasuke was amazed, he figured he was just gay, but it turns out that he was just Naruto-sexual, since he got hard whether Naruto was a boy or a girl.

"H-hi… Sasuke…" Naruto blushed prettily as Sasuke's ears twitched and then he smiled and bowed to kiss Naruto's hand. He then stood and pulled out a silver pocket watch and gasped in mock shock. "Oh dear, we are terribly late! We must hurry!"

Naruto giggled as Sasuke offered his arm and they walked into the School's ballroom.

'Maybe the Snow Bunny isn't so bad…' Sasuke thought as he looked Naruto over again.

"Naruto… are… are they real?" he asked unsure how to word his question.

"Oh, I used my special jutsu, it's called the Sexy Jutsu and it's a killer! So technically speaking, yes, these are as real as the lacy thong mommy made me wear and I even have THAT," he said hinting to Hinata.

Sasuke blushed and smiled so Naruto could change his sex, huh? Well, that could prove useful for when he got pregnant and even for the sex itself!

They walked in and everyone in the room froze. Sasuke glared at the males staring and drooling over his Naruto as Naruto shied away behind him. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's hand, kissing his knuckles before he walked them over to a table, snarling at anyone whose eyes lingered too long or attempted to touch his queen. Naruto took a seat and he stood behind him, resting his hands on Naruto's shoulders as Naruto kissed his gloved hands.

"Thank you, Sasuke…" Naruto said; his voice was softer and more high-pitched, not much of a change from his normal voice.

Sasuke eventually sat down with Naruto, talking about the fights they had to get their costumes on and Sasuke told him about how his mother had an actual snow rabbit suit especially made for him and that when he put it on he really did look like a snow bunny. She took pictures and locked them away somewhere for blackmailing purposes and he was terrified that if one of his fan girls got their hands on it he'd never hear the end of it.

"Well be glad that only your mother knew about the photos… Oh hi, Kiba!"

Kiba sat down, Shino next to them; they were both dressed up as Neo and Morpheus from the Matrix, though Kiba (Neo) looked more like a bondage slave.

"Naruto, is that you under there?" Kiba asked looking Naruto up and down as best he could while sitting. Shino had to take his shades off and actually lean in close to get a good look at the girl sitting next to Sasuke. "Holy shit it is Naruto!" Kiba gasped as Naruto giggled and stood up for him to get a good look at his costume.

"Queen of Heart at your displeasure… I shall refrain from cutting off your head, at least for now," Naruto purred out darkly making Kiba and Shino's fur stand on end and Sasuke's ears dropped in fear, but other than that he looked impassive. "Mom worked on this for months! He was so happy to see me dressed in this that he cried!"

"Your mom's talented!"

"Comes with the family genes!" Naruto laughed as he sat down. "And yes the breasts are real. Told you I can use many types of Jutsus. This one's my favorite, though I'm using the G-rated version."

"Wait, it has more than one version?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep! But I'll never tell! You just have to wait and see," Naruto giggled as Sasuke pouted.

The four talked and laughed eventually getting up to dance. Sasuke was worried about Naruto dancing in those evil shoes, but the blonde didn't seem to mind. They danced about the room, smiling at one another until everyone screamed. They looked over to see that Jack had Will pressed into the wall, dry humping him into the wall as Elizabeth and Tiya Dalma were making out.

"Looks like Tenten and Hinata are keeping tradition! Every year they dress up as characters from a movie or show and then when everyone least expects it they start dry fucking or making out and it really freaks people out since they never know who it is." Sasuke explained and Naruto giggled at them before they headed to sit down, but Naruto was tripped.

Sasuke tried to grab him, but the gloves got in the way. But someone else caught him in the nick of time and when he looked up he smirked seeing Suigetsu dressed as Louise from Interview with a Vampire and Juugo was dressed as Lestate. Karin was a Gypsy girl and Kabuto was Barbossa.

"Thank you Suigetsu-kun…" Naruto said, softly shocking the tiger shark and everyone, but Kabuto who looked Naruto over and asked, "Is that what had Arashi-san going insane?"

"Yep, mommy was worried it wouldn't be ready in time. That's why his brain was a little too loose to deal with."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and asked him if he was okay and he nodded.

"Wait- that's Naruto?" Suigetsu asked in shock poking one of Naruto's boobs to see if they were fake. Naruto squeaked and smacked him upside the head and glared at him. Juugo chuckled as Suigetsu glared up at him.

"Can it, Lestate!"

"Or what, Louise? You'll kill me again?" they all laughed as Naruto explained yet again about the jutsu.

Kabuto snickered when Naruto gave him a pointed glare not to mention the other forms. Sasuke felt like sulking in a corner, the snake demon knew, but not him. So unfair! They sat at the table once more as dinner was being served. Sasuke growled when his fan club recognized him and started taking pictures or asking him for a dance or for sex. Naruto would've laughed it off if it wasn't for the little fairy witch sitting on his mate's lap.

"Excuse me, but I'm Sasuke-kun's date this evening," he said politely, tapping the girl's shoulder to get her attention.

"Fuck off, bitch! Can't you see he's obviously in love with me and my breasts are bigger!"

"Get off of me. I'm with my mate-to-be," Sasuke growled out shocking her, before she stood up screeching at him that he couldn't marry the blonde slut because she was more suited for his needs.

"YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She raised her hand to slap, but Naruto held up his hands and smirked evilly as a plume of smoke appeared and when it cleared after a resounding slap everyone was shocked to see 10 Naruto's standing there.

"What? But-!"

"Can you find the real me? Or will you get a nasty surprise? Oh wait you already made you choice. Naruto #5 step up!" the Naruto's chorused as one stepped forward and then holding his hands in a different sign poofed and the fairy screamed and fainted before the clones vanished and the real Naruto stood there shaking his head. "I guess even girls fall victim to the sexy jutsu… and I guess she knows now that everything is really real."

"Naruto? Are you okay? I heard screeching- you used the sexy jutsu on her, didn't you?" Gaara asked as he saw the fairy passed out on the floor.

"She deserved it," Naruto said as Gaara sighed and then kissed his temple.

"As long as you don't go beheading people, oh Queen of Hearts, there should be no more trouble…"

"I'll behave, but I can't say much about the others."

"Don't worry, Naruto, I'll scare them off," Sasuke assured Naruto.

"No offense, but looking like that; what harm can a snow bunny cause? Wait… that was you! Bachan showed me some pictures- ack!"

Sasuke was strangling Gaara as Neji shook his head and Naruto blinked and looked cutely at Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What does Gaara mean about you and the snow bunny?"

"… Everyone used to think I was a girl when I was younger… Mother always dressed me up in cute little dresses and always put bunny ears on my head." Sasuke answered reluctantly.

He dropped Gaara and pulled Naruto away to go outside and away from their so-called friends and family. When they left Gaara and Neji burst into fits of laughter as Hinata vainly tried to stop her own. Everyone else was laughing as well and eventually calmed down to enjoy the Masquerade Ball…

* * *

SASUKE KNOWS NOW- Naruto told Sasuke the truth! And looks like he's okay with it! And even understanding! But we all know he's secretly scared shitless of Kyuubi and Arashi now and trying very, very, VERY hard not to jump and rape Naruto to his heart's content.

UZUMAKI DNA- Oh noes! Arashi got bit! But not to worry! Because he's born with a piece of Inari's soul in him, this in turn extends his mortal life longer than the norm and his blood is human anyway you test it, but when looking at it under a microscope it's actually demonic. What his blood cells did was eat the virus cells and morph them into white blood cells to protect his body from the Corvine Virus .So no, he will not turn and no they don't have to put a bullet in his head! So Kyuubi get it up and sex him up!

GAARA'S EVIL- The reason he teased Sasuke like that was to get him to be on high alert since really one can assume if Kimimaro knows where Naruto's lives, then he also knows where he goes to school and other details like that. In other words he was telling Sasuke that whatever Grey-Fox said or did was what led to Kimimaro attacking them like that. And look who said that the Killer of the Sand couldn't make friends! Gaara's getting along with Hebi quite well!

DAMN YOU HARUNOS!- Okay, feel free to scream and curse right now. Mine (Mi-ne, not mine as in that's mine. Mi-ne as in meanie) has gone to Gato to have Naruto kidnapped and he plans on selling him as a slave! Oh noes! But will his best man do it? Will Sasuke be able to protect Naruto? Will Kimimaro come to the rescue? WHY AM I ASKING SOME MANY QUESTIONS? I'M THE PSYCHO WRITING THIS! (clears throat and looks elsewhere)

SNOW BUNNY- I'm surprised no one's asked me about this yet… As I've stated a few times in the last few chapters Sasuke doesn't want anyone finding out about the Snow Bunny. Now there have been some explanations, but not the truth, truth behind it all that only the Uchihas and Arashi himself know about. Yes it was a costume Mikoto made for Sasuke when he was smaller and yes it was what his mother called him when she dressed him up as a little girl. But the truth behind it is that Sasuke has a job that he's highly embarrassed about. He's a stripper and his stage name is: Snow Bunny Honey. Itachi and Tobi pull this out whenever they are losing an argument against him. Now I'm sure I said this before but Furies and Nymphs are the whores of the demon society. And as such they are expected to get jobs as strippers, prostitutes and hookers during their young adult years to get them accustomed to hunting their food down and picking the cream of the crop. They have their birth names, but they also have nicknames or code names that normally the mother gives them. Mikoto gave Sasuke Snow Bunny, Itachi's is Sugar Plum Fairy, and Tobi's is Sleeping Beauty. Get it now?

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	20. Gone

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Eighteen: Gone

* * *

The masquerade was going well. Everyone danced and had fun, many couples got close as others hooked up, some even breaking up. But all that didn't bother Naruto or Sasuke as they walked about the inner garden of the Academy. Sasuke found a bench under a tree with brilliantly bright red leaves. He let Naruto sit first and Naruto smiled before he undid his sexy jutsu, wanting to be himself with Sasuke now that they were alone.

"It's beautiful out tonight… Look the moon's waxing blue," Sasuke said softly as he held Naruto close. Naruto smiled as he nodded his agreement; he sighed feeling sleepy as he leaned into Sasuke.

"Sasuke… My first heat's coming soon; daddy told me to tell you so you could prepare for it, but I'm scared," Naruto whined, pressing his face into Sasuke's shoulder as said Fury tightened his grip on his little female and kissed his forehead softly.

"There's nothing to fear, Naruto. We'll be in my families Moon Room. I promise to be as gentle as possible and if you get scared or want to stop you need only tell me and I will stop. The first time is always the scariest and the most painful, but I'm sure we can manage… You don't mind that I'm a whore, right?" Sasuke asked, feeling insecure now that they were talking about such a sensitive topic.

"Will you sleep with anyone else besides me?" Naruto asked, a bit saddened by this.

"No… you are the only one who can satisfy me, but as an incubus I need to feed on vast amounts of energy, but I don't want to drain you of your life force and kill you," Sasuke explained. Naruto looked up at him confused and Sasuke smiled at him.

"We Furies feed from lust, be it energy, blood, or even the fluids produced during sexual acts. When we mate, only our mate's fluids and blood can sate our lust, but we can take energy from others dreams, this way you can rest and recover. Some Furies try to steal away another's mate if they sense that person's potent energy that is why we travel from dream to dream and from person to person. But since I am your mate and you are mine; you needn't fear that I will cheat on you."

"But wouldn't the others pick up on my energy?"

"Not if I dream hop to draw them away from you because if they found you; they'd try to steal you from me and it's bad when incubi get into fights, but Inari-sama forbid a succubus gets a hold of you… succubi are far more dangerous than we incubi for they kill to eat their lovers much like a black widow or a female Praying Mantis." Naruto gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"But Tobi-kun's a succubus! Won't Sasori-san be in danger!"

"Calm down, Naruto, calm down. There's no need to get upset, Tobi's not going to kill Sasori. He's his mate, and like all mates they live to love and protect each other. Tobi used to kill his lovers though, it gave him a rush, but we incubi rarely kill our lovers. If the sex was good, but the energy was weak, we'd eat their soul, if the energy was good but the sex was bad we kill them, if both were bad we'd burn the body. Now the ones that are good are safe as long as they stay good if it becomes bad we kill them. But you'd never have to worry about that…"

Naruto nodded and snuggled closer feeling sleepy. Sasuke chuckled before releasing the spell he had put on to make him into the dreaded Snow Bunny and spread his wings.

"Come, love, let's get you home." Naruto hummed his agreement as the incubus swept him off his feet and took off into the night.

When they arrived at the Uchiha mansion, Itachi was standing at the door talking on the house phone with Arashi telling him that Sasuke and Naruto had just gotten in, and that Naruto would be spending the night.

"Yes, jisan, we'll see you tomorrow evening. Yes, good night then and pleasant dreams," Itachi said before he pressed the off button. Sasuke looked at him curiously as he shook his head and smiled at him. "Jisan called to see if there was anything wrong. He got a call from Iruka and Kakashi saying that you two left without a word."

"Naruto was tired so I brought him here to sleep. If he wants I can take him home now-?"

"And have that Corvine-bastard come after him?" Itachi asked as Sasuke tensed, hissing low under his breath.

Sasuke walked passed him into the house, but Itachi called after him again.

"Lay him down in my room with Deidara; we, you, me and Tobi, have to go announce your marriage to the council." Sasuke nodded hurrying up to his brother's room and Deidara and Tobi were rearranging it for a slumber party. Tobi looked up and smiled at Sasuke as he carried in his little Queen of Hearts.

"Aren't you glad we dressed you up accordingly Snow Bunny?"

"Can it, Sleeping Beauty," Sasuke spat back as Tobi glared hard at him, but otherwise said and did nothing as Deidara took Naruto from his arms and shooed them both out the room so they can go to the meeting and he can change Naruto without a certain incubus getting any wise ideas.

Tobi giggled at Sasuke's annoyed face as he muttered threats about taking away Deidara's chemicals and clay, knowing that the happy artist was an insane arsonist. Sasori was at the door with Itachi and Kisame with a few of Itachi's shady friends who were beyond loyal to the Uchiha clan.

"Now, we'll be going to meet the council to announce Sasuke's marriage-?"

"The fucking little shit finally fucking picked a fucking bitch to fucking marry?"

"I love you, too, Hidan. I swore that Zetsu cleaned your mouth out… Hello Konan and Kakuzu." They all looked to the young king as he smirked at them.

Hidan was a necromancer, with a foul mouth, but he was very useful. His bluish white hair was always sleeked back and his pale orange eyes glowed insanely.

Zetsu was a demon piranha plant, one half of his body was black as the other was white, but both sides had their own personality. Normally they spoke separately but on occasion they spoke together. He had a ravenous hunger that seemed to never be sated, but Itachi had discovered that he liked eating demons, so he was kept as a family guard dog and he could eat anyone one that attempted to kill them.

Konan was a Fairy; she loved nature and was Zetsu's keeper as well as Hidan's when Kakuzu wasn't around to smack the grave-robber about. She was a master of poisons and antidotes as well as a deadly assassin with her cute lily hair pin that was actually a dagger. Her short blue hair made her round face all the more sweeter and all the more deadly. And she had this thing with paper; her paper cuts included missing limbs and disembowelment.

Kakuzu was a demon that Hidan summoned one day and no matter what he did Kakuzu would always come back and the man was covered in scars, he was well over 500 years old and had information as well as skills that Itachi valued greatly. Sasuke feared that if Naruto met Kakuzu, the poor thing would have a heart attack since those scars on his body acted as zippers for his demonic form which Sasuke could only describe as a pitch black tentacle monster from one of those Hentai clips he saw online one day when Itachi left him in his room back when he was 6.

Kakuzu cocked his head to the side as he wrapped his arm tightly over Hidan, who was blushing at Kakuzu's shameless behavior.

"Baka, let me go!" he yelled, but Kakuzu just shoved two fingers into his mouth massaging his tongue and coaxing him to relax against him.

"Just be quiet, love… Congratulations Sasuke, where is this blushing bride of yours?"

"Sleeping. Now I am going to make this clear: Any harm comes to Naruto, or you do anything indecent in front of him; I will place you into a permanent nightmare and I will watch with glee as your bodies slowly destroy themselves and turn to dust." Zetsu whimper and held tightly to Konan's shirt as she paled, but otherwise looked impassive. Hidan grinned at the challenge, but that look in Sasuke's eyes spelled trouble for him that he was too terrified to find out about, so his grin fell into a worried frown. Kakuzu was unfazed, considering that he was already dead.

"Fine. No drugs, no sex, no cursing and no porn; also no alcohol, no Kakuzu's demonic form and none of my usual shenanigans. Got it, we won't pollute the kid's mind," Hidan summarized the orders to make sure that they were clear on the orders.

Itachi smirked as Sasuke slipped on his cloak and leaving with Tobi, but before he joined them outside he said softly: "I'm sure Kyuubi-sama will be very pleased that his child's well being is still in tack."

They all paled, even Kakuzu at the mention of the King of all Demons, Kyuubi no Kitsune! Konan recovered first and assured him that she was going to make sure that none of the rules were broke tonight. If they screwed up Sasuke's punishment was a blessing compared to what Kyuubi would to them or worse his mate!

Itachi nodded and left as they all quickly ran to find Sasori and Deidara. They found them in Dei's room watching Swan Princess with the small blonde child nestled between them.

"Oh good, you're here! I was just telling Naruto about Itachi's friends! Naruto remember that I told you that they look scary, but are very nice, well to us anyways?"

"Hai… ano, if you'd like to use you demonic form go ahead, but please be sure to tell me so I don't freak out and um, pleased to meet you I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto smiled cutely even though he was still sleepy. But he blinked seeing the group of demons pass out on the floor, their legs up in the air. Dei blinked as Sasori rolled his eyes telling them to pay attention to the movie…

* * *

Hane looked up when there was a soft knock on his door. Mine stood up quickly and rushed to open the door as he took his time to come see their unwanted guests. But when he got to the door, he shrank back in fear seeing an Egyptian Hound Fiend at his door. The dog-like head was sleek with downy black fur, but one could only guess for Anubis's dogs were vicious, biting one's hand off if one attempted to pet them. The tanned well toned body was naked save for a skirt of sorts made of fine linens. The dog-fiends eyes were a dark gold that sent fear into any man's heart; demon or not.

"Haruno Hane?" it growled in disgust as the before-mentioned rabbit nodded. "Humph; the council has convened and has come to an agreement. From now on you are here by stripped of your status as nobles, all your lands and power will go to the Uchihas and you are to be put into the C class of the demons' society."

"Wha-wh-what? How can this be? We've done nothing wrong! There must have been a misunderstanding!"

The dog fiend snarled loudly, causing Hane to drop to his knees in dread as Mine fell to the floor, her arms covering her head, waiting for the fiend to tear her husband to pieces.

"You dare to say that his majesty, Uchiha-sama, was mistaken? That his choice in a worthy mate is wrong? You dare to say such things?" it roared, Hane cowered in front of it as the dog-like being snarled low in its throat and snorted. "Weak… the decision has been made. You are to leave within a week."

He then stepped back out of the house and howled at the moon as he slowly disintegrated into fine black sand in the howling wind that passed. Hane sat there shaking violently, Mine was sobbing on the floor scared for her life and for her daughter, who was asleep upstairs. It was like this, that two more unwanted guests found them.

"Mine-san? Is something wrong?" asked a soft cooing voice and she shot up to see a young man with very soft and delicate feminine features and a tall man with a large build, well toned muscles bulged under his tanned skin and he had bandages wrapped about his face.

Behind them were two more. A set of twins dressed in cameo clothes with shred capes hiding their huge gauntlets as well as steel masks covering the lower halves of their faces.

"You are Gato's men? Good! I want that brat gone before the end of the week!" she screeched, feeling hatred boil inside her that she was stripped of her status all because of a little human slut!

"The Demon brothers should be more than enough for this. Show them the target and they will get rid of them. You two try to bring him back alive if possible. Gato wants to sell him as a slave," the young man said, in an impassive voice as the two clicked their claws and grinned wildly beneath their masks, their eyes glowing with insanity.

"We'll try our best, but if they are ugly, we'll save Gato the trouble of killing the brat…" they said in unison as the young man and the big guy vanished into the night as Hane pulled out the picture of Naruto from a book on the shelf.

"This is the boy. He's human so do as you please, rape him, kill him, whore him out; just make sure this little bitch disappears," he snarled out, handing the older twin the photo.

They looked at the photo and both whistled.

"He's cute for a human… Consider it done." And they vanished into the night as well.

Hane shut the door and locked it tight before he collapsed once more on the floor, Mine crawling over into his lap and they both sobbed in fear of Anubis' fiends coming back to remove them from their home…

* * *

Deidara was sitting in his and Itachi's bedroom, sewing some baby clothes that he and Konan had made, while Naruto slept in Sasuke's room that night. Kakuzu and Hidan had the first watch while Zetsu made himself comfy on the balcony. Kisame was in the entertainment room watching Bad Blood while Sasori was in his room most-likely making more puppets. He yawned tiredly as he laid back on the bed; he was coming along very well with his pregnancy. Itachi normally worked in the office, but ever since he announced that he was carrying kittens, Itachi had taken to working from home so he was at Dei's ever beck and call.

Dei jumped when the doors to the room burst open and Itachi growled as he stormed into the room. Deidara looked up from his sewing to see what was up with his mate as he paced back and forth, stripping off his suit and discarding the garments carelessly about the room.

"Itachi, what's wrong?"

"We told the council that we were thankful for their decision on the Haruno matter and Sasuke told him that he didn't want any harm coming to his mate-to-be. This of course shocked them, but when they asked us what breed this mate was, Sasuke told them that he wasn't going to reveal that information until after the wedding and he was sure that it was safe for him to bring his bride with him. They weren't too happy about this. They all began demanding to know who SHE is and what class SHE is so they can determine what breed SHE is and if SHE is fertile enough to help revive the Uchiha clan. He told him that he was not going to tell them a single word until after the wedding, and I was surprised he was so level-headed about this, normally when he wants something to go his way he throws a temper tantrum. Still not liking being told no and being denied the answers they wanted they did the most stupidest thing imaginable! They fucking told him he COULDN'T marry Naruto because he refused to tell them from which clan he was from!" Itachi ranted out, not paying attention to the click of a recorder that Dei had fished out as proof that Itachi does speak more than one sentence at a time.

Itachi paused by the bed and flopped down over Deidara's legs and screamed into the quilt and muttered random things that didn't make much sense. Dei blinked at his mate's odd behavior, but sighed and then pulled Itachi to his chest, purring low in his throat to calm him down

"Babe, you have to calm down. If you're upset then I get upset and we can't risk any harm coming to the baby. And besides you can't go into a rage, if you do they'll just rub it in your face that they were right about the Uchiha's acting like spoiled brats. And they will continue to keep bugging you until you tell them about Naruto or they might even try to force Sasuke to marry someone else," Dei cooed softly as Itachi relaxed against his body, being mindful not to put too much pressure or weight on his stomach.

Itachi sighed after a minute or two and leaned up into Deidara's neck, nuzzling it lovingly as he sighed again. Nothing calmed him down better than the sweet scent of Orchids that came from his mate's neck. Itachi smirked and then bit into Dei's neck causing the cat to scream and claw into his back he felt heat rush throughout his body as Itachi sucked hard at his neck, his hands working to disrobe his feline lover and finish undressing himself so they could have some fun.

"Itachi! Bastard, get off!" He shoved the Fury off and jumped out of his reach.

"But Dei, I'm upset... and you more than anyone should know that sex calms me down..." Itachi purred as Dei hissed and backed up from his advancing mate.

"Well you ain't getting it!" Dei countered, crossing his arms in the 'I'm not having sex with you' manner as he glared at Itachi.

Itachi tried to coax him again, but Dei shook his head and glared harder. Itachi snarled as Dei hissed right back, but Itachi noticed that his eyes looked playful. Smirking, Itachi made his black eyes flicker to red, but Dei held up a mirror and he hissed at him. He almost knocked himself unconscious!

"Damn it! Tobi told you about that, didn't he?" he demanded, already knowing the answer before his mate even gave it.

Dei smiled and nodded before pulling off his remaining clothing, leaving himself naked before his mate. Itachi froze as he watched Deidara untie his hair as his tail slowly, sensually trailed up his leg and then poked at his pucker rose bud as Itachi hissed and ripped off what little clothes he had on as well. Dei purred as he trailed on hand down to massage the spot above his groin, lightly teasing the hair down there as he moaned and sucked on two of his fingers, looked at Itachi through lidded eyes. Said Fury groaned at the sexy sight, slowly stalking forward as he said: "Babe, don't tease me like that if you don't want me to hurt you..." Itachi purred as he lunged for the cat, but said feline jumped over the bed. But the incubus was a lot faster and caught his ankle before he yanked him back onto the bed.

Dei looked up at him with his sexy bedroom eyes and moaned out in a low purr to his mate, "So... what does Itachi-sama ask of Deidara, un?"

"Well, my dear, I want that sexy ass of yours, but before I even remotely touch you down there I want you to suck me off," Itachi said as Deidara looked at the long thick organ in front of his face before he licked his lips and grabbed it in both hands, bringing it down to his lips.

Itachi watched with deep fascination as his mate's little tongue poked out of his mouth to laps at his slit, fisting his length to gather pre-cum at the tip so he could have his treat. But Itachi smirked when Dei was about to wrap his lips over the organ, he pulled back and laid up against the head board and motioned for Dei to do it properly, on his hands and knees before his mate.

"Jerk…" the cat hissed as Itachi smirked and grabbed his hair bringing him in for a kiss before pushing his face against his cock.

"You still love me."

Dei just purred and nibbled at the base of his cock. The incubus had to take even breathes to keep from moaning or giving any hints to his pleasure, but Dei knew, he always knew that every tiny little thing he did took a huge chuck out of the proud demon's ego and control.

Purring, he licked his balls, sucking on them and chewing them gently, Itachi hissed, making Dei purr around his balls making him howl and buck his hips. Dei let his balls fall from his mouth and he licked the shaft from base to tip and then deep throated him in one gulp, swallowing hard making his tight throat even tighter. Itachi was screeching as he came into his cat's mouth and Dei pulled back and stroked his member with the remaining seeds that still spurted from his mate's cock.

"Dei, let me stretch you-?"

"We've been married for 3 years and have sex hourly, I can take you dry and hard… Besides you love it when I impale my tight ass over this monster dick of yours… you make me so damn hot, that I feel like I'm in heat… Now give it to me…." he growled out, straddling the other's hips and slowly pushing the head of Itachi's member into his entrance.

Itachi cried out as he felt Dei squeeze his inner muscles as he thrust down on his member and threw his head back with a loud scream, falling to rest his head on Itachi's shoulder, panting as Itachi blinked the white dots out of his eyes and looked down at Dei's messy hair, gently rubbing his back and kissing his head before said blonde lifted his hips an inch and thrust downwards again. He kept it at this pace, raising no more than an inch and thrusting down, slowly, but with his full weight crashing onto Itachi's hips. It was maddening, but Itachi did nothing to make his mate move faster. Deidara was in full control and if Itachi wanted to cum, then he'd better behave.

"It-Itachi t-tell me y-you l-l-love me…" he moaned out raising, three inches and thrusting down with more force this time.

"I love you, Deidara…" The Cat moaned and raised higher than before thrusting down harder. "I love you Dei, I love you so much! Oh fuck!"

He watched as Dei's body bounced on his dick as his cat screamed and yowled in ecstasy. Dei begged him to keep saying it; he needed to hear him say it and he moved faster and harder every time Itachi said he loved him.

Itachi was a bit worried when he saw some blood on his member, Dei was hurting himself, but this seemed to spur the cat on even more. It soon turned into an animalistic fuck fest. Itachi was surprised that no one's come into the room to yell at them, but then again the only one insane enough to disturb them, besides Sasuke and Tobi, was Hidan. But knowing Kakuzu, he had the man bent over a desk and was ramming him in the ass as well. He was yanked out of his thoughts by a particularly hard thrust and nearly came as he screamed and Dei purred.

"Love… pay attention to me…." he growled out as he moved faster than before, most likely using some of his demonic magic to give him a bit of a boost. Itachi snarled and grabbed his hips in a death grip and thrust up hard, this caused something to snap in his mate as he almost when he-demon and was screaming and ridding him even harder than before!

Dei was riled up and he was riding Itachi like a cowboy would ride a bucking wild bull. Itachi held Dei upright as they screamed and moaned how much they loved the other, until Dei gave a shrill yowl and came, Itachi deep inside him and they both sat there, Itachi biting into his mate mark as Dei gasped and panted for air as they came down from heaven's gates to crash back on earth.

"Good god, I love you… un? I think I'm ripped," Dei had shifted, but a dull spark of pain told him to hold still.

"You are… I was trying to stop you, but you stole all my thoughts that I forgot about it… Now bare with me." Dei took a calming breath as Itachi fazed through the bed letting Dei fall face first onto it and then he came back up and stood beside the bed.

"I'm going to get a few towels, you rest right there." Dei nodded before drifting off to sleep Itachi smiled and cleaned them up before tucking his mate in bed and climbing in with him. "The child is definitely a Fury." Was the last thing he said before falling asleep as well…

* * *

Hane paced back and forth in his office; ever since he woke up this morning he'd been nervous as all hell. He knew that the Demon Brothers were going to strike soon since they've been stalking their target for over 4 days. He just hoped that this would go over smoothly. He looked up when his daughter walked into the room and he sighed as he pulled her close.

"Sakura, my little princess, after today you should be able to win back Sasuke's forgiveness and have him make you his bride," he assured her and she smiled brightly, but seeing his worried face she asked: "Daddy? What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried… Anubis's fiends could be lurking around watching our every move. If they know that we are tied in with the kidnapping, we could be facing the death sentence. I guess you can say I'm having second thoughts; exile isn't so bad, we're still alive and that's all that matters…"

She frowned, her father was really scared. She knew that the Egyptian God of Death was a scary being, many called him Angel, for he was to beautiful to be the one who steals your soul with naught but a touch; be it a tap or even a kiss. But she also knew that Anubis answered directly to the Nine Tails, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, no one knew where he was, otherwise she'd be trying her best to get him to marry her instead of Sasuke.

Sure, he had power and status, not to mention he was a sexy-ass beast! But compared to a living breathing God? He was nothing more than a runt! But alas she would never get a chance with any of the gods, so she had to settle for Sasuke; Nymphs were useful anyway.

"Daddy, don't worry no one will know… Now, come on! Man up and act like nothing is out of the ordinary! Today is the fire drill! And mama told me to make a small bomb in science to cause a fire and during the commotion, that little faggot will be snatched and dealt with!" she said, smiling insanely as she did so. He smiled, feeling better.

"Aw, yes the little pest will be gone and I get to sit back and watch that whore of a mother of his cry and weep as they search and search, but never find his body… Who knows I might even make that slut pay for insulting me not once, but several times in fact. Arashi just better watch out."

He kissed her head and sent her off to class…

* * *

"… Okay so we know that Mercutio's a bit eccentric, but do you realize that he's a bit insane? See how he starts out calmly, but then he gets violent and slowly slips into madness and Romeo, our dear, sweet Romeo has to calm him down and bring him back to earth with sweet words and a loving tone. Much like a mother soothing her crying child." Iruka pointed out from the text they had just finished reading. Naruto took down key notes and when he was called to read he stood up.

About half way through the fight scene with Tebolt, the fire alarm rang and there was screaming and shouting in the halls. Iruka was stunned and then the door opened and Kakashi ran in, smoke filling the room.

"There's a fire! Please grab your bags and coats and hurry outside in a single file and without panicking please! Iruka, you are pregnant. I'm getting you out of here first. Drake, take care of the class!" Kakashi ordered before he picked up his heavy mate and vanished, most copied his actions and vanished as the others hurried to follow Drake out of the room.

"Yes, Sensei! Okay everyone, ready?" the dragon asked.

They all nodded; Naruto had his bag and coat as he followed the others out of the burning school. The English classrooms were close to the science wing so they had to be quick to leave, but everyone was in a panic, especially the water type demons. He screamed in fright when a blast from the rooms to his left sent debris and glass flying all over and everyone in his class screamed and ran off, disorienting him and pushing and shoving him until he was good and lost in the sea of flames. He looked about the hall confused as to how it suddenly got empty, but froze sensing danger nearby. He rolled forward and threw a kunai at his attacker, but a second one came out and smacked it way with his gauntlet.

"Heh, smart kid…"

"Who are you?" he demanded, coughing when he inhaled too much smoke.

"He asked us who we are, shall we tell him aniki?"

"Hmm, that may be pointless, but who knows we may not have to kill this one for once. Well little boy, I am Gozu and this is my younger brother-" Began the older one.

"Meizu. And we are the-" the second one continued.

"Demon Brothers. We specialize in kidnappings and disposing of unwanted pests," they both finished together as they lunged at Naruto.

He rolled back avoiding the chain that was made of extremely sharp shuriken, welded together to form the chain. They growled and attacked again, but this time, Meizu slashed at Naruto's back. He screamed in pain as the cold razor sharp metal sliced through his back and the claws where filled with a paralyzer making movement impossible. But still Naruto stubbornly tried to crawl away. But when Gozu grabbed him, he tried to scream, but got a mouth full of a cloth that was doused in chloroform. He shook his head and tried to scream, but he slowly slipped into unconsciousness as Gozu let him go and then picked him up over his shoulder, smirking to his little brother; they left…

* * *

Ino and Choji looked about for their friends, spotting Gaara and Neji with Hinata and Tenten they hurried over to them. Kiba was with Shino, helping Lee look for Sasuke.

"Did everyone make it out okay?" Ino asked worried.

"Don't know the teachers are getting ready to do roll call," Hinata said softly as Neji looked about like he was really worried.

"I haven't seen Sasuke or Naruto…"

"Oh god! Who had English with him?"

"No one, but Sakura! And she was called to the office because she forgot her planner in her father's car!" Kiba pointed out. They all separated to look for Sasuke and Naruto...

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was searching the sea of bodies, looking for his mate, but he could not find his beloved little fox. He found Iruka's class doing roll call.

"Tenshi Drake?" Iruka called.

"I'm here!" he called out.

"And Uzumaki Naruto?"

Silence.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

More silence.

Iruka looked up and he look about his eyes widened and then he screamed Naruto's name hoping the boy would hear him, but still when no answer reached him, he began to hyperventilate, but Kakashi and a paramedic was at his side to keep him from going into an anxiety attack or causing the baby harm. Sasuke closed his eyes and searched out his mate, when he hit a brick wall, his eyes shot wide, he looked about frantically.

"Naruto? Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Neji, Gaara! Have you seen Naruto, he's not with his class!" Sasuke told them, his eyes wide with fear and worry. "I can't connect with his mind! He's either too far away or he's unconscious- unconscious!"

Neji closed his eyes concentrating his blood into his eyes and the veins surrounding them and they looked about the school yard, not seeing the blonde ninja he looked into the school; no one.

"He's not here! This is really bad, Naruto might have been kidnapped!" Neji cried out, drawing attention to them.

"Sasuke! What did he say?" Kakashi demanded, looking at them while cradling his heavy mate.

"Naruto's not here or in the school! He might have been kidnapped because if he had gone home, he'd have at least contacted me with our mind link and I can't get a hold of him! His mind is completely blocked off!"

Kakashi shook his head and told a police officer who had been listening.

"Find that child! Unless you want Inari-sama to bath this town in blood!" he yelled and the man set to work. Sasuke, out all his years of life, he had never felt so weak and useless and t make matters worse his breathing was getting thinner and his vision was bleeding black he was so overworked and worried that he fainted…

* * *

THE DANGERS OF THE FURIES- Now since I explained this in the story, I'm gonna summarize it for you here. What Sasuke means by this and what he said to Sarutobi some chapters ago is this: When an Incubus or a Succubus find someone that gives them the most potent energy they normally continue to sleep around to draw off the attention of other Furies from that one special person. Most normally mate this person to keep feeding so they don't have to go off to feed as often. But the thing is being mated means you have to be loyal to your mate. So Sasuke's reassuring Naruto that he won't sleep around but he will dream hop because it'll keep others from finding him and trying to steal him away. Now there is such a thing a fucking to death and this happens when any fury goes into heat, they can only think of sex and they fuck their partner to death or drain them of so much energy and blood that they slip in to a coma and then die. But succubi do this more often, regardless of heat or not. Their thought process is different from an incubi's thought process. Whereas the Incubus wants to stretch out their feedings, the Succubus will fuck their prey to death so that no one else can get their energy. So Tobi's more of a killer than Itachi and Sasuke. Okay?

TEAM ITACHI- Is made up of the Akatsuki members minus Pein and Orochimaru. I hope I matched them up properly, but if I did not please tell me nicely and as for the KakuHida, I was googling the Akatsuki pictures so I could see what they looked like and almost everything I found was either cosplay or Kakuzu doing something to Hidan, one pic in particular had me giggling like the bondage freak I am. Kakuzu right had was holding Hidan's hands above his head while that black thing in him wrapped about him like a tentacle monster and Hidan's screaming at him to not do that in public and Kakuzu just tells him that the Bitch has no right to complain when they want this. And if you look in the background you can see Pain passed out from a nosebleed. I forgot the name of it, but it's somewhere there so yea! And yes they are team Itachi since they can't call themselves the Akatsuki.

EXILE FOR THE HARUNOS- So their fate has finally been decided! They are to be stripped of their status, their lands and power! Not to mention they got pushed from the A class to the C class! They have a week to leave or they will either be moved by force or even killed. Oh and to you Sakura fans: Why on earth are you still here? Sasuke is NOT marrying that useless witch!

SEX DURING PREGNANCY- I got really bored and asked my mom if the sex drive depletes or increases during pregnancy. She told me that for her it had increased and she was a lot more aggressive, not like my dad was complaining. So I made Dei a little hornier, but let's also remember that he's pregnant by an incubus so really his horniness is mostly due to the child wanting to feed from the sexual tension making the child a fury as well. Itachi knows this from how often he and Dei have sex. If the child was more like Dei, then the sex would be less frequent, but like Dei said they fuck hourly.

KAKASHI TAKING IRUKA AND LEAVING DRAKE IN CHARGE- Kakashi wasn't trying to be mean or cruel, as a mate and father-to-be he had to make sure that Iruka got out because most of the students were in a panic. Meaning that they might have bashed into Iruka and cause him to either miscarry or kill the baby. So he took him out first, since he was pregnant, but he left Drake one of the older students and also a Dragon demon to lead the others out to of the room safely. Drake, as a dragon could survive a fire so it was his job to protect the others on the way out, but because of the explosion and everyone scattering, he missed Naruto.

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	21. Sold

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Nineteen: Sold

* * *

Sasuke groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He was at the hospital and could hear several people in the room with him. He tried to force his eyes open, but he was too weak to do so.

"Na-Naru-Naruto…" he called out weakly.

"Sasuke-san! You're finally awake!" He knew that voice. He tried to open his eyes again, but he still couldn't.

"Sasuke-kun, don't try to move or try to open your eyes… You nearly killed yourself today and now you need to rest." He groaned and tried to move, but Orochimaru was not having it. He held him down and hissed darkly at him in warning.

Sasuke sighed and relaxed before he asked, "Wh-where's I-Itachi?"

"I'm here. Stay in bed, you are still pretty weak. Karin, how are Suigetsu's and Juugo's searches going?"

"Juugo's examining the school's science lab as we speak and Suigetsu's using the water tunnels that Iruka-sensei showed him the find out where they could be hiding… To target someone like Naruto-kun, they have to know something about him."

"Well, I can tell you all this: the people who either want me dead or as their pet- Kyuubi, settle down- don't know I have I son and they said that no one's been near Konoha so they're ruled out," Arashi said. Sasuke groaned and muttered:

"Then… someone from Kyuubi-san's past? Or maybe, Shukaku-san's?"

"No one who's insane enough to actually try and kidnap my nephew," Shukaku's voice cut in, sounding rather strained.

"I know brother. Calm down. The biggest mistake we can do now is let our control slip," Kyuubi said sounding just as, if not more, strained than Shukaku.

Arashi sighed, he was really agitated. As much as he'd like to slay everyone in the city right now, he couldn't because if they knew about where Naruto was then he'd never find out.

"Is everyone here?"

"Hey, dad…"

"Ara, calm down. We'll find him," Jiraiya assured before walking over to Sasuke. "Hey, gaki, you OK?"

"I'm not a brat."

"Yes, you are. A spoiled one at that… Now as much as I hate asking my sisters for favors, Annabelle, came through."

"Anna-bachan?"

"Yep. She made this for the gaki!" He held up a potion bottle and Arashi eyes shot wide with a bright smile, before he turned green and then deathly pale.

"U-um, d-dad…. Is that a-a wise choice! A-Anna-bachan was never good with mix potions! Remember she killed her first husband that way!"

"Yes, but he's a demon, he'll be fine!"

"ANNA-BACHAN'S COOKING IS ENOUGH TO KILL INARI-SAMA! YOU ARE NOT KILLING MY SON'S MATE!" Arashi snapped.

"Not to worry! Her son made it and he's the best potion mixer in the family! So Sasuke's gonna be okay! Now sit down before you have a conniption fit!"

Arashi sighed as Tobi hissed at Jiraiya, snatching the potion from him and sniffing it.

"I'll test it," he muttered taking a sip. He made a face but he didn't keel over.

"If Annabelle-san made it how long until you died?"

"It's instantaneous," Arashi assured him. "I'm the only one who has ever survived her potions."

"Okay Sasuke you can drink it since I have yet to drop dead," Tobi said handing it over to Jiraiya, "but you may want to hold your nose, it tastes horrible."

Sasuke groaned; one of many reasons he hated getting sick, the medicine tasted like crap! Arashi chuckled softly at the incubus's face when he swallowed the medicine, but now he'd recover even faster than at the current rate.

"Excuse me… Which one of you is Uzumaki Arashi?" asked a police officer as he walked into the crowded room.

"I am…"

"Sir, we found this near the center of the blast area. Do you recognize it?" the man asked placing in his hand a simple black cord with a blue crystal on it.

Arashi stared at it, his eyes wide with fear and tears as he closed his fist over it.

"Why was this near the blast area? Where is my son?"

The man bowed his head, shaking it sullenly. "Sir, please come with me to the coroner's office…"

At that Arashi's heart stopped; everyone was shell shocked. Did-did they hear that right? Was-was Naruto- ? Arashi shook his head, and fell to his knees. Kyuubi quickly pulled him to his chest and Arashi screamed and cried, openly showing how much pain he was in. His baby, his one and only baby! Kyuubi was silently crying as his mate's pain tripled his own. The officer cleared his throat and Gaara walked up to him.

"Show me…" he said.

The man nodded and led Gaara out of the room. Itachi and Tobi both grabbed hold of Sasuke as he tried to get out of the bed to see his mate's body, but it'd only make him crazy to see him. He had bitten Naruto, but Naruto never bit him back, they weren't connected so he had to see with his own eyes.

"LET ME GO!"

"Sasuke, we can't and you know why! Calm down, please!" Itachi begged.

Tobi held Sasuke as tight as he could, but he too wanted to go see. They all did, but the fear of it actually being true was too much to bear. Orochimaru and the others had their heads bowed, listening to their screams, Sasuke was trying to get free, but in the end he pulled Itachi close like the night their family was murdered, and cried. Not many can say they saw a Fury cry, but much like Pandora their tears were pitch black…

* * *

Gaara and the officer stood outside the coroner's office, Gaara trying to steel his nerves long enough to confirm the body.

"Are you sure about this?"

"He's my baby cousin… I have to for my aunt and uncle… and for myself. Let's go."

They walked in and the doctor, a young lady was writing on a clipboard when they came in.

"Dr. Rose? This is a relative of the victim he's here to confirm the body…"

"Hello, young man, I won't give you the whole story, but I can tell you that the cause of his death was smoke inhalation and blunt force trauma to the back of the head. I'm afraid his neck was snapped due to the force of the blast," she said. Gaara nodded his eyes never meeting hers as he stared at the body beneath the blanket.

She set down her clip board and took the ends of the sheets in her hands, waiting for his okay. Gaara took a shaky breath and nodded. She pulled it up and he instantly covered his mouth fighting back a sob, she kept pulling it back to reveal his stomach. He shook his head and ran feeling very sick to his stomach.

'It's him! It's him! Oh god, no! It was… It was Naruto! No!' He found the bathroom and dove for the nearest toilet. The officer came in as he was retching and sobbing.

"Sir? I know this is difficult, but was that the child that was missing?"

"Y-yes… Th-that was-that was Na-that's was my baby cousin! How could this have happened? WHY DAMN IT?" he screamed and cried. The officer nodded and left the bathroom, talking on his radio to tell all the other units the sad news…

* * *

Gaara took a deep breath as he walked into the room where everyone was waiting. He walked into the room, they all looked at him waiting to hear the news, but he shook his head mournfully and he broke down sobbing. They all felt their hearts shatter as Arashi fainted. Kyuubi caught him and held him tightly, his body shaking with his sobs. Everyone was crying, or furiously cursing Fate for her cruelty…

* * *

Naruto groaned, his head hurt and his back was no better. He tried to open his eyes, but he was met with pitch black darkness. He tried to move his hands and feet, but they were bound tightly and he was even gagged. He struggled to loosen his bindings, but they held tight and began to hurt as he struggled against them.

"Heh, aniki, he's awake! Jeez, you slept for a few days. Gato-sama was worried we killed you, but now we can tell him that the merchandise is still breathing. I'm sure that man up in Lightning will like this one," Meizu said as he moved over to the immobile blonde.

"Yes… But we need to wait for those snow leopards. Undo the gag, he needs to eat, can't have him getting sick on us." Naruto growled and shifted away from them, but Meizu grabbed him and pulled him to sit in his lap and squeezed his jaw, making him cry out in pain.

"Good, little brother… Here it's plain broth. If we wanted to kill you, we'd have done it already so eat and calm down," Gozu ordered as he spoon fed Naruto some broth.

Naruto tried to spit it out, but because of the pressure on his jaw he had no choice, but to swallow. This kept up for a few minutes before a gruff voice growled out.

"What the hell are you doing? Let him go, right now."

"Ah! So-sorry, Z-Zabuza-san…." They let him go and he fell on his side coughing.

He tensed feeling a killing aura nearby and began to shiver in fright when he was picked up and carried off. He didn't dare kick or scream, too scared to anger this person, this Zabuza. He tensed when he was set down on something soft and tensed even more when a large hand grabbed his neck.

"Relax; I'm not going to kill you… Not for real at least." He chuckled as he ripped the blindfold off of him.

He kept his eyes shut due to the sudden light that met him. He slowly blinked his eyes open and he found himself lying on a pile of blankets. He looked over to the man that was holding him by the neck and shivered in fear, he was rather handsome, but his teeth were very sharp and his eyes were cold like a killer's eyes.

"Relax… We'll be in Waves soon and then Gato's gonna auction you off and you'll live with a nice rich old man who'll give you everything you could want, and all you have to do is let him fuck you whenever he pleases."

"What? No! Let go of me! Let me go!" Naruto screamed, shaking his head and trying to get free of his bindings.

The man watched the blonde struggle, but he wasn't getting very far, it was pretty funny to watch. Naruto cried out in pain when something cut into his skin and the man growled and turned him over, frowning when he saw that his wrists were bound with ninja wire.

"Haku! Get the med kit and a set of handcuffs!" he yelled. Naruto glared at him, he now knew the names of his kidnappers; now all he had to do was escape.

He looked to the door where a boy about his age walked in, his long brown hair was loose and his soft feminine features made him look like a girl. He walked over to Naruto and Zabuza, the older male left the two females alone and Haku helped Naruto sit up.

"Relax, I won't hurt you… Zabuza-san's going to kill those two for hurting you, you're back's pretty bad and those bruises on your arms and legs… You're not in any pain down there are you?"

"No," he growled out, glaring at the pretty boy. The boy ignored the growl as he cut off the wires from Naruto's wrists.

"Good to know that the client will be able to take your virginity-?" Naruto had smacked him, pulling back and away from him.

"I am not some common slut! I will not be sold and no one will touch me, but my mate!" Naruto hissed violently, his pupils slitting in warning that he was going to start transforming if the other dared to come any closer.

Haku held his cheek in mild shock, he was use to being slapped; it didn't bother him to be called a slut. That's what he was before Zabuza rescued him. He simply stood up and leaned over the small makeshift bed and grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him forwards.

"Let go! I don't want to go! My mother's worried sick by now and father's going to kill everyone in sight! I need to go home! Let me go!" He begged, trying to fight the iron grip the small male had on him.

"I'm afraid you can't… To everyone in Konoha, you are dead…" Haku said in a small voice. Naruto looked at him shocked.

"N-no! No, that-that's a lie! Don't lie!"

"It's true… When we're given a job we finish it. Now be good and let me treat your wounds," he said gently taking a cotton ball and disinfectant to clean out Naruto's wounds.

"No! Get away from me!" Naruto screamed, his chakra shooting out and forming a shield, but Haku sighed and his soft brown eyes turned to ice blue and Naruto screamed in pain when his body was engulfed in ice. The shock was so much he fainted once more.

"Haku?"

"I'm fine… I just had to put him to sleep again…" he said in a small voice. Zabuza looked at his mate, the boy was feeling regret he could tell, and so was he, but there was no turning back. He stayed in the room to make sure nothing else went wrong…

* * *

Naruto groaned, hearing shouting that echoed in his ears, he shook his head to clear the dizziness and looked up. He saw that he was in a cage of sorts, held up by shackles locked around his wrists and above his head. He knew he was naked since he was very cold. He looked outside of the cage and saw that there were men and women all holding paddles and shouting. When the fog finally lifted Naruto realized he was being sold! He screamed and thrashed about.

"Ohh! This one's a feisty one! Come on! Do I hear 3,000?"

"10,000!"

"15,000!"

"30,000!"

"1.5 million."

"Sold! To the gentleman from Lightning!" shouted Gato without a second thought.

Naruto's eyes shot wide before he really went into a rage, he screamed, roared, and growled viciously, he kicked his feet at the guards that got too close to the cage. His chakra, although weak, was leaking out of him as well as the intent to kill. He was not property! He was a person, a living being!

"Someone subdue him!"

"LET ME GO! I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY!" Naruto yelled in a full blown rage.

His eyes had bleed red and the whisker marks on his cheeks got deeper. Gato gasped as did the guards, Naruto's nails grew into claws, his ears growing into fox ears and one of his tails grew. He broke the chain, but his hands were still shackled.

"I am not yours! I am Sasuke's! I have a mate! Let me go!" he screamed, many of the people muttered and began leaving, most in fear of the demon getting free while others because he was someone else's mate and he was being sold off like livestock.

But the man who bought him simply paid Gato and walked up to the cage. He smirked when the fox turned furious red eyes on him and bared his fangs.

"Back off!"

"No… I am your master now and soon I will be your mate. Don't worry, Fox, I will be as gentle as possible. Your virginity is mine…"

Naruto rammed the cage, snarling in outrage. He was not going to let anyone touch him, he was Sasuke's! He had to hold out until he came, but then Haku's words echoed into his head. This caused him to sink to his knees and sob, his rage gone in an instant and was quickly replaced with fear and loneliness.

"Aww, the poor wittle foxy is all tired out… Not to worry, I will take very good care of you. From now on you will call me Sai-sama. Got it, pet?" he asked as Naruto stared at him in horror.

The man was insane, it was clear in his eyes that his mind was lost and the lust that shone through was even more frightening.

"S-SASUKE!" Naruto cried out as he was dragged off…

* * *

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	22. Find me

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Twenty: Find Me

* * *

Naruto screamed, kicked and bit at the two burly men, who forced him towards the limo. Gato was shocked that the man still wanted the boy even if he was acting like a total savage.

"Thank you for your patronage and I wish you luck," he said watching his men throw the blonde into the car before the man, Sai, nodded and got in with him…

* * *

Naruto hissed at him from the far side of the long limo, he was not letting this man corner him. He was not an animal!

"Why so upset? When we get home, you will have a nice bath, a warm meal and my bed to sleep in." Naruto growled and hissed louder, bordering that of an angry cat.

He had at some point, between when Sai first approached him and being forced into the car, gone into a second rage, his tail was bristled to the point that it looked like a fur covered bat and his eyes seemed to be a permanent red. Sai found this rather sexy and amusing, but his patience was thinning quickly. Naruto snarled when he attempted to get close and then shouted that he belonged to 'Sasuke.' This, in turn, was chipping at his ego; he was a very handsome man with pale skin and dark hair and eyes, most considered him to be a sex god both on legs and in bed.

"Now, now… My little fox, behave-!"

"FUCK YOU!" Naruto shouted; he was never one to curse, but when he did he was dead serious.

He was weak that much was obvious; they had drugged him with something to keep his chakra at low levels so even if he flared it no one would be able to pick it up even if they stood a foot in front of him. Not to mention he was no stronger than your average human girl. Sai didn't like that. He snarled viciously at Naruto and lunged at him. He pinned the fox's hands above his head with one hand and with the other he strangled Naruto.

"What did you say? Hmm, pet?"

Naruto shook his head, gasping and gagging for air, he kicked his feet, his instincts shouting at him to get this man off of him, but his mind told him to hold still and he'd let go.

"I am sick of you shouting out that bastard's name! You are mine now! You're virginity is also mine! And if you think you will be rescued, then good luck," he laughed out insanely, his eyes crazed as he watched the fox's eyes slowly rolling up into his head.

'SASUKE!' Naruto thought desperately, his eyes completely rolled back and then Sai let go, Naruto gasped and coughed violently as Sai let him go and sat back watching in sick amusement as the fox retched into an ice bucket due to his violent coughing.

Naruto lay there after he calmed down and sobbed he wrapped his arms tightly over his naked frame, his right hand pressing hard on his mate claim.

'Help me… Sasuke…' he cried drifting off to sleep so after, too tired to stay awake…

* * *

Arashi stood in the kitchen, his eyes soulless, and his hair dull and limp, his face completely void. Kyuubi sat at the table watching his unstable mate closely. Ever since they were told that Naruto was dead, Arashi just snapped, his body was on autopilot, but Arashi wasn't there, just a living shell. A few days after Naruto's death, Arashi had tried to cut his wrists and Kyuubi had barely stopped him in time. Arashi was chopping a pepper up, just going through the motions, but not really feeling anything. He paused looking out into the backyard.

"Naruto, dinner's almost done… come in and wash up," he said.

His once cheerful voice was dead, no feelings, not even regret. Kyuubi watched him move about, cooking as he moved through the motions like a zombie.

"Kyuubi, welcome home. How was your day?"

"The same as always, dear.," he answered sullenly.

"That's good, Kyuu… Dinner's almost done. Why not go up and wash up. Oh, and tell Naruto to come down please?"

"Sure dear…" He didn't move. Arashi kept cooking and setting up the table. He then brought the food to the table and served the three plates. Kyuubi didn't touch his plate as he watched Arashi eat his. His body's natural instinct to survive was what was keeping him going. He paused and turned to where Naruto use to sit.

"Naruto, how was school? Did you have a tough time?"

They were silent and then Arashi sort of chuckled and nodded his head before eating again. This was sickening. His mate's mind was completely gone. Every day it got worse, he'd see and hear Naruto, but he was dead. And if you tried to tell him otherwise, he'd snap again, screaming in a violent rage, trying to find a knife and end his life. Shukaku and his kits couldn't bear to see Arashi like this, so they stayed away. Orochimaru and Tsunade came over frequently to see if he'd snap out of it. Kabuto took over Karin's group, trying to keep himself out of the slumps, but everyone knew that with Naruto gone, and when Kyuubi died that would be the end of the Nine Tails.

"Oh, Kyuubi, Itachi and the others are coming over for game night; do you think you can set up the later game?"

"Of course…" he said, but yet again didn't move. He knew that if he left Arashi alone for even a second the man would pierce his own heart to end his miserable suffering. Call Kyuubi cruel, but he wanted his mate to live, whether he liked it or not.

The door bell rang just as Arashi finished eating and he stood to answer it. The Uchihas were there and they forced pleasant smiles, even though this was terribly sad to watch this man's slow and yet rapid descent into madness. Not many would believe it unless they saw it for themselves.

"Hello, jisan… how is Naruto?" Sasuke asked, feeling bile rise into his throat at asking about his dead mate. He refused to eat or hunt, Itachi and Tobi had to force feed him otherwise he'd die, something he wanted to do so he could join Naruto.

"He's finishing his plate right now, why not go and help him with the dishes…"

"Okay, jisan…" He left the room and Itachi looked at Kyuubi who stood in the door way.

"Arashi," he called; the blonde looked at him confused, "Naruto's dead…"

"No he's not; he's doing the dishes with Sasuke," Arashi refuted.

Kyuubi had asked the Uchihas to come over to see what had become of Arashi and he was glad Sasuke left the room because what was about to take place would scar him for life.

"Arashi, Naruto was killed in an accident at school…"

"No-"

"HE'S DEAD ARASHI! WE ARE BURYING HIM TOMORROW!" Kyuubi hollered, making the others jump. Arashi stared at him and for just a moment a brief moment his dead eyes lit up with a spark of rage and then it happened.

Arashi lunged at Kyuubi scratching and screaming at him, but the god held his mate's wrists up and way from the both of them. He screamed and cursed, threatening to kill himself, demanding that he have Naruto back. It was disturbing. A man, who could be so loving and cheerful, was reduced to this disgusting being. Arashi eventually exhausted himself and fell slack. Kyuubi set him on the floor and let him go. In an instant, Arashi stood up and looked at the clock.

"Naruto, time for your bath. When you are done, then you can finish your homework and then off to bed," he said to the air and then hummed brokenly as he set about cleaning the house, oblivious to his mate and guests.

"This is what would've happened to you, Tobi. As you can see he's more relaxed in his outbursts, but the first time it was devastating…" Kyuubi explained to them, feeling sick to his stomach once more.

"I never realized how devastating losing one's child could be… And I thought losing our family was horrible," Itachi said softly watching Arashi talk to 'Naruto' as he cleaned up the living room.

"And the messed up part is, I can't get a hold of Anubis… He's busy moving the Harunos out of the city since they've been exiled," Kyuubi said. "Tomorrow's-!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke suddenly screamed in pain from the kitchen, glass breaking on the floor. Everyone, but Arashi and Kyuubi went to check on Sasuke. Kyuubi watched Arashi stiffen at the scream and then robotically walk over to the coat rack.

"I'm going shopping, Naruto. Lock the door after me…" With that he left. Kyuubi turned from the front door to the kitchen and looked as Itachi and Tobi examined the younger incubus.

"Kyuubi-san, where's Arashi-san?" Deidara asked when he turned to see what Arashi was doing.

"He went out."

"Isn't that dangerous!" he asked, worrying for the blonde's safety.

"Calm down, you're pregnant getting stressed is bad for the baby, and Arashi will be fine. His instinct will keep him from getting killed," Kyuubi said.

He had followed him one time, the blonde was walking in his daze and was nearly hit by a truck, but he jumped up on it and road it to the store. When someone tried to mug him, he broke their arm and when some rapist thought he was going to get a good fuck out of him, Arashi had snapped his neck and came home and put away the groceries.

"Kyuubi-san! Sasuke's not responding!" Itachi called.

"Did you try the Dream Realm?" he asked a bit smugly as Tobi smacked his forehead and Sasori blinked.

"What is it, Tobi?"

"The Dream Realm!" he said as if it explained everything. Itachi nodded and carried the young king to the living room and laying him on the sofa. As Tobi laid down on the La-Z Boy chair and then went into the Dream realm.

* * *

_Tobi looked about the dream realm, bubbles floated about filled with dreams and dark storm clouds dotted the 'sky' as the form of a nightmare. He looked about and spotted Sasuke running after a bubble._

"_Sasuke!" He called and spread his wings flying after him. The younger Uchiha looked up at him and then back at the bubble, it was almost within reach. Sasuke took a flying leap and vanished into the dream. Tobi folded his wings and dove in as well._

_He landed on the ground, and gasped seeing Sasuke standing face to face with—_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Ah? Tobi-kun!"_

"_You-you're dreaming!" Tobi asked shocked._

"_Tobi, be quiet… Naruto, what happened to you! We were told you died during the fire at school a few days ago!"_

"_So he wasn't lying…" Naruto said sullenly, looking at the ground._

"_What!" Sasuke demanded, pulling his mate into his arms, feeling his body react almost instantly as Naruto hugged him tightly._

"_I was kidnapped by the Demon Brothers and two more: a man named Zabuza and a boy our age named Haku! They brought me to Waves and a man named Gato sold me in an auction to be some crazy man's pet and he's going to rape me! Sasuke, please help me! I'm so scared!"_

"_What- where is this man taking you, Naru-chan!" Tobi asked, grabbing him and spinning him around to face him._

"_Lightning…"_

"_Do you know who did this to you!" the Uchihas demanded and Naruto shook his head. _"_Who's the bastard that bought you!"_

"_A man named Sai… He strangled me half to death already because I kept calling you and because I told him… 'Fuck you' too…" Naruto blushed at his pouty mouth, but when he was in that heat of the moment he didn't care._

"_He strangled you? Fuck this! I'm coming! I have to leave the dream realm since I didn't enter with my body. This is just my REM-self," Sasuke told him, holding him tightly._

"_They also stole my necklace! If you can find that and then cast a locator spell it'll act like a compass and lead you to me. Please, Sasuke hurry! I'm really scared!" Naruto begged him his REM-self slowly vanishing, a sign he was waking up in the Living world. Sasuke desperately kissed him until he was gone and both Tobi and Sasuke stood in the Dream Realm, Naruto's dream gone now that he was awake._

* * *

Tobi bolted up right after returning to his body as Sasuke groaned and sat up. He was dizzy and his head hurt, but they both had very good and yet very bad news.

"Good news everyone!" Tobi cried out.

"And some bad news," Sasuke said in a low growl.

"The good news is: Naruto's alive! He was kidnapped, not killed! But still he's alive!"

"And the bad news is he was sold a pet to a man named Sai in Lightning."

"Wait did you say Sai?" Sasori asked.

Tobi and Sasuke nodded and the tiger stood up, cursing as he began to pace. The tiger was growling in a foul mood before he looked to Deidara.

"Aniki? Didn't Sai-sensei die in that bomb blast?"

He shook his head. The man was a sadist; he remembered what he done to Dei to teach him 'Art.'

"Sai's a Class S threat. He's an artist, a genius, and a murderer… He taught Deidara and me our skills. Though how he taught was something to fear. If he's got his hands on Naruto, I can guarantee that he'll use Naruto-kun for his 'Art' after he's abused him and raped him. 'Molding him to add to his masterpiece.' We don't have much time. From where did he buy Naruto-kun?"

"Waves, from a man named Gato," Tobi said and Sasori paused.

"He's either going to drive back which will take five days or fly back by commercial plane, that's four days, but private jet is two to three days. We are very short on time here!"

"Kyuubi-san-!"

"Sasuke; go to Lightning! Naruto is top priority as for Waves, Sasori why not go with Tobi and make Gato sing for us," Kyuubi said sadistically.

They nodded and left, leaving Itachi and Dei.

"I wanted to go with them…" Itachi said, standing up, but Kyuubi shook his head and waved his hand to Deidara, who was sitting on the sofa.

"You're mate is heavy with kittens you will stay put and protect him; lest something like this happens again… I have a coroner and a police officer to find and interrogate. Arashi will be home soon to help 'Naruto' with his homework." He then grabbed his lab coat and left, Itachi sighing as Dei leaned into his side.

"Itachi… what if Sai-sensei kills Naruto and adds him to his masterpiece?"

"That won't happen, we won't let it," he assured his worried mate. They felt so useless! But Kyuubi was right Dei had to take it easy and Itachi had to concentrate on protecting his mate and unborn child…

* * *

Arashi walked down the street carrying a paper bag in his arms with the things he bought at the story. He paused at the corner, waiting for the lights to change, but he was spun around and he stared at the man who touched him.

"U-Uzumaki-san?" Hane asked, seeing the dead man staring at him.

"Hane… what are you doing here?"

"I-I… ahem, I came to talk to you in private follow me." He grabbed the blonde's arm and dragged him. He was shocked that he didn't protest nor did he try to escape.

'What did they do to him?' he caught himself thinking as he glanced at the mute blonde walking briskly behind him.

The ninja's body was well fit, he wasn't tired nor was he even slightly winded. He guessed some humans were worthy of respect and the fact that this blonde graduated top of the class was also impressive.

He snorted to himself; the irony of the situation was laughable. He hated this man to the point of lusting after him, he even lusted after his son, but in a blind moment of rage he had his son stolen away and now here he was looking at this dead shell of a man that once infuriated and fascinated him to no end. He had hated Arashi for years and here he was taking pity on him because what he once was, was now gone and in his place was this shell that looked like a lost child waiting for someone to come find him.

He got to the edge of town and pulled him into the deep forest. He found a clearing and let the man stand where he stopped. Arashi looked about the forest, something wasn't right, but he couldn't function to care.

"Hane, I have to go home. Naruto and Kyuo will worry." Even in his dead like state he knew better than to reveal Kyuubi's identity. He turned to leave, but Hane grabbed his hair and yanked his head and body back. Arashi dropped the bag, the milk and glass jars breaking on impact.

Arashi stiffened, his dead eyes shooting wide when he realized that the rabbit was kissing him. Everything in his mind and in his body suddenly snapped back together and he glared at the rabbit biting his tongue as hard as he could. Hane screamed in pain and pulled back, but held firm to Arashi's hair. The shinobi cursed, he had no weapons on him and he was weak from whatever state he put himself in. His face was flushed in anger, so the blush from his foolish, shameful behavior was hidden from the other's eyes.

"Fucking bitch! So you snapped out of your stupor? If you stayed in it this wouldn't have been bad at all! Now, come here!" Arashi cried out as he was spun about, his right arm breaking from the yanking and twisting as he was pinned face down.

His jeans were ripped off and he knew what was next. He relaxed his body telling himself that it was Kyuubi and only Kyuubi, he blocked out Hane entering him and thrusting away like a dog in heat. He blocked it all out and tried to think of Kyuubi.

'Itachi… I need Kyuubi!' he thought desperately, the pain lacing through his body drenched his thoughts and he was sure that Itachi could see what he felt as plain as day before he blacked out and laid there…

* * *

Itachi was in the kitchen, his hands diligently making rice balls for Dei who was resting on the sofa. No one's come home yet. Itachi wasn't bothered by this. He knew they were going to find Naruto one way or another. He was handing the plate of rice balls to Dei when he was hit with a pained outcry that sent him to his knees. Dei shot up in a panic, the baby kicking in protest at the sudden movement.

"It-Itachi? Are you alright, please answer me!" Dei asked around a pained grunt.

He shook his head and closed his eyes; he listened to the cry a few times before he recognized it as Arashi's. His eyes shot wide and he looked about the room for the phone, this was bad!

"Dei; do you have my cell?"

"Yes, why?"

"Jisan's in danger and we need to call Kyuubi now, although I am sure he knows by now as well…"

* * *

Kyuubi was standing in the office of the sniveling human they got as the new police chief. He growled as he looked through files and papers, shivering in fear of the great king, but Kyuubi was in his usual disguise.

'I never liked Yamato, but at least the bastard had a fucking back bone!' he thought as the human finally gave a shout of cheer.

"Found it! Let's see… Um, sir? Dr. Rose is dead, her body and the body of an officer where found in the school dumpster the day your son was killed…" He lowered his voice and head as Kyuubi's eyes shot wide in realization. He tore out of the office and ran to the funeral home.

"Dr. Kazuma?" asked the man setting up the room for the wake.

"Show me my son!" he demanded and a woman came forward to take him to the room where Naruto lay naked still ready to be prepared for his funeral tomorrow.

Kyuubi tore off the white sheet and probed the body's stomach. The sun was off; there were Chinese characters instead of tiny runes bunched so tightly together to form the sun and the whirlpool. This swirling sun was a fake! He carefully turned the body, this may not have been his son, but he still had respect for the dead, and examined his tail bone. It was too short to be a demon's; this person was human. And the back to the neck was also bare where the uchiwa should have been. Upon death the mate mark should have appeared to show off the decease's status.

"Son of a bitch… they tricked me. Yes, Dei- wait, slow down- WHAT!"

* * *

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	23. Save me: Part 1

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Twenty-One: Save me Part One

* * *

It was a race against time for everyone:

Kyuubi had to hurry and find his mate; his heart clenching painfully in his chest as he felt his mate's pain. It was exactly like the last time this happened, fueling his unadulterated rage even more.

Sasuke had gathered his own team of loyal friends and they hurried as fast as they could to Lightning to save Naruto. They took one of the Uchiha family private jets to try and beat Naruto and his new 'master' to Lightning. Gaara, Neji, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo and Kabuto were all mentally preparing themselves to face this Sai-person and also prepared for a fight. Sasuke did his best to relax, but everyone knew that right now his mental state was far from that of the levelheadedness that the Uchihas were famous for.

And let's not forget Tobi and Sasori, along with Kisame and even Kankuro were on their way to Waves to find and torture Gato. May the gods have pity on anyone and everyone who gets in their way.

Everyone who was not called to duty: Tsunade, Itachi, Deidara, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, Zetsu, Orochimaru and Shukaku, were left to prepare for the advancing war against the Akatsuki as well as gathering information on Corvine and preparing for a baby to be born.

Time was of the essence they could not, absolutely could not afford to lose even a second of time or else all will be lost…

* * *

Kyuubi raced through the streets, gradually shifting forms from human to beast and from there moving into his god form, all the while traveling as fast as he could to get to his mate, who was in danger and needed him. He could feel the same sickening feeling as when he was kidnapped by those hunters and then raped by his ex-lover. He knew that wherever Arashi was, he knew that he was being raped and he had to hurry. Arashi may not be impregnated, but the damage being done to his already damaged mind was going to be irreversible!

'Arashi… I know you are close by, please scream!' He was in the forest, but he couldn't smell his mate.

Whoever was mounting his Arashi was masking his scent in their own. He let out an outraged roar that sounded oddly like Arashi's name and all fell silent in the forest: all but the sound a rutting in the far-near-distance.

Kyuubi shrunk down to his human form and ran towards it. His eyes blazing with murder, he knew this disgusting scent, and he knew that his earlier punishment was far too lenient. After this, this foolish bastard will be killed for his crimes against his mate and against his legacy. He slowed down and walked into the clearing his eyes blazing with fury as he took in his mate's screams and cries as the rabbit above him, mounted him as if he was in heat.

The smell that filled the air was sickening; he felt the bile rise in his throat as all his humanity and sanity snapped. His vision bled red: all he could see was the rabbit on his bitch. Dropping onto all fours, he roared loudly. The rabbit let out a scream as he tensed, most likely cumming in his mate yet again judging by the smell and the rivers of semen trailing down his mate's thighs.

Arashi sobbed, he fell on to his side, curling up into a tight ball, exposing his stretched and bleeding cavity to him. Arashi shivered and sobbed, the pain of being raped was nothing. But what he had heard…

* * *

_**/ Arashi gasped in pain when he woke up again, he was still face down in the dirt, he felt something hot and sticky on his thighs and he knew, oh how he knew, it was semen. He glared back at the rabbit demon, leaning up to elbow him in the collar bone, but the bastard flipped him on his back and pinned down his only working arm since he broke the other. Arashi screamed and cried, but he wouldn't beg, he'd never beg this bastard!**_

_**"Oh god…. This is wonderful… Oo hot! If I had known… Oh dear, Inari-sama, if I had known that this would be beyond my imagination, I'd have done this sooner! And your son… good lord I can only imagine how wonderful his ass could be!"**_

_**"C-could? N-Na-aaaah!" he cried out as he got a lucky strike on his prostate, he screamed and tried to wriggle free as the rabbit paused for a brief moment to catch his own breath.**_

_**"You… b-bastard! N-Naruto's d-dead!"**_

_**"So soon? I figured Gato would rent him out first and then kill him… All well we paid them to get rid of the brat regardless…" Hane said nonchalantly as began fucking the struggling blonde.**_

_**Arashi screamed, but not because he was in pain or being raped, he was screaming because of what Hane said. He screamed, he cursed and he kicked, getting his arm free he punched the bastard and tried to beat him up as best he could with one arm and the thunderous pain shooting up his spine. He demanded to know why the bastard had his son taken from him; he wanted to know why he was raping him; his mind was in chaos, he was stressed from being raped and his depression went through the roof when he thought his son was dead and now he knows why!**_

_**"You fucking son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" he screamed as he tried to get the upper hand, but Hane grabbed his good arm and twisted it behind him and surged back into the blonde thrusting into him all the while promising that when he was done he'd kill him so he could join his son in hell./**_

* * *

Kyuubi growled out lowly, and he whimpered pathetically as his mate's eyes shot wide in his skull before he narrowed them in on the rabbit demon.

"You bastard! You touched my mate!"

"Ohh, a human calling another human their mate! Give it up, you filthy faggot! You can't beat me!" Hane laughed, turning back to finish what he started. Arashi whimpered and cried out in a broken voice, full of fear and anguish: "K-Kyuu-Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi snarled and his eyes turned red, his tails slowly coming out and with each new tail Hane became paler and paler. Kyuubi's vision was still red and he growled darkly stalking the trembling rabbit.

"Yo-you're majesty! I-I didn't know! I s-swear if I h-had known-!"

Kyuubi swiped at him, and he fell back, one of the claws cutting the tendon in his calf when he tried to turn and run. He backed away still trying to reason with the outraged fox god.

"Sire, please? He's a mere human! You can not honestly say that you prefer a human to an actual demon?"

Kyuubi roared swiping again, this time catching him in the chest. Hane fell back, gasping as fire leaked into his wounds burning at his muscles and tissues. Kyuubi was not listening. He was focused solely on killing Hane for touching his mate.

Mine ran into the clearing and gasped at the huge fox stalking her mate and then she saw the injured Arashi lying on the floor, at first she didn't care that he was hurt, but then she ran up to him intent on killing him when she picked up the smell of her mate's sex all over the human's body. She was disgusted by the smell and then looked back at her mate. He was hurt and that fox fiend was getting closer to him.

"Back off, you stupid beast! Or this slut will lose his head!" she screamed at him.

Kyuubi's head snapped to her so fast, they could hear his spine crack along with his neck as he shook loose the tension and advanced on her now.

"Hane! Run!"

"Mine! You stupid woman! Look at his tails, he's no fiend!" Hane begged her and she looked back at his tails. Kyuubi fanned them out, fire and chakra flickering in the air as he stalked her. She paled and gasped, he was-he was-!

"K-Kyuubi!" Arashi whined, feeling Mine yank on his hair and press the kitchen knife she had tighter against his throat. Kyuubi backs off and she smirked.

"Hane, get over here! Move an inch, your majesty and I will kill him…" she threatened, Arashi crying out as he was dragged along the ground as she and her husband retreated into the woods.

But the second they were out of sight, Mine and Hane screamed and Arashi did as well. Kyuubi rushed forward, his mind telling him to make sure his mate was alright, but when he broke the line of trees he saw Mine was being torn to pieces by two snow leopards. As Hane tried to crawl over to Arashi's fallen form and kill him.

"ARASHI!" Kyuubi screamed and the blonde looked just in time as Hane's claws shot forward.

Arashi shut his eyes, curling up into a tight ball as one of the snow leopards jumped on the rabbit's form and broke his arm before dashing off with the other snow leopard. Kyuubi moved over to his mate and wrapped his tails over the naked shivering human as he held him close and sobbed into his neck:

"Kyuubi, Kyuubi…. Hane… he-?"

"I know… I saw him raping you…"

"No, Kyuubi! He had Naruto kidnapped and killed!" Arashi cried out, hugging his mate even tighter.

Kyuubi's eyes shot wide and he shuddered, tears springing to his eyes. As Arashi slowly slipped into unconsciousness again, he took on his full size and roared at the top of his lungs. All of Konoha saw the God of Nine before he drove his head down and snapped up Hane, crushing the bastard between his massive jaws and then spitting out his remains onto the ground. He snarled and set the clearing on fire as he wrapped his hand like paw around his mate's body and picked him up and set him on his head before walking back toward the city…

* * *

Unknown to him, hidden in the woods, Sakura stared in horror as her mother was torn apart by the very demons she hired and her father then chewed up and spat back at her feet. It took all of her will power and then some to keep from screaming as she looked at the mangled and distorted… Thing!

She was gasping for air and she knew now that her life was in danger. It was because she was jealous of the son of a god who had Sasuke's heart and soul. That she asked for this and now her parents were dead and Kyuubi, the Kyuubi was going to send out a hunting party for her and everyone involved with Naruto's disappearance and most likely his death!

She gulped and ran off praying that she would be safe until she could find and kill Naruto. If she killed him before he could tell his father it was because of her then she'd be safe because she could pretend that she didn't know anything about this! And if she played her cards right she and Sasuke could try to heal each others pain and end up mated. She smirked, this plan was perfect…

* * *

Sasuke cursed; Itachi had just called him on their private jet that Arashi was in danger and Kyuubi was in a full blown rage. He asked his brother how fast the jet was.

"So, you're saying that we'll be in Lightning by evening? Exactly how fast are we moving? EH? Oh… Well that sure as hell explains a lot! Thanks again, Aniki and sorry that you and Dei can't be here, but Kyuubi-san's right, you need to keep Dei safe back at home." He heard his brother and his mate give him a few tips and details about Sai's mansion as Kabuto and Karin pulled up a blueprint of it onto the laptop.

"Good, thanks…" He hung up the phone as he sighed. He was getting more and more agitated, but he needed to stay awake!

"Sasuke-kun, I know how worried you are. Go to sleep and make sure Naruto's alright… We can't risk being too late. Keep yourself up-dated with his health!" Kabuto ordered him in a caring manner, knowing that the reason he was so restless was because he wanted to sleep. Sasuke nodded and his body relaxed before becoming deathly cold.

* * *

Naruto groaned, he was thrown about like a rag doll from the limo to a huge clothes trunk and jostled about the back of an armored truck. This was getting ridiculous. He tried to summon some chakra, but that did nothing, but give him a headache!

'Dang… I can't use my magic either! And if I try to go above the one tail, I end up unconscious! It's been a day at the very least! Ugh, screw this, I'm going to sleep.' He concentrated on his second tail and just before it could grow out he felt his brain shut down and he fell into the dreamless state of sleep…

* * *

_\\ Naruto groaned and looked up feeling someone petting his hair. He looked up to see Sasuke sitting on the grass with him. He was looking pretty pissed, but his gentle strokes said otherwise._

_"Sasuke… Where are you?" he asked softly._

_"I'm on my way… We landed in Lightning a day or so ago. I've been sleeping this entire time, mostly to conserve my energy and to keep you safe. Even when you're a wake I am here in your mind… As soon as I save you I am taking you to my room and bedding you," he said softly, though his words were rather harsh at the end._

_"I'm sorry…"_

_"No, it's not you, Naruto. I'm angry with myself. My Mate Claim states that you are mine, but since we never consummated our union, I can't feel when you need me most… And things back home aren't looking too hot either. Arashi-san's been raped by Hane. Itachi came and told me this while you were still sleeping."_

_Naruto gasped and sat up straight before he stood up to begin pacing._

_"I knew Hane-san disliked mommy, but why do that? Why hurt him like that? Wasn't it bad enough that I was kidnapped and you were all made to believe I was dead- Oh no, smelling salts!"\\_

* * *

Naruto gasped as he awoke, he looked about the room with blurred vision trying to see where he was. He held his head, feeling dizzy and a bit nauseous. As he slowly adjusted to his new surroundings he looked up to see his 'master' leaning on the bed beside him. He gasped and pulled the sheets up only to realize he was dressed up like a porcelain Elizabethan doll!

"Good, you've finally regained consciousness, my little fox… I have brought you soup and a turkey sandwich. Eat slowly and try not to upset your stomach, sleeping for almost three days isn't very good added that it's been at least six days since you last had a proper meal." He said softly, setting the food tray before the blonde.

Naruto's senses had returned and he smelled the food, glaring at Sai as he did so. He couldn't smell anything, so he took a tiny sip of the soup and waited. After a few minutes of nothing he began to eat.

"I see that you were brought up well, fox. You tested the food before declaring it safe to eat. But there's no reason to worry. I won't kill you, at least not until I've molded you into the perfect doll for my masterpiece…" With that he left the stunned fox.

Naruto gulped, this was great! The psychopath was going to treat him like a princess and a life-size doll so he could mold him into a piece of his masterpiece! He growled, he really wished he could escape.

'That dummy didn't realize I was examining the room… The floors are pressure and laser sensitive, as long as I stay within the room I won't trigger the alarm and I have a collar on that's rigged to send out a silent alarm and act as a shock collar. Not to mention the bastard has me locked in the tower; not like I'm crazy enough to escape wearing a pedophiles dream costume just to get away from you…. Damn it! I need my chakra…'

He sighed in annoyance, being mindful of the security camera's that were in every corner of the room both high and low. He noticed a door less bathroom and a door less closet filled with frilly girl costumes. He shuddered and tried to think. He was in worse situations than this. Hell his first mission ever, he was caught and held in a heavily secured and state of the art hydraulic lock vault! and he still got out without failing his mission or having back-up sent in!

'Okay... Pressure sensitive right? That means it records my every step within this room, but if I stay off the floors I can trick them into think I escaped, but the cameras will say otherwise... Hmm, think Naruto, think...' As he was thinking of how to try and at least test what Sai might do to him, he flexed his fists counting subconsciously in his mind the times he flexed and loosened his hands, slowly working chakra into his fist.

'Maybe I can check out the closet and the bathroom, if they don't have cameras then I can either find something to make a bomb or a window to climb out of. He's left things in here for girls so there's a a sewing kit and a first aid kit, I can make decent clothes out of these abominations and then escape, but the question is do those cameras actually work or are they just for show?'

He glanced at his fist, having stopped flexing sometime ago and saw a small rasengan in his fist. He dispelled the small orb of chakra, a dark smirk on his face, he had some chakra back and he had a general layout of his prison chambers. He set the tray on the floor and laid down in bed. Closing his eyes, he quickly fell asleep. Sasuke was waiting there was well as Itachi, they looked to be in a heated discussion.

* * *

_\\"Are you serious? Hane had Naruto kidnapped?" Sasuke yelled as Itachi nodded his head grimly. "Kyuubi-san said so himself and this was told to him by Arash-san as well... Jisan's in the hospital as we speak- Naruto?"_

_"Is mom-?"_

_"He's fine, but he's heart broken because he thinks you are still dead. Where are you?" Itachi asked, noticing the blonde REM self's attire. Sasuke was looking at this as well, Elizabethan was not Naruto's style._

_"Sai's castle... He's locked me in a tower. The floors are laser and pressure sensitive. The lasers are set to give a time line for when I get up and move as the sensors under the floor map out my every step. I also have a tracking-shock collar, I guess if I leave a certain distance from either the castle or the tower I'll get a nasty shock. Plus there are cameras in every corner of the room. This guy is sick and he's good. Until he plans on killing me he's taking good care of me," Naruto said as Sasuke and Itachi looked at him with shocked faces._

_"Hey! Now's not the time to be gawking at me!" Naruto yelled, but Itachi shook his head._

_"No, it's not what you think... We're shocked because, there's no way that they can get into the tower without triggering the auto lock on the doors and windows. The tower's rigged as a giant death trap. If you try to escape, Kami knows what he'll do to you and if they set off the alarms, you'll be dead with in minutes," Itachi explained._

_"So, how are we going to do this?" Sasuke asked._

_"Itachi, can you bring my mother here?"_

_"What?" Itachi blinked at the request as Naruto sighed._

_"Can you bring my mom here? To this dream? He's unconscious right? Shouldn't his REM self be somewhere here in the Dream Realm?" Itachi nodded and took off out of the dream as Sasuke pulled him into a hug, growling low in his throat as a means to comfort Naruto._

_"This is really getting out of hand, isn't it? We're close by. Kabuto told me that once night fell we attack, but if the room is as Itachi and you have said, then we'll have to rethink our plans."_

_"Have Kabuto-kun send me a snake. One his Boas or his Black Mamba."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well I doubt that you've brought Orochimaru-san with you. He's the only one who could summon Manda, Otoku-san's prized Black Mamba, and Manda's the only snake big enough to destroy this castle so the room can't lock down and kill me."_

_"Okay I'll have him send out a few snakes, I'll be back," Sasuke kissed him softly and stepped back from him vanishing from his dream. He was about to wake up when Itachi popped back in and Arashi's REM self looked at him before tackling him to the floor holding him tightly and sobbing._

_"Mommy! I can't breathe!" Arashi let him go knowing that if he died in his sleep he'd die in real life._

_"Gomen, baby! I was just so overjoyed that you were alright that I couldn't help myself! Itachi-kun filled me in on everything and trust me I was convinced when Sasuke was with you-where is he?"_

_"Right here... Kabuto, are you alright?" Sasuke said appearing with a slightly dizzy Kabuto._

_"No..." The snake said looking a bit green around the gills as he tried to steady his stomach. "But I can manage. As from what you've told me that the room is rigged to keep Naruto-kun prisoner and if we trip any alerts outside of the room it'll lock down and kill him. I guess when Deidara-san called and warned us, he wasn't kidding. But none of us know a summons as big as Manda and Naruto-kun I'm sure that you can't even use chakra."_

_"Not an ounce, but I am starting to get some of my chakra back, not enough for a Rasengan, but enough to defend myself with. I checked out the room while I was unconscious using the pulse jutsu. aside from the floors and collar, there's nothing keeping me in the room but there are cameras everywhere. And the towers too high to land safely on my feet." Naruto said, sighing in irritation._

_"Tsk, this is a load of bullocks..." Arashi sighed as he sat on the floor, closing his eyes and trying to think._

_"Naruto, how much chakra do you have?"_

_"Well let's say its enough to put Sasuke in the hospital for a month," Naruto grinned evilly as Arashi did as well, both Uchihas and Kabuto took a giant step back, afraid to test their luck._

_"Well anyway I figured out something. Kabuto-kun could you summon one of your snakes and have it get to my prison? Because if I can I can try and trick them into taking me out of the tower before you strike that way I am still safe, somewhat, and you can get to me."_

_"I can send quite a bit, but I'd rather keep my prized pets alive and send in the drones, is that alright?"_

_"Any of them dangerous?" Arashi asked, getting what Naruto was saying. Itachi and Sasuke catching on a second later._

_"King cobras, rattle snakes, and a few copper heads?"_

_Arashi nodded._

_"I remember those guys, I use to take naps with them wrapped about my body! They do remember me, right?" Naruto asked and Kabuto nodded._

_"Yes, but I'll send a boa with them to make sure they kill everyone, but you and the rest of us."_

_"But how do we get in?"_

_"I have no idea... I best go, Dei's shaking me..." Itachi bowed and left._

_"We'd best go and you'd best get up, it's nearly midnight," Sasuke said taking both Kabuto and Arashi with him. once he was alone. Naruto took a deep breath and woke up...\\_

* * *

Naruto sat up in the bed and got up, the laser triggered the lights to turn on and he went into the closet looking through the clothes, secretly looking for cameras and an escape route. Finding none he took the least complicated dress he could find and went to the bathroom to shower, it was nearly a week and he was not happy with the smell. He looked about the princessy bathroom, once again finding no cameras, but there was a balcony. He opened the balcony doors and stepped out, looking up at the moon, noting a bunch of gargoyles sitting on the roof and two glaring at him.

'Figures...' He thought walking back inside as if nothing happened and left the doors open a crack to get a breeze going through.

_"Is something wrong, Naruto?" h_e heard Sasuke ask him in the back of his mind.

'Yea big problem. Sai's got Gargoyles all over the roof with the more vicious ones are guarding my room.'

_"Bastard... Any other problems?"_

'The lasers trigger the lights and most likely the cameras as well. If I can gather enough chakra I can make a genjutsu of me lazing about the room while I sneak out, but the gargoyles will be hard to get by.'

_"I see them. They're nocturnal, and they turn to stone a the signs of first light."_

Naruto hummed and finished bathing, getting out and drying off before getting dressed again, but in the other dress. They were hideous in both design and color.

'Well, figure something out soon, because I might slit my throat from having to where these hideous dresses! I rather hug Sakura than wear this!' He thought in disgust, shuddering at the thought of hugging the bitch.

_"We're trying... Kabuto's gathered as many snakes as he can to storm the house."_

'Oh! There are gutters on the roof, so there are storm and drain pipes that lead up and into the building. There's one by my bedroom's balcony. It's perfect for the boa to slither up and if I distract the gargoyles it can get into the room preferably without triggering the alarm system.'

He heard Sasuke hum in thought before he told him he had to go before leaving Naruto's mind. Naruto had sat on his bed and was eying the salad that had been brought in with suspicion. He sniffed it, smelling the tanginess of the Mango Dressing, but he did as he did before, test it before actually eating it. Once he was done he stood up and grabbed a doll off the shelf hugging it close and humming morbidly to himself. He was not use to this, danger from other ninjas was like riding a bike, if he fell down, he'd just get back up and try again.

But these were demons and they were stronger, faster, better and smarter. Like his father said he had the highest status in the universe and it means nothing if a dominant demon pinned him and mounted him, there was no point in getting away really. He wanted nothing more than to be at home with his parents and Sasuke. He stood on the balcony, his eyes watching the forest lining the castle for hints of his suitor and his friends. He jumped when a vicious roar erupted behind him as alarms went off throughout the building.

One of the Gargoyles was attacking the others. One jumped down onto the balcony with him and picked him up and fly off to another tower. He watched with fearful and confused eyes, but noted the snakes slithering onto the balcony and into his room. The Gargoyle landed on the other balcony and he was pulled into the room by Sai as he ordered that the one attacking be killed.

"It's alright, my little fox, they will deal with it... You must be so scared... Why not join me in my bed tonight?"

Naruto turned from fearing the gargoyle coming in and killing them both to glaring at Sai and pulling back, hissing at him. Sai smirked and snapped his fingers watching as the collar sparked to life and Naruto let out a scream of pain and fell to his knees, but when Sai got close, he dug his claws into his face ripping it up as best he could. He was getting fed up with all the torture and manhandling! He was a princess for heaven's sake!

"Don't touch me!"

"Humph, not ready yet... Well, no matter I still want to play with you a while longer... Oh, before I forget, you remember Haku and Zabuza, yes?" Naruto looked at the two snow leopards in fear and Sai smiled before leaving. "Take him back to his room when they dispose of the useless one." He called over her shoulder and left to have his face looked at.

'He's not normal... That should've hurt...' Naruto thought watching him leave before he turned and hissed at Haku, who made to help him to his feet.

"Touch me and I'll rip out your Adam's apple!" Naruto snarled out, his eyes a dark violet, but he cried out again when the collar sparked and he fell to the floor.

"Calm down, if you get worked up or try to use any magic, you'll be shocked into unconsciousness," Haku warned softly picking him up since he was to weak to stand on his own.

"We're here to help you escape."

"Forgive me if I curse: Like fucking hell you are!" he snarled out as Zabuza picked him up bridal style and walked out the room and made his way back to Naruto's tower.

"Listen, we made a mistake. We're sorry, but not everyone is given a choice in the matter and when it comes to Haku and his safety I'll rape, murder, and steal if I must to protect him. Gato told me that it was either we get you or my mate ends up the next food craze at one of his parties... If it makes you feel better we butchered Mine, the one who hired us to get rid of you. She's trying to get to your suitor."

Naruto growled and opened him mouth to protest, but they got to his room and he shooed them out the room to think. Haku didn't leave, but opted to go into the bathroom. Naruto growled, they saw him in his fox form, but they didn't look the least bit surprised. He glared and waited until he heard Haku running the bath water. he snarled and got under the covers and almost screamed seeing the snakes in his bed. He sighed when he recognized them to be Kabuto's snakes.

He relaxed as the large boa slithered down and around his waist and gave rhythmic squeezes similar to that of Mores Code. Naruto tapped his fingers over it's neck in response as to what was going on and that there was more trouble than he first thought. The snake squeezed softly and then let him go before making its way back to the balcony and down the drain pipe.

'Please, save me...' he prayed softly before drifting off to sleep...

* * *

EXCUSING HIS CURSING- Okay that line has been something that everyone woman in my family has used at one point. You see the girls were raised to be seen and heard, but never at their worse. I remember my mom's boss came over for dinner and one of her co-workers, who came as well was being rude as all get out. I got fed up and said, "Forgive me for cussing: Like fucking hell you are better than my mom! I've filed your reports and honey, my dog writes better then you!" Yes, my family quirky...

HAVING ENOUGH CHAKRA TO PUT SASUKE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A MONTH- Naruto means that the small amount of Chakra he has he could use to do the shadow clone and harem jutsu and that alone will put Sasuke into a coma from massive blood loss for about a month. But they took it as that he could blast Sasuke into next month.

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	24. Save me: Part 2

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Twenty-Two: Save me Part One

* * *

Itachi paced in his office. Dei was munching on raw cucumbers and carrots, he was one of the few female demons who had normal food cravings, watching him in amusement. He was given an up-date from Sasuke and things were getting a lot more complicated than they needed to be and Tobi had yet to contact him so that meant either trouble or they hadn't found Gato yet.

"'Tachi-kun, the baby's kicking so hard!" Dei whined as he held his stomach, where the little demon was abusing its mommy's trying to get its father's attention.

"Sorry... Hey now, stop that. you're hurting mommy and that's not very nice," he scolded lightly while rubbing a bruise that was forming on Dei's gut.

After a while the baby settled down and rubbed at the spot it had abused and Dei cooed happily, he was due any day now and to be honest, he hid his pregnancy well during the hunter season. Itachi laid his head on is mate's knees and sighed. He was worried and frustrated.

"I'm going crazy here... I want to help, but I can't leave you like this..." Itachi whined, something he only did with Dei, his mother and Arashi.

"Stop that, you are 26 years old not a 6 year old spoiled brat not getting his way."

"Wow, what a difference? You just subtracted 20 years... But then again mother slapped me silly for whining the way I did and then that temper tantrum I threw? I'm surprised she didn't use the Evil Eyes on me..."

"No mother wants to hurt her child- a sane mother anyway. Why not go check on Arashi-san, you are worried about him as well."

"Kyuubi-sama's in a full blown rage; there's no getting in or out of the hospital with him in god form... and I don't plan on ending up like Hane..."

Dei grimaced at that, they had gotten a call from Orochimaru about Arashi's condition when he was first brought in and about the Harunos when their bodies, or what was left of them anyway, was found. Being chewed up by a god was the worse thing imaginable at the moment. Dei sighed and pet Itachi's hair and hummed softly. It was nap time and Itachi looked like he could use a good dream for once...

* * *

Tobi sighed, they found the building after hunting down the Demon brothers and slaughtering them, once they had the info they needed to know. Kisame and Tobi were dressed for the part and the two Suna puppet masters hid from sight. Tobi was wearing nothing but a torn over sized shirt and after literally ticking Sasori off enough to get him to actually beat him and then the hours they spent trying to keep him from killing himself and reassuring that Tobi still loved him; Kankuro was sure he was blind after that Kisame shamelessly wanked off a few, commenting that the fact that Sasori was also having sex with Tobi added to the who Sex Slave appeal.

"Okay... Ready?" Tobi asked.

"Yep, and I updated my will. Sasori's gonna kill me..." He made a small sign to his god and prayed that he'd die quick and painlessly after this.

Taking a deep breath, Kisame grabbed Tobi by his arm twisting it painfully behind his back and yanking on his hair before storming up the steps with the struggling succubus in his arms.

"No! Please no! I'm sorry!" Tobi screamed, crying as Kisame yelled at him to shut up.

Sasori was sitting in the tree looking at a snow butterfly, trying desperately to not go on a second rampage, but this time killing everyone, but Tobi.

"What's going on out here!" Shouted as short, portly man as he saw the tall black man fighting with a pale as the snow outside boy.

"Master, I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"Are you Gato! My servant bought this slave for me from here and I've come to return the little bitch!" Kisame roared at the man, mentally laughing at the heavy stench of fear rolling off the man and subconsciously praying Sasori bypassed him when he went on his killing spree.

"Yes, I-I'm Gato... but I-I've never seen this slave before and I personally examine every single last one of them!"

"Well my servant said he bought the bitch from here and this little fuck had the nerve to bite my dick!"

Kankuro had to place both his hands on his mouth as he avoided laughing, he was picturing every possible thing a slave could do to warrant being sold back to the trade, and that one was by far the most hysterical one. Sasori smirked at this, but it was a bitter wince; the first and last time he teased Tobi about his small package, the little bitch bit him hard.

"Well, come on inside and I'll locate the paper work and re-examine the slave." Gato invited them in and once they were inside, Sasori twitched his pinky and the two guards that were standing out side the front door, stiffened before they fell to pieces like a bloody jigsaw puzzle.

"Get the others. This place is going to burn for its sins..." Sasori hissed out...

* * *

Kisame had 'knocked out' Tobi and dumped him in a room with other slaves before going with Gato into his office. Tobi sat up, yawned and stripped out of his shirt, he snapped his fingers and a bag appeared on the floor. He pulled out his clothes and before tossing the bag to the others.

"Get dressed, we're getting out of here and you all can return home or start your lives over. North of here is a town called Tsunami and there's a kind woman, Tsunami-san, who will gladly help you all. Just tell her that Uchiha-san sends his regards."

They did as they were told before he teleported to all the other holding rooms and cells and freed the other slaves when Sasori popped in. The Tiger growled possessively and thrust his mate into he wall and kissed him hard.

"When we get home I am burning all the condoms and I will not dismount until you are as fat as Deidara with my children.," Sasori growled out darkly as the succubus gave a shrill cry as he thrust his demon against his own.

Some of the slaves blushed at the display others made disgusted sounds or cheered for more.

"Mmm... Tobi's been a very bad boy... Will Sasori-kun punish Tobi?" he purred using his old manner of speak in a sexy tone making Sasori quickly leave with the slaves while Kisame still kept Gato busy.

"Just get in there and kill Gato."

"Hai!" Tobi called cheerfully before he teleported into Gato's office and pounced on the man.

"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick. Jack jump over the candlestick. But maybe if he had jumped just a little higher, maybe his pants wouldn't have caught fire... But alas poor jack died and so we all remember that when playing with fire, one gets burned and you my dear friend pissed off an Uzumaki. The one thing on this planet that is scarier than Inari-sama in a full blown rage..." Tobi purred out sadistically his eyes turning red and trapping Gato in an endless nightmare.

Kisame watched in mortification as the son of Madara Uchiha did something far worse than just lock him in that endless cycle. Slowly, but surely, Tobi was picking his brain apart from the inside out. It was slow and it was painful, but you were alive for every pain filled second before you die...

* * *

Itachi shot up from Dei's legs when his pants suddenly vibrated and he pulled out his cell phone. Before he could snap at the moron who dared to wake him up he heard Kankuro tell him that they got they completed their mission. Itachi beamed in pride before stifling a laugh and even snorted a few times about the details of how most of it went done. Once done getting the up-date, he called Orochimaru at the hospital to tell him the good news and then sent and e-mail to Kabuto telling them that they killed Gato and everyone involved in Naruto's disappearance. Once done, he sat back in his computer chair and drifted off into the Dream Realm to tell Arashi...

* * *

Kabuto hissed in annoyance, his snake had just relaiye the message from Naruto and he looked at the computer trying to figure out a new plan. Sasuke was unconscious at the moment, mostly likely talking to Naruto and trying to plan as well.

"Hey, did what you said, and scoped out the forest, there's a river that leads directly under the castle. Juugo and I can sneak in from there." Suigetsu said as Karin blinked.

"How can he? He's not-?"

"He's a Chimera, he can assume any demon as long as he's consumed their flesh before," Kabuto cut in as he checked out the new info and opened the e-mail he got. "Yes! Tobi's team got Gato! All we have to do is get Naruto and get the fuck out of here! Don't look at me like that! So what if I fucking curse! Big whoop!" Kabuto snapped, blushing profusely, knowing that he was only cursing because Orochimaru would sit him in a corner with a bar of soap in his mouth.

They said nothing for a while, an awkward silence had come in and refused to leave. Sasuke groaned and sat up after a while his eyes blazing red as he looked at the gargoyles, they were more alert now than before because of the stunt he pulled earlier.

"Kabuto give me as many snakes as you can. Fuck a plan, we're getting Naruto and that's final!" Sasuke was livid.

He had just woken up from talking with Naruto, two of the four people who kidnapped him were now in the tower with him, hired by Sai.

"But what about-?" Karin began, but Sasuke cut her off.

"Use whatever we have! If we wait anymore, Naruto's going to die," Sasuke growled out.

Gaara froze and looked up his eyes wide as he saw Naruto standing on the balcony. The raccoon demon snarled as he noticed the bitch who lied to him. Neji seeing his suitor's sudden change looked up and then pulled Gaara back when he made to climb up the castle

"Gaara, breathe! If you go up there they might kill Naruto!" Neji reasoned.

"That fucking bitch told me that Naruto was dead! I even saw the body! Neji, she fucking lied to my face!" He glared back at the nymph, who let go of him in shock. Sasuke glared back up at the woman next to Naruto and snarled.

_"Naruto! Who the hell is that next to you?"_

'Haku... He's a snow leopard... He can see you guys, especially Gaara.'

_"Damn!"_ Sasuke growled, moving as far back into the line of trees as he can without losing sight of Naruto.

'Better, but he knows you are here... Sasuke, what are we going to do?'

_"Bomb the place..."_

'Baka...'

_"I love you too."_

Gaara snarled and paced, he needed to think Suigetsu and Juugo both hurried off to the river they found and dove in, Suigetsu much like most water demons looked like a mermaid, but his eyes were gray and large as his jaws grew into those of a piranha. Juugo grew a set of gills and webbed fingers and feet, but that was about it. They got into the underground and Suigetsu grinned as he and Juugo began yanking guards into the water and killing them.

"Where'd Suigetsu and Juugo go?" Neji asked, noticing they vanished on them.

"Inside the underground of the castle... Okay well since they are in, we need to figure out how to short circuit the security system," Sasuke smirked.

"Leave that to me." He hurried to the river and stripped of his heavier clothing and dove in following Suigetsu and Juugo's trail of dead bodies. Once he was inside the castle, Juugo pulled him out of the water.

"Not bad Uchiha... Not many demons can keep up with a water demon," Suigetsu said as Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook himself dry before using his fire magic to dry the area of any extra water before he opened his mind link.

_"Kabuto; where's the main power cable?"_

'It should be just behind Juugo,' he heard Kabuto tell him as he looked behind Juugo and saw a water powered generator.

_"Okay I see it..."_ He nodded to the large generator and both demons turned to it.

Juugo looked at it and wondered if he could break it apart.

_"Kabuto; you and the others get ready to get Naruto out of there and whatever you do don't let those snow leopards get him."_ Sasuke told him before closing off the mind link.

"So exactly how do we destroy this thing?" Sui asked, looking it over while trying to think of how they'd dismantle it.

"By overloading it. Juugo take Suigetsu and get up those stairs, I don't want you two getting fried..." he warned his hands flashing through a familiar set of symbols.

It's been years since he last used this technique, but it was funny he had been using chakra all this time instead of magic, the only reason he knew this because of when Naruto had told him about chakra. He closed his eyes and focused his chakra into his hands. Juugo and Suigetsu watched from the top of the stairs as sparks focused at his fists slowly getting bigger and bigger and the crackling sounded like the angry chirping of a thousand birds. Sasuke opened his eyes and slammed both fists into the generator.

"TAKE THIS! CHIDORI!"

* * *

Naruto was standing on his balcony, trying his best to ignore Haku, who stood beside him, making sure that the blonde didn't try to jump over the rail.

"You can leave me alone, I can't jump from here anyway! It's too high!"

"But foxes are natural hurtle jumpers. They can land safely on their feet much like a cat can as long as they time the landing right. I will not leave you alone."

"Whatever... This is stupid..." He leaned his head down catching a glimpse of Gaara as he and Neji dove into the bushes beneath his balcony.

He turned to go back into his room as Zabuza walked in looking at them both. He opened his mouth, from the way the bandages had shift on his face, to say something when the lights blew out. Naruto felt the collar fall off and he spun on heel, and dove over the balcony rail, the Gargoyles diving after him as Haku and Zabuza dove down as well.

Gaara saw Naruto jump and ran out to meet him, he jumped up and when they met half way, they both nodded to each other smirking darkly as their eyes changed colors. Gaara's eyes turned black and gold as Naruto's turned blood red both grinning as Naruto landed on his feet on two guards that were about to catch Neji and Gaara sliced through the gargoyles with a sword made of sand.

"Hiya, Neji!" Naruto smiled as the Nymph smiled and laughed softly.

"Hello Naruto-kun... Ah, your eyes!"

Naruto just shook his head and grabbed his hand as they ran off to find Karin. The former hunter was having fun slitting a few throats as she was protected by a pair of flying twin headed snakes, two of Kabuto's favorite and more deadly snakes.

"Karin! Get down!" Naruto yelled his hands flashing through a series of signs and then he threw his hand forward a blade of white light shooting out and cutting the man about to stab Karin in half.

"Naruto! What did you do!" She asked staring at the two halves of the man.

"The Moon Blade Jutsu..." He told her softly as he tried to catch his breath. "Darn, he's been drugging me... I can't use anymore and we need to get out of here still..."

"You are not going anywhere, my little fox."

The three females jumped and spun around facing Sai. The left half of his face was healed, but he had scars on the right side of his face. Naruto snarled and growled at him, his fur bristling as the man glared at him.

"I am not your fox! I have a mate, you prick!"

"And your virginity is mine to take, I am your master!" He got a crazed look in his eyes and dove at Naruto, they rolled back and Naruto thrust his feet in to his gut and groin throwing him into a tree as Neji stood in front of Naruto.

"Touch him again and you'll regret it!" Karin yelled pulling out a handgun that was designed to kill various demons.

Sai laughed as he slowly stood up and dipped his fingers into the blood running done his face from hitting the tree. He drew something on his face and his eyes flashed red and suddenly they were surrounded by an army of Sai's. Naruto snarled and looked to Neji, who had focused the blood into the veins around his eyes and was scanning the army, but no matter where he looked they all had the same body signature of a real person.

"Shit!" Neji said, pulling out a few mustard seeds and crushing them in his palms smearing the liquid inside them over his palms before getting into a fighting stance.

"Take them out as best as you can!" Naruto said as the three charged the army...

* * *

Sasuke and Suigetsu were thrown against the wall by the snow leopard that stood defensively before the other one. Juugo had fallen through a hole during the fight and Kabuto was lost somewhere.

"Come, I'll slice you to ribbons."

"Not unless I get you first... Taking my mate, and selling him off! Did you think we wouldn't find out!" Sasuke yelled vanishing from sight.

Haku gasped and filled the hall with ice. Suigetsu jumped up to avoid being frozen to his spot and ducked back when Zabuza swung at him, but Sasuke snarled and kicked him in the face as hard as he could, sending him flying into the ice covered wall that quickly turned to snow and softened the blow.

"We were going to bring him back to his family!" Haku tried to reason with them.

"Stupid bitch, you think I'd forgive you for lying to my face?" Haku spun around and gagged as Gaara grabbed him by the throat and glared death at him.

His features were distorted as his god form began to take over him. Haku gasped and tried to pry his hand away as Zabuza took a swing at the redhead, but Sasuke caught the blade in his hand and forced him into the wall. He was the strongest out of all S class demons in his generation, this man was nothing to him.

"You stole my bride. And you lied to not only the One Tails, but also to the former One Tails, The Nine Tails, and the Nine Tails' mate. You will not be tried for even then your fate would still be death," Sasuke breathed darkly as he glared at the trembling snow leopard. "And I happen to be the King of the Furies, pray that my fore-mothers: Tisiphone, Megaera, and Alecto have mercy on your pathetic souls..."

Sasuke brought his fist back to rammed it into Zabuza's chest when Naruto's screams from outside reached their ears. Gaara and Sasuke dropped the two snow leopards and jumped down the hole, Suigetsu following close behind and they were met up at the front door by Juugo and an unconscious Kabuto...

* * *

Sasuke saw red as Karin, Neji, and Naruto were being held down and their clothes, or rather the lack there of, were being torn from their bodies. Sasuke roared making the Sai army turn to him and freeze, he was standing in all his demonic glory:

Floating above the ground was one of the most stunningly beautiful demons known to man and demon kind. Sasuke's body was a lot more defined, his muscles visible through the tight skin of his body. The skin around his hands, arms, neck shoulders and shoulder blades were as black as night as well as the skin of his hips, legs and feet. His chest to the V of his groin as well as his face was so pale it had a blue tint to it.

His package was hidden within his body making it impossible to hurt him via a shot to the balls. His nails on both his hands and feet were blood red as were the joints and spines of his wings. The leathery-webbing of his wings were pitch black and his tail, much like a dragon's, was thick at the base and got thin as it reached the tip but the tip was shaped like an arrow head and as deadly as one as well. Out of the flesh of the tail grew red thrones which were in fact a part of the made tail bone themselves; these thorns were as deadly as the rest of his body.

His hair was spikier than before almost like steel porcupine needles growing out of his head and his horns were a black as his hair as well, but as they grew from the sides of his head and forward, instead of back, down and around to rest below his chin. Instead they grew and pointed upwards also a nice bloody red at the tips. His ears where more elf like and pointier at the tips as well, his features were softened to almost like those of a woman, but were still sharp. His eyes had changed completely as well: the normally white sclera was as black as a nightmare's eyes and his irises were blood red, but glowed a brightly as the lava at the very center of the earth.

This new form was alluring and very deadly.

"Juugo get Kabuto and Suigetsu out of here, meet us back at the jet."

The chimera quickly did as told, frightened of what the Incubus might do if he disobeyed. Gaara stood beside Sasuke as well, but in his God form. He was roughly the size of a monster truck his red haired had bled away to a soft sandy color as it covered his whole body, his front paws, much like his uncle Kyuubi's were like human hands with sharp deadly nails. His eyes much like Sasuke's were, the sclera was black and the irises were gold.

His raccoon tail swished the air as he roared, sand shooting up in pillars before crashing down over where Sai and his prisoners were, but the sand quickly spit out Neji and Karin, Sasuke flying to catch them; he set them down on Gaara's back and Gaara gave a look that clearly said, 'Kill the fucker and if Naruto dies; I'll kill you' before he took off with the other two, the sand vanished and all that was left was the real Sai holding Naruto as a human shield.

"Sasuke! Help!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke snarled at Sai.

"Let him go."

"No... I bought him fair and square! He's mine, his virginity, his mind, body and soul! He'll make an excellent piece to my masterpiece! Look at these hips, they just beg to be grabbed and used to pull him against you as you fuck his brains out of his head! And his lips they are meant to speak the most alluring moans and screams when they are not swallowing your sex... He's perfect and his scent alone is driving me mad!" Sai yelled, laughing insanely as he yanked on Naruto's hair causing him pain.

Sasuke growled before he narrowed his eyes; they glowed brightly as he flicked a finger up, Sai immediately released Naruto, who collapse to the ground sobbing.

"You made him cry... That's not very nice Sai..." He closed one fist and tensed the other crossing his arms rapidly as Sai's right arm went left from behind his back nearly ripping it from the socket, but breaking his shoulder never the less. As claw marks ran from his left to his right. "You've been naughty and I'm going to have to punish you..."

Sai screamed as voices and screams echoed in his head, faces of his victims, their names, their screams. Everything about them bombarded his mind as his body for some reason felt like it was getting smaller and smaller until he felt someone holding him like he were an infant. When he did open his eyes, he was horrified; he had been turned into a baby and Sasuke was looking at him with a mixture of parental love and psychotic glee. Then Sasuke began to sing in a soft, eerily creepy voice something akin to what a nightmare would use to coax their victims into dying in their sleep:

_"Hush, little baby, don't say a word..._

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mocking bird don't sing; Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass; Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke; Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat._

_And if that billy goat won't pull; Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull turn over; Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark; Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down..._

_You'll still be the sweetest little in town."_

Sai tried to fit it but his eyes drifted close and when he could see again Sasuke was a giant and he felt nothing by the fingers that were curled around him.

"My what a pretty little soul I found... I'm actually stunned you still have one... Ah well... I hope you like this because this is the last thing you'll ever feel..." Sasuke laughed darkly as he charged a Chidori into his hand where he held Sai's soul prisoner. The will'o'wisp made a silent scream as the vicious screeching of a thousand harpies filled the deadly silence before all that was left of Sai was his castle, but that was going to go as well in a few minutes.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, who was still on the floor and gently turned him towards him. The fox jumped at first before throwing his arms over his neck and sobbing loudly. Sasuke said nothing, but picked Naruto up bridal style and took off into the air as the castle was blown up, thanks to the bomb Kabuto had set. As Sasuke flew for the air port he spoke calmly to Naruto.

"It's alright, it's over... No one's going to hurt you ever again, Naruto... I love you so , so very much. It hurt to be told you were dead and it hurt even worse when we found out that you were sold to that bastard... those snow leopards better be dead or I'll skin them alive."

"Sasuke... he drugged me... it's been making me weak and I'm so sleepy right now..."

"Shh... don't talk. We'll get you home and to the hospital. And after you recover I am taking you to the Moon Room and I ma making you my mate. This way if anything happens to you; I will know right away and will be there as fast as I can. Sleep; you'll need your rest."

Naruto nodded resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder as said incubus caught up with the others and headed for the jet and then home...

* * *

Naruto groaned as he heard talking and slowly opened his eyes to see at first shadows and then after blinking a few times he was looking up at his parents, Itachi and Deidara, who was holding a baby and Tobi and Sasori. He was confused, where was Sasuke?

"Baby! You're alright... Sasuke's in the ICU, he wasted quite a bit of energy and magic," Arashi said as if reading Naruto's thoughts.

"Mommy, are you alright? Should you be up?"

"I'm fine, Naruto... You've been unconscious for a few weeks now. Whatever Sai did to you did some heavy damage. Flushing out the drugs was no easy task, but luckily you had the best doctors working on you so you will be fine and your womb is as healthy as ever so when you mate you can pop out more babies than a rabbit demon."

"Kyuubi that was in bad taste and a bad pun..." Arashi growled out as Kyuubi blushed and looked away from his wife who was glaring lasers into his head.

"Naruto, get some rest, when you feel better Itachi and I will stop by again, but I wanted to introduce you to my baby... Tsuki, he's a little incubus like his daddy!"

Naruto cooed at the small baby, who was curled up sleeping. After a little while everyone left Naruto alone to sleep and the fox did as he was told still drained from his ordeal. If he slept the rest of the year, he would be happy.

The late night nurse came in and checked him and left him sleeping once more before she left. Naruto sighed and turned on his side away from the door as it opened silently. The person walked over to the bed and injected an numbing agent into the IV drip. But the cool sensation the drugs gave jerked Naruto awake he turned to scream, but a hand pressed to his mouth.

"Shh, little fox..."

* * *

BRUISING DURING PREGNANCY- My mom and I were talking about when she was pregnant with my older sister, myself and my little brother. And out of the three of us I was the most active and apparently I use to kick her so hard she'd get a bruise from the inside out on her stomach and sides. So yes beware of active babies! You may get bruised, or go into labor!

WHAT DID TOBI DO TO PISS OFF SASORI?- You know, when you go to the zoo or circus and they let you pose with the tigers, they tell you not to pull their tails? Well Tobi WAXED Sasori's... (If you ever had a wax before or a Brazilian wax, that hurts like hell!)

THE JACK BE NIMBLE NURSERY RHYME- From Lamb Chop's Play Along is were I got the first half of this sick little joke, I use to watch that show all the time as a child. The second half is my twisted thoughts and way of saying that Gato messed with fire and is about to get burned, or rather he got burned since Tobi killed him...

SITTING IN THE CORNER WITH A BAR OF SOAP IN MOUTH- My grandma use to do this to me when I was younger for bad mouthing her. She'd stand me in a corner with a bar of soap in my mouth for five minutes and if I moved or took the soap out of my mouth she'd make me stand there longer.

JUTSUS NARUTO USED- These jutsus are not in the manga or anime if they are, please tell me but otherwise I randomly pulled them out of an idea jar sitting on my desk.

GOD FORMS- The god forms are the demonic animal forms of the gods, ranging from one tail to nine. They are bigger than the largest mountain at their max sizes and their front paws are like human hands with razor sharp claws. They also turn the color of their element like Gaara turns sandy tan because of the sand and Kyuubi is a reddish-orange for fire.

WHY GAARA IS THE NEW ONE TAILS AND KYUUBI IS STILL THE NINE TAILS- Shukaku gave his title to Gaara when he came of age, of course Shukaku can still take his god form but he's not the god anymore. Kyuubi is keeping the title of god until he's sure that nothing will happen to Naruto since it will be made public that Kyuubi has a child, gave said child the title and thus making said child available fore courting and mating. But because Naruto is the first ever female Nine Tails, that makes things like 1000x worse. Sasuke better be ready for the ultimate smack down if he wants to keep Naruto as his mate.

THE FOREMOTHERS OF THE FURY RACE- Tisiphone (avenger of murder), Megaera (the jealous) and Alecto (constant anger)

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	25. Best laid plans

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Twenty-Three: The best laid plans

* * *

Naruto struggled, but the numbing agent was working a lot faster than he expected. All he could do was stare at his attacker.

"Shh, this will be over with soon enough..." He narrowed his eyes and forced a growl out of his throat as the person jerked their hand back, not expecting the growl.

Naruto saw the opportunity and opened his mouth to scream, but a second hand clamped tight over his mouth and a hiss he rather forget came from a pink haired rabbit as she slapped the man that drugged him.

"Baka-Idate!" she snarled out quietly, since it was midnight and way passed visiting hours.

Idate? As in that prick from school and the new police chief! Naruto growled and tried to open his mouth to bite the pink bitch, but his face was numb and he was now paralyzed, his whole body refused to move on its own. Idate looked worriedly at the laundry cart and back to Naruto.

"I don't think I can do this... It's bad enough I sold out the Two, Three, Six and Seven Tails to those Akatsuki bastards! I am not kidnapping the KDP's best officer on the force's son!"

"I am not giving you a choice! Do it or it'll be your body they find floating in the lake."

Naruto stared in horror as the policeman carefully disconnected the wires and everything from the blond before bandaging up the wounds from the needles and tubing. But before he could pick up the blond the door flew open a pissed off Fury stood in the door way. Sakura had been wearing a hoodie and kept her back to the door so Sasuke couldn't see her.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" He screamed alerting everyone on the floor.

Idate turned to him, his eyes wide and full of fear, but Sakura grabbed him and tossed him over her shoulder before jumping out the window. Sasuke ran to the window and searched the area for them, but when he saw nothing, he turned to Naruto and carefully sat o the bed as the nursed and security came into the room.

"Naruto are you alright? Why didn't you scream for help?"

Naruto tried to talk, but when nothing came out, just a squeak of air. Sasuke frowned and spoke through their mind link.

_"They drugged you?"_

'Yes... A numbing agent of some kind... It was Sakura... She was going to have Idate kidnap me and then kill me... You'd have found my body at the bottom of the lake.'

_"She's still alive? Damn it..." _He looked up at a nurse who was calling someone, most likely Kyuubi, Orochimaru and Tsunade, though she may stay home with Dei and the baby.

"Excuse me, is that Dr. Kazuma?"

"Yes... Hold on sir, one of the patients wants to talk to you," she said as she handed the phone to Sasuke.

"It's me... Sakura's still alive and she just tried to have Naruto kidnapped again... Well, she's getting help from KPD, more specifically Morino Idate... Well, they numbed Naruto's body; he can't even talk unless he's using the mind link... Alright, but even after you get here, I'm not leaving him alone. Not ever... Yeah, yeah; I know, you'll kill me if I try anything funny."

'As if you haven't already'

_"He doesn't know that and if you tell him I'll bring your body into the Dream Realm like I did that time I saved your mother."_

'Do that and you'll never have sex with me!'

Sasuke was glaring at the blond whose eyes were glowing with mischief. After a few minutes more with talking to Kyuubi, Sasuke hung up and told the nurses what he had said. Naruto and Sasuke were moved to the Private wing and placed in the same room. Naruto was closet to the window and Sasuke was closest to the door. Once they were both settled in, the nurses left them be to sleep since they couldn't do much else until Kyuubi got there...

* * *

Sasuke was sleeping peacefully, watching over Naruto's dreams with a small smile, but was jerked out of his own sleep when he picked up someone's presence on the floor; someone dangerous. Sitting up on his bed, he growled; if it was an attack he couldn't protect Naruto because he was still weak from fighting Sai and he had been badly hurt by Zabuza before hand, but luckily no one noticed until after Naruto was rushed into the ER and he fainted a few minutes later from blood loss.

"Quit your growling, it's only me..."

Sasuke blinked as Kyuubi walked into the room in nothing, but his lab coat, no shirt, pajama pants that had the Power Puff girls on them and a set of bunny slippers. With his hair a mess and the way his glasses hung haphazardly on his face, Sasuke could easily sum it up to the fact that they woke him up.

"Now then; when are you mating Naruto?"

"As soon as you deem us both okay enough to leave the hospital because mating him in the dream realm means nothing, but a wet dream in the real world."

"But you do realize that even after I discharge you, you still can't do anything strenuous for a few more weeks. And that includes sex," Kyuubi deadpanned and Sasuke flopped back on the bed with a whine.

"Damn it... Karma's still picking on me! I'm a disgrace to the Fury Race! I made friends with my left hand!" He sobbed into his pillow as Kyuubi awkwardly pet his head while trying to stifle his laughter at the Fury's expense.

"There... there... Pffft- Ha-ha-ha-ha! You-you're left hand?" And he failed to keep it back. Sasuke glared at him, his cheeks a nice rosy color with embarrassment. "Oh dear lord, that was a good one... Now, I'm being serious about the no sex for at least three weeks. So, I suggest you either make use of that hand of yours or become a priest."

"I hate you so much right now..." Sasuke grumbled as Kyuubi chuckled and shook his head.

"Sleep, I'll put a seal on this room and I'll keep watch. Naruto's dead tired..." Kyuubi pointed out noticing that Naruto hadn't shot up in bed to tell him to be quiet, but then again he's slept through his parents having sex.

"Yeah, well with his body paralyzed for a while, he has no other choice, but to sleep... And before you ask yes I am sure that one of them was Idate. Naruto also knows for a fact that it was both Idate and Sakura there to kidnap him."

Kyuubi nodded his head and got to work. Sasuke watched for a bit before giving into sleep as Kyuubi finished and took to whistling his favorite little tune. He did it softly, but it echoed through out the dead silence of Private wing and frightened the few nurses working the floor. He grinned darkly because he knew that Arashi and Naruto had developed a habit of whistling this song while they did assassinations. It was just too damn cheery, that it was creepy! But how he loved to whistle the Twisted Nerve...

* * *

Sakura punched the wall leaving a huge crater in her wake as Idate sat on a stool shaking in fear. How could his brother put up with these insane monsters! He had hoped that by helping the Akatsuki, the demons would take a hint and leave. But that was in vein considering that the Nine Tails went ballistic a few weeks back frightening off the Akatsuki members that were sent to be scouts. And not to mention the rash spreading of the Corvine Virus was getting worse, more and more Lycans were popping up faster than they could put them down.

"This is useless! I want that bastard gone!"

"B-but I can't kill him! He's Uzumaki-san's son! Can't I just send him to the middle of the Sahara?" Idate whined.

"This is sickening! That faggot was a pain in my ass when I thought he was human until I saw papa raping that slut of of a mother of his and then his faggot of a father shows up and turns into the Nine Tails! THIS IS NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE!"

"You know where I can find the Nine Tails?"

She jumped and spun around meeting a tall man with long snow white hair and bright green eyes. She paled as he grabbed her arm and dragged her off. Idate did nothing because he was currently passed out and foaming at the mouth.

Sakura couldn't bring herself to scream or fight, this man was terribly frightening almost as if he were as strong as the gods. He shoved her into his limo and climbed in before grabbing a college student that was laying on the floor unconscious and craned their neck as far left as possible.

"Forgive my rudeness, I am Kimimaro Victor Corvine. I am the son of William and Marcus Corvine. I was getting dinner when I heard your plight... If you will calmly tell me why you are so distressed I might be able to help you if you help me, but I must request that you watch your vulgar language young lady, it is not very becoming."

Sakura gulped and quickly crossed her legs with her ankles touching her hands resting neatly one on top of the other in her lap, her skirt pulled down over her knees as she straightens her back and raises her head so her neck is straight and comely. She cleared her throat and began to speak as nicely as she could.

"You see, my good sir, I was engaged to Uchiha Sasuke, the future head of the Uchiha clan when a new student started this year. A silly little nit called Uzumaki Naruto-"

"He is not a nit, you twit. He's my fiancé, and if you wish to stay alive you will not insult him again."

She gulped as he snarled at her his handsome features distorting in anger and becoming ugly before they relaxed and he was beautiful once more. Sakura bit her tongue and tried not to let it slip again, her life was on the line here. The college student groaned, but otherwise was not harmed from what she could see. Hopefully, she wouldn't end up like him.

"Gomen... But ever since Uzumaki-san arrived at our school my fiancé's been deserting me for him and when my family tried to help; his father, Dr. Kazuma turned into the Great Nine Tails and killed them both... Now I can't even get near my fiancé without Kyuubi wanting to kill me as well! If I could get Uzumaki-san away from my Sasuke-kun, I'd be able to marry him!"

"So if I take Naruto away from this Uchiha-pest, you will keep him occupied while I marry Naruto?"

"Hai..." she felt her eye twitch when he called Sasuke a pest, but she didn't dare voice her complaint knowing he'd kill her.

He smirked and opened his mouth and bit into the young man's neck causing him to scream and thrash about as blood sprayed everywhere in the car. Kimimaro drank him dry and even ate some choice pieces of flesh before tossing the body onto the floor and smiling sweetly at the shell-shocked Sakura.

"In three weeks the first full moon of Winter will be here. On that night, bring Naruto out and to the edge of town. From there, I will do the rest, but you will have to change yourself completely, you'll still be a rabbit, but your scent, eyes, hair and even your personality and voice have to change or they will know you are you and will kill you on the spot."

She looked at him with wide eyes as he laughed darkly.

"I can do all this for you, but you must promise that you'll never lay a finger on my bride ever again. And that in three weeks you will bring him to the edge of town on the night of the full moon."

"If it means I will be with Sasuke then I can be anything you want me to be. DEAL!" She shook his hand and he smiled at her.

'Foolish girl... In three weeks you'll turn into a Lycan and kill you're beloved Sasuke while I get my bride...'

* * *

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	26. Keeping close

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Twenty-Four: Keeping Close

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning and found Kyuubi had left to do his morning rounds, sitting in his place was Shukaku who was sewing something.

"I see where Temari and Kankuro get their sewing from..."

"You'd be amazed at how surprised a lot of people are when they realize that even though I used to be a Yakuza Boss, I personally make all my clothes and the clothes my kids wear. Naruto's Halloween costume? I made it myself, though I got the designs from Arashi," he admitted as he carefully stitched the cloth. "In case you are wondering this is for Naruto. And no I will not show it to you. You'll have to wait and see."

Sasuke nodded and raised the back of the bed so he could be in a sitting position, but still laying back. Naruto stirred and groaned before he blinked his eyes open.

"Huh? S-Sasuke?"

"I'm here... How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked as Naruto slowly turned to him.

"Like I was hit with a truck... Ouch..."

"That's to be expected Naruto, they did use a minotaur tranquilizer on you. Kyuo's doing his morning rounds and the police will be by soon for questioning. Now remember: Left means tell the truth, right means cover it," Shukaku said turning his head left and right. Sasuke blinked but didn't get a chance to question when three officers walked in. One from the Anbu division, another from the Jonin division and the last from the Chunin division.

"We understand that there was a second kidnapping attempt, is this correct?"

Left.

"Hai... I was sleeping after the nurse came to check my vitals when I felt a cooling sensation enter my arm from the IV," Naruto said.

"Did you get a good look at the attackers?"

Left then Right.

"Sort of I was still asleep. I heard a man's voice and a woman's," Naruto said.

Sasuke was amazed, the blonde could lie with such a straight face! But why was Shukaku making him lie?

"You, what were you doing at the time?"

Left.

"I had woken up and was worried about him, so I got out of bed and went to see him," Sasuke answered.

"Why did you want to see him?"

Right.

"Because I wanted to make sure that he was okay."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Right.

"Look, I was trying to sneak out of the hospital when I caught those two in there!" he snapped getting irritable with being questioned. He was an Uchiha, damn it! Uchihas didn't do interrogations!

"Did they try to get away with the boy?"

Left.

"No, they fled out the window as soon as they saw me enter. Must've thought I was one of the night nurses."

"Did you see them?"

Left then right.

"Yea, two of them, a man and a woman, but I didn't see their faces. They freaked out when I came in and jumped out the window."

"Do you know who might want to kidnap you?" the officer directed at Naruto.

...

"No... But please can you find them? I'm really scared to go home! What if they take me while I'm on my way home? Or what if they hurt papa and mama? What am I going to to do~?" Naruto sobbed out the officers glanced at one another before awkwardly telling him it'll be okay and leaving. Naruto kept sobbing for a few more seconds and then sat up tall grinning evilly.

"BRAVO!" Shukaku clapped his hands and whistled like he had just seen a fantastic play.

Naruto giggled and Sasuke chuckled as he said, "I guess they weren't all that trustworthy?"

"Not at all. Kyuubi would have my head for teaching Naruto to lie, but Arashi had corrupted Naruto way before he was a year old... It's scary walking into a nursery and nearly have you head taken off with ninja wires that the baby put up by itself," Shukaku said shuddering.

"Well mommy wouldn't have had to teach me these things if the rest of our family were so... strict," Naruto hissed out the last word with venom, shocking Sasuke a bit.

"Will I have to meet them?" he asked.

"Not until we get married, but that's assuming we stay together... I really don't want to see them all in one room; I might actually let mommy use Rasengan against them this time," Naruto said softly.

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we get there for now, you two eat up and get some rest." They nodded as he left the room, sealing the door on the way out.

Sasuke said nothing for a while; hearing about his godfather's side of the family wasn't very pleasant, but how is it that Arashi and Naruto could be so nice, even Jiraiya was a jolly guy. He ate silently as Naruto did as well.

"Sasuke? About my mom's family... Don't let them chase you away. I don't want you to be chased away." Naruto said softly.

"Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere. I'll protect you to the very end." He had gotten up and sat beside Naruto, gently kissing him as the fox mewled and opened his mouth to let Sasuke's tongue invade.

When their tongues met a spark shot through the both of them making Naruto moan and Sasuke deepening the kiss, addicted to the taste and lust Naruto was providing him with. They kissed for what felt like hours before Naruto pushed on his chest, a plea for air.

Sasuke pulled back and looked at Naruto's flushed face as he gasped for air. He looked cute, one hand was resting by his face while the other was still pressed against Sasuke's chest, his petal soft lips were rose red and swollen from kissing as well as parted as he gasped for air, his eyes were closed softly as his brows were knitted together in a mix of fear and excitement.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"I-I don't know... I-I've never..."

"I know, I'm sorry I should take baby steps with you, I don't want to hurt you..." Sasuke said, moving the lunch tray aside and tucking Naruto into bed. Kissing his forehead lovingly, he said, "Sleep, you need it more than I do."

Naruto blushed and nodded and pecked Sasuke quickly on the nose before ducking under his covers with a quick good night and hoped Sasuke wouldn't molest him for being too cute. Sasuke was playfully glaring at the covers before he went back to his bed and climbed back in, being mindful of his wires and needles. Once in bed, he closed his eyes and began humming his favorite lullaby as Naruto drifted off to sleep...

* * *

Sasuke was glad to finally get out of that damned hospital, don't get him wrong, Kyuubi was a fantastic doctor, but he, much like anyone -both demon and human- hated being in the hospital for extended periods of time. But luckily they had gotten out later that day. Sasuke was allowed to go back to school while Naruto still had to recover at home and Arashi kept up the strongest demon barrier he could make, sometimes even Kyuubi had to be wary going home. He had gotten zapped a few times too many.

If he were to walk around in his hybrid form, you'd find patches of fur on his tail that were burnt due to the shock. No one blamed the man and when Naruto was allowed back to school, Arashi took him and made sure that no one touched his baby until he was safely seated in his classroom. To say that the students were shocked to see the blonde back from the dead, would be an understatement, but the blonde's friends were beyond ecstatic that he was alive safe and sound!

"Hello everyone! I'm Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Arashi! Now I'm sure you all have many questions, but I'll just sum everything up! Naruto was kidnapped and his kidnappers made it look like he was killed. So after his funeral, it came to our attention that maybe it wasn't really Naruto so my husband, Dr. Kazuma took a look at the documentations and found that the birthmark on my baby was tattooed onto another person and that their x-rays didn't match up with Naruto's. So needless to say my husband called in a favor to his brother, a member of the Yakuza, and his men found my baby and brought him back home, he's been recovering in the hospital since. Now be nice and if I find out that anyone put their hands on him, the Yakuza will be the least of your worries; am I clear?"

"Yes!"

"Bye, Naru!"

"Bye, mommy! GO BUG DADDY!"

"I was planning on it!" Arashi cackled as he walked out the room Iruka rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Senpai's as insane as ever... Okay class please pull out your assigned book and read, Naruto-kun come to my desk so I can catch you up to date with the class." Everyone did as told and the morning began...

* * *

Lunch rolled around and Sasuke cut class, something that would give his teachers and brother a heart attack, but then again Itachi would probably throw him a house party. He and Neji hurried to Iruka's classroom and were surprised to see Gaara standing at the door.

"Neji..." He curled a finger and the nymph spread his crystal clear butterfly wings and flew over to him. Sasuke laughed and teased his cousin about losing their bet and Neji told him to screw Naruto, knowing full well that he wasn't allowed to for three weeks.

Sasuke glared at them and smirked when his eyes flashed red for a brief second and suddenly Neji and Gaara were sucking face. Sasuke grinned and left them there in the hall as he hurried on into the room where the party was being held.

Naruto was squished by his group of friends while Sasuke sat with his friends and Iruka. The pregnant merman was surprisingly mild compared to most, but then again everyone's been walking on eggshells around him. Naruto whined and pouted about being treated like a little puppy and Kiba laughed as he held him close saying that Naruto WAS his pup, and then he turned murderous eyes on Sasuke telling him that if he messed up again then he'd personally remove his tool. Sasuke crossed his legs, but otherwise was impassive to the threat.

Gaara and Neji stumbled into the room, Gaara having to walk backwards and rely on Neji's tugs as to which direction to turn in. Sasuke grinned and laughed as they growled at the same time, thus stimulating the other and increasing the lust levels in the air.

"Sasuke, let them go! If Gaara-kun doesn't get a break he'll end up in a coma!" Hinata scolded and Sasuke let them go.

Snapping his fingers making the two rip apart almost instantly. Gaara sank so he was sitting on his haunches, his head hanging between his knees trying to clear the dizziness out of his head. Naruto was sitting on the floor beside him rubbing his back and holding a bottle of water to his lips so he could sip at it slowly. Neji on the other had was frazzled, yes, but he could hold his own against his cousin.

"Jerk, were you trying to kill him?"

"Nope, be glad that was all I made him do otherwise you'd be fat with babies right now," Sasuke grinned making the nymph hiss at him and call him evil. "And that's why I am King!"

"Stupid stripper!" Neji yelled kicking him in the shin and Sasuke tensed up before he picked up Neji and tossed him over his shoulder. "Ahh! Put me down!"

"Nope! I'm gonna take you to the Locker room and stuff you in Gan's locker! Gaara you'll have three minutes to get him out before he becomes someone else's bitch- Bye Neji!" Sasuke stood waving a hanky in the air as Gaara bolted with Neji over his shoulder for the nearest bathroom. "Hey Hinata, what's the score?"

"You: 509 and Neji: 36... That's cheating you know, increasing Gaara's sex drive by threatening Neji's ass like that," Hinata sighed as Naruto looked at them confused, but said nothing as he sipped at his soda.

"Sasuke, you're mean."

"Hey! I'm nice to you!" Sasuke defended.

"Now... Before you'd molest me every chance you had and for over three months I couldn't sleep because of you!" Naruto pointed as Sasuke hung his head and muttered an 'oh yeah' before dropping to his knees and clinging to his intended's legs begging for forgiveness.

Everyone laughing as Naruto stuck his nose in the air and said he'd think about it and Sasuke crawled into the corner and produced emo clouds as he muttered about unforgiving, sexy foxes. Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his hips twice, almost as if hearing a bell Sasuke jumped from the corner to where Naruto was sitting burying his face into his lap happy as a dog with a bone. Everyone thought it looked cute and laughed...

* * *

The days were flowing by as if nothing bad had ever happened. Winter was coming and some of the students who recently turned sixteen were getting ready for their first heat. It'd only last three days, but it was very dangerous, because they'd be insatiable and if they happened to be of the Fury or God race it was even worse.

The school opened up the Sex Ed building which really was a harem like building with plenty of rooms for the students who'd needed to mate to cut class and do so as long as they were intended or mated. Spring classes would be canceled, but everyone would be getting assignments, nothing big or too complex, since their brains would have nothing, but sex running rampant so they got like a 2nd grade level packet since heat really did dumb down the brain cells.

Most classes were canceled because of certain demons going into their seasonal cycle or their natural heat cycle. Naruto's class was one of the few classes that still gathered at least until a week before spring. Naruto and Lee were laughing because tonight was a full moon and Kiba was doing everything possible to not start dragging his ass across the floor while howling like a wanton bitch. He shot them glares as he fidgeted in his seat. It sucked being a werewolf because every full moon was like a period to them, but instead of driving everyone insane, they get horny and well, they need to fuck or drag their asses across the floor and according to Tsume, Kiba's mom, he had gone through 6 pairs of heavy duty denim jeans that very morning.

"Class, please face forward!" Iruka called as a new student stood in front of the class. She was tall, and pretty. She had bright red eyes and hair as white as snow, a rabbit demon at most.

"This is Kishimoto Kana. Please take a seat."

"Hello everyone, I hope we can be great friends!"

Everyone swooned at her voice minus Iruka, Lee, Kiba and Naruto. The four could hear the malice hidden in her voice.

'Something's not right with her...' Naruto thought as she sat beside Lee.

'Humph, I guess all that pain and suffering I went through was worth it. Now to work on being friends with the faggot and getting him to Kimimaro-san and then Sasuke' will be all mine!'

* * *

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	27. He's mine

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"7  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Twenty-Five: He's Mine.

* * *

Naruto was glad it was lunch time, him and Kiba were going out for lunch that day so he was hurrying to his locker so he could get out his wallet and put his bag inside so he could travel light. Kiba was waiting for him outside the gates so he had to hurry or the wolf would go bananas and start humping a tree just to relieve some of the tension. It must really suck to be a werewolf on full moons.

He got to his locker and put in the combination before he opened it and pulled out his jacket and wallet before putting his bag inside. When he closed it, he jumped and screamed in surprise seeing Kana standing there smiling as cutely as she could, but Naruto's well trained eyes spotted how tight her cheeks were and how the subtle tick of her lower right lid indicated that she really didn't want to be there.

"Ano, Kishimoto-san, why are you here?" he asked a politely as possible, not liking the eerie smile.

"Oh, um... since I'm new here could you show me around, I mean we do have all the same classes together after all... Oh I don't know your name!" she gasped, covering her mouth.

'If this is all an act, she's rehearsed it well enough to make it seem real...' he thought as he nodded.

"I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sorry, but I have plans with a friend of mine already and I'm running late for my lunch date," he said twisting the lock and checking it before he put on his coat intending to leave, but Kana latched onto his arm and whined about not knowing anyone else and being scared to go ask for help. Then she slayed him with the full moon and that the weres in the school would probably drag her off somewhere and rape her and it would be his fault since he left her all alone.

'Okay, you are so full of yourself! I've only been an official demon for a month and half now and I know that's utter bull!' he thought annoyed as he sighed and pulled out his cell calling Kiba. They spoke for a few minutes before he walked Kana to her locker to get her jacket and then headed out to meet Kiba at the school gates. Kiba saw them coming and sighed before he forced a smile onto his face, but at least his looked natural enough that Naruto would've had to look twice to notice it was fake.

"Oi, Foxy! Let's go! We're burning daylight!" he called and Naruto just picked up the pace as they smiled and talked about the new restaurant that they were planning to go to.

"Hey, Kiba this is Kishimoto-san, the new girl. Kishimoto-san this is Inuzuka Kiba, my best friend." She bowed and smiled at him as Kiba nodded his head in return mentally wishing to rip her fake head off. There was something about this girl that set off a nuclear bomb off in his head that screamed 'DO NOT TRUST!'

They walked to the place, it was a small shop owned by the Uchihas and was call the Chidori no Gekijou. They got a table for three and the waiter placed three cups of water down on the table and told them that he'd be back to get their drink and appetizer orders. Kiba and Naruto looked at the menu they had as Kana looked around and then mentally cheered when she got an idea.

"Excuse me, I need the ladies room, if the waiter comes back could you please tell him I'd like a pink lemonade and the grilled carrots as a starters dish, please?"

"Sure thing, be careful though," Kiba warned her and she nodded before heading off, Kiba kept a sharp eye out.

Just because he didn't trust her, didn't mean he wouldn't look out for her. Once she was safely inside the bathroom, he turned his head and looked at Naruto, who had set down his menu and glared at his cup of water.

Almost as if deja vu the liquid turned black and Kiba freaked out he took the cup and dumped it into a potted plant and it withered and died. Naruto laughed and shook his head as he took his glass and set it down and then clapped his hands together and then with lightning fast movements he cast a jutsu and touched the soil, bringing the plant back to life.

"How'd you do that?" Kiba asked in awe.

Closing one eye and making a mock ninja pose, Naruto said, "An Uzumaki special technique! If I tell you, I'd have to kill you!"

Kiba laughed as Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry about that, I guess that I'm just over thinking things... I mean Sakura's missing, her parents are dead and I highly doubt she gave up on Sasuke either. She seemed hell bent on mating him even after finding out my family secret, or at least one of them..."

"Well from what Shino told me Dr. Kazuma's... he-who-shall-not-be-named."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the not so subtle hint to his father's real identity. When they had believed he was dead and his mother had been raped by Hane, all of Konoha went into shock seeing Kyuubi no Kitsune. But what was more shocking was Naruto's friends when they had heard the news and had split up to search for Naruto.

They all had gone to the hospital to ask for the doctor, who did the autopsy on Naruto, when he showed up and shrunk so that Dr. Kazuma stood in his place carrying an unconscious Arashi. Everyone one was shocked and when they turned to Sasuke, he simply said that Kyuubi would have killed him if he spoke of such secrets without his consent.

"Well she's been missing for some time and you'd think she'd make a move by now," Naruto said as Kiba nodded, but the waiter came back, refilled their water and took their orders for starters and drinks. Naruto looked back at his menu and sighed, "Five men in the upper left corner have been staring at us for some time now... Maybe we should've asked Shino-kun to come as well... At least with a male in the group they will not bother us."

"So you picked them up too, huh? I was trying to be subtle, but I guess I gave it away..."

"No, I noticed when we sat down... Anyway, Kana suddenly showing up is weird and she has no known family so who's paying for her tuition?"

Kiba thought long and hard, but looked up when another waiter came by and set two drinks on the table.

"Virgin martinis courtesy of those gentlemen over there," she indicated the five men and Kiba glared at them as he said, "Could you take them back please, we're taken already."

She nodded and left with the drinks. Kana came back just as their drinks and appetizers were brought out. She smiled as the waiter took their meal order and she asked them about one of their salads before ordering it. Naruto picked up his western styled egg rolls and dipped them into the chilled cucumber ranch dipping and took a bite when one of the men from the corner both walked up to their table and gave them a sly smile.

"Hey cuties... Why not come sit with me and my boys? We'll pay for your meal."

Kiba set down his fried green beans and glared up at the man before growling viciously.

"Whoa, there tiger! No need to bleach your stripes!"

Naruto bristled and glared at him as well. He was a were and apparently a rogue one at that. Only males with no morals would dare come after a female who's reeking of a strong male. Kiba and Naruto were practically bathed in the scents of Sasuke and Shino.

"Let them be bleached if it will get you away from me!" Kiba hissed, drawing attention.

The floor manager came over and asked if there was a problem and Kiba told him that this male and his friends were bothering them when they were trying to enjoy their lunch.

"Sir, please pay your bill and leave, you are not only bothering these young students, but also my other costumers. It's hard to eat when there is a fight going on."

"There is no fight... At least not yet. I love fighting females in bed, they have such sharp claws it's impossible to ignore them..."

"Screw this... Here sir, that should cover for our meal, we'll just go," Kana said, glaring at the man as he sneered at her in disgust. The manager paled, he didn't want to lose any costumers, but thought quickly.

"Thank you, but the next time you come by your meal will be gratis," he assured the three of them as they stood to leave, but the guy grabbed at Kiba's arm and Naruto grabbed his wrist and in a smooth water like motion, twisted it behind his back, kicked both his knees out and forced him onto his knees.

"You should learn that when a female says get lost, we mean get lost." He had his right hand out and a swirling sphere of wind formed from his chakra and he slammed it into the man's back, ripping his clothes in a spiral formation and sending him flying into the back wall.

"And a weakling like you would never last long in bed with me, dickhead!" Kiba shouted as they left, the manager staring in awe of the small blonde human child's strength. Kiba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache come on. "Kishimoto-san, thanks for paying... Here, this is what I owe you." He gave her the money, but she shook her head.

"No I wanted to, aren't we friends after all?"

Kiba said nothing unsure of how to say this, but Naruto said, "It's too soon to declare that we are friends, but we appreciate your offer..."

Kana nodded and they headed back to school, they didn't want to tell her that they didn't trust her because they didn't know anything about her. But something was just off about her...

* * *

Kimimaro was very patient, the weeks were slowly passing by and he could smell it, the smell of honey and lilac was pungent all over the the neighborhood. And he was hardly able to sit still because tonight was the first full moon of winter and his little bride was going into his first heat.

His little ace should be able to bring him tonight and then all he had to do was get him into his bed while she killed the bastard that thought he could have his mate. He was at the meeting place at dawn and was waiting as the sun slowly rise, hover and slowly set behind the western mountains. Night was coming and he was itching to get his bride.

* * *

Sasuke was getting ready for that night, Naruto had been out of school since his pheromones surpassed the jewels that Gaara had made him to hide his demonic scent and Kyuubi had made it absolutely clear that Naruto was not setting foot out of the house. He had even gone as far as to have his strongest guards surround the house. And Anubis's fiends were nasty buggers.

"Everything is set up, remember this is a special night; so we'll leave you be for the next three days. Konan and Hidan will drop off food in the morning for the day as well as make sure that Naruto-chan is alright," Dei said as Sasuke nodded his head.

Tonight, he'd take his fox and he'd make it special. The heavens were shining brightly that night, a good sign, but also a very dark omen. Once he was dressed and had let his hair down, he left with wings spread, he was gone.

He smiled, as he shifted into his first demonic form, his red eyes glowed as his golden pupils searched the many rooftops below for the proper one of his mate's home. the Celtic runes decorating his skin, his lose fitting tunic was thick to protect him from the icy winds of the early winter night, his pants were also made to protect him from the cold, but also made to be easily taken off.

'Here we are, Leaf Drive... Huh? What's that... damn it!' He folded his wings in and bomb dived to try and get there faster. There was no way he was going to let that bastard get anywhere near his mate...

* * *

Naruto moaned, his body felt so weird, but Arashi was there to try and keep him under control until tonight.

"Mommy... It hurts so much!" he whined and Arashi glanced down at what was hurting him. His tails were limp, twitching with his sporadic jerks as he fought the urge to relieve himself.

"Shh, shh, shh... I know, sweetie, I know... hush, hush... Sasuke's coming. He'll be here soon to get you and then in three days, your father and I will come to visit; okay?"

He gave a weak nod and smiled as best he could before whimpering, he wanted so badly to be rid of this feeling, but he couldn't, wouldn't touch himself, that was for Sasuke to take care of. Arashi sighed as the door bell rang, Kyuubi was the one to get it.

"Yes?" Kyuubi asked the young white haired girl, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he looked down at her.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Uzumaki, I'm Kishimoto Kana. Daughter of the late famous writer, Kishimoto Masashi. I am a classmate of Naruto-kun's and I just got off of work, and I was supposed to bring him his homework packets," she said with a sweet smile on her face.

Kyuubi snatched the papers from her hands and slammed the door in her face, locking the door before looking over the papers, they were nothing, but blanks. He used magic on it, but nothing popped up so he threw them into the lit fireplace and sighed as he headed up the stairs to Naruto's room. He stood on the other side of the door and spoke.

"Kit, do you know a Kishimoto from school?" Kyuubi asked as he heard a moaned 'yes' come from his kitten. "Is she a friend?" this time he got a no, so he was glad that he slammed the door in her face, this week had been hectic what with the full moon and many females and males going into their first heat and the rogue demons coming in hoping to score a female or male of high status or fertility.

"Good, because I slammed the door in her face!" Kyuubi said and Naruto whined as Arashi left the room to get more crushed ice for Naruto. "How is he?"

"In pain, Dei-chan assured me that his mother, Tsunade, will be there at dawn on the third day to make sure all is well with Naruto. This is his first heat and things aren't looking too pretty as is."

"It's always this bad... Temari was the same way so I had a heads up with Naruto," Arashi nodded as he hurried into the kitchen and back up to the room to feed Naruto the ice chips. The heat wouldn't kill him or damage him in anyway, but it was painful if he waited too long and he was nearly at his limit.

"Are the fiends going to hurt Sasuke?"

"No, he's not a threat. And neither was the girl, but she was giving off an aura that made my skin crawl almost as if she was a Lycan..."

Arashi sighed and went back into the room, they were not getting any rest that night, that he was most certain of...

* * *

Kimimaro saw Kana run up to him, her face flushed from the long run and he looked around expectantly for his golden fox.

"Where is Naruto?"

"Home... His father slammed the door in my face... I think something is going on because I smelt sex in the air- Corvine-sama! Wait!" She took off after him never once noticing the full moon behind her rising to its zenith ever so slowly...

* * *

Kimimaro growled seeing the fiends that were stationed around the house and grabbed a parked car, and threw it at the front door. Three of the fiends destroyed the car before it struck the house and let out howls as they charged the Lycan. This alerted Kyuubi, who was in the house checking the seals, and he glared out the window seeing the fiends being reduced to sand. Arashi came down the stairs and looked to his mate as the fox god snarled and grew all nine tails.

"Stay indoors and do not let anyone in! Not until I kill the fucking Lycan..." He kissed Arashi hard and then left, slamming the door shut. Arashi ran up to Naruto's room and sealed it off with every barrier jutsu he knew. Naruto gasped, his body reacting to the scent of a male other than his father, making him all the more horny.

"Mommy!"

"Come here, don't let me go okay... It's that man that hurt me, Kimimaro," Naruto whimpered, remembering the man who claimed to be his fiancé. He whined and cried, he wanted Sasuke, but his body craved a male's touch, any male's touch as long as it sated the lust threatening to break free.

"He'll be here soon... Shh, calm down..."

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Kimimaro had dispatched the guard dogs and was looking at Kyuubi as the fox god circled him, his tails flared like a male peacock's tail feathers, but instead of attracting a mate, he was intimidating the other male. He was not going to let this murderer near his child.

"So not only are you a demon as I thought, Dr. Kazuma, but also the strongest one alive... My, my so that tender little morsel is your offspring?"

"You lying son of a bitch! You killed innocent people after swearing not to do so!" Kyuubi snarled out, still circling the male.

Kimimaro shrugged as his bright green eyes glowed neon. "I couldn't stomach something that tasted so... bland. Blood enriched by lust or fear is like fine wine on my pallet. I couldn't pass up the chance to taste the different brands that the people of Konoha had to offer, and the people I killed were hardly innocent, maybe one or two, but the rest did things that are frowned upon in almost all cultures." He said in such a careless tone, he sounded like he was talking about the weather outside.

Kyuubi lunged then, Kimimaro took on his demonic form, and rolled back catching Kyuubi across the gut, but the fox hissed as the wound healed in less than a second after being inflicted. The blue-black skinned male roared and Kyuubi snarled as he jumped onto the Hybrid and snapped his jaws onto his arm, breaking it and nearly tearing it off, if Kimimaro didn't scratch at his eyes.

Kyuubi rolled all over the floor, howling and hissing in pain. The eyes were a sensitive spot and took a long time to heal, but all the thrashing wasn't helping matters, in fact, it was making it worse. Kimimaro smirked at the god as he flailed about the lawn, trying to stop the pain in his eyes, and walked passed him, in hopes of getting his bride. The scent was thicker now, the honey and lilacs smothered in the scent of lust.

He chuckled, he now knew what his little pet had meant: he was in heat, releasing his sex pheromones to attract potential males. Just as he was about to break into the house something slammed down on his back and he felt his ribs shatter on double impact, the weight on his back plus landing on the stone steps of the house. He felt whatever it was get off his back and he turned, his fast healing kicking in, to see that bastard incubus again!

"Why don't you just go fuck some slut! This fox is mine!" Kimimaro screamed.

Sasuke hissed, his red eyes bled black in the sclera as his skin paling and darkening at the same time. The wings becoming more threatening as his tail grew thorns. His hands grew their red claws as he snarled at the fool on the floor.

"If you want that child, then come and fight me!" Sasuke taunted as the hybrid took a swipe at him, hitting the incubus, but it turned to smoke and he growled.

Kyuubi, by then had recovered, lunged at him, but he ducked and Kyuubi landed on the wall of house. He snarled, one tail glowing brighter than the others as flames shot up from the ground. Kimimaro dodged those, but hit a wall of sand and was crushed under the weight of a female Cross-breed.

"Aww, did I land on you? Gomen, I mistook you for a juicy little mouse..." she jeered before jumping clear from him as he swiped at her, tearing the fan she held.

But before he could do anything else, he was hit three times by something so sharp, that he didn't even notice the hits until after Sasuke floated down in front of him, his black hands stained red with his blood. He screamed in pain when he felt his legs give out and growled viciously at them.

"The Kyuubi and the Shukaku... And that bitch must be your daughter- ARGH!"

"Never call my big sister a bitch, dick-face..." Kankuro breathed in his ear as two of his puppets flew at him, poisoned needles sticking out of their mouths and hands. He jumped away as they hit Kimimaro, but the bastard had destroyed them before they could poison him. "Fucker, that was Kiri and Kira! How dare you break my lovely dolls!"

"Kankuro! Get out of there!" Shukaku screamed at him as the hybrid made to lunge, intent on biting him, but Sasuke smacked him back with a wing and Gaara moved in for the kill. But then an ugly misshapened Lycan smashed into his side, sending him into Temari and both through the living room window. Kankuro gasped and backed away as both adults growled and grew to the size of a Hummer each and.

"Ah, there you are Kana... Look there, your precious Sasuke..."

The misshapen Lycan dove for the incubus, nearly gutting him in the process. Shukaku growled and pounced on it's back and it smacked him back, scratching him deeply in his side. He howled and rolled back before it could bite him. Arashi had gotten lucky, but he wasn't about to test his at the moment. Kyuubi snarled and jumped on Kimimaro, the Hybrid gasped at the crushing pressure on his gut and winced up at the nine tailed fox.

"Call off your pet!"

"No... I want my bride and it's only fair. I made a deal with her, the fury for my fox. She was to bring me Naruto and she could have her precious Sasuke... Honestly what that Haruno girl wouldn't do for that boy! Ha-ha-ha!" He laughed as Kyuubi snarled and jumped off of him and ran at the Lycan swinging at Sasuke.

"Sakura! Get away from him!" The lycan froze at her name, but she turned on Kyuubi instead and tried to kill him, the fox dodged her attacks as Shukaku got behind her before pouncing, biting the back of her neck and ripping the flesh.

Kimimaro snarled as the two gods attacked the rabbit, Sasuke flew at him and he slashed him across the face, Sasuke screamed and held his bleeding face as he sat on his knees. Kimimaro laughed as he grabbed his hair and yanked his head up, intent on ripping his throat out. Sasuke suddenly stopped screaming and started laughing and pulled his hands down, his face was perfectly fine and he was grinning insanely at the Corvine Lycan.

"How-!"

"Oh wouldn't you love to know..." Sasuke smiled as the Kimimaro growled and tried to rip him to pieces, but the second his claws made contact, he healed barely a second after.

Sakura had swiped at Shukaku, hitting him in the face and kicking Kyuubi in his before she dove at Sasuke intent on killing him since her brain only registered killing and Sasuke. She landed on his back and rose her claws, the Incubus tried his best to get her off his back as Kimimaro made a dash for the house, but just as he set foot in the front door he was shot back out and into a passing Hum-V. Arashi stood in the door way his hand smoking from the Rasengan he had just used and he walked toward the Lycan that was now Sakura. She looked at him and all her brain processed was this:

'The faggot... Now, kill him! He took my mate! Kill him!'

She roared and dove at him. Arashi sighed, shook his limp hair from his face and held a hand up. She grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. Gaara and Temari from inside the house made to help, but he told them to back off. Sasuke was torn between killing Kimimaro and saving his mate's mother. But just as he was about to jump in and save Arashi, a second nine tails jumped out of the second floor window and with a sickening crunch, landed on Sakura's shoulders and broke her back.

She howled in agony as the hybrid fox hissed and stood in front of his mother glaring at her through blood red eyes, the black slits thinning as he growled out darkly:

"Leave or die... Attack my family or mate again and I will gut you for dinner." The Lycan whimpered and crawled off as fast as she could, Kimimaro, who must've ran off, was nowhere to be seen. Arashi sighed, his neck was sore from being strangled, but he knew Naruto wouldn't let anything bad happen to his mother if he could help it.

Sasuke and the others all gathered, battered and bruised. Kyuubi and Shukaku had both collapsed on their sides, too tired to move and still in pain from the scratches over their eyes and stomachs. Temari was licking a few cuts on her front paws as Gaara stood nearly naked in his human form. Kankuro was leaning on Shukaku, passed out from the adrenalin rush he had a moment prior.

Sasuke walked over to his bride and picked up the fox, who instantly wrapped his body around him, whimpering and begging. Arashi and everyone blushed and looked away as the fox rubbed certain anatomy parts together and Sasuke felt blood drip out of his nose.

"Um... I wish to mate your son..."

"Fuck the formalities and and get him in your bed fast before you fuck on my lawn and put on a show for the whole neighborhood." Kyuubi said with a wave of his front paw.

Sasuke nodded and took off with his mate. As soon as they got to his family's Moon Room he was fucking that fox until either he couldn't live without his touch or died from an orgasm...

* * *

GEKIJOU- Japanese for fury

CHIDORI NO GEKIJOU- Should be translated to: The fury of a thousand birds. If I am wrong, please tell me.

HE-WHO-SHALL-NOT-BE-NAMED- Harry Potter Refrence... I was watching the first movie with my mom... what? Just because I don't like HP fanfics doesn't mean I hate it all together! I have all seven books and all six movies, I'm just waiting for 7 to come out!

KISHIMOTO-SENSEI IS _**NOT**_ DEAD!- When I first introduced this girl; I was wondering how many people would guess who she was, or rather pretending to be. For the sake of my fic I made her the daughter of Kishimoto-sensei, but in this story he's dead; NOT in real life! And since no one got it: SHAME ON YOU!

KANA IS SAKURA- Should of been obvious! If not... -shakes head in disappointment- LOVE YOU! AND HAPPY BE-LATED APIRL FOOL'S DAY!

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	28. Mate

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Twenty-Six: Mates

* * *

The night was cold, Sasuke knew this, but still he could do nothing for the poor fox. Naruto was covered in a cold sweat and his tails wrapped tightly over his body trying to warm him up again.

"Hang on, Naruto... Just hang on a little longer..." he said as he flapped his wings harder and a bit faster making them move faster through the air.

Pretty soon the compound came into view and Sasuke bomb dived into the front doors of the outbuilding, housing the Moon Room, the doors slamming shut and locking automatically. Sasuke flew up the stairs and stripped both Naruto and himself down and ran the bath. Naruto's body was visibly shaking and Sasuke wasn't sure if it was cold or his heat getting to him.

Once the water was at the desired level, Sasuke picked up Naruto and settled them both into the water. It took a while for Naruto to finally stop shivering, but in that time, Sasuke held him close and purred deeply in his chest, soothing Naruto. They sat in the water, Sasuke gently washing Naruto clean of any scents or blood from the fight.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I love you... I truly do...and I am glad you will be my first..." Naruto whispered softly, his face bright red with a blush and the heat. Sasuke was stunned into silence for a moment before he grabbed Naruto and spun him around so fast the fox barely had a chance to freeze up in shock before he had Sasuke's tongue shoved half way down his throat.

"Mmm...unh... 'ke..."

"Naruto, I love you too..." he said quickly before pulling Naruto in for another kiss.

He was so focused on how much he loved kissing Naruto, he was shocked when some thing too thick to be water and too liquidy to be shower gel hit his chest. Pulling back and looking down he saw that Naruto had cum from only one kiss. He pulled back and let the fox fall onto his chest, breathing heavily as his body cooled off for a little bit.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" he asked, worried that he might have hurt Naruto with that kiss. He had let go of his control and almost hurt his little lover, he hadn't done that since he first started hunting his own meals.

"I-I'm fine..." Narutp muttered as Sasuke nodded and got them out of the water, after washing off again. He dried Naruto off and carried him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed.

Naruto mewled at the lost of warmth from Sasuke and moaned at the silky feel of the sheets that were under him. Sasuke's eyes flashed and he jumped up into the air and floated there, seeming to lay on his stomach while in the air. He was going to enjoy this, but he was going to go slowly with Naruto. His eyes flashed a bright red as he watched Naruto jerk and mewl loudly.

"Relax Naruto... Relax."

Naruto let out small mewls and finally relaxed a little, resting on his side as his tails covered his waist and flicked lazily as he laid there. Sasuke smirked as he said, "You know, Naru-chan, I could've done many things to you when I was stalking you... Like I can make you feel what I am saying... Ah, you're blushing, your cheeks are really red. Are you turned on?"

"S-Sasuke!"

"It's ok, just feel... Incubi are animals too, you know... But instead of ripping the throat open we like to lick at it... Nipping the tender skin and leaving our marks all over it..."

Naruto thrashed on the bed, feeling as if he were being licked, nipped and sucked all over his neck. He moaned as he felt Sasuke's words ghost over him before he felt the sensation travel southwards towards his chest.

"Then we'd move down to the chest... Woman have breasts, but I have always found them to be annoying and they get in the way of really rough sex... Can you imagine, being tied to my bed, not able to scream or runaway? Can you imagine my hot mouth biting at your chest, sucking on your nipples until they were black and blue all over?"

Naruto felt himself jerk into the position Sasuke was imagining and tried to scream, but found no sound came out before he felt needle sharp pain in his chest as if it were being bitten and his nipples perked up and felt as if they would rip off his chest. He keened and cried, and then it stopped.

"Next we'd travel to the stomach, another animal favorite, but I learned from hunting that some people find it highly arousing to have they stomachs teased... I'd start at the outer edges of your family crest, nibbling the designs of the sun before kissing my way along the spiral to your navel. Then I'd kiss, nibble, and lick your cute little inny... All the while listening to you begging for more or to stop teasing... I bet you're very taut from all that training you did..."

"S-Sasuke! Please!"

"Hmm? What is it you want Naruto?"

"S-Stop teasing me! I beg of you... t-touch me!" The fox sobbed and Sasuke dropped to the bed, beside him and pulled him flush against him.

"Once I start, Naruto, I will not stop even if you beg the gods for mercy... But I love you and I will not hurt you..."

He looked into Naruto's eyes and saw the same love staring back at him with dull hints of lust before pulling him into a tender kiss. Pulling away, Sasuke took his full demonic form and let his sex hang out for all to see. Naruto mewled and laid on his back, legs brought up and spread a bit as his back arched and he turned his head to the side and tilted it up so that his throat was exposed, submitting himself to his mate. Sasuke snarled and pounced. Attacking Naruto's neck with sharp bites and harsh sucking leaving ghastly bruises in his awake, but soothing them over with gentle kisses and soft licks. Naruto just purred and rubbed his body against Sasuke's.

"Patience, little one..."

Naruto growled and Sasuke smirked before wedging the tip of his tail into the puckered entrance and began to flex and flatten it, stretching the tight ring as Sasuke continued leaving his marks all over Naruto. His neck, shoulders, chest and arms were nearly completely covered in hickeys, love bites and saliva.

Moaning and soft cries filled the room, Sasuke had moved to the fox's stomach as his tail slide in further, the thorn like bones were smooth and pressed into the right spots, sending mind-numbing pleasure up Naruto's spine and through out his body as his synapses threatened to overload and cause his body to shut down.

Sasuke, sensing the impending shut down, stopped. Naruto gasped and screamed as he came from the overload and fell limp under him. Sasuke was amazed, a normal demon would've died instantly from him stopping whereas a human would be dead from the pleasure itself. But Naruto was resting there, panting as his face was a vibrant red color, his eyes were abyssal blue, and starting to brighten into a bloody red.

His whisker marks darkened and his soft features became sultry and impish, a true vixen's face as he looked at him with those imploring eyes. Clawed hands rested beside and above his head as his tails tensed and relaxed, his straining erection was back with a vengeance while his virgin entrance clamped down on his tail seeking to pull it even further into him.

"Mmm... Sasuke..." he purred, his voice was covered with lust and his scent had hit the height of its peak: honey and lilac smothered in pheromones hit Sasuke like Kyuubi hitting a mountain in full god form. His eyes widened as the fox pulled himself up and pushed the incubus onto his back, his wings flexing to let him lay comfortably in place.

"Naruto?"

"... hm?" He cocked his head cutely to the side before smiling seductively.

Sasuke had never seen something so sexy nor so dangerous before. Gods were know to have insatiable lust, so he knew that Naruto would have no problems proving that he could be just as horny as Sasuke was.

"Wh-what are- GAH!"

He was cut off by Naruto kissing his tip, nipping the dark purple head and sucking on the pre-cum flowing out. Tracing the shape of the mushroomed head with his lips, tongue and fangs, Naruto purred, his mate's taste was bitter, but still sweet. Dropping his face lower, Naruto sucked on his balls and Sasuke jumped, his tail tensing forcing it deeper and hitting Naruto's prostate as the thorns hit any other g-spots it could find and Naruto cried out as he came for the third time that night, but the heat wasn't dying down and a feral voice was egging him on to take Sasuke in his mouth and show him how much he wanted him.

Clamping his anal muscles on Sasuke's tail and wrapping one of his own over it, Naruto sucked his balls, nipped at them and licked them before nipping at the veins littering Sasuke's erection, coating it thickly in spit and pre-cum. His other tails lay useless from the mindless pleasure he was feeling. Sasuke looked down at him with maroon red eyes, the light had dulled in them from the amazing feel of those silky muscles clamping onto such a sensitive spot, his tail and the pleasure of Naruto's mouth was beyond comprehension.

"Naruto! Stop!"

The nine tails growled and glared at Sasuke, but the incubus was unfazed, he grabbed Naruto's erection and squeezed, instantly Naruto was submitting once more and moaning like a wanton whore.

"Don't be like that, you are so wet I can shove half my tail into you, but I want you to relax..." he purred, pulling his tail free and smiling seeing the clear juices that female secreted coating his tail.

Naruto whined, he wanted to be filled again, but Sasuke hushed him and pulled him so that he was on his hands and knees over him with his face looking at Sasuke's member and his own naughty bits were above Sasuke's head.

"Now I can do to you what you do to me... Go ahead and please me..."

Naruto growled in lust, his eyes had finally bleed to Kyuubi red and his cute features were now completely feral and sultry, rivaling and surpassing the most seductive look any Fury could dare muster. Naruto smirked darkly as he cupped Sasuke's balls in one hand and the base of his monster in the other before deep throating him in one go and screaming. The vibrations and the feeling of Naruto's mouth was too much and the muffled scream? Stick a fork in him, he was done!

Sasuke roared as he felt and orgasm hit him, but Naruto clamped down on the base and his balls keeping him from coming and even had the balls to laugh and coo at him him.

"Aw... did the little Fury not cum?" Naruto was being a bitch and Sasuke liked it!

"Fucking cunt. Come here!" He wrapped his tail over his wrists and shoved the tip into his mouth, hardening it so that if Naruto tried to bite down, it would have no effect on him and the arrow shaped head had rounded so Naruto's mouth was relaxed on him. he watched the fox try to bite and get free but when he couldn't move, he fell on to his side so he could glare at the Uchiha.

"Don't give me that look, Naruto, you brought this upon yourself... Now relax, I'm going to go in," Sasuke said and Naruto seemed to calm down and rolled so he was on his forearms, his head pressed into the silky sheets and his ass was up high in a submissive position that all demons were familiar with: the Indra.

Just looking at Naruto in this position was enough to make Sasuke cum on the spot, but after shaking his head and pulling his raging libido back in he pressed his tip to the quivering hole and pushed in. Naruto screamed around the tail in his mouth and Sasuke forced his hips to steady. Naruto was gasping for air, there was no pain, but the heat had been tripled and suddenly he wasn't Naruto anymore.

He opened his eyes and then thrust back encasing Sasuke in his tight heat, a bit of blood trickled down a sure sign that Naruto had lost his virginity and his tails fanned out glowing blue, white, red and black, the colors of himself and his father as well as the Uchihas.

Sasuke watched those nine golden-red tails fan out and then settle down as Naruto thrust against him again. Taking the hint he pulled back and thrust forward, slowly and softly at first, whispering sweet lies and truths into the fox ears as they twitched and wriggled, caressing the flat stomach he wanted to bump full of of his seeds to ensure that Naruto became pregnant. That was all that seemed to process through his mind at the moment: impregnate his bitch; make him heavy with child.

With every passing cycle of feral jeering, Sasuke moved faster and harder, but then a sound hit his ears wrenching him out of his thoughts and looking down at Naruto. He was mewling loudly, fucking him self on his length and with every hit he would cry out louder, then it dawned on Sasuke, he was hitting his sweet spot! Grinning darkly at the small fact, he pulled him close and hard. His name falling from his mate's lips.

The sight was something to truly behold, Sasuke's two-toned skin glowing in the moonlight with sweat as his powerful body matched the frantic thrusting of his golden mate, the moonlight making him seem as if he were producing his own light, like the sun. Nine golden tails lay flatly to the sides as strong hands gripped sinuous hips in an iron grip and drove himself into that wonderful heaven that was his mate's adorable ass, one hand snaking down to wrap about Naruto's leaking length.

Sasuke had slipped his tail out of Naruto's mouth some time ago so he could hear Naruto's every sound: mewls, barks, yips, howls, moans, groans, screams, and keens. But his favorite thing out of all this was hearing his name fall out of his mate's mouth as if it were the most sacred of prayers, and that he was the god that Naruto was praying too. This boosted his ego and spurred him on.

"Sa-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! SASUKE!" The fourth climax hit Naruto so hard he couldn't tell if he had his eyes opened or close, if he was up on his knees or flat on his stomach; he lost all his senses!

All that mattered was the feel of Sasuke still thrusting into him, the feel of his massive cock swelling and then spewing its contents into his ass. That feeling alone brought on a fifth and final orgasm because as he was still cumming, he fainted.

'Good god in hell!' was all Sasuke could think as he fell with Naruto onto the bed, though he landed on his hands above him.

This was a first, he was drained from climaxing, only once! Naruto had cum five times before finally fainting. Feeling too tired to pull out of Naruto, he grabbed the clean sheets he had dropped on the floor and covered them up before wrapping his wings around them and his tail braiding with all nine of Naruto's before drifting off to sleep...

* * *

"... ah-unh... umm, yea! Ah-ah! Oh-god! Mmm, yes, oh yes!" Sasuke awoke to those sounds, vaguely wondering if he left a porno on last night, but then he gasped and thrust up hard, making the voice scream and then something landing down hard on his hips made him look.

The sight that greeted him was so erotic he came prematurely, but that did not deter Naruto in the least, he just kept impaling himself on his cock. His head was thrown back, drool dribbled down his chin, his hands on either solar-plexus as those sinuous hips moved with such grace he wondered about the type of training he had gone through.

"Sasuke! More, give me more!"

Sasuke smirked, his mate was a horny little thing! He sat up and stood, using his wings and tail as counter balance weights, he stood there thrusting up into Naruto as said blonde used the skills he got from training to pull himself up and thrust back down without shifting all his weight onto Sasuke. It was this scene that Hidan and Konan walked in on, stunned at the way Naruto seemed to be outlasting Sasuke.

"Either that boy has one hell of a libido or Sasuke's underdeveloped..." Hidan said, stunned beyond words.

Konan just set down the stack of clean sheets and clothes, knowing that they wouldn't be touched anytime soon as Hidan placed the trays of dried fruits, water and finger foods down on the table before they both snuck out. Konan secretly taking pictures of the two to send to Arashi and spam Itachi with later...

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto flopped down onto the bed after seven more rounds of sex. Naruto was blushing as he buried his face into Sasuke's chest. He was acting like a whore, what if Sasuke didn't like him anymore!

"Naruto? Why are you crying?" He looked up and saw the concern on Sasuke's face and looked down in shame.

"I'm acting like a slut... You're probably disgusted with me..."

"I am not! Listen Naruto, during heat everyone acts like whores, fucking non-stop and screaming things so obscene that even the gods blush in shame! This is normal, I am not disgusted in the least, now come, let's go to the bathroom to get cleaned up..." Naruto nodded and tried to get up but as soon as Sasuke's tip was about to come out, his anus clamped down on it hard. "GAH! What the hell!"

"I'-I don't know! I tried to get up this morning and every time I got to the tip, I'd get stuck and because my hands kept slipping on the sheets I ended up... doing... that..." Naruto's face was so red Sasuke couldn't help, but think he was so cute.

"Hmm, well I remember that when animals go into heat and mate, that their body parts often swell to keep them connected until either the female becomes pregnant or the heat cycle is over... Maybe your body's acting out on instinct to keep me in until either tomorrow or you end up nice and fat with my babies..." Sasuke purred darkly, making Naruto shiver.

"No more... I'm dirty and I'm hungry..." Naruto whined and Sasuke consented, there was no use having sex with a comatose body.

Picking Naruto up and trying his best not to shift them too much, he walked over to the table and sat down, Naruto shifted so his back was to Sasuke's chest and they picked at the lukewarm food. About half way through that they ended up having sex on the table and on any other flat surface in the room and Sasuke found out how flexible Naruto was. They both barely realized the day went and the new day dawned.

Sasuke had Naruto face down, ass up once more, the fox sucking on his tail as he fucked him as hard as he could. The final peak of heat had hit and it made males violent and very aggressive. Naruto screamed as he came for the umpteenth time since they began and was on the verge of fainting. He heard something, but all his mind and body focused on was the strong male mounting him and marking him as his...

* * *

On the third morning, Kyuubi and Arashi went to the Uchiha mansion to get Naruto, who should have been coming out of his final stages soon. They had a nice visit with Itachi before he and Kisame dragged Sasori off to work. Deidara let Arashi hold Tsuki, who looked up at him with wide black eyes. He looked exactly like Itachi minus the lines in his face. Tobi and the rest of Team Itachi, as Tobi loves calling them, sat with them talking.

"Okay, you are all making me agitated with the nervousness. I am not going to kill anyone, as long as you didn't lay a finger on my son."

"We did no such thing!" Hidan cried out as Kakuzu pulled him back down and kissed him to shut him up.

"Ignore Hidan, he's just really scared of meeting a god, let alone the King of the Great Nine."

"Tch, well you can relax... Hmm, it's almost time for those two come back to earth from cloud butt-sex," Kyuubi said as they all left to go see if they were still alive.

As they walked through the gardens and to the outbuilding the air was pungent with the smell of sex. Kyuubi wrinkled his nose a little as Arashi looked about confused. Konan opened the doors and they walked in, they saw that everything was still in one piece, never a good sign during mating.

They got to the Moon room and Kyuubi opened the doors just as Naruto screamed and Sasuke sunk his fangs into his neck making his mate claim permanent and pulled free of Naruto, finally. They both laid there, getting ready to cuddle when Arashi's laugh made Naruto scream and hide behind Sasuke as he covered his nakedness with the soiled sheets.

"What the hell! Were you perverts watching the whole time!" Sasuke screamed embarrassed and pissed to see them there.

"Nope, but I must say it's always fun to see an incubus cum... Ah, Fugaku use to squeal as he came, I glad Sasuke screams like a man at the height of climax..."

"You are really shameless..." Kyuubi said.

"You have no right to speak, streaker..." Arashi shot back and smirked when Kyuubi growled at him. "Now we'll let you get washed up and dressed and after that we'll get you both looked at back at the hospital and see if Naruto's been impregnated."

The two agreed and they left them be...

* * *

After the check up, Naruto felt a lot better, he was no longer in pain and he didn't feel like spreading his legs to every dominant male he saw. Sasuke smirked like the king of the world as he and Naruto walked down the street. They had decided a little date to help them relax after the fuck-a-thon as Orochimaru had put it.

"Well you're not pregnant, but there's always spring, and Tsunade did say that it was too soon to tell. I'll buy condoms, or whenever we have sex I'll shoot blanks."

"Huh?"

"I can make myself impotent so we lower the risk of you becoming pregnant. After all we have Kimimaro to worry about, Sakura-Kana- whatever the hell her name is, and the Akatsuki, they have been way too quiet, I think something bad's gonna happen and pretty soon..."

"Alright... But it would be nice to have a baby... Deidara looks so happy and mommy said that being pregnant with me made all the bad things in his life seem worth it; to be able to feel me grow inside him and move and then to finally hold me in his arms... I guess that's why he's so protective of me besides being his only child."

"Well, when the time is right, we'll try for a baby, but for now, let's focus on what we have to deal with."

Naruto nodded his head as they walked into a small cafe, never once noticing the figure watching them from the shadows.

"There you are... I'll be collecting you soon," they said with a dark laugh before leaving...

* * *

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	29. It begins

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Twenty-Seven: It begins

* * *

Time...

Its something that exists and yet it doesn't...

What is time?

The numbers on a clock?

Or the changing from day to night?

Time...

It was the only thing that bound them together.

Oh yes, the time for the demons has finally come. He would capture that child he saw barely a week ago and he would use his power to destroy all demons. Humans should rule the earth, but he would be their leader, for he was strong, level-headed, and greatly feared.

Oh yes, time was running short and on the final sunset of the demons' rule, the dawn of man will once again reign supreme...

* * *

Sasuke was currently fighting with his tie and losing epically. He had once again tied his fingers into a knot, but this time the tie refused to relinquish them.

"Naru-chan... help!" he whined and Naruto giggled.

He stood up from Sasuke's bed and walked over to him. He took one end and pulled it softly, setting Sasuke's fingers free. Then as Sasuke muttered death threats to his tie, Naruto fixed it into the proper bow tie that it was. Tonight was the engagement party, and Sasuke would be introducing Naruto and his family to all the other Furies and the council.

Arashi and Naruto wore robe-style empire dresses that made their feminine features all the more gentle and beautiful. Arashi had tamed down his hair and Naruto had brushed it down. Kyuubi stood in a suit as well, his hair was picked up into a low braid and he asked Arashi to fix his tie since he didn't want to have the same problem as him.

"There... Now Naruto, no need to be scared, no one's going to hurt you. They will be dead before they even move an inch towards you," Arashi said and Kyuubi nodded his head in agreement.

"Now let's get going. Itachi can only hold them back so long," Sasuke said as they all head out to the limo.

Naruto held onto Sasuke's hand in a vice-like grip and the Fury smiled at his mate's nervousness. Kyuubi chuckled and Arashi smiled softly. Just before they got to the embassy, Sasuke handed them a mask each ad they put them on. Naruto's mask covered his whole face and part of his neck, hiding his Adam's Apple, whereas Kyuubi's and Arashi's covered only the upper half of their face.

The limo pulled in and Kyuubi stepped out, helping his wife out next and then Sasuke got out and helped Naruto out. The four walked up the stairs and through empty halls, to avoid anyone seeing Naruto and his family before Itachi could make the announcement. Once they were ready, Sasuke left them in the waiting room as he went to save his brother from their people.

"...Please settle down! Sasuke will be only-?"

"I'm here, Itachi-niisan... Welcome everyone, I am glad you all could come. I have a very important announcement to make: I have finally taken a mate."

"Who is she?"

"What's her status?"

"What breed is she?"

"Does she have power?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the waves of questions and made an annoyed face as he held up a hand and commanded in a stern voice, "Be silent and hold your tongues! My mate will be revealed in a moment. Itachi-niisan?"

Itachi left the room and came back a moment later with the three masked Uzumakis. Naruto held onto his parents hands as all the Furies turned to look at them. Many sniffed the air, but Arashi had made him take a bath with mint leaves to hide his demonic scent and Kyuubi's, so they detected nothing. Others tried to get into their minds, but Sasuke was protecting them with his own mind, smirking when many backed off. Once everyone got sick of waiting and trying to figure out who the blonde girl was, they focused their eyes on Sasuke once more.

Sasuke walked over to them and took Naruto's hand in his own and pulled him to stand at the front of the stage, but close to him so if anyone got any ideas they'd be dealt with quickly. Sasuke kissed his hand, sensing the fear his mate was trying to hide, and whispered softly in his ear, telling him to pull off the mask. Naruto let go of his hand and slowly pulled the mask off and looked at the room full of Furies.

They all gasped, she was beautiful! Her blonde hair and blue eyes and her slender neck! Wait was that- yes it was! An Adam's apple! She was a he! They all gasped seeing the blonde boy, but before the council could ask. Naruto took a relaxing breath and one by one let his demonic features appear, first his blue eyes turned red, next his whiskers got bolder, then his fangs grew along with his claws, next were his ears, then the first tail and slowly all nine appeared and fanned out so they could see the golden-red fur.

"A nine-tails? Impossible!"

"Really? Uzumaki-san, Kyuubi-sama, is that impossible?" he asked, shocking his people.

Arashi pulled off his mask and many Furies all shouted various things about the blonde, many went to school with him, others had seen him in action as a cop and some were unfortunate enough to get caught in the after shocks of his Rasengans.

"Well considering that I am made to be a demon within a human body, then yes it is possible for the offspring of a god to retain as many tails as the dominant parent. Right, Kyuubi?" Arashi cooed as he rested his head on his mate's shoulder, smiling at the guests.

The fox pulled off his mask, his ears and tails showing up so that they could see what their god looked like in human form.

"Yes... A submissive Nine-tails is very, very rare, and Sasuke has my blessings as well as my mate's blessings to be mated to our son, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto smiled softly, his red eyes turning blue and he smiled up at Sasuke as he leaned down and kissed him. No one said a word. They were all too stunned to say anything. The council was in utter shock, but at the same time happy and deeply disappointed. Mating the child of a god was almost as good as marrying the god themselves.

You were guaranteed power and fame; the higher the tails the more power you earn, marrying the Nine Tails was a close you get to marrying Inari himself. But nevertheless they were happy that their king had finally settled down and that his female came from the most powerful bloodline in the world...

* * *

Arashi and Kyuubi left the newly mated couple at Sasuke's mansion and headed on home. Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto up to their room and let him take a bath first.

"Do we have to do things like this all the time?"

"Luckily, no, we don't. Itachi handles my affairs for me since we basically think alike, but once everyone else knows about you and Kyuubi-san steps down, then yes, you'll have to attend countless meetings and govern over all the other tailed demons. But not to worry, I shall be at your side always," Sasuke assured Naruto from the other side of the door, having gotten out of his suit and putting on night pants. He looked up when the door opened and smiled as Naruto come out in nothing, but a bathrobe. "And I am also glad that we can live together... Is your grandfather really going to build us a house of our own?"

"It's a tradition in our family that the bride's father and grandfather build the newlyweds a home. It's gonna be large like my house, but smaller than your mansion. This way we have more than enough room for children, if we ever have any," Naruto said softly as he walked over to the closet and grabbed one of Sasuke's sleeping yukatas.

He found a small dark purple one and came back to the bed after he closed the closet. Naruto laid the soft material down on the bed and reached for the belt of his bathrobe, when suddenly his hands were forced into the air by a long thin tail. He gasped and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke, who had taken his sub-demonic form and was grinning at him.

He opened his mouth to protest, but Sasuke kissed him into silence and undid the belt of the bathrobe. The incubus' tail pulled Naruto hands down and let them go as Sasuke gently peeled the robe off of him before snatching his hands with the belt of the bathrobe and binding them tight enough so Naruto couldn't fight back, but loose enough not to mark his skin or hurt him.

"Sasuke... Why did you tie my hands?" he asked, trying to untie them, but Sasuke must've been one hell of a demon boy scout because Naruto couldn't even reach the note and if he tried to bite at it, Sasuke would nip the back of his neck. He whimpered as the nips began to travel down him back, biting a bit harder on a tender spot.

Naruto mewled and whimper, he was fully erect and it hurt. Then again Sasuke was feeding him nothing, but the pleasure he was feeling so there was no pain for him to feel too much discomfort. The incubus slowly wedged his tail into his mate's entrance, smirking when the blonde moaned and then howled when the tip of his tail poked at his prostate in a teasing manner.

"Nyaaah! Sa-Sasuke!"

He laughed and stood up, guiding Naruto to lay on his side facing him as he pleasured him with only his tail.

"Relax, love. I'm just feeling a bit hungry... I can't resist your energy nor that delicious milk of yours. I won't overdo it, I promise..." he said seductively into a sensitive fox ear, tickling the delicate hairs causing Naruto to scream in pleasure. He laughed at his mate's reaction and moved his tail a little harder, stretching the fox as well as pleasuring him to his climax.

"AAAH! S-SASUKE!" he screamed, arching and turning his body in pleasure as he came.

Sasuke leaned down and licked up the cum as Naruto recovered from his first orgasm of the night. He licked the sheets and his mate clean before dislodging his tail from Naruto and grabbed a hold of Naruto's sinuously curved hips and placed his tip at his entrance.

"Are you ready, Naru-chan?." His eyes were red making it clear that he was horny as all hell, but if Naruto told him to stop he'd do his best to cut off his libido. It was also a school night; he didn't want to risk Naruto reeking like Fury at school and have him raped by other male demons while the females would beg to be fucked by Naruto, another female.

"Y-Yes... please hurry!" Naruto whined from behind a small fist. Now that he was driven by his lust and animal instincts, Naruto was back to his shy little self and it was cute. Kyuubi had warned him about the massive change in attitude in fox demons. If they are normally timid and docile creatures then during heat they are wanton little sluts with a very big libido and can be aggressive if they chose to be.

'Animals are interesting demons... They can be anything and everything and still be able to be a loving parent, grandparent or mate... Naruto's so cute, he'll make a wonderful mother to my babies,' he thought loving at how Naruto had managed to twist around gracefully and was currently teasing him with soft nips and kitten licks to the head of his manhood.

He watched as Naruto took the head into his mouth and sucked on it while his tongue poked at the slit and teased the urethra a little bit before he took as much of Sasuke as he can in his mouth and began to bob his head, gagging a bit when Sasuke hit the back of his throat. After a while Sasuke pulled the fox's head up and kissed his lips and growled as he mewled and rubbed himself on his leg.

"Want me, love? Want the king's monster inside your cave?"

"Sasuke..." Naruto mewled as Sasuke pushed him flat on his back and pushed into him slowly.

They both howled at the tight fit, but it was heaven! Naruto gave a small push and Sasuke snapped his hips into him, hitting his prostate and causing him to scream as the pace slowly picked up. They kept going, Naruto was lost in Sasuke's scent and his skills while said incubus was lost in the heat of his mate. But he snapped out of his lust drunk mind and rolled them off the bed, pulling out of Naruto and hitting a few nerves in his mate's neck that snapped him out of his small heat as they hit the floor.

Sitting on their bed was a very pissed off Lycan. Sasuke snarled at him and spread his wings, hiding Naruto from sight. Said fox pressed into Sasuke's back, trying to hide his sexy, naked body from Kimimaro as he jumped at Sasuke.

"Back off..." Sasuke warned, slapping him away with his wing and glaring death a the foolish demon. Naruto grabbed a sheet and pulled it onto his frame and made a makeshift toga before hurrying to the door. Sasuke keeping Kimimaro away from Naruto.

"Itachi! Tobi! Someone, please help me!" Naruto screamed running down the halls. He tripped and crashed into a solid body and looked up to see Kakuzu.

"What's going on?" The corpse like demon asked as he helped Naruto back onto his feet.

"Sasuke's in trouble! Kimimaro's attacking him!" he cried out as he pointed back at their bedroom where Sasuke flew out of it and smashed into the wall before jumping up when a Lycan lunged at him, hitting the wall and glaring up at him.

"Get behind me..." the demon said, glaring as the Lycan turned its head to look at Naruto. Said fox hid behind Kakuzu as Sasori ran down the hall in full tiger form and jumped on the Lycan.

Itachi came out of his study carrying a rifle loaded with Angel's Silver bullets engraved with prayers. He aimed at Kimimaro's back and fired. The silver burned and Kimimaro screamed in agony before he bashed into Sasori once more and took off out a window. Sasuke landed behind Naruto as he turned and leaned into him, sobbing as Itachi ordered that the house be locked down and that the security is tightened.

Sasuke looked at his brother, a silent conversation passing between them before Dei and Tobi finally showed up, Die holding Tsuki in his arms. Tsuki got fussy and made grabbing motions for Naruto, wanting to be held by his auntie since his auntie was so upset.

"Naruto, come with me and Tobi. We'll sleep in my studio tonight. Sasuke, sorry," Dei said as Sasuke nodded his head and left with the other dominants, after pulling on his night pants to patrol the grounds as well as going to inform Kyuubi and Arashi...

* * *

The air was thick with sex, screaming could be heard before a strangled cry followed by a beastly roar filled the silence. Kyuubi collapsed on Arashi's tired body as they both gasped for air. Kyuubi rolled over, pulling Arashi with him to lay on his stomach as they enjoyed the afterglow of sex. Arashi was just about to fall asleep when he was suddenly shoved out of the bed and onto the hard wood floors, landing on his very sore butt. But before he could kill his mate, he dodged a bunch of kunai and caught the last one before vanishing. The ninja looked around as Kyuubi remained in his place under the asshole who ruined their fun.

"Where are you, you little fuck?"

"Here," Arashi cooed in a deadly voice as he caught the man by the head and slammed him into the floors.

He then pinned him to the ground with kunai in his wrists, away from the veins and in his collarbone, missing the arteries, but if he shifted even the slightest bit they would nick the veins and he would either bleed to death or drown in his own blood.

"Damn bastard felt like an ox on my gut..." Kyuubi bitched as he rolled over, his body still sore from the 20 or so rounds of sex they had had.

He was still trying to figure out how the blonde could live after that, but then again they do this daily and multiple times a day. Shaking his sex life out of his thoughts for the moment he watched his naked wife pin the man's legs with long knives in both his shins and his thighs before he picked up a five pound hammer and waved it teasingly in front of the ninja's face.

"Be a good boy and tell me what you are doing in my house?"

"Fuck you, slut!"

Arashi's pleasant smile never faded, but if you looked at his face with a super powerful microscope, you'd see the very atoms that make up the core of the cells spark as if he had a twitch, but not a single muscle moved. Kyuubi said nothing as Arashi raised the hammer and smashed the man's right foot a few times until he was sure the bones were now fine powder inside the sac of flesh now.

"Why are you here?"

The man spit at him and Arashi did the same thing to his left foot. Kyuubi was purring in delight at the sickening display as his mate kept calm and asked until he got to a knee cap since both elbows were now pancakes on the floor.

"Tell me?"

"NEVER!" the man screamed and then shrieked, jerking his body when Arashi shattered both knee caps and aimed at his balls now.

"Tell me, you swine." Arashi hissed through his charming smile.

"Argh! F-FINE!" the man gasped, he was bleeding from several spots and his broken limbs ached as he tried to focus on Arashi once more. "G-Grey-Fox... S-She hired a few of us... to bring K-Kimimaro his-his bride!"

"And do you know where his bride is? Or who he's mated to?" Kyuubi demanded, glaring at the dying human.

"Fuck you, spawn!"

Kyuubi rolled on to his back just as Arashi brought up the hammer ans smashed the man's skull with it.

"Wrong answer... Feeling better love?"

"Yes, my my ass still hurts..." Arashi pouted as he got up and performed a few symbols before the body was burned. Angel appeared soon after to collect the soul, though he died himself from a nosebleed.

"Oopse..." Arashi said covering his privates.

"Get up, Anubis." Kyuubi snarled as he wrapped a tail over Arashi's nakedness. Angel recovered and cleared his throat before he bowed and left.

"Poor Angel... Out of all the years we've known each other, he still can't handle seeing me nude. Are we Uzumakis that beautiful that you keel over with a massive nosebleed?"

"Oh yes, and you pheromones are highly potent. It took me a lot of years and stalking to get use to you otherwise I'd spend most of our marriage in a coma." Kyuubi said and pulled his sexy wife into his lap before he began licking the blood off of him.

They were interrupted by Itachi appearing and the poor Incubus almost had heart failure. Kyuubi was a sexy ass beast and Arashi was even more sexy, combining the two and the fact they are naked and have that just fucked scent hanging all over them was like an overdose on Ecstasy. Too damn much!

"U-uhh... Arashi-san, Kimimaro attacked Naruto and Sasuke... Deidara's locked him in his studio since the place it loaded with clay and chemicals for him to make his bombs. We are having the city searched for Kimimaro and have him brought before court. Is there anything that I missed?"

"Send out a hunting unit of Elves to find my aunt, Grey-Fox. If she's too much trouble kill her, but otherwise bring her back alive. I want to test her Silver Viper against my Rasengan," Arashi said as Itachi nodded and left.

"Going to kill your own aunt?"

"If I must... Because of her Naruto's in a lot of danger," he said leaning back into Kyuubi's warmth as the fox god growled soothingly in his ear easing him to relax more and let Kyuubi give him a tongue bath. "Mmm... Know what we haven't tried yet?"

"Hm?" Kyuubi asked as he licked Arashi's shoulder.

"Bestiality..." Arashi purred and Kyuubi instantly pounced on him...

* * *

Back at Corvine's temporary mansion, said Lycan was in a full out rage. He had heard the news from a group of Furies as they walked down the red light district about how their KING mated his BRIDE! He punched down a few walls and even killed half of his staff before he turned to the door and snarled: "Get out of my mansion, Grey-Fox!" he snapped at her. She didn't flinch outwardly, but her scent spoke in volumes.

"I see you found out the news. I was hoping to have gotten him before his virginity was taken, but it seems my nephew and his mate are the reasons behind all of the delays... Fine then I will personally hand deliver the little brat to you." With that she left, narrowly missed by a vase thrown at her for her 'brat' comment.

Kimimaro snarled and glared at her before her words sank in and he calmed down. He'd have his bride, even if he was deflowered by another, but he had plenty of time before winter began to train him into the perfect little love slave. With that thought in mind, he laughed and went off to bed leaving a wake of blood, death and destruction behind him for the remaining staff to clean up...

* * *

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	30. Twists and turns

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Twists and Turns

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up between Tobi and Dei, Tsuki was clutching tightly to his mommy as they slept. Naruto sat up and yawned. Last night had been awful, he and Sasuke were in the mood and then Kimimaro had to come and ruin it. Sighing, he got out of bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up before he left the studio and went into Sasuke's room to get ready for school. As he was finishing his school tie Sasuke walked into the room and smiled at him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes... I'm sorry about last night," Naruto said, bowing his head.

"It wasn't your fault, Naruto. It was Kimimaro's. Now wait for me while I get cleaned up and ready for school," Sasuke said, kissing his mate's cheek and heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

By the time they both got down stairs, Dei and Sasori were on their cells; Deidara was cursing in Russian as Sasori hissed in Arabic. Itachi was cooking breakfast and Tobi was feeding Tsuki for Dei.

"Morning, you two," Itachi greeted and set the plates on the table. The others soon walked into the kitchen and Kakuzu walked over to the young king and his queen. He picked up Naruto with ease and looked him over.

"Good no bite marks other than Sasuke's. Should I go and tell Tsunade?"

"Hai, tell mother, un," Dei said before hissing at the person on the other side of the phone and shutting it with an angry growl.

"Dei, you look like a giant cotton ball," Sasori said as he hung up his cell as well.

Dei just hissed at him and walked out the room to blow something up.

"10 bucks says it's Sasori's Mustang," Hidan said.

Konan rolled her eyes as Kisame laughed. Zetsu stood in the sunlight eating fresh mulch that Hidan had brought in from the green house.

"I say it's the lab," Kisame said with another laugh.

"How about shutting up and focusing on your tasks and leave Deidara alone. And we all know he's gone to blow up my Benz," Itachi said with a heavy sigh, that meant he'd have to buy another one. When the hell were they going to invent blast-proof cars?

Almost as if on cue, something was blown up and a servant came in looking frightened as she walked over to Itachi.

"Sir, the Jaguar was blown up by Lady Deidara..."

"MY CAR!" Kisame screamed in horror as he ran out of the house. Sasuke asked for the color and sure enough it was Kisame's car.

After breakfast, Sasuke got his viper before it got blown up next and drove Naruto school. They had been hiding that they were mated until Sasuke made the formal announcement to his people so when they pulled into the school parking lot, everyone: students, teachers and parents alike were shocked as they watched the car pull in and the Uchiha Sasuke get out before making his way around the car and helping the blonde boy out of the car.

Sasuke noticed the stares and snarled loudly at them and they back off or looked away in fear of the Uchiha's fury. Sasuke wrapped his arm over his mate's waist and walked him to his class. When they got in Kakashi was there writing up the lesson plans for two classes.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki, take a seat... Okay you are all probably wondering why I am combining two different classes. Well, your regular teacher, Iruka-sensei gave birth a few days ago and is on maternity leave. I will be teaching your class as well as mine. Now then Iruka-sensei's students, pull out your homework and have it sitting on you desk so I may collect them. But in the meantime read your assigned books while I go over a lesson with my students," Kakashi said as the classes did as told.

Naruto hurried over to his seat with Kiba and Ino. They got their homework and set it on the deck before pulling out their books and doing the silent reading that Kakashi asked them to do.

"Now then, my students let's go over the process of courtship," Kakashi announced making many groan in annoyance...

* * *

"_Gold Leader, this is Black. No sign of the target,"_ said a voice over the codec. He sighed as he looked through his binoculars.

There was no movement inside the house, but they still had to be careful.

"Red move in. Blue, cover Red."

"_Got it, Gold Leader," _they answered him.

He kept watch from his position, this was a group mission, something that he rarely does anymore. He looked to his left and pulled out a few senbon before sending them flying at the target's bodyguard that was sneaking up on two of his teammates. Black was somewhere near the east side of the house, but was also looking signs of the target.

It was tense before he screamed in pain, something had shock him and he fell to the ground, unable to move or react. He hit the hard ground and groaned as the feeling slowly came back to his limbs.

"Heh, I knew they'd send someone after me, but a pathetic kid like you?"

He glared from behind his mask and the man walked over to him, aiming at his back again in case he moved or something.

"Go on, call your team. That way I can kill all of you and not have to worry."

"Black, Red, Blue... Help me," he said. He was leaving out one more member that not even his team knew about.

The three appeared, their hands held up as the man smirked and pulled out a hand gun.

"Thanks for making this easy..."

"NOW!" he yelled. Before anyone could react the man was hit in the side by something and pinned down.

"You alright?" the thing asked. The others saw that it was a demon, a fox demon.

"Yeah, I'm good... Still can't feel my ass, though that's your fault," he muttered getting up slowly. "Now then. Who wants to kill the target?"

"Uhh, Gold Leader? What's a demon doing here?"

"Protecting my mate, that's what I'm doing here now if you won't kill him I will!"

"No biting! We can't get paid if a demon takes the kill," he said warned the demon fox growled and took his human form before pulling out a gun and shooting the man three times in the head.

"There."

"You carry a gun?"

"Honestly, you know that I am Yakuza! Just because I prefer using other methods doesn't mean I don't always have one. Remember no one outside our little social ring knows who I am."

"Oh yeah... But still, you carry a gun?"

"You carry around a grenade launcher." Gold blushed behind his mask and the others just sweat dropped. After destroying the body and killing off any witnesses and cleaning up, they left...

* * *

"Man, it's hot under that mask!" complained a woman as she took off the said item and then began removing the armor they had on followed by the spandex suit they wore.

"Gold's nuts to marry a demon... Did you see that guy!" asked one of the males.

"Shut up, Cid!" Shouted the other male.

"Aww, come on, Leon! You saw it for yourself!"

"Cid's right!" said the woman.

"Tifa, stay out of this," Leon snapped. "Sure, Gold's not wrapped too tight, but he did cover the both of us when that man tried to kill the both of us. Not to mention that demon saved all our hides."

"He's still married a DEMON! Its no better than the monsters back home that terrorize us!" Tifa said, getting annoyed with Leon's stubbornness.

They all jumped when Gold walked out of the shower, one towel on his waist while the other was on his head. He said nothing as he dried off and opened his locker unit and pulled out his civilian clothes and got dressed he then set about brushing his hair. Once he was ready, he sat down on the bench and looked up at the lights.

"See? He's weird..." Cid whispered.

"I can hear you three miles away, Cid," he said and looked over to them. Leon bowed his head in shame and got dressed, but before he could leave Gold spoke. "Thanks for standing up for me and my mate, but it wasn't necessary, though we appreciate your efforts."

"Your welcome, Gold."

"The mission's over, I'm just plain old Arron," he said standing up. "Kyuo, hurry up in there! We have to get home before Kit does!"

"Hai, hold your horses..." Kyuubi walked out of the showers and then dried off and got dressed. He pulled out his things and then smiled at his mate. "Hey, Leon. Stop by sometime, we should have a drink," he said as he handed him a card and then left. Leon looked at it and smiled, putting it away and leaving as well.

"LEON!" Tifa yelled.

"Forget it... I heard there's this group called Akatsuki and they are a rebellion against the demons of the world. Let's join!"

"Yeah! And save Leon and Arron from the poison of demons!" Tifa said as they finished up and left...

* * *

Kimimaro and his little pet, Kana or rather Sakura sat in his mansion. Sakura glared at him from her place in the corner of the room.

"Don't look at me that way. I offered you a chance to get your beloved and you go and attack mine. You are lucky to be alive."

She snorted and looked away from him. He had brought her back to his home and took care of her since they lost their fight to the Uzumaki Family.

"When I have my bride, you may go and take the Fury."

"Sasuke-kun's so weak compared to Naruto-kun... Papa always told me to go for the better mate. Naruto-kun's attractive, he's got money and he has power, not to mention he's the son of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Kimimaro stood up rapidly and stormed over to her and slapped her hard across the face. She screamed in pain and looked up at him through teary eyes.

"Back off, you WANTED Sasuke. I have always wanted Naruto. Ever since I was born I was raised to seek out an Uzumaki for my bride. They Uzumakis themselves were created by Inari-sama to be the perfect mates for any and every demon. They are even a female demon's female... When Naruto was born I was sent a picture of him and seeing those wide blue eyes of his I became fixated and focused my studies of the Uzumakis to be about that one Uzumaki. The Uzumaki's rarest female, Naruto," he said, softening his tone when he thought about Naruto's big blue eyes.

"That's not fair! I always get the best of everything! That means even Naruto!"

"You little wretch!" he smacked her again, this time harder and she screamed in pain and backed away whimpering. "Naruto is mine and I will kill anyone who dares to even think they can have him." He turned his head and glared at the maid knocking on the door.

"WHAT?"

"Eek! Lady Grey-Fox and a young man are here to see you."

"A young man? Blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"Hai..."

Kimimaro practically flew out the room, his eyes shining with joy as he hurried to the front of the house to see his beloved...

* * *

Naruto had spent most of the day working on the handouts and packets Kakashi gave their class and when they were done he'd go over them while his students studied for up-coming exams. When the lunch bell rang he let them out and went home for lunch, mostly to check on Iruka and their baby.

"Hey, Naru-chan! We're gonna meet up on the roof!" Kiba called, laughing when Sasuke sent a glare his way.

"Shino, control your mate before I gut him," Sasuke growled to his friend as said wolf grabbed his little mate's waist and walked away. Sasuke soon afterwords when Naruto told him to go on ahead.

Naruto hurried to his locker and opened the door to put his books away and to grab his his wallet so he could go pick up a school lunch before going upstairs to the roof. As he was running to the cafeteria, he stopped when he saw his grand aunt standing in front of the doors.

"There you are, brat. Let's go. You have a fiancé waiting for you."

Naruto turned to run, but Grey-Fox anticipating his moves snapped her fingers and two strong men caught hold of him and carried him out of the school before anyone noticed them there. Getting to Grey-Fox's car, they tossed him in the trunk and locked him in as she got in the driver's seat and they climbed in the back.

Naruto screamed and tried to get out, but the trunk roof must have been electrified because every time he touched it he got a big shock and it hurt.

'SASUKE!' he mentally cried...

* * *

Meanwhile on the roof. The rather large group of friends and family were all laughing about things while waiting for their last member to join them. Sasuke and Neji opted for a stare down and everyone was trying to make them blink. Gaara sat off to the side and watched, amused at the failed attempts. Suddenly he caught wind of something and then a second later Sasuke was on the floor gasping in pain. He jerked like he was being shocked.

"Sasuke!" Neji cried grabbing hold of the Fury and holding him down in case he was having a fit.

"Get off! It's Naruto!" Sasuke yelled , pushing the Nymph off of him gently and standing up on the roof. Gaara was hissing as he smelt the air.

"Damn her... That fucking bitch doesn't realize that she just started another war..." Gaara hissed under his breath. "Sasuke, go get Naruto. I'm calling Auntie Arashi!"

The others gasped in shock as the Fury King spread his wings and flew off where he felt his mate's pain the strongest. Gaara pulled out his cell phone and taking a deep breath, while saying quick prayer, just in case, he called his aunt and when he heard talking in the background he got worried.

"_Gaara? What are you doing calling me during school hours? Did you get in a fight?"_

"No, Auntie... Where are you? I can hear talking?"

"_I'm at the office. Idate stop staring at my ass before I break your fucking neck! IBIKI WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE PAPERS I ASKED FOR? What do you need Gaara?"_

"Um... How do I say this..."

"_YOU GOT NEJI PREGNANT!"_ he screamed. Everyone standing around Gaara looked at the Nymph while said Nymph was blushing like mad and shaking his head and hands as if to say no he wasn't pregnant.

"NO! We only just started courtship! Besides Spring's coming soon! I can handle a few more months with my hand!" Gaara shouted, his face matching his hair out of embarrassment and shame. "AUNTIE! NARUTO'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY GREY-FOX!" he yelled while his aunt was screaming at someone for something else.

There was utter silence on the other side of the phone before he got the dial tone. Gaara sighed and took a deep breath just as Arashi appeared from thin air.

"None of us saw her take him, but we know he's been kidnapped by her. Sasuke felt Naruto's pain and left a few moments ago to try and save him. I picked on her scent just a moment before that. We were all waiting for Naruto to join us for lunch. We figured he be fine in school, but it looks like we were wrong. And if I know Grey-Fox, she's taking Naruto to Kimimaro Corvine right this moment. And since Naruto's mated to Sasuke that's gonna start a war between the Lycans and the Furies. Ad we can't afford for that to happen because of the Akatsuki..." Gaara said all in one breath trying to explain what was going as fast as he could in the ten seconds he normally had to tell his aunt the truth when he was lying or in deep shit.

"Grey-Fox..." Arashi hissed before he patted Gaara's head and then vanished again.

"Dude, you're aunt's hot!" Kiba said.

"And scary," Ino added.

"And cool! How did he do that! You must tell me his youthful secrets!" Lee cried.

Gaara sighed, sometimes it sucked having a ninja in the family...

* * *

Naruto winced when the sun hit his eyes and cried out when he was yanked out of the trunk. When his vision cleared, he was standing or rather he was held off the ground, in a grand foyer decorated in rich paintings and beautiful statues. All of which were vampires and Lycans. He looked up when he heard someone greeting his aunt.

"Grey-Fox, you brought me my bride!" Kimimaro cried out with joy as he embraced the woman warmly and then walked over to the captive blonde. He smiled at him as he caressed his face. "So beautiful... How soon could he become pregnant?"

"Considering that his father's a doctor and has been treating him well, he's can get pregnant pretty soon. As well as get pregnant often unlike his barren mother."

"You are insulting, my mate's mother, woman. Get out or I'll kill you for your insolence."

She glared at him and snapped her fingers. Her men dropped Naruto on the floor and left with her. He snarled at the woman before turning his eyes to his fleeing bride.

"Aww, playing hard to get... I love playing games!" Kimimaro said with an insane glint in his eyes.

Naruto hurried down a hall and up a set of stairs and kept this up until his scent was really thick in that one part of the house before he did a few hand signs and cast a genjutsu and before doing the shadow clone jutsu. He then dove out the nearest window and headed into the forest. They were still in Konoha, since the forest, even if it was winter, was nice and moist because of constant rain and underground springs.

He got as far as his legs were willing to take him and found place to hide before he closed his eyes and cried.

'Sasuke, please hurry!'

* * *

CID, LEON, AND TIFA- Yes I made a Kingdom hearts reference! BIT ME! If you dare!

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	31. THE WAR BEGINS!

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Twenty-Nine: THE WAR IS HERE!

* * *

Sasuke flew as fast as his wings could take him.

'Sasuke, please hurry...' he heard Naruto cry into his mind. Their mind-link was working great, but not good enough to help him locate his mate any faster.

_"Hold on Naruto, I'm coming! Are you in any pain?"_

'Not anymore... Aunt Grey-Fox... She kidnapped me and took me to Kimimaro. Please, hurry! I'm really scared. Oh no! Someone's coming!'

_"Naruto! NARUTO!"_ Sasuke cursed and flew faster. There was no way he was losing his mate now!

He dove down into the forest, picking up the scent of fox and various other animals, but one scent made his blood boil. Lycan...

* * *

Naruto whimpered as softly as he could as he pressed himself further into the small den he found. He pulled out a silver bracelet he got from Gaara and put it on. It would hide his demon scent from other demons, but hopefully it wasn't Kimimaro near him. Closing his eyes he concentrated his chakra into his eyes and the darkness was replaced with a sonar-like pulse as living creatures showed up as various things.

He looked around himself, the sonar pulsing was slow, meaning no one was too close yet. He was about to sigh when he was grabbed out of the den. He opened his eyes, screaming in pain when the sunlight hit his eyes. His sonar went scrambly and he fell into his captor's arms.

"Hey kid, you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you..." the person said. Naruto whined and tried to open his eyes again. He saw a blurred figure and tried to speak.

"W-who are-are you?"

"A friend... Are you blind?"

"A little... My eyes hurt..." Naruto said.

The person grunted before he felt something cool on his eyes. He winced at first, but relaxed.

'Damn using the Sokugan is dangerous... At least I can think now. Hopefully, I can open my eyes now and be able to see. Mother's not here to heal them for me...' Naruto looked up at his savior and saw a face similar to Juugo's.

"Juu-Juugo?"

"..." The man looked at him with piercing eyes.

Naruto got the feeling he was in danger, but before he could escape, the man pulled him closer.

"How do you know my son?"

"Wh-what! LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" Naruto screamed and kicked. The man growled and opened his mouth, but before he could do anything further he was hit by a Lycan.

"Argh! Fucking son of a bitch!"

"Get behind me, Naruto!" Kimimaro ordered the fox.

Naruto didn't waste a beat taking his place behind Kimimaro as the man turned from a wolf hybrid to a bat hybrid and used his wings like spears. Naruto looked at the man, the chimera that was the father of Juugo.

That monster sired such a sweet man? He glared at him as he laughed at Kimimaro's vain efforts to pin him.

"So you know my son! Well that boy's in for a beating when I get my hands on him. Oh well... GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The Chimera roared while turning into a mammoth and knocked the Lycan out of the way, grabbing Naruto in its trunk and trying to run off.

Note the key words were trying to.

Naruto hissed violently and dug his claws into the mammoth's trunk and ripped out chunks of it. He was then dropped and he rolled away from the Chimera as it shifted forms, screaming in pain. Naruto got up and was about to run, when something grabbed him and pulled him up into the air.

"PUT ME DOWN, KIMIMARO!"

"Don't compare ME to that fucking prick, Naruto," Sasuke growled, feeling insulted by his mate's outburst.

Naruto stopped struggling long enough for Sasuke to pull him to his chest and make a U-turn back the way he came.

"Sasuke! I was so scared! I'm so sorry, I thought you were Kimimaro..."

"I'm not mad. Not at you anyways... Did he try anything?"

Naruto shook his head no and looked up at Sasuke and smiled. His mate came for him, and it was making his chest feel nice and fuzzy, the feeling transferring into energy and feeding the incubus, who purred in delight and kissed his mate's forehead, but the lovey-dovey moment was put on hold when Sasuke's sensitive hearing picked up wings flapping that weren't his own. Naruto noticed Sasuke's tension and looked back and gasped.

"That's Pein! We have to get out of here fast!" Sasuke cursed and stopped his flight and concentrated. A black light glowed about his body and Naruto's as his eyes turned white. Pein was almost there, he was a hair's width from snatching the blonde child when suddenly time froze and then a second later resumed and he went crashing to earth...

* * *

Itachi jumped when Sasuke landed hard on his office's desk and then collapsed altogether, clutching Naruto tightly to his chest.

"Sasuke! Wh-What are you-!"

"Grey-Fox kidnapped Naruto and took him to Kimimaro, Naruto ran away from him and Pein found him, trying to kidnap him... Call Kyuubi-sama...The war's been declared," Sasuke ordered him and then slowly climbed off the desk. He let Naruto out of his arms and crashed on the arm chair near the desk, his blonde mate crawling into his lap to comfort him.

Itachi picked up his office phone and began calling everyone...

* * *

An emergency meeting had been called, all the leaders, kings, queens, elders and remaining gods were there. Many were shouting out in anger at one tribe or another, others were trying to pacify them, while the rest remained silent. When Kyuubi finally arrived, he had Arashi on his arm and his father behind him.

"BE SILENT YOU FOOLS!" Inari's voice boomed in the small room. Everyone fell silent and kissed the floor in the presence of the almighty God, Inari. "IS THIS ALL YOU DO? POINT THE FINGER AT ONE ANOTHER! THE ENEMY IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! PEIN HAS MURDERED MY CHILDREN AND THEIR FAMILIES! HE HUNTS DOWN YOUR'S, AND KILLS THEM FOR SPORT! AND YET HERE YOU STAND, AND PROCEED TO PLACE BLAME ON ONE ANOTHER!"

Everyone who had been fighting ducked further in shame.

"Listen up! We need everyone here to fight! We can't risk them attacking us during mating season! Many of us have children going into their first heat! Others are in the beginning stages of pregnancy! If we want our future to remain secure, we have to put an end to all this petty fighting and work together!" Kyuubi growled out. Shukaku roared his agreement and soon the room was filled with shouts of agreement. Inari smiled, he knew it was very wise to make his youngest the most powerful. Kyuubi had never disappointed him and neither had Shukaku...

* * *

Arashi sighed, Kyuubi had sent him back to earth while he was summoning some of the most feared demons in mythology from around the world. He wanted to stay, but he didn't want the demons mistaking his mate for food or a whore. He checked his cell phone. He was getting calls left and right and chose to ignore them for now, except the ones from the Uchiha's and his friends. Naruto was safe and sound with Sasuke, so he didn't worry too much about him. Gaara was over at the Hyuuga's house protecting his mate and his mate's family while Temari was with her mate, Shikamaru Nara. He had laughed so hard hearing that Shikaku had a son, when he clearly said he'd never get married. Kankuro said he had a little female he wanted to protect but wouldn't tell them who they were.

He sighed again, before he suddenly vanished as a ninja landed where he had been standing, dressed in a skin tight black suit with white shin guards, arm protectors and chest plate. They wore a mask that was painted silver and royal blue and looked like a viper's face.

"Grey-Fox."

"Slut," the ninja hissed back.

Arashi sighed again, removing his civilian clothes to reveal his skin tight ninja suit without the armor. He pulled out a golden mask and tied it over his face. Grey-Fox was furious; her plans were all wasted because her nephew couldn't stay out of her business!

"You're a failure! I set you up with Hawker in hopes of bringing stronger heirs to our clan, but no! You go and spread your legs for the first demon you see!"

"I'm not you, Grey-Fox. I have one lover and one lover only and that is Kyuubi!" he refuted, they both did hand signs, Arashi summoning a plague of poisonous toads while Grey-Fox summoned a Hail stone jutsu.

The toads covered up Arashi as the hails stones fell like soft balls from the sky. They smashed anything in their way– windows, plants, cars and the toads. After a few minutes the hail stopped and all the toads were nothing by crushed goo and slime, Arashi was gone. She hissed in anger and flashed her hands through a long and difficult jutsu and her hair turned silver and formed snakes as her hands became snakes as well. Her face became scaly and her legs turned into a giant tail. She looked like Medusa.

"ARASHI!" She roared. The snakes on her head and where her hands use to be looked all around for him but she gasped when she felt a growing pain in her gut. She looked down to see a sphere of swirling wind and chakra then the arm, leading up to the body and finally that infuriating smile!

"So the Silver Viper is nothing more than a Morphing Jutsu...Useless and pathetic...Goodbye, Auntie." Arashi thrust the sphere deeper into her and as it discharged he shot an extra burst of chakra into it and left a nasty mess. He sighed, half the nightmare was over, now to face the other half...

* * *

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	32. Dark Times

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Thirty: Dark Times

* * *

Naruto jumped awake the next morning to someone banging on the front door. He hurried down the stairs in his bathrobe as Kyuubi came stumbling out of the Sun Room with a very naked Arashi on his heels. Arashi had long since forsaken his modesty since Kyuubi was one hell of a sex addict and not to mention a bit of an exhibitionist. They got to the door and Naruto pulled it open. Orochimaru was holding a badly injured Juugo in his arms as Kabuto was barely holding Suigetsu on his back, the chimera and tiger shark were both unconscious.

"We have a serious problem," were all the words Orochimaru had spared them before they got them into the house and the two boys into the lab Orochimaru had built down in the basement that Arashi allowed him to use...

* * *

-Hours before-

* * *

Suigetsu and Juugo were deep in a discussion as Kabuto and Karin doctored documents and leads to give to Pein.

"Juu, this is too dangerous! If you go alone, Pein will know something is up! He's not stupid, you know!" Suigetsu hissed, his sharp teeth glinting in the low light.

"I am going and that's final... Unlike you, father still has a use for me. The only reason you get to live still is because I respond to you," Juugo said and stood up, he grabbed his red cloud covered black robe and went to the door when it was suddenly kicked open. Karin grabbed Kabuto, who shrank into a small garden snake and slithered into her shirt as she hurried out onto the fire escape and up to the roof.

Juugo stood frozen as his father stood there with three of his best men, one having kicked the door open.

"Juugo... Why have you not brought me the boy?" Pein asked.

"He's just now warming up to us, Uncle," Suigetsu said standing up be side his cousin, watching the highly trained humans with distrust and even fear. "He was wary of us, but Karin managed to convince him to come over next week for a study date. We were planning on slipping him sleeping pills and bringing him to you then... Just one more week."

Pein seemed to have bought it, but suddenly pulled out a cross bow and shot his own son in his left shoulder, the tip was hollow and filled with something that seriously hurt the mix breed. Suigetsu caught him and lowered him to the floor as best he could and pulled the arrow out, his eyes wide when he realized what had been in the arrow.

"Uncle! That's-!"

"Yes, Imperial Nightshade... It can kill even the Demon Gods," Pein laughed as Juugo suddenly became death pale, his veins were visible and growing bigger and almost black in color as Juugo gasped and choked, his large frame trembling like a leaf in a hurricane. "I met the boy. It seems he trusts you more than you think. He believed I was Juugo, but then that damned Lycan got in the way and not to mention that Fury as well."

"Uncle! He's dying!"

"And I should care? Beat the insolent one, but leave my son to die on his own. The little shit's out grown out of his usefulness..." Pein said as he left. The three men jumped on Suigetsu and pinned his hands down with silver knives, blessed to purify demons.

Suigetsu screamed in agony, the blades hurt and slowly burned at his flesh and bones from the inside out. It hurt so badly, he began crying. He called Juugo for help, but realized his cousin was in a far worse state than him. The men laughed and one of them stomped down on his face and kicked him with steel-toed boots, but when the tiger shark would pass out, one of his buddies would open a vial of smelling salts and shove it in his nose and he'd jump awake, gagging and coughing before the man would beat his face in again. Once he got bored of his face, next was his left arm. He pulled out his gun and with angel blessed bullets, he'd shoot at the joints, give him a food pill that healed him quickly before shooting his joints again, after the gun was empty he'd beat in his face once more.

"Come on, Shark! Fight back!" the other two jeered.

"How about you fight someone you own size?" hissed a dark voice. The two turned just in time to be pierced through by 5 out of 9 snake heads. The snake was pitch black, but its belly was sickly white and its eyes were a sickly golden-yellow. Suigetsu gasped, he'd never seen the legendary Snake of a Thousand Heads. He had just assumed that it had died out eons ago!

The five heads tore the corpses to pieces before all Nine hit the Nine major pressure points with their fangs, injecting lethal venom into the hypersensitive nerves and nerve endings, which in turn caused the victim's synapses to overload and the brain to shut down and basically implode on itself. Dropping the last of the men to the ground, the snake rattled its tail and Karin came in again, Kabuto right behind her, blood staining half of his face.

"Orochimaru, get Juugo to Kyuubi-sama! He won't last if we wait any longer," Kabuto ordered as he ran over to Suigetsu and carefully removed the knives. The Tiger Shark screamed in pain before passing out as the snakes did their best to treat their wounds and then hurried to Kyuubi's house. Karin went to find a few of the chemists who escaped Pein's grasp, hoping and praying that they would be willing to help the demons...

* * *

-Present-

* * *

Arashi cursed as he tried to get the needles into Juugo, but whatever they had drugged him with made his skin super hard that the needles broke off before they even pierced the skin. Growling in utter annoyance, he grabbed a tube and guided it down the Chimera's throat and into his stomach before manually pumping one antidote after another, being sure to flush his system after each one so they don't counter act one another.

"How is he doing?" Orochimaru asked as he set down some of his handmade equipment.

"Not sure, I'm doing my best to flush his system since the needles keep breaking." Arashi said as he looked up at the stairs where Kyuubi came in with some of the things he kept at home.

"Try these... Orochimaru, go check on Kabuto. He's been over his chem set for over three hours."

"He's fine. It's his way of keeping himself distracted. Suigetsu's doing fine, Naruto-kun's done a good job healing him up."

Arashi smiled and nodded before he looked down at Juugo who coughed and gagged.

"Juugo! Relax, you have a tube in your throat. Now can you blink for me?" The chimera shut his eyes tightly and then opened them, but still was looking around trying to figure out where he was.

Kyuubi and Orochimaru jumped at Arashi's shout and looked at the Chimera, who was trying not to gag on the tube in his mouth.

"Arashi, sorry love, but you need to get out."

Arashi nodded and leaned down to kiss Juugo's temple.

"Juugo, you're going to be okay... Alright. I'll have a bowl of hot soup ready for you when you get hungry," Arashi said in a motherly tone that Juugo hadn't heard in years as he nodded his head weakly.

Arashi then stripped off his scrubs and dumped them in a hamper before running up into the main house, by then everyone of Naruto and Sasuke's friends were there with their parents. Suigetsu was all better since his injuries were minor compared to Juugo's.

"Kyuubi and Orochimaru are cleaning out his system. From there it's all a matter of his will to live... Now then, Naruto take the others into the entertainment room and please calm down Kabuto. The adults come with me. Karin you too." They all nodded and did as told. Arashi led the adults and Karin up the stairs and down a hall before he did something with his hands and another section of the house was revealed.

"Arashi-kun, you never cease to amaze me."

"Family secrets, Iruka-kun, family secrets... This way." He led them into a huge war room and everyone took a seat as Arashi turned to Karin and smiled softly at her. "You're not in trouble. I just want you to tell us everything you know about the Akatsuki and Pein."

"Well, Akatsuki is made up of demon hunters, highly trained and very skilled humans with a vast knowledge of demons and their anatomy. They force chemists and doctors like my family and many others to make poisons and drugs that can severely hurt a demon or even kill it. Juugo was hit with one that can kill a demon god..." She said bowing her head as she wiped a tear.

"Take your time, girl. We're not rushing... Arashi, this is going to be hard without Fugaku and Mikoto."

"I know, but you all know me from school. I'm stubborn as hell. I won't quit," Arashi said making the demons chuckle.

"Senpai, Itachi's here with his men," Kakashi said, his wolf ears flicking back to the sound of the front door bell ringing.

"Thanks... Could you get it for me and I left the baby's bottle warming. It should be ready by now." Kakashi nodded and headed down to lead Itachi and his group up to the war room as well as getting the bottle for his child.

When they arrived in the room, Itachi had his men go sit by the windows and he stood beside his godfather. Karin had calmed down and managed to start speaking again.

"He would make the others like me and a few older hunters scout out humans with potential... Naruto-kun was one of the targets, but if Pein finds out he's a demon and even worse the son of a God and a human..." She trailed off as Arashi's fist clenched and he slammed it back into the wall, cracking it in his anger, Itachi jumped away from him and gulped as did the others.

"Anything else?" Arashi asked, looking up as Kyuubi walked into the room, his hair was messy and he looked haggard, but otherwise a bright smile still made its way onto the god's face.

"Juugo's gonna be okay. He gave us a scare though... Shukaku's on his way with a few reports and Kabuto's been sedated... Really that cobra needs to chill his jets sometimes," Kyuubi muttered the last bit to himself.

Arashi smiled softly and then glared at Kyuubi as he read his lips.

"Why did you sedate Kabuto?"

"I DIDN'T! OROCHI DID!" Kyuubi said quickly, wanting to keep the fur on his tails.

Arashi glared at him before snorting and getting back to the meeting, he'd deal with Kyuubi later...

* * *

The city was buzzing with life like always, but even the dullest light bulb could see the tension in the air even if they were blind, deaf and dumb. It was just too thick to ignore. Stray animals growled and snapped at anyone who got too close to their turf, Naruto was getting sick of being chased up trees everyday on his way to school. Gaara just laughed and then scared off the dogs that thought Naruto was a tasty snack and not a lethal threat.

"Really?" Gaara asked as Naruto climbed back down.

"Shut up! At least I don't cry every time we watch the Lion King!" Gaara glared at the smug grin Naruto had on, but said nothing more. They got to school and blinked.

"Did the school always look like a prison?"

"What school isn't a prison? This looks like Orochimaru's bedroom..." Gaara said.

"How- No, don't answer that," Naruto said holding up a hand to ward off Gaara's answer. He'd rather not know.

"And just to let you know, I was asking him to coat one of my swords in black mamba venom."

Naruto gave an 'Oh' as they walked into the school. The front yard was torn up and some of the windows were shattered, but the students mingled about as if there wasn't anything wrong.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto spun around and laughed when Lee tackled him. "Naruto-kun! Help me!"

Naruto blinked as Lee clung to him with his arms and feet locked around his waist and feet. Naruto looked up to see Kankuro stomp over to them, hissing in annoyance.

"LEE! Get off of Naruto!"

"Iie! You'll rape me again!"

Gaara and Naruto both twitched at that one and glared at Kankuro, who ignored them both, and pried the panther off with out a problem.

"That wasn't rape! You agreed to mate with me and we did!"

"THAT'S RAPE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME FIRST!"

Naruto sighed. He knew Lee was a bit dim, but this was just sad.

"Lee-kun, Sasuke and I mated and our wedding is when this war is over... So calm down, Kankuro's not a bad guy... Most of the time," Naruto added with a smug grin as Kankuro glared at him and Gaara snickered. "Alright?"

"Well... If you're sure it wasn't rape."

Naruto assured him it wasn't and Lee finally relaxed, and the agitation edged off a bit. Kankuro left for class as Naruto rolled his eyes when Gaara spotted his own mate and ran over to him, clinging to him and biting his neck in the typical male fashion of showing one's ownership or mate. And no animal-types did not pee on their mate; that would just guarantee you getting no sex for weeks as punishment.

"Well let's get to class... Bye Gaara! Bye Neji!"

"Bye!" They called and headed off to class.

Naruto and Lee walked into their class expecting to see Iruka there, but instead got a bunch of shuriken thrown at them. Naruto caught them and threw them back only to hit the wall and then hear a voice behind them say.

"Good, I have a class of well trained females. Have a seat. I am your substitute teacher, Alrye. You will call me Rye-sensei, anything, but that and I will smack you into the next century. Now have a seat and can any one tell me what the most effective way to disarm an enemy is?"

They all looked at the red haired woman as her green eyes shown brilliantly. She smiled when no one raised their hand and looked at Naruto in the back of the room before saying, "Does anyone know any transformations?"

"I do, Rye-sensei," Naruto answered standing up.

"Really? Then show me. Leon, come on in!"

They all looked at the quiet man who walked into the room just now. He was tall with short brown hair, just below his chin, clean shaven, a single diagonal scar on his face and dark eyes. He wore black jeans, boots, and a lot of belts and chains with his leather jacket and gloves. He looked down at the blonde and blinked.

"You look like Aaron..."

"Okay, show us the transformation," Rye pushed with interest.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes with his hands held in the proper sign as he concentrated on his chakra. It was quick since this was his best move. In the second that followed him closing his eyes a plume of smoke covered Naruto and as the smoke was clearing more smoke filled the air. Rye was forced to open the windows and when the smoke was gone, Leon was passed out on the floor with swirly eyes, a bloody nose and a hard-on, though they could smell that he had a premature accident as well. Naruto just took his seat and smiled.

"Okay... Highly effective, whatever you did... Now then! Onto effectiveness in the battle field!"

* * *

SNAKE OF A THOUSAND HEADS- I guess you can say Orochimaru is a Hydra, but for those of you who've played Persona, he's that snake one with nine heads, a nasty little shit if you ask me.

SEXY JUTSU VS LEON- Epic fail on Leon's part. And don't worry we'll get to see the Sexy Jutsu in action soon! Just had to put that in at the last second...

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	33. No!

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Thirty-one: No!

* * *

Tension.

It hung so thick in the air that you would purposely walk around it as if it were a solid being.

Animals fled in fear of something dark and possibly stronger than them. The city was so silent that it was hard to believe it was a thriving town. Certain buildings were set up for the chemists, which Karin managed to find and convince to help them put an end to Pein's plans. They created antidotes and anti-viruses to the ones they had made for Pein.

Shukaku had rallied his army and had them take base with the other large families as Kyuubi played dictator and doctor. While all the demons were busy, the humans who were fighting as well were taking lessons at Shinobi Academy as Arashi and Jiraiya were left to their own devices.

"Are you sure about this, Arashi? It's very dangerous, you know," Jiraiya warned his son as Arashi nodded his head and relaxed his breathing. He had only done this one other time before and that time had nearly killed him.

Jiraiya sighed and stepped out of the circle of runes he had drawn before and as he and Arashi chanted, they flashed their hands together at a rapid pace. Jiraiya winced as he felt the surge of power and tried to keep going, but because of his old age, he couldn't handle it much longer and broke the chant. Whatever he had, he was going to have to limit it or risk dying...

* * *

Kiba and Lee sat panting on the floor. They had been running laps with what Rye-sensei called dead weights. They were all 150 lbs each, but felt heavier as if a corpse was strapped to each leg. Everyone else was sitting as well while Rye and Naruto kept going with the laps. Leon was passed out somewhere on the grass, not like they cared at the moment.

"Man... That sensei... She's nuts!" Kiba gasped as he looked at Naruto who walked over to them and sat down. "How in Inari-sama's name did you keep going? You're not even out of breath!"

"One: ninja training. Two: Sasuke stalked me for several months before we got together. And three: Did I tell you that I was a ninja?" Naruto asked, being a bit snippy since he was dead tired, he had spent most of the night trying to figure out plans to keep the females and children safe of those who weren't fighting. When he had finally gotten some sleep he woke up to dogs howling at the sky and he was very tempted to kill them.

"Sorry... I see you haven't slept in a few days... How's Juu?"

"Hanging in there. He's slowly recovering, that poison is a menace... That's the first thing to go if and when the battle starts," Naruto said as he looked up at the sky.

"Okay, take off the weights and let your legs cool off, then I want you to run the obstacle course. You should notice a difference in you speed, endurance and jumps. Leon, are you still breathing?" she asked a lump behind her, she got a muffled curse as a response and she nodded. "Whatever..."

"Sensei? Why are you here?" one student asked.

"You're regular teacher is not going to be fighting since he just had a baby. Now listen up I am canceling afternoon training for physicals! Every male demon is to report to my sister's office, Alice will make sure that you are in top shape and not in Rut!"

Several of the males groaned in displeasure since like a female in heat, they are vulnerable to attack since their IQs suffered greatly. Naruto looked at them and bit his lip, this was going to be a pain. They were relying on the younger generation since they were more likely to fight off the poisons that Pein made than the older generation.

"The females will report to Sarutobi-sensei! He will make sure that you are not in heat and/or pregnant! Everyone who has been clear come back and run the course, everyone not cleared, take your things and go home. We are combining all classes so that means you will be taught advance hunting, effectiveness and stealth! Now up!" Rye called as they all got up and headed into the school.

Naruto and his friends all stood to the back and waited until the bulk of the students were gone. Sasuke held Naruto close to his chest and let out low rumbling noises that could be considered purrs. Naruto just smiled and leaned back into his mate, it was comforting to know that he had someone to lean on during this fight. Lee was pacing, rambling like his father often does, but not about flames of youth or all that jazz. He was worrying about Kankuro not fighting since Lee was a fall heat and Kankuro was a winter rut.

"Lee, calm down. Even if they threaten to castrate him, he'll fight anyway, since you are his mate and he, much like many males in our family will fight tooth and nail to protect their mates," Naruto assured him.

"Your right... But still... What if I'm pregnant? I don't have to be in heat if he's in rut."

"We'll find out when we're called... Choji?" Ino asked as she saw her mate come out of the room.

"I'm cleared..." he said sadly, he was a very kind hearted person, so he was sad that he might have to fight. "Alice-sensei said that it's best if I cut my ties now and prepare to lose everything..."

"What? Is she insane?" Ino screeched and began pacing.

"She's not... If we're emotionally tied, then it'll wear us down faster... I learned that from my aunt Gale," Naruto said. "Don't think of it as cutting ties, more like unknotting them and putting them away for a little while... Like turning off your emotions. It's not easy, but it'll lessen the pain if and when we lose a loved one."

"Harsh, Naru..." Ino said and then sighed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you're the last ones to be examined. Uchiha and the two Hyuuga's are excused," Alice said.

"We want to be examined," Neji said.

"You're nymphs; you'll get a false result because of what you are." she said, sighing as if she were dealing with idiots.

Sasuke stood and glared at her.

"I'm getting examined. I want to know my limitation in the fighting."

"You two, because you just recently got mated, will be based on your mate's exams," Alice said. "You, Hyuuga-hime are pregnant. You won't be fighting," Alice said holding the recent medical records from their regular doctors.

"I know... Will Tenten be fighting?"

"Depends," she said.

"Uzumaki and Sabaku head to Sarutobi-sensei's office."

Gaara twitched and stood up.

"I'm male," Gaara said, removing his jewelry so his potent scent filled the area. Neji's eyes dilated as did the other females, but he quickly put on the jewelry and Alice snapped out of her daze.

"Ah... Yes... Hyuuga-kun?"

Neji and Naruto walked over to the dragon's office as Gaara and Sasuke were forced to wait while the other males were checked over...

* * *

Pein sat in his office, a glass of wine in his hand as he watched the humans prepare. He growled when someone knocked on the door.

"I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Forgive me, master, but there are two humans who have information on the demon resistance."

He perked up and called them into the office. He looked at the blonde man and the ebony haired woman as they came in, both gulping as they bowed politely.

"No need to be nervous, have a seat, maybe some wine?" he offered them, getting up to seat the woman. He may be a monster, but he was still a gentleman.

"I am Tifa...this is my friend Cid. We came to join you to liberate the humans from demon rule. We also know some of what they are planning...Also there are humans that are _mated_ to demons, but we know that the demons must have cast spells on them! There's no way that they'd willingly marry a monster!" the woman said.

"... A woman after my own heart...Do you know some of them? We can steal them from the demons and cure them of their influence."

"I know one: Aaron. Kazuma Aaron," Cid said.

"There's also Aaron's son, a half-breed... Are we going to kill the children?"

"No. They had no choice in their sires, only the demons will die, the half-breeds will be fine, as long as they haven't been corrupted, otherwise the treatment they have to undergo will be painful... Are there more?"

"The Uzumaki clan-!"

"UZUMAKI?" Pein looked stunned; he swore they had been completely wiped out! This was wonderful news! "Tell me about them!"

Tifa smiled and began telling him everything she knew from when she trained under Grey-Fox...

* * *

Naruto walked into his house, stunned.

He couldn't believe it...

There was no way!

He'd have noticed the changes!

But it was there staring him in the face: The papers and the little test strip.

He was so happy and at the same time completely terrified! Millions of questions raced through his head as he tried to will them away. What was he going to tell his parents? What was he going to tell Sasuke?

Walking up to his room, he stripped and got into the shower, letting the water run down his body before he finally crumpled down and sobbed.

"I'm..."

* * *

HEAT AND RUT- According to an article I was reading last month; male animals don go into rut, it's when their body tells the brain it's time to find a mate, preferably one that's in heat. So Lee is worried since Kankuro's in rut that he might not be able to fight or that he, Lee, is pregnant since the male and impregnate the female in or out of heat.

I AM NOT SORRY!- I had to make this dramatic for my drama drunken readers! RYE LOVES YOU ALL!

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


	34. Change in plans

Falling for the Kitsune- Edited version (Original)

Beta'd by SerialAuthor

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Language, Sakura bashing, Oocness, Lemons, and me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from this, I simply do this for fun and practice to, one day, be a famous writer.

Summary: Being normal was always hard for Uzumaki Naruto. After moving back to his mother's home town and going to a new school. He's about to find out just how abnormal his life really is.

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__**/Flashbacks/**__  
\\Dreams\\_

Chapter Thirty-Two: Change in plans.

* * *

Naruto had eventually crawled out of the bathroom and got himself dried and into his bed. He didn't want to face anyone who might have been home other than Juugo, who was still recovering from the attack down in the basement. As soon as his head had touched the pillow, Naruto was out like a light, his hands unconsciously moving to cover his stomach...

* * *

Sasuke was worried, Neji had come out of the office sometime ago and he said that Sarutobi wanted to speak with Naruto in private. The old dragon was well trusted since his mate was still very much a live and they were, disturbingly, still active in the bedroom, so he didn't need to worry about the dragon molesting his mate.

Finally he couldn't take waiting any longer and burst into Sarutobi's office, said dragon didn't even look fazed to see an angry Fury in his office. He smiled and indicated for him to sit down, said Fury refused as he glared at the old demon.

"Where is Naruto?"

"He's gone home." Sarutobi said simply. "I did his exam and gave him the results, he told me that he didn't feel well and left for home. I saw him get into the cab he called. So if you want to see him then go visit him at home, though I doubt he'd be willing to face you until he was sure of the results himself."

"What are the results?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you, that's something personal between you and your mate. Now either get out or I throw you out." Sarutobi said with a deep chuckle that was anything but joking.

Sasuke growled as he left the office, he had to deal with three hours of no Naruto, he was going to hate his afternoon classes...

* * *

The second the last bell rang, Sasuke had his books packed and was out the door faster than you can say, Sexy. He didn't bother waiting for Neji to give him a ride to Naruto's house, he just spread his wings and took off into the air. He B-lined all the way to Naruto's house and dropped down on Naruto's front porch. He pulled his wings in and knocked on the door, it was silent for a bit and as he was about to knock again, the door was opened by Shukaku, he was rubbing some sleep from his eyes as he let Sasuke in.

"Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"We just got out. Gaara and the others should be here soon. Is Naruto home?"

"Not that I know of. I just walked in and crashed on the floor over there." He pointed to the spot where his shoes were by the stairs. Sasuke nodded and excused himself before he ran up the stairs to his mate's room.

He was about to knock when he picked up the soft breathes that accompanied sleep. He didn't want to wake him so he fazed himself through the wall and over to the bed. Sitting down carefully, he pressed his hands to Naruto's forehead and entered his dream.

_\\ Normally they were in the clearing that Sasuke had made for them, but this time they were in the ballroom where he had first met the blonde. Naruto was lost among the masked faces, the white masks showing different emotions as overlapping voices covered the music that the dancers were dancing too. Sasuke made his way over to him quickly and pulled him close._

_"Naruto... what's wrong, you left school so suddenly." Sasuke said as he pulled his lover tight against him and lead him to the dance floor. They got into position and began waltzing._

_"I- Well sensei- I mean... I'm-" He sighed and shook his head, leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder, the musky scent of his mate relaxed him as they danced across the floor, the masked faces disappearing and being replaced by a nursery._

_Sasuke looked about the new room and then down at Naruto in question._

_"Naruto?" The blonde closed his eyes and...\\_

Sasuke opened his and looked down to see Naruto looking up at him, holding his hand and then placing it over his heart, slowly sliding it until it was resting over the pulse of chakra that was not his own. Sasuke blinked, he felt demonic power pulse up his arm and then gasped. He looked at Naruto with wide eyes and Naruto nodded his head.

"I'm... pregnant..." Naruto whispered and Sasuke looked from his mate's face to where his hand was resting, then back again.

At first he was shocked, then horrified and slightly angry, but then love and happiness stole over his being: mind, body, and soul. He swooped in and kissed Naruto with all his might and pulled his mate to his lap and rubbed at his gut, feeling that small pulse that would soon grow and become a baby, his baby, their baby.

"I'm gonna be a father... This is so wonderful! But... shit the war!" Naruto giggled softly and kissed Sasuke's nose.

"I'm alright. You focus on winning this war, I'll focus on the baby." Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"No. I'll worry about the both of you too much... with you pregnant I won't be able to focus on fighting." Sasuke said.

Naruto felt bad, they were mainly relying on Sasuke and the surviving Demon Gods to tip the scale in their favor. Sasuke pulled him close, contenting himself with his mate and their baby...

* * *

Arashi sighed, it had taken a lot longer than he thought, but at least they were ready. Jiraiya gave him a grim smile as they walked out of the underground bunker and into the early evening light. There were hundreds of shinobi, friends and foes alike. They were fighting a common enemy so they were grinning and bearing one another.

"About time..."

"Fuck off, asshole. I'm too old and too tired for this shit." Jiraiya snapped, glaring at the shinobi, who just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Children, please..." Arashi said and pulled out a scroll and laying it on the table.

"Since Fire's the center of the Great Nations, they need to bring it down and the others soon after. So since we are all experts in our own native land and style, we can join up with demons that match up well with us and act as a second line of defense. I'm sure that if Fire falls, next is Water, Wind and Earth. From there the others."

"Fine, so what do you want us to do?"

"Rally your groups and meet at the Ruins north of here by midnight. I'll bring the demons."

They nodded and left. Arashi sighed and looked at his father, they were tired from the long hours they put into their part of the plan.

"Let's go home..." Arashi said and his father agreed...

* * *

When they got home they were surprised to see Itachi sitting with Tsuki in the living room. Ever since Deidara had given birth to the baby, he refused to let anyone touch him.

"What's going on?"

"Well... That's for Naruto and Sasuke to tell you... Dei's checking Naruto out right now." Itachi said.

Arashi didn't like the sound of that so he hurried upstairs with Jiraiya right behind him, both were shocked to see Kyuubi and Orochimaru outside with Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Said Fury looked up at Arashi and looked back at the door when Deidara came out, his hair was a bit messy and he looked a bit tired, but smiled brightly.

"Well just to make sure you know. Naruto is pregnant and the baby is healthy as well as Naruto. Though he wasn't too pleased with me poking my fingers into his personal area... So Congrats Sasu-kun, you're gonna be a daddy!" Dei said and then went to wash off before he went to claim his own baby from Itachi.

Arashi stared in shock at Sasuke as said Fury smiled like a goofy nut on some good weed. He was going to be a father! He dashed into the room and held Naruto close, said blonde was tired and glad his mate was there. Naruto snuggled into his chest and yawned cutely before going to sleep. Kyuubi shook his head and smiled, he was going to be a grandpa!

Then the smile fell like a sack of potatoes.

"Shit... We needed Naruto and Sasuke on the front lines..." Kyuubi said.

"We can't send Naruto out, he's pregnant." Jiraiya said. "Sasuke can still fight."

"No, he can't... he'll be too worried about Naruto and the baby to be of much use to us. And if something happened to either of them, he'd go crazy and kill everyone, friend, foe and family alike." Orochimaru said.

"So what can we do?"

"The only thing we can, improvise..." Kyuubi said, sighing tiredly as he ushered everyone away from the door to let the parents-to-be rest.

Once downstairs, everyone sat down to butt heads and figure out the best alternatives since a lot of demons were going to be out of commission until they gave birth or their mates gave birth...

* * *

Pein smirked at his army. The humans were all rallied and ready to fight, armed with weapons meant to kill demons and at the back, in cages were some of the remaining Uzumakis. He could almost taste victory! If he can capture all of the Uzumakis, then he can breed them for perfect human beings! And end the demon bloodline once and for all!

"Go forth! AND LIBERATE THE HUMANS!" He yelled and his army chanted the phrase as they marched off to do as told...

* * *

Hiding in a tree near there, Kimimaro glared at the man.

'Shit... I have to get my bride out of there now!' He thought as he spread his wings and took off back to Konoha, back to his mate! He needed to get him to safety before they killed him!

The entire time he flew, he watched were the army was. Humans were slow, but he could see some demons there and they were ahead of the others, most likely the front line and the ones that were likely to be killed on the first wave. Shaking his head he lowered himself as he got closer to his little bride's home.

He paused and dropped onto the roof of a nearby house when he saw the Uchihas leaving as well as his bride's parents. He glared at Sasuke, half of him wanting to go down there and gut the Fury that thought it could claim his bitch as his mate. The other half told him to focus on his mate and nothing else.

With a sigh he jumped from the roof and onto the Uzumaki's roof, hiding as he noted demons patrolling around that he had never seen in the area before.

'So they know about the war as well..At least they aren't dumb...' he crawled down the side of the house and dropped onto Naruto's balcony. He froze as he smelt the slight iron smell of demon magic. 'So they are protecting him from demons... not good enough.'

He smirked as he punched the glass panes of the french doors and walked into the room. Naruto jumped awake at the crash and gasped. No, not again! He was going to be kidnapped once again and there was no one around-

Kimimaro jumped back as Orochimaru burst into the room, hissing as he morphed into his true form, all nine of his heads glaring at him as his tail quickly wrapped about Naruto and pulled him behind him, mindful of the baby.

"_You foolish Hybrid..."_ Orochimaru hissed. _"We are at war and all you think of is a mate..."_

"You are the fool, Snake! The bitch was promised to me and he spreads his legs to another!"

"_He was not promised... Grey-Fox is not his mother nor did his mother consent to this arrangement. In fact, neither of his parents knew and he was already courting when you arrived and claimed to be his mate."_ Orochimaru hissed as he backed the smaller male out of the room and heard him scurry off to a safe part of the house.

Now that Naruto was safely out of the way, Orochimaru could concentrate on the fight that was about to break out in the blonde's bedroom. Kimimaro ducked under the snake's heads and cut three off, smirking as they laid uselessly on the floor oozing black blood.

"So the Snake of a Thousand heads is merely nine and too old... shame. I had hoped to add you death to my conquest list!"

"_Foolish boy..."_ Orochimaru said calmly as the three snake heads on the floor twitched and came to life, hissing and striking at the Hybrid's feet. _"I am old, indeed, but lets not forget that with my age comes vast wisdom... as well as a few tricks."_

Kimimaro looked up in time to see three new heads growing from each of the three headless areas. There were now 15 heads to contend with and the main body head laughed cruelly as the Hybrid tried to kill him yet again. With every head, even the main one, that was cut off three more grew and grew until well over a thousand snake heads looked at Kimimaro who was covered in black blood and surrounded by the former heads that hissed and striked still.

"Damn... a Hydra!"

"_Ohh, so you know you ancient demons, eh? Then you know that the Hydra's center head, heads in my case, breath fire, right?"_ Orochimaru asked, smiling coyly as the center heads drew back and breathed a blast of intense fire at him.

Kimimaro began to laugh, that is until he saw the snakes and the huge puddle of black blood become engulfed in the massive blaze. He screamed as it burned him, his own body having been doused in said blood as well. Naruto's room was soon completely covered in the roaring blaze as Kimimaro screamed one last time and dove back out of the balcony doors, trying to put out the fire as he flew away.

Orochimaru sighed as the fires died down and the room was left undamaged, Kyuubi being the god fire build the house to be impervious to fire. Checking the grounds and surrounding area, just to make sure that Kimimaro was really gone before he morphed back into his humanoid form and went in search of Naruto. He found the blond hiding in the basement with Juugo, the chimera had managed to get himself up and ha morphed into a polar bear to protect the smaller pregnant Mira.

"Juugo, you shouldn't be out of bed!"

"Like... Like hell... I'm... g- go- gonna let that monster g- get to Naruto..." Juugo gasped out, glaring at Orochimaru. "He- he'd have forced... him to... to c- c- cull the ch- child..."

Naruto paled and Orochimaru growled turning about to go hunt down the Hybrid, but gasped seeing a tall orange haired man standing there. Juugo growled as he hid Naruto further as Orochimaru backed up and stood ready to protect Naruto and Juugo.

"So you live... I'm impressed, but then again you did have the Snake of a thousand heads heal you... I wonder if you would be so lucky a second time..." Pein said, holding out his hand as if expecting them to give him something. "Now if you don't mind. I've come to collect the boy... His skill would be much better suited working for me..."

* * *

PREGGERS- ZOMG! NARUTO'S PREGNANT! I know a lot of you saw that coming! Anyways! Pretty soon there will be mini Naru's and Sasu's to cause havoc in the world!

KIMIMARO- Damn it, doesn't he ever give up?

OROCHIMARU VS KIMIMARO- I know, I suck describing fights. But anyway! Kimimaro is an idiot for not recalling that Hydras breath fire and that their blood acts like oil to give it an even more intense blaze! So he's probably permanently scarred thanks to his own stupidity and Orochimaru's bad-ass moment!

PEIN- Awwwww fuck... NARU RUN! RUNAWAY!

This is the Original. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Alrye.


End file.
